


High School Marauders

by QueenNoMaraudeuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, Romance, blackinnon, dorlene, jily, wolftstar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 107,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoMaraudeuse/pseuds/QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: Un journal maudit dans un lycée américain peut faire de gros dégât entre les mains d'un adolescent en colère. James et Lily devront jongler entre paris idiots et vengeance mortelle.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

– La foule est en délire ! Potter est parvenu à parcourir les trente yards le séparant de l’end-zone en à peine deux essais ! Un commentaire Gideon ? demanda Fabian Prewett se tournant vers son jumeau qui observait le match avec une attention qui égalait l'enthousiasme de son frère.

– Et bien mon cher Fabian, on ne peut que retenir son souffle face à un tel match ! Si Potter marque encore un touchdown, les Death Eaters seront déclarés favoris pour cette saison qui vient tout juste de débuter !

– Beaucoup de juniors parmi les joueurs, certains seniors ont été écartés, sa sélection des titulaires a été fortement critiquée, fit remarquer Fabian tandis que les joueurs se remettaient en place, attendant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.

– Tout comme sa nomination au poste de capitaine, répondit Gideon en souriant comme s'il s'était s’agit d'un ragot croustillant et bien décidé à enfoncer le clou. Sirius Black en running back à la place de Rabastan Lestrange. Beaucoup l'ont accusé de favoritisme envers son cousin.

– Black a prouvé qu'il n'avait pas été choisi uniquement à cause de leur lien de parenté ou leur amitié ! Il s'est montré tout aussi prodigieux que Potter ! C'est reparti ! hurla Fabian au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.

– Magnifique cohésion entre les quatre receveurs ! La tactique adoptée par les Death Eater pour cette rencontre est dévastatrice !

– Travers qui passe à Yaxley ! Magnifique réception d'Avery ! Dommage pour les Phoenix. Ils n'ont pas une défense aussi infranchissable que celle de Potter ! Olalah magnifique blocage du nouveau tight-end de l'équipe, Walden Macnair qui ouvre la route à Potter qui file comme un bolide ! commenta Fabian.

– Black qui s'empare du ballon ! L'interrompit son frère. Il passe et… Potter ! Oh bon sang ! Est-ce que vous avez vu ce saut ! Il n'est pas humain !

– TOUCHDOWN ! hurlèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

James Potter brandissait le ballon, la foule des élèves agglutinée dans les gradins scandant son nom. La partie n'était pas finie mais la victoire était assurée. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du match. Il observa les six points s'ajouter au tableau des scores. Fabian et Gideon Prewett, les deux commentateurs, s'interrogeaient sur son prochain choix stratégique. Opterait-il pour un extra point ou un two-point-conversion ? Le premier était le choix de la prudence, le second celui de la témérité. Il n'avait jamais été bien raisonnable et n'hésita pas une seconde.

La balle fut remise en jeu. Il croisa le regard de son cousin et meilleur ami, Sirius, qui abaissa la grille de son casque sur son visage en lui souriant d'un air entendu. Ils avaient fait ça des centaines de fois, ils n'échoueraient pas. James se désaltéra en remerciant Emmeline Vance qui avait traversé le terrain pour lui apporter de l'eau. Il remit son protège-dents tandis qu'elle rejoignait de nouveau le reste des cheerleaders qui alternaient figures et slogans d'encouragement. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Peter Pettigrew, leur mascotte, s'agiter en une danse des plus ridicules dans son costume de rat géant.

Il vérifia ses protections une dernière fois avant de signifier à l'arbitre qu'il était prêt. Les défenseurs de l'équipe adverse savaient que le match était perdu pour eux, mais leur fierté les empêchait d'abandonner. Il était plus que probable qu'ils redoublent d'ardeur au cours de ce dernier essai. Il lut dans leurs regards qu'ils feraient tout pour l'empêcher, lui ainsi que le reste de ses attaquants, de franchir les vingt yards les séparant de la zone de but. Il lut également de l'espoir. Celui de reprendre la possession, et de, qui sait, peut-être marquer avant la fin des soixante minutes de match. Mais lui aussi était déterminé. Il remporterait cette victoire pour prouver à tous ceux qui avait douté de lui que même s'il n'était qu'un junior, il était et serait un bon capitaine. Il rapporterait le trophée qui serait entreposé dans le hall de son lycée, le Salem State High School, aux côtés de ceux remportés par ses prédécesseurs.

L'arbitre siffla et il vit foncer vers eux les défenseurs des Phoenix. Les ailiers défensifs et les plaqueurs défensifs ne parvinrent ni à l'empêcher de passer le ballon à Macnair ni de courir vers l’end-zone. Les linebackers tentèrent d'intercepter les passes de ses receveurs en vain. Sirius s'empara du ballon trop tôt. Il n'était pas encore dans la zone de but. Il vit foncer vers son cousin l'un des safety de l'équipe adverse. S'il perdait la possession maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus espérer marquer durant le temps imparti. Ses deux points ne leur étaient nullement nécessaires et pourtant il y tenait. Il les voulait. Et quand James Potter voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours.

– ENVOI ! hurla-t-il à Sirius, ce dernier s'exécutant, dieu merci, sans poser de questions.

Un silence envahit le stade tandis qu'il parcourait les derniers yards manquant, conservant par on ne sait trop quel miracle son avance sur le ballon qui filait pourtant à une vitesse vertigineuse au-dessus de lui. Il sauta, décollant si haut qu'il eut presque la sensation de voler, attrapant le ballon en vol et retombant dans la zone de but. La clameur qui s'éleva couvrit le bruit du sifflet de l'arbitre lorsque celui-ci mit fin au jeu.

Ils avaient gagné. La cohue qui suivit l'étourdit. Son équipe le porta en héros, tout comme il les avait portés vers la victoire. Son nom une fois de plus fut scandé. Leur entraineur, Alastor Maugrey, versa même une larme à l'annonce de leur qualification.

La soirée qui suivit fut tout aussi sensationnelle que leur victoire. Marlène McKinnon, voisine de James, meilleure amie officielle de ce dernier et membre de l'équipe des cheerleaders avait invité la totalité de l'école dans sa gargantuesque maison de style colonial. L'alcool coulait à flots, les enceintes placées un peu partout dans la maison faisaient vibrer les vitres des grandes fenêtres de la propriété qui donnait sur une véranda à l'architecture inimitable. Les adolescents riaient et buvaient, appuyés nonchalamment contre des colonnes de marbre blanc, marchant sur un parquet qui avait supporté le poids de gouverneurs et sénateurs d'une autre époque ainsi que leurs épouses et leur crinoline de taffetas qui bien qu'enserrées dans des corsets avaient dansé avec tout autant de passion que ceux présent en ce jour.

L'architecture n'était pas le seul élément d'un autre siècle qui donnait à ces lieux un aspect intemporel. Le passé semblait plus que jamais vouloir s'inviter dans ce présent et il aurait été plus que bienvenu s'il n'avait pas été aussi sombre et menaçant. Ce genre de soirée était habituellement réservé à l'élite de l'école. Il y avait deux manières d'accéder à cette petite oligarchie. La première était la naissance. En effet la ville de Salem était composée de familles influentes telles que les Malfoy, les Potter, ou encore les McKinnon. La liste était longue et non exhaustive : la seule condition était de descendre de l'une des familles dîtes « fondatrices », en d'autres termes : les premiers colons. Ceux-là même qui avaient brûlé les sorciers et rendu la ville tristement célèbre. La seconde était plus simple et accessible, elle était applicable à tout le territoire du Massachusetts et même à la totalité des États Unis : il s'agissait de la fameuse popularité. Rien de bien compliqué en soi. Il suffisait de faire partie soit de l'équipe de football américain de l'école, les désormais célèbres Death Eaters, ou encore de faire partie des cheerleaders.

Remus Lupin n'était pas le lointain descendant de l'un des fondateurs de la ville. Sa mère, Hope Howell, était une auteure de roman fantastique qui avait décidé de s'installer dans la ville de Salem pour trouver l'inspiration et qui ne l'avait finalement jamais quitté, y ayant trouvé l'amour en la personne de Lyall Lupin, inspecteur au département du shérif. Il n'était pas non plus un athlète de haut niveau et encore moins une grande blonde aux jupes scandaleusement courtes qui se trémoussait pour lesdits sportifs. Il n'était que le trésorier du conseil des élèves. Rien de plus. Si Alice Fortescue, rédactrice en chef du journal de l'école, le Daily Prophet, et également amie de longue date, ne l'avait pas trainé en ces lieux, il serait probablement chez lui, en train de regarder une série. Mais il était là.

Les choses se seraient peut-être déroulées autrement s'il était parvenu à trouver Lily Evans dans cette foule. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille lorsqu'ils étaient encore de tout jeunes sophomores. Elle était celle qui l'avait convaincu de se présenter aux élections du conseil des élèves. Elle avait elle-même postulé pour le poste de secrétaire tandis qu'il concourrait pour celui de trésorier. Il savait qu'Alice était parvenue à la convaincre elle aussi de venir chez Marlène McKinnon pour fêter la victoire mais impossible de la trouver. Pas même après avoir tenté de repérer l'ombre de celle-ci : Severus Snape. Lily et ce dernier étaient amis d'enfance mais Remus soupçonnait le garçon taciturne d'entretenir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à l'égard de la jolie rousse au tempérament de feu. Remus n'appréciait pas plus que ça Severus, mais il n'était pas dans sa nature de se montrer discourtois. Il entretenait donc avec ce dernier une relation qui – sans être amicale – était cordiale.

Remus se retrouva donc abandonné à son sort dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée grouillant de monde, par une Alice trop empressée d'aller aboyer ses ordres à son équipe éditoriale composée de Frank Longbottom, photographe du Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter, une sophomore qui avait un don pour dénicher les ragots les plus savoureux. À cela s'ajoutaient les célèbres jumeaux Prewett, Gideon et Fabian, chargés de la page sport du journal. Pour compléter cette équipe de choc, il y avait l'associable et rebelle maquettiste, Dorcas Meadowes.

Sa solitude n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais après cette soirée, il se prit à la haïr. S'il ne comptait pas pour seules amies Alice et Lily, peut-être n'aurait-il pas gravit les marches menant aux étages supérieurs de la vieille bâtisse. Peut-être ne se serait-il pas aventuré seul dans ce grenier où s'entassaient des objets d'un autre temps. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas ouvert ce vieux coffre qui contenait ce journal à la couverture en cuir d'un noir aussi sombre que les desseins que lui réservait l'univers.

_« Jeudi 31 juillet 1996_

_Une fusillade a eu lieu, le journal ne mentait pas. J'aurais dû prendre toute cette histoire au sérieux, maintenant il est trop tard, ils vont venir me chercher. J'ai échoué. Il me reste peu de temps pour tout expliquer. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne, ni la raison de cette « malédiction » mais la ville de Salem semble ne pas avoir suffisamment payé pour ses crimes d'autrefois._

_À toi qui lit ce journal, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Ceci n'est pas une fiction, c'est la réalité. Aussi incroyable et improbable soit-elle. Je vais t'épargner la lecture exhaustive des pages précédents celle-ci, l'histoire se répète et mon témoignage est semblable à celui de mes prédécesseurs._

_Tous les vingt et un ans, le 31 juillet, une tuerie a lieu, orchestrée par un homme ou une femme au visage masqué. Le jour, le mois, l'arme, le masque, rien ne change. La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il existe deux journaux. Le premier est celui que tu tiens entre tes mains. Le second, c'est le futur meurtrier qui le détient. Il doit probablement découvrir, tout comme toi en cet instant même, les témoignages des meurtriers qui l'ont précédé. Ce que lui promet ce journal, je n'ose l'imaginer. Si aucun de ceux qui ont été choisi par celui-ci n'ont refusé, l'offre devait être des plus alléchantes, surtout quand on sait à quel prix._

_Si tu fermes ce journal en choisissant de ne pas croire un mot de mes élucubrations sache que tu condamnes tes camarades et peut-être même tes amis à une mort certaine. Un de « nos » prédécesseurs a décidé de nommer ce journal : le journal des victimes, tandis que l'autre a été nommé le journal des coupables. Tu es le nouveau propriétaire du journal des victimes et tu es par conséquent une potentielle victime de cette histoire à dormir debout. Ton sort est tout aussi funeste, si ce n'est davantage, que celui de ceux qui seront tués._

_Si mes calculs sont exacts, tu lis ce journal le 1 septembre 2016 et tu as maintenant très exactement 333 jours pour éviter que des innocents soient tués et que tu ne sois accusé. J'ai moi aussi eu ses 333 jours. Du 1 er septembre 1995, au 31 juillet 1996. Nous les avons tous eus, ces fatidiques 333 jours. Et nous avons tous échoué. J'espère que pour toi ce sera différent._

_Ne perds pas de temps, le jeu peut commencer à tout moment. Les règles sont simples mais mortelles. Le nouveau propriétaire du journal des coupables devra corrompre l'âme de certaines personnes en les poussant à commettre des actes qui entacheraient leur morale, leur honneur ou pire encore. S'il y parvient, le nom de ces personnes sera ajouté à ceux déjà présents sur la longue liste des victimes que tu trouveras à la dernière page de ce journal et tu seras celui qui l'inscrira, tout comme j'ai dû inscrire le nom de Myrtle Warren, Bertha Jorkins ou encore Hepzibah Smith._

_Sept personnes sont mortes par ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé celui qui possédait le journal des coupables. Et ma culpabilité n'est pas ma seule punition. Si tu lis ses lignes, il est fort probable que je sois derrière les barreaux de l'une des prisons d'état de Salem, Azkaban ou peut-être Nurmengard._

_Une épée de Damoclès plane désormais au-dessus de ta tête, et deux possibilités s'offrent à toi. La première est d'empêcher que les personnes autour de toi ne soient « corrompues », ainsi nul ne sera désigné comme victime et personne ne perdra la vie le 31 juillet 2017. S'il n'y a pas de victime, tu ne seras pas accusé. Mais tu ne peux être certain d'avoir sauvé tout le monde avant le jour fatidique. La seconde option consiste à chercher le coupable. Comment me diras-tu ? Les victimes bien sûr. Les personnes choisies par le journal des coupables sont des personnes ayant soif de vengeance, soif de reconnaissance, soif de pouvoir. Elles s'attaqueront à celles qui leur ont fait du mal par le passé. Si tu trouves le coupable, peut-être parviendras-tu à le convaincre de donner son journal aux autorités car dans l'autre journal, se trouve les aveux de ceux qui ont commis l'irréparable et s'en sont tiré en faisant accuser quelqu'un d'autre._

_Je n'ai pas cru à cette histoire, j'ai laissé ce journal de côté et ai poursuivi ma vie comme si de rien n'était. La personne qui a écrit avant moi n'a pas fait la même erreur. Elle aussi est en prison aujourd'hui car tout comme moi, elle a échoué. Son témoignage sera plus détaillé si tu veux en apprendre davantage. Je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance._

_Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, j'ai 16 ans et je suis innocent. »_

Remus avait refermé le journal, bien trop terre à terre pour croire à ses inepties. Les gens ne savaient plus quoi inventer. La curiosité l'emporta cependant sur son pragmatisme, et il décida d'étudier un peu plus la vieille relique. Il s'installa donc dans le vieux grenier pour lire. Après tout, le journal n'était pas bien épais et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à cette soirée où il ne connaissait personne.

Rubeus Hagrid n'avait pas menti, la personne avant lui avait fait preuve de davantage de créativité. Ladite personne répondait au nom d'Abelforth et tout en confirmant les dires de Rubeus Hagrid, il ajoutait sa petite pincée de sel. Il affirmait avoir enquêté et découvert que le journal était maudit.

En effet, à l'époque où l'Inquisition régnait en maître sur Salem, une adolescente avait été brûlé sur le bucher pour sorcellerie. Malheureusement pour ses bourreaux, cette jeune fille n'était pas réellement une sorcière. Au contraire de son père. Ce dernier fou de chagrin, ensorcela un journal. Ce dernier apparaîtrait devant une personne persécutée et offrirait à celle-ci la possibilité de se venger sans être inquiété des conséquences. Pour cela il lui faudrait corrompre l'âme de ceux qui l'avaient tourmenté et le 31 juillet, la mort frapperait ceux-ci, comme elle avait frappé sa fille. Les seules conditions étaient que les personnes soient nées à Salem et fêtent leur seizième anniversaire entre le 1er septembre et le 31 juillet. Ainsi d'autres connaîtraient la souffrance de se voir arracher un enfant à la fleur de l'âge.

L'épouse du sorcier apprit la malédiction que ce dernier avait jetée sur les habitants de Salem. Horrifié par son acte et ne pouvant inverser le sort, elle décida néanmoins d'offrir une chance à ceux qui avaient été maudits. Elle créa à son tour un journal qui serait confié à une personne qui à son image posséderait suffisamment de compassion pour vouloir empêcher ce massacre.

Ce soir-là, une fois dans son lit, Remus fit un rêve. Il rêva de procès douteux et de filles brûlées injustement sur le bucher. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le cauchemar se poursuivit car en arrivant au lycée, une rumeur des plus inquiétantes lui parvint. Quelqu'un avait lancé un jeu qui consistait à réaliser des « gages ». Rien de bien inquiétant en soi si ce n'est que Remus connaissait bien ce jeu puisqu'il existait déjà en 1974. Abelforth avait raconté que « son » coupable avait mis en place ce jeu dans son école. Des gages étaient donnés par le propriétaire du journal des coupables aux élèves dont il souhaitait corrompre l'âme. Il avait tenté d'empêcher cela, en vain. L'une des victimes avait été sa petite sœur Arianna et il avait été accusé du meurtre de cinq personnes. Le 31 juillet 1975, Abelforth avait écrit _« Je m'appelle Abelforth Dumbledore, j'ai 16 ans et je suis innocent »._

Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger, la panique s'insinuant sournoisement dans ses veines. Serait-il le prochain à écrire ses mots ?


	2. 2

**\- Chapitre 2 -**

– Je suis sûre que c'est elle, lâcha Marlène McKinnon qui contenait difficilement sa colère, claquant la porte de son casier dans le vestiaire des cheerleaders.

– T'es parano, lui répondit Emmeline Vance qui agitait ses pompons noir et blanc assortis à son uniforme en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

– Elle savait pertinemment que cette soirée était capitale pour ma nomination au poste de capitaine ! s'emporta la jeune fille en s'approchant du miroir relevant ses cheveux d'un blond solaire en une queue de cheval haute qu'elle noua d'un ruban noir.

– Ta soirée était géniale Marley, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Cissy t'a clairement désigné comme successeur quand elle t'a placé à sa droite pour les chorégraphies de cette saison ! intervint timidement Hestia en se déshabillant rapidement.

– Elle a placé Bella à sa gauche, répliqua Marlène agacée bien que les paroles d'Hestia l'aient quelque peu apaisée. Elle a les mêmes pas que moi ! Les mêmes figures ! Elle a même la même place que moi sur la pyramide !

– C'est pour la symétrie, ça ne veut rien dire, expliqua Emmeline. Tout le monde sait que la meneuse place sa remplaçante à sa droite. Dans un an, quand Cissy sera diplômée, tu seras notre capitaine, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Un stupide jeu de gages ne va surement pas te voler la vedette.

– Sauf si Bella est à l'origine du jeu… fit remarquer Mary d'une voix mielleuse, assise sur un banc et lassant ses baskets.

Marlène se tourna vers l'insupportable petite pimbêche. Mary McDonald était une nouvelle recrue fraichement sélectionnée chez les sophomores. L'animosité entre les deux cheerleaders était palpable. Aussi blonde, l'une que l'autre, Marlène avait des yeux d'un bleu néanmoins plus sombre que ceux de Mary. Toutes deux n'étaient pas bien grandes, mais la personnalité explosive de Marlène ne laissait pas de doute quant au vainqueur si crêpage de chignon il y avait. La frêle Mary ne sembla cependant pas se soucier de ce « détail ».

– Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle en se levant, époussetant sa jupe aux couleurs des Death Eaters avec une nonchalance feinte, c'est que si Bella est-celle qui a inventé ce jeu, ta « petite » fête basculera dans l'oubli. Elle sera plus populaire que toi et tu pourras dire adieu à tes rêves de leader.

– Bella est une sophomore, répliqua Emmeline d'un ton méprisant. Les sophomores ne deviennent pas capitaine.

– Les juniors ne sont pas censés devenir capitaine non plus et pourtant, James Potter a été nommé par le coach Maugrey, rétorqua Mary en croisant les bras, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ses aînés. Et Rabastan semble vivre une fusionnelle histoire d'amour avec le banc de touche. Tu aurais dû choisir Sirius si tu voulais sortir avec un joueur de l'équipe.

– Je ne choisis pas mes petits amis en fonction de leurs performances sportives, rétorqua Marlène en relevant le menton malgré la cuisante insulte que Mary venait de lui asséner. J'aime Rabastan. Qu'il soit sur le terrain ou non.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Elle avait choisi Rabastan Lestrange pour de nombreuses raisons pratiques mais aucune d'elles ne s'apparentait de près ou de loin à de l'amour. La première était qu'il était un Lestrange. Soit l'une des familles les plus influentes de la ville et probablement de l'État et pour ceux et celles qui la jugerait, être déposée en Porsche au lycée était un plaisir incommensurable. La seconde raison était qu'il était plus âgé. La sophomore qu'elle était alors avec un junior, avait gagné une avance considérable sur ses camarades. Et bien qu'il soit cantonné au banc de touche pour l'instant, il était désormais un senior et elle une junior. Cela lui ouvrait les portes de la popularité un an plus tôt.

Elle avait secrètement espéré durant l'été qu'il serait nommé capitaine des Death Eaters mais Maugrey avait jugé James plus apte et qualifié. Et elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'enfance de James. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas Rabastan mais pour ce qui était de James, elle l'adorait. Il était comme un frère pour elle, protecteur et fiable. Il était son confident, celui qui trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire rire.

La propriété des McKinnon jouxtait celle des Potter. Les deux familles avaient toujours été très proches, les deux adolescents n'y faisaient pas exception. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur enfance à jouer et explorer la forêt domaniale qui s'étendait derrière la demeure fortifiée des Potter, construisant des cabanes, jouant aux pirates. Avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même sans se soucier des apparences ou de l'étiquette. Être une garce sans cœur était plus fatigant que ce que certains pensaient. Il était son havre de paix.

Il lui arrivait cependant d'envier le garçon. Tout était si simple pour lui. Meilleur joueur de la dernière décennie d'après Maugrey, il était promis à un avenir brillant. Petit génie, ses notes étaient telles qu’elles lui permettraient probablement d'entrer dans la meilleure fac du pays : la MIT. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il ne semblait faire aucun effort pour obtenir ceci. Il se fichait de la popularité et du reste et pourtant tout lui était offert sur un plateau.

Alors qu'elle-même devait trimer comme une forcenée pour parvenir à ce résultat qui loin de l'égaler s'en approchait toutefois suffisamment. Elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, à comment elle s'habillait. Elle dormait peu, répétant encore et encore les enchainements des cheerleaders pour être la meilleure. Le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait était dédié à ses cours. Et elle devait en plus de tout cela, donner l'impression que c'était aisé pour elle. Personne n'aime les bûcheuses, les accros du contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle soit souriante, qu'elle mange ce hamburger que lui avait acheté son petit ami sans sourciller, même s'il lui faudrait sauter au moins trois repas pour compenser cet écart. Elle faisait la fête chaque semaine et passait ensuite son week-end, le nez plongé dans ses livres en espérant que personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller se baigner, ou de faire une virée en voiture.

Mais tout cela en valait la peine. La fierté qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa mère lorsque celle-ci la regardait lui suffisait amplement et justifiait tous les sacrifices. Helen McKinnon, née Fortescue, avait été reine du bal, et capitaine des cheerleaders. Ses trophées parsemés un peu partout dans la maison étaient là pour rappeler les exploits passés de celle-ci. Aujourd'hui mariée au banquier Robert McKinnon, elle passait ses journées à faire du tennis ou du golf dans le club réservé à l'élite de Salem. Une vie de plaisir et de paresse à laquelle Marlène aspirait aussi.

Pour ce qui était de la dernière remarque de Mary concernant Sirius Black, Marlène ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Peut-être que Bella n'était pas celle qui avait inventé ce « jeu ». Peut-être était-ce cette petite peste ambitieuse de Mary McDonald. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de la manipuler, de la pousser à commettre un impair pour la discréditer et prendre sa place.

En effet, le lendemain de ce qui aurait dû être la plus grosse soirée de l'année, une vague d'excitation avait parcouru la Salem State High School. Un enthousiasme qui avait envoyé aux oubliettes sa petite fête. Personne ne parlait du fait que Bartholomew Avery, après avoir gagné… ou perdu au bière pong, avait vomi dans les buissons d'acacia du manoir du doyen de leur école, Albus Dumbledore. Ni du fait qu'Alecto Carrow avait embrassé son frère jumeau Amycus pendant le jeu de la bouteille et qu'elle avait semblé aimer un peu trop cela… Nul ne pipa mot au sujet de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Narcissa Black, capitaine actuelle des cheerleaders, et son petit ami, le président du conseil des élèves, Lucius Malfoy. Tous ces petits ragots qui faisait jaser et parler d'elle.

Mais au lieu d'entendre le doux son de conversation commençant par « à la soirée de Marlène McKinnon… » suivi d'un potin juteux, les élèves n'avaient qu'un seul mot sur les lèvres : le « jeu ».

Réservées aux juniors, les règles étaient des plus simples. Une enveloppe était glissée dans le casier de ceux qui avait été jugé « dignes » de jouer. Cette enveloppe contenait un « gage ». C'est ainsi que Camael Selwyn s'était retrouvé à courir nu dans les couloirs lorsque la sonnerie de l'établissement avait sonné l'heure du déjeuner, soit le moment de la journée où les corridors du lycée étaient noirs de monde. Ou encore que sa propre cousine, Alice ait plongé tout habillée dans la piscine de l'école, alors même que les freshmen avaient un cours de natation dans celle-ci.

La personne qui recevait le défi pouvait le refuser, mais c'était à ses risques et périls. Le message était limpide. Si l'élève décidait de ne pas exécuter le gage ou d'abandonner celui-ci en cours de route, un « secret » le concernant serait révélé. Gilderoy Lockhart en avait fait les frais avant même la sonnerie marquant la fin de la cinquième heure. Ce dernier avait vu son homosexualité révélée à la totalité de l'école. Le 21ème siècle était loin d'être aussi tolérant qu'il ne le prétendait. Les garçons surtout, étaient des idiots. Ils refusaient désormais que le garçon se change avec eux dans les vestiaires avec les cours de sport. Sa petite amie aussi l'avait assez mal pris et était devenue la risée de l'école. Elle était gratifiée de remarques des plus intelligentes essentiellement centrées sur sa vie sexuelle ou plutôt l'absence de celle-ci.

Après d'autres « révélations », le nombre de personnes exécutant les gages avait sensiblement augmenté, la menace ayant fait son petit effet. De plus le jeu ne fonctionnait pas que sur le simple principe de punition. La personne allant jusqu'au bout obtenait une récompense qui pouvait prendre plusieurs formes. Selwyn avait vu sa note de littérature revue à la hausse, ce qui tenait du miracle quand on connaissait l'intrétabilitée de leur professeur, Minerva McGonagall.

Le défi était à la hauteur de la récompense ou de la punition. Marlène avait reçu le sien quelques heures plus tôt. L'offre était alléchante. Le « maître » du jeu, qui que cela soit-il, lui promettait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : le poste de capitaine des cheerleaders. En échange elle devrait tromper son petit ami, Rabastan Lestrange. Elle l'aurait surement fait sans sourciller si la personne avec qui elle devait tromper le garçon n'était pas Sirius Black.

Était-ce une coïncidence que Mary le mentionne lui ou était-elle simplement parano comme le lui avait fait remarquer Emmeline un peu plus tôt ? Après tout, l'école tout entière comparait et opposait les deux garçons depuis que James avait mis Sirius au poste de running back qui devait revenir à Rabastan. Le père de Sirius, Orion Black était le sénateur de l'état du Massachusetts. Sa femme Walburga était la grande matrone de la ville. Tout du moins pour ce qui était des femmes au foyer au porte-monnaie bien rempli et à l'emploi du temps composé essentiellement d'après-midi à prendre le thé ou à trainer au Club.

Crainte et admirée, elle était depuis quelque temps moins respectée et la raison était son ainé. Sirius avait, disait-on, quitté le domicile familial pour aller vivre chez sa tante, Dorea Potter, née Black. Nul n'en connaissait les raisons, mais on disait qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'héritage. On disait que Sirius avait hérité d'un oncle et que Walburga était entrée dans une rage folle, espérant qu'elle serait celle qui bénéficierait de cette rondelette somme. Elle avait ordonné à Sirius de rendre l'argent et il avait refusé, claquant la porte et allant vivre chez son meilleur ami, James. Cela avait été qualifié de scandale. Sirius avait été renié et déshérité par sa famille et son petit frère Regulus s'était soudain vu propulsé au rang de meilleur parti de la ville. Le plus cocasse était que Sirius semblait ravi de sa situation alors que Regulus était de plus en plus taciturne et renfermé.

Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, Marlène savait parfaitement que Sirius était beau. Un brun aux yeux gris et au sourire ravageur, tout cela doublé d'un corps de dieu, ça ne court pas les routes. Il aurait fallu être frigide pour rester de marbre. Elle avait donc toujours pris soin de garder ses distances contrairement au reste des filles de l'école qui se jetaient à ses pieds sans une once d'estime pour elles-mêmes. Il avait beau être le meilleur ami de James et être issu de l'une des familles fondatrices de Salem, il était « problématique » et donc potentiellement dangereux pour son image. Ses vestes en cuir et sa moto d'un noir aussi sombre que son nom lui donnaient un « air » de mauvais garçon mais elle doutait que ce ne soit qu'un genre. Il était vraiment aussi mauvais que le laissaient penser les apparences. Incapable d'aimer, elle l'avait vu briser les cœurs de toutes ses amies sans sourciller. Elle l'avait vu entrainer sur la mauvaise pente les filles les plus droites et respectables.

Mais pouvait-elle refuser le défi ? La punition était tout aussi convaincante que la récompense. Le maître du jeu la menaçait de dévoiler son secret le plus « honteux ». Celui qu'elle était parvenue à dissimuler à ses parents, à ses amies, à son petit ami et même à James.

– Tu aimes Rabastan ? ironisa Emmeline une fois qu'elles furent seules dans les vestiaires, le reste des filles ayant déjà rejoint leur coach, Rolanda Hooch dans le gymnase.

– Il fallait bien que je cloue le bec de cette pimbêche. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui réponde ? Rabastan est un tremplin pour obtenir la couronne de la reine du bal ? répondit Marlène tout aussi sarcastique en attrapant ses pompons.

– Et pour ton défi ? la questionna la jolie rousse en lui tenant la porte du vestiaire.

– Je n'aime pas ramasser les restes des autres, rétorqua fièrement Marlène en passant la porte.

– Je veux bien des restes s'ils ressemblent à ça ! dit-elle, pointant le doigt vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de football. Et puis si tu ne le fais pas… Bella deviendra capitaine.

– Je te le laisse, répondit-elle après avoir néanmoins laissé son regard s'attarder sur le ténébreux rejeton des Black, qui, torse nu effectuait des étirements avec le reste de l'équipe.

Elle ne releva pas la seconde remarque de son amie concernant l'accession de sa rivale au poste de ses rêves. Marlène avait menti concernant sa « punition ». Elle avait brûlé l'enveloppe et ce qu'elle contenait, terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un lise la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait refuser le défi.

Remus regarda les deux cheerleaders s'éloigner. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers le terrain pour observer le « sujet » de conversation des deux jeunes filles : Sirius Black. Son cœur rata un battement en le voyant rire. Les joues un peu plus rouges que de coutume, il vérifia autour de lui que personne n'avait remarqué la raison de son brusque « coup de chaud ». Après avoir vu le traitement qu'avait subi Gilderoy Lockhart après son coming-out forcé, il était encore moins enclin à dévoiler ses « penchants ». Salem était une ville républicaine et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des comptes en banque à dix chiffres de ses habitants. Les conservateurs étaient nombreux et la communauté LGBT était presque inexistante. Il pensait d'ailleurs être le seul. Peut-être qu'il y en avait plus… peut-être qu'ils se cachaient tout simplement, comme lui. Peut-être que Sirius était aussi…

Il refréna son esprit qui s'aventurait sur les territoires dangereux et mortels de l'espoir. Et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à « ça ». L'histoire se répétait. Il avait passé les derniers jours à écumer les archives de l'école donnant comme prétexte à la veille bibliothécaire, Irma Pince, un devoir pour le cours d'histoire. Il espérait que cette dernière ne parlerait pas à son professeur d'histoire, Cuthbert Binns. Les coupures de journaux des années 1975 et 1996 pour la date du 31 juillet confirmaient ce que le journal disait. Il était remonté en 1954, puis en 1933 et une fois de plus, le 31 juillet, Salem avait été le théâtre d'événements tragiques. Des adolescents âgés tout juste de seize ans tués par un seul individu. Son identité correspondait toujours aux noms de ceux qui avaient inscrit qu'ils étaient « innocents » dans le journal des victimes. Les archives ne remontaient pas plus loin que 1933, un bombardement des forces allemandes ayant détruit une partie de celles-ci. Le fait est que tous les 21 ans depuis que la fille du sorcier avait été brûlé, le 31 juillet, une tuerie perpétuée par un adolescent sur ses camarades avait lieu.

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un roman fantastique comme ceux qu'écrivait sa mère. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait basé son histoire sur des faits réels afin que les lecteurs les plus curieux voient leur lecture confirmée. Il aurait pu demander à Marlène McKinnon. Après tout, c'est chez elle qu'il avait découvert le journal mais quelque chose lui disait qu'en plus de le prendre pour un fou, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas le fait qu'il ait fouiné dans les affaires de sa famille.

Mais s'il ne s'agissait que d'une « fiction », alors comment expliquer que le « jeu » ait été mis en place ? Tout se déroulait comme l'avait expliqué Abelforth Dumbledore. Des lettres étaient glissées dans les casiers de tous les juniors, respectant ainsi la condition d'âge qui était que les victimes aient seize ans. Les gages étaient accompagnés d'une récompense et d'une punition. En cas de succès, la première s'appliquait, et en cas d'échec, c'était la seconde. Abelforth expliquait également que tous les défis ne corrompaient pas l'âme. Le futur coupable essayait de noyer le poisson en donnant des gages enfantins et sans danger au hasard, réservant les autres à ceux qu'il voulait voir mourir. En effet, le propriétaire du journal des coupables connaissait, toujours d'après Abelforth, l'existence du journal des victimes et essayait de ne pas se faire attraper.

Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un deuxième « roman » qui ordonnerait à celui qui le possède de lancer les gages pour convaincre celui qui possède l'autre roman, de la véracité de ce qui s'y trouve ? C'était tiré par les cheveux, mais les auteurs étaient une espèce à part. Comment être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un poisson d'avril monumental ?

James ouvrit la porte de son casier en séchant ses cheveux éternellement en bataille d'une main. Il se pencha pour ramasser l'enveloppe qui en était tombée.

– Sérieusement ? lâcha-t-il en la retournant pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque indication quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur. Les filles envoient encore des lettres d'amour de nos jours ?

– Estimes-toi heureux d'avoir une admiratrice, c'est peut-être la seule fille qui voudra de toi, se moqua Sirius, une serviette autour de la taille, ouvrant son casier à son tour et se voyant gratifié de la même enveloppe.

– Elle me trompe déjà. Et avec mon meilleur ami de surcroit, s'exclama James adoptant un ton faussement scandalisé, balançant l'enveloppe dans son casier pour pouvoir s'habiller.

– C'est pas trompé si ça reste dans la famille, répliqua Sirius en riant, ouvrant son enveloppe. C'est quoi ce délire ? lâcha-t-il en parcourant le papier cartonné du regard, son visage devenant livide à la lecture de sa « punition » s'il n'exécutait pas le « gage ».

– Dépêches-toi Sirius, Maman veut qu'on rentre tôt pour qu'on aide Papa à enlever les feuilles de la pelouse, l'informa James sans remarquer le trouble de son meilleur ami, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements.

Sirius mit le « petit » mot sous le nez de James, silencieux, ne voulant pas alerter le reste de l'équipe qui discutait joyeusement de l'entrainement en se rhabillant. James lu le mot en souriant amusé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la partie concernant la « sanction », il saisit le papier, toutes traces d'amusement ayant déserté son visage. Il attrapa sa propre enveloppe, l'ouvrit impatiemment et la parcourut du regard.

_\- Le Jeu -_

_Tu as été jugé digne du Jeu. Ta mission si tu l'acceptes sera de coucher avec Lily Evans._

_Ton succès fera remporter la victoire aux Death Eaters._

_Si tu échoues ou refuses le défi, ta punition sera la défaite de ton équipe._

_Bien à toi,_

**_Le Maître du Jeu_ **


	3. 3

**\- Chapitre 3 -**

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? le questionna Sirius qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

– Je vais pas coucher avec une fille parce qu'un connard qui a un peu trop regardé Gossip Girl me menace, répliqua James qui n'appréciait pas du tout que qui que ce soit tente de lui faire du chantage. C'est ridicule. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire perdre ou gagner ?

– Je sais pas, répondit Sirius. Mais ce mec a pas l'air de plaisanter… personne n'était au courant pour « ça ».

– Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Sirius. Ce jour-là, t'as déconné, répondit James plus durement que le ton qu'il réservait d'habitude à son ami.

– Je le sais ! Mais si je fais pas ce qu'il dit, je vais finir en prison. Alors libre à toi de refuser son défi mais je peux pas me le permettre.

James s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut devancé par Peter qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à eux. Peter était un garçon empoté mais pas méchant pour un sou qui suivait James et Sirius comme leurs ombres depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Il était le fils de la femme de ménage des Potter. Son père travaillait comme mécanicien dans un garage automobile de Salem.

– Oh vous jouez aussi ! s'exclama le garçon en apercevant les enveloppes tout en tentant d'atteindre la fermeture éclair de son costume de mascotte.

– Aussi ? l'interrogea Sirius.

– Tous les juniors ont reçu des enveloppes comme ça. Ça fait une semaine que ça dure ! répondit Peter.

– Je ne joue pas, répondit James catégorique.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Peter en écarquillant les yeux. Si tu ne le fais pas… la punition...

– Ma punition c'est de perdre lors de mes prochains matchs. Laisse-moi rire. Ce mec n'est pas Dieu. C'est pas lui qui va décider de mes victoires ou de mes défaites, le coupa James ennuyé par cette histoire.

– Ursula Flint ? Vous voyez qui c'est ? les questionna Peter.

– La fille à la dentition de cheval, plaisanta Sirius. Ouais on voit qui sait Peter. Si tu sors avec elle mon vieux, ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer de te parler. Être désespéré ne justifie quand même pas ça.

– Je veux pas sortir avec ! Elle fait partie de l'équipe de natation ! Son défi c'était de montrer ses seins pendant le déjeuner. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Le « Maître » l'avait menacé de la faire perdre pendant cette saison et devinez quoi ?

– On s'en fiche, répondit James, bien décidé à ne pas porter la moindre importance à ce Jeu et à ce Maître.

– Moi je m'en fiche pas, répliqua Sirius en dardant un regard noir sur James. Elle a perdu ?

– Un contrôle surprise de l'inspection des sports. Les tests étaient positifs. Elle s'était dopée. Du coup elle est disqualifiée pour toute la saison.

– Et alors, c'est de sa faute. Elle n'avait qu'à pas se doper, rétorqua James.

– C'est ça le truc. Elle s'est pas dopée. Une fille a vu quelqu'un mettre quelque chose dans son eau quelques heures avant l'inspection.

– Elle essaye juste de s'en tirer. Elle a dû dire à l'une de ses amies de raconter ce bobard pour la couvrir et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je dois vraiment te rappeler de qui on parle ? lâcha Sirius. Ursula Flint a autant d'amis que de dents droites. Soit aucun.

– C'est pas le seul cas répertorié. Toutes les « punitions » ont été appliquées. Sans aucune exception. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça autant à la légère, ajouta Peter, parvenant finalement à se débarrasser de son ridicule costume de rat.

– Je ne jouerais pas. Je sais même pas qui est cette Evans, rétorqua James, mentant quelque peu puisqu'il savait pertinemment qui était la jeune fille.

– C'est le principe James. Tu dois coucher avec une inconnue, s'agaça Sirius.

– Je ne vais coucher avec personne. Encore moins une inconnue, répondit James froissant le papier et le balançant au sol sans hésiter une seconde.

– La boule de papier roula jusqu'au pied d’Amycus Carrow qui la ramassa, parcourant rapidement le papier avant de l'agiter en l'air pour attirer l'attention de ses coéquipiers.

– Eh les gars, Potter a reçu un gage !

– Sérieux ? demanda Barty Croupton Junior en se saisissant du papier. Ouuuuh ! Poursuivit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Ça dit que si James ne saute pas cette fille, on va perdre tous nos matchs.

– Déconne pas avec ça, intervint Callum Mulciber en enfilant son jean. Ce truc a fait plus de dégâts en quatre malheureux jours que l'ouragan Katrina.

– Les Juniors ont vraiment du temps à perdre, se moqua Tyler Rookwood.

– Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que tout comme pour les matchs vous êtes sur la touche, répliqua Walden MacNair moqueur.

– Répète un peu pour voir ! l'apostropha Ethan Rosier, prêt à jouer des points s'il le fallait mais étant retenu de justesse par Rabastan qui souriait bien trop aimablement pour que cela soit bon signe.

– Je suis sûr que Walden ne voulait pas insinuer que les seniors étaient mis sur le banc de touche. N'est-ce pas Walden ? Ajouta le garçon à la peau couleur ébène, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

– Non. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se rétracta Walden.

– Bien. Revenons à cette histoire de gage et de défaite, lâcha Rabastan. Tu vas pas te dégonfler Potter.

– Je vais pas céder à un petit merdeux qui me fait du chantage, rétorqua James en balançant son sac d'équipement sur son dos.

– T'es notre capitaine. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si on nous dope tous comme cette pauvre idiote d'Ursula Flint et qu'on se retrouve disqualifiés du championnat ? Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu refuses de coucher avec une fille ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu préfères les garçons comme Lockhart ? C'est pas comme si le gage était de la violer. Tu tires ton coup, tu te fais plaisir et nous on remporte le trophée.

Un murmure d'approbation suivit la tirade de Rabastan. James fronça les sourcils. Les oreilles de Rabastan avaient de toute évidence trainé de leur côté depuis bien plus longtemps que l'intervention d'Amycus.

– Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à des histoires de junior Rabastan ? Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ? intervint Sirius bien décidé à défendre James.

– J'en saute une et parfois on doit parler avec apparemment. J'ai donc le droit à des rapports détaillés de ce qui se passe dans vos vies si palpitantes ! répondit Rabastan sans lâcher James du regard, se montrant délibérément insultant à l'égard de Marley pour provoquer le jeune capitaine.

James plaqua l'imposant garçon contre le casier, sa main enserrant son cou. Rabastan suffoqua un instant sans que qui que ce soit n'esquisse le moindre geste pour venir en aide au senior.

– La prochaine fois que tu lui manque de respect, je te brise la nuque, lâcha James d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa capacité à le faire. Tu m'entends ?

Rabastan hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. James le relâcha et s'éloigna sans un regard pour son ainé qui -appuyé contre les casiers– tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il y parvint avant que James n'atteigne la sortie des vestiaires.

– Je me souviens maintenant. Lily Evans. C'est la jolie rousse qui fait partie du conseil des élèves. Elle est plutôt pas mal. Peut-être trop bien pour toi Potter. T'as peur qu'elle te mette un vent ? Comme quand vous étiez petit ? C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Qui t'a mis une raclée en primaire, le jour de la kermesse.

– Sérieux Rabastan, t'es quoi, une groupie de James ? se moqua Sirius. Tu tiens un journal sur lui ?

– Reste en dehors de ça Black, lâcha Rabastan.

– Je peux avoir n'importe quelle fille, lâcha James en se tournant vers Rabastan.

– Prouve le dans ce cas. On pourrait parier. Tu ne crois pas à cette histoire de « punition » de toute manière. Faisons ça entre nous. Si tu réussis à la sauter, avec preuve à l'appui bien sûr, alors on, et par « on », j'entends les seniors de cette équipe, ne discutera aucune de tes décisions. On t'obéira aux doigts et à l'œil. Mais si tu échoues, tu devras démissionner de tes fonctions.

James était tenté. Sa nomination au poste de Capitaine avait suscité beaucoup de protestations. Sa victoire avait apaisé l'école mais pas l'équipe. Les Seniors n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Le contredisant sans cesse et remettant son autorité en question à chaque occasion. Les entraînements viraient irrémédiablement au combat de coqs. Maugrey finirait surement par le destituer si la situation ne s'améliorait pas : ce pari était le moyen d'assoir enfin son autorité.

– Ok.

– Quoi ? s'écria Sirius. Mais...

– Montre nous ce que tu sais faire Potter, se moqua Rabastan. Si tu arrives à dompter cette furie d'Evans, on ne pourra plus douter de tes capacités à gérer cette équipe.

– J'ajoute une condition, lâcha James en souriant. Si je réussis, tu quittes l'équipe.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. James attendit patiemment sans se départir de son sourire. Rabastan Lestrange était celui qui troublait l'ordre de l'équipe. Celui qui poussait les autres à se rebeller. Il savait pertinemment que le garçon n'avait pas digéré le fait d'avoir été écarté de la position de capitaine. Et il savait qu'il ne le digérerait jamais. Il continuerait à semer la discorde. Son départ serait salutaire.

– Ok, lâcha Rabastan. Je quitterai l'équipe.

– Bien, répondit James avant de sortir des vestiaires, Sirius et Peter le suivant.

Lily jouait tranquillement à Candy Crush en attendant qu'Alice et sa maquettiste Dorcas se mettent d'accord pour les derniers arrangements avant la publication hebdomadaire du Daily Prophet. Elle se balançait doucement sur sa chaise, perdant rapidement patience après avoir recommencé le niveau une dizaine de fois. Elle ne disposait de toute manière plus d'aucune vie et ne pouvait s'en acheter plus, elle s'était déjà fait enguirlandé par sa mère pour avoir dépassé son forfait le mois dernier. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

– Je dis juste que parfois c'est pas plus mal, lâcha Dorcas.

– Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ! Je peux pas publier ça ! Répliqua Alice agacée.

– Je suis pas juste la maquettiste du Daily Prophet Alice, je suis aussi journaliste.

– Ton article est en contradiction avec la ligne éditoriale du journal.

– En contradiction avec ton opinion surtout ! rétorqua Dorcas. T'es peut-être la rédactrice en chef mais ça reste le journal du lycée et en tant qu'élève j'ai le droit d'y participer ! C'est dans la Charte de l'école ! Dis-lui Evans ! lâcha la jeune fille. Tu fais partie du conseil des élèves. Fais ton boulot. T'es censé défendre mes droits.

– Elle a pas tort sur ce coup-là Alice, répondit Lily, ne pouvant pas décemment être du côté de sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci violait le règlement.

– Elle est pour la peine de mort ! protesta Alice. Elle a fait un article qui défendait la peine de mort !

– Je suis pas pour ! Je dis juste que dans certains cas...

– Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur qui que ce soit à part Dieu, la coupa Alice.

– Oh par pitié, garde tes sermons pour les gens de ta paroisse. Si tu veux débattre, je suis à ta disposition mais si tu commences à parler de Dieu je me tire et je te souhaite bien du courage pour trouver une maquettiste dans ce lycée, lâcha Dorcas.

Lily fut soulagée de voir apparaitre Remus. Il était bien meilleur médiateur qu'elle. Elle tapota la chaise près d'elle. Le garçon semblait fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et son expression était soucieuse. Remus avait toujours été « fragile ». Enfant, il passait son temps à l'hôpital. C'est là-bas que lui et Lily avaient fait connaissance. Elle s'était cassé la main en frappant un idiot qui l'avait importuné lors de la kermesse de l'école.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lui demanda-t-il, chuchotant comme s'il craignait d'interrompre quelque chose.

– Dorcas est pour la peine de mort. Alice contre. Dorcas a écrit un article dessus mais Alice refuse de le publier, expliqua Lily rapidement en lui tendant un carré de chocolat dans l'espoir que cela le requinquerait quelque peu.

– Je vois, répondit-il, attrapant la sucrerie sans se faire prier.

– Fais quelque chose, si elles en viennent aux mains je suis pas sûre qu’on parvienne à les séparer.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écrirais pas un article contre la peine de mort Alice ? intervint Remus. Vous auriez les deux points de vue comme ça.

Alice sembla peser le pour et le contre. Si elle ne publiait pas l'article de Dorcas, elle serait accusée de « censure ». Mais si elle le publiait, elle s'attirerait sans nul doute les foudres de ceux qui comme elle, étaient fermement contre la peine de mort. En publiant les deux, elle donnait la parole aux deux camps.

– Pourquoi pas mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un article en faveur de la peine de mort. Je dois encore vérifier les sources de Skeeter. Cette gamine a une magnifique plume mais bon sang, elle ment comme elle respire. Elle affirme que les juniors jouent à un jeu qui s'appelle « Le Jeu ». Des enveloppes glissées anonymement dans les casiers, contenant des défis. Si la personne refuse, elle est sanctionnée. Bref un truc à dormir debout ! Gideon et Fabian veulent absolument écrire un article sur Potter, mais celui-ci refuse les interviews. Il dit qu'il déteste les paparazzis. Comme si le Daily Prophet pouvait être comparé à l'un de ses torchons de tabloïds ! Remus ton père est policier non ?

– Inspecteur, la corrigea le garçon. Pourquoi ?

– Ça serait sensationnel si tu pouvais nous obtenir une interview avec ce condamné à mort ! C'est quoi son nom Dorcas ?

– Je sais plus, répondit la jeune fille encore vexée que son article n'ait pas été approuvé du premier coup. Un truc du genre Rufus… Rubus.

– Rubeus ? demanda Remus, une note de panique dans la voix.

– Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama Alice qui avait trouvé le nom du détenu dans l'article de Dorcas. Rubeus Hagrid. Je vais envoyer un sms à Amos pour qu'il se charge de l'article. Et à Frank ! Il nous faut des photos !

– Comment tu peux savoir qu'Amos est contre la peine de mort ? lui demanda Alice sur un ton narquois.

– Parce que tu es la seule personne de notre âge qui est en faveur de cette monstruosité ! répliqua Alice.

– Je dis juste que plutôt que de les condamner à perpétuité, les tuer s'avère être moins couteux pour nous.

– Comment tu peux dire ça ! Une vie ça n'a pas de prix !

– Va dire ça au veau qui a été tué pour le steak de ton hamburger.

– Je suis vegan ! hurla presque Alice.

– Moi aussi ! C'est pas la question bordel, s'emporta Dorcas. Prends ce type ! Rufus !

– Rubeus ! la corrigea Alice.

– Peu importe ! Il a tué sept personnes. Des gens de notre âge. Et maintenant il vit dans une cellule avec une télévision, une salle de sport à disposition. Logé, nourrit et au frais de qui ? Des citoyens honnêtes qui n'ont tué personne et qui triment tous les jours pour obtenir un salaire. Et parmi eux, y'a sûrement les parents des victimes. Leurs impôts payent la putain de bouffe du meurtrier de leurs gosses ! Elle est où la justice là-dedans?

– Il dit être innocent ! répondit Alice. Tu l'as écrit toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si dans dix ans on découvre qu'il disait la vérité ?

– Tu crois quand même pas qu'il va avouer. De toute manière c'est trop tard. Les parents des victimes ont obtenu gain de cause auprès de la Cour Suprême. Il sera exécuté.

Lily fut la seule à remarquer le trouble de Remus. Ce dernier déjà pâle de coutume était maintenant livide. Elle aurait même juré que ses mains avaient tremblé un peu à l'annonce de la sentence.

– Remus ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

– Si… si tout va bien.

– On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, adoptant le ton de la plaisanterie bien qu'une part d'elle le pensait réellement.

– Je suis juste fatigué. C'était une longue semaine.

– Haut les cœurs c'est le week-end !

Il lui sourit bien trop faiblement pour que cela soit sincère. Elle se promit de le cuisiner une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui tracassait vraiment le garçon. Elle pourrait toujours lui en parler sur le trajet du retour. Elle avait l'habitude de déposer Remus puisque ce dernier n'avait pas de voiture et qu'il habitait dans le même quartier qu'elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette discussion devrait attendre. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parking du lycée, fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés après avoir dit au revoir à Alice qui se dirigeait vers sa propre voiture, Lily se retrouva face à face avec une personne qu'elle aurait préféré éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : James Potter. Ce dernier était accompagné de son éternel acolyte Sirius Black.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Remus qui semblait avoir retrouvé quelques couleurs. Elle aurait préféré que son meilleur ami choisisse quelqu'un de plus… de moins… enfin quelqu'un d'autre comme premier amour mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

– Ma voiture est en panne, répondit-il nullement déstabilisé par l'hostilité de son ton.

– Black porte deux casques. Vous pouvez rentrer sur sa moto, répliqua-t-elle en désignant l'adolescent.

– Impossible le second casque est pour Lupin, l'informa James, prenant le casque des mains de son meilleur ami pour le mettre entre les mains du timide garçon.

– Je te dépose, confirma Sirius en offrant à Remus son sourire le plus ravageur, elle-même se sentant défaillir en le regardant un peu trop longtemps.

– Tu n'as qu'à prendre le bus Potter.

– Avec les freshmen et les sophomores ?! T'es malade. Et puis t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Y'a plus de bus.

– Est-ce qu'un de tes « copains » de l'équipe ne peut pas te déposer ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais...

– Ils sont tous partis. Et tu es membre du conseil des élèves non ? C'est ton devoir d'aider les élèves en difficulté.

– Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as en tête, si ton but c'est de te venger pour ce coup de poing ou quoi mais il est hors de question que je te raccompagne, asséna-t-elle, catégorique.

– Merci de me rappeler ce doux souvenir Evans. Disons donc qu'en plus de tes devoirs de membre du conseil des élèves, tu m'en dois une.

– Une gifle ? ironisa-t-elle.

– C'est ça. Laquelle est ta voiture ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

– Celle-ci, dit-elle en désignant une Fiat… Panda.

– C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il ne tentant nullement de cacher son mépris.

– Bonne chance Jaime ! lâcha Sirius visiblement amusé par la situation, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus l'entrainant vers sa moto garée un peu plus loin sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et Lily doutait que Remus s'opposa à quoi que ce soit que le ténébreux garçon décide de lui faire.

– C'est ma voiture. Si elle ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours marcher, répliqua-t-elle fièrement en cherchant toujours ses clés dans son sac mais lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à mettre la main dessus, il lui arracha, les balançant à travers les grilles de la plaque d'égout la plus proche. Mais t'es malade ! Hurla-t-elle.

– T'inquiète pas ma voiture est garée un peu plus loin, répondit-il comme si cela réglait tout.

– Tu viens de balancer mes clés de voitures dans les égouts ! S'écria-t-elle sans même relever le fait que sa voiture n'était pas du tout en panne. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu te venge pour un truc qui s'est passé quand on avait six ans ?

– Je me venge pas. Je veux juste discuter.

– Discuter ? En faisant en sorte que ton tombeur de cousin drague mon meilleur ami pendant que toi tu me rackette ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu sarcastique.

– Je ne t'ai pas racketté, répondit-il en souriant moqueur. Qui voudrait de ce tas de ferraille ?

– Moi j'en voulais ! C'est ma voiture ! Nos parents n'ont pas tous les moyens de nous offrir un 4x4 ! J'ai travaillé tout l'été pour me payer cette voiture ! répliqua-t-elle, sa fureur vibrant presque dans l'air.

– C'est pas la fin du monde tu as une deuxième clé chez toi non ? Je te raccompagne et je viendrais te chercher demain matin.

– Je n'ai pas de deuxième clé ! C'était une voiture d'occasion ! Le propriétaire précédent l'avait perdu !

– Oh. Merde. Evans… commença-t-il mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, sortant son téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'appelle la police.

– Arrête ça ! dit-il en lui arrachant son téléphone des mains, tendant le bras en l'air pour le garder hors de sa portée tandis qu'elle sautillait vainement, tentant de le récupérer.

– Et maintenant tu me vole mon portable ! Rends-moi ça !

– Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée ! répondit-il visiblement dépassé par les événements.

– Je n'aurais pas besoin de me calmer si tu n'avais pas balancé mes clés dans les égouts !

– Je t'en ferais refaire, je payerai pour tout !

– Encore et toujours l'argent ! N'importe qui aurait eu la décence de s'excuser ! Lui fit-elle remarquer toujours aussi en colère.

– Je suis désolé. Je m'excuse ok ? finit-il par lâcher, d'un ton sincère bien qu'un peu bourru.

– Rends moi mon téléphone maintenant, dit-elle en essayant de se calmer.

– Est-ce que tu vas appeler la police ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

– Non.

– Promis ? insista-t-il.

– Promis, répondit-elle en soupirant.

– Je te raccompagne ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, un idiot a balancé mes clés de voiture dans les… Attends une minute ! Je croyais que ta voiture était en panne !

– J'ai menti, admit-il sans une once de culpabilité ou de honte dans la voix.

– Mais… pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle perdue.

– Je voulais juste te parler, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas juste me le demander ?

– T'aurais refusé.

Elle ne tenta pas de nier. Elle aurait refusé, c'était certain. C’est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans la voiture de Potter… avec Potter.


	4. 4

**\- Chapitre 4 -**

Remus était encore étourdi par ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Sirius l'avait raccompagné en moto. Jamais, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé que cela puisse arriver. Il ne laissait jamais son imagination s'égarer trop loin. Les images de ce court trajet refusaient de quitter son esprit. Il avait dû passer pour le plus parfait des idiots. Il n'était pas parvenu à dire quoi que ce soit. Pas un mot. Il avait été tétanisé. Mais loin de se montrer moqueur, Sirius semblait tout au plus amusé par l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Une fois devant la moto de Sirius, ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse attacher son casque. Le joueur de football s'en était donc chargé. Les doigts fins du garçon avaient involontairement effleuré son cou et il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. L'oxygène s'était soudain raréfiée et sa vision s'était troublée. Monter derrière lui n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il tâtonna en vain, à la recherche des poignées qui auraient dû se trouver sous lui. Il n'était pas un spécialiste de ce genre d'engin mais dans les films à l'eau de rose, lorsque l'héroïne ne veut pas s'agripper au garçon -avec lequel elle finira de toute manière– elle se tient à ces poignées. À la première embardée lorsque Sirius démarra, il abandonna ses recherches, s'agrippant fermement au garçon, son cœur menaçant de s'extraire de son torse tant ses battements étaient rapides. Son parfum l'avait enivré, la vitesse l'avait étourdi, lui crier son adresse lui avait paru être un exploit surhumain.

Et puis tout s'était terminé très vite. Il était descendu, lui avait rendu son casque et l'avait regardé disparaitre dans le bruit pétaradant du moteur, tentant encore vainement de répondre au « à demain » du jeune homme. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta planter devant chez lui, à regarder dans cette direction qu'avait prise le garçon, une part de lui espérant qu'il allait faire demi-tour. C'était idiot. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. La voiture de fonction de son père se garant devant leur garage le ramena à la réalité.

– Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lyall Lupin interloqué.

– Rien… répondit-il cherchant une excuse. Je t'attendais.

– Tu pouvais m'attendre à l'intérieur aussi tu sais ? lui fit remarquer son père amusé et visiblement peu convaincu par son mensonge.

– Je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais pas devant maman, ajouta Remus, ce qui n'était en soi pas un mensonge, sa mère paniquerait surement s'il lui disait qu'il voulait aller voir un détenu qui allait être exécuté pour avoir tué sept adolescents.

– Si tu as mis une fille enceinte Remus, il faudra bien que je le dise à ta mère, répondit Lyall en riant.

– Papa ! protesta Remus en souriant tant bien que mal, se retenant de dire à son père qu'il ne risquait pas de mettre une fille enceinte puisqu'il était complètement et irrémédiablement gay, il n'en pipa cependant pas mots poursuivant sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Tu te souviens d'Alice Fortescue ?

– Celle dont la mère est présentatrice du JT ? s'enquit son père en remontant le petit chemin menant à leur toute aussi petite maison.

– Oui, répondit-il en suivant son père. Elle tient le journal du lycée et le numéro de la semaine prochaine concerne la peine de mort. Est-ce que tu penses que ce serait possible d'interviewer le détenu condamné à mort ?

– Je ne sais pas Remus. C'est plutôt compliqué comme procédure. Et je te rappelle que c'est des adolescents de ton âge qu'il a assassiné. Je suis pas certain que ce soit bien prudent…

– Mais il affirme être innocent. Et puis la prison d'Azkaban est la mieux gardée du pays. Avec le niveau de sécurité déployé, il ne peut rien nous arriver non ?

– Nous ? demanda son père, une main sur la poignée de la porte, sans ouvrir celle-ci.

– Et bien… Je suis pas journaliste. Amos et Frank viendraient avec moi.

– Tu m'en demande beaucoup. Faire entrer trois adolescents dans une prison de haute sécurité pour voir un détenu donc les droits de visite sont pour ainsi dire inexistants… Je demanderai à mon supérieur demain mais je ne te promets rien.

– Merci papa ! s'exclama joyeusement Remus, gagné par un enthousiasme inexplicable qu'il mit sur le compte de cette « petite » victoire qui lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire dans laquelle il pataugeait depuis une semaine mais qui était probablement plus dû au fait que son premier amour l'ait raccompagné chez lui.

– Ne me remercie pas, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit possible. Et pas un mot de ça à ta mère ! ajouta son père en ouvrant enfin la porte pour entrer.

Remus parla peu ce soir-là au dîner. Ses parents ne s'en inquiétèrent pas. Le sourire qu'ils affichaient était une preuve que quelle que soit la chose qui occupait ses pensées, il s'agissait de quelque chose de positif. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à ressasser ses souvenirs de Sirius, il aurait probablement remarqué le sourire entendu que Hope avait lancé à son mari pendant le dessert.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre. Sirius pour une raison qu'il ignorait, avait était scolarisé tardivement. Délégué de la classe, il avait été chargé de lui faire visiter l'école. L'enfant qu'il était alors ne ressemblait en rien au Don Juan d'aujourd'hui. Sirius était « constamment » en colère. Sur la défensive, il ressemblait à un étalon indomptable prêt à ruer dès que quelqu'un tentait de l'approcher. Sirius était celui qui ne lui avait pas décroché un mot ce jour-là malgré toutes ses tentatives pour engager la conversation.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi. La première fois que Sirius Black avait souri, la classe toute entière avait retenu son souffle. Ses yeux d'un gris inimitable s’étaient soudainement illuminés, brillant de malice. Remus se rappelait parfaitement de « la » cause. James Potter. Le garçon avait placé une minuscule grenouille dans le pichet d'eau de la classe. Un élève s'était servi un verre d'eau et avait littéralement gobé la grenouille. Son visage était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, du rose au bleu en passant par le violet avant de s'évanouir. Toujours est-il que Sirius avait trouvé cela hilarant. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il se souvenait que leur professeur l'avait cru coupable et l'avait puni. Il avait accepté sa sentence sans protester bien qu'innocent. À la récréation, James était allé le voir. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Ce sourire, ce n'était pas celui qui avait tout fait basculer. Tout du moins ce n'était pas la seule raison de son attachement au garçon. Il s'était contenté de l'observer à bonne distance pendant des années, fasciné par son évolution. Et puis un jour, il avait détourné son regard de lui pour le poser sur ce qui serait son pire souvenir. Il était encore un freshman à cette époque. Encore confus quant à son orientation sexuelle, ou tout du moins pas encore prêt à l'accepter, il s'était finalement décidé à tenter le coup. Le garçon était bien plus âgé que lui et l'avait invité à une « soirée ». Remus aurait plutôt appelé ça un traquenard. Entouré de seniors, ne connaissant personne, il s'était accroché à son « cavalier » comme à une bouée de sauvetage sans savoir qu'il était plutôt le glacier qui s'apprêtait à le faire couler. Il avait bu dans l'espoir de se détendre et s'était retrouvé à l'étage dans une chambre avec cet inconnu qui le déshabillait. Il avait tenté de protester mais il ne faisait pas le poids face au quaterback de l'époque : Fenrir Greyback. Quelqu'un était néanmoins intervenu, le tirant des griffes du prédateur. Cette personne c'était Sirius.

Remus doutait que le garçon se souvienne de cette nuit-là. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas abordé le sujet pour ne pas raviver un mauvais souvenir. Toujours était-il que ce jour-là, bercé par ses bras protecteurs, il avait accepté la vérité. Il était gay et irrémédiablement amoureux de Sirius Black.

Marlène gravit les marches de l'imposant escalier de la demeure des Potter. Les photos de James à tout âge étaient disséminées un peu partout sur les murs et les meubles de la maison. On ne pouvait douter une seconde que ce dernier était aimé. Inconditionnellement. Toute la ville était au courant que Dorea et Charlus avaient eu beaucoup de mal à concevoir un enfant. Ils l'avaient attendu et espéré tellement longtemps que lorsqu'il était finalement arrivé il avait été traité comme un miracle. Une part d'elle savait néanmoins que ça n'avait aucun lien. James aurait pu arriver bien avant, sans se faire désirer, que ses parents lui auraient prodigué la même affection. Il n'avait pas comme eux à prouver leur valeur. Il ne devait pas être un enfant modèle. Ses parents étaient fiers du plus petit de ses accomplissements comme s'il s'était agi du plus grand des exploits. Les avantages des prolétaires sans le compte en banque vide. Elle laissa sa jalousie sur le pas de la porte de la chambre du garçon, y entrant sans ressentiments. Il était son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour lui. Et puis, il l'aimait de cette manière aussi. Avec ses défauts, ses humeurs et ses doutes. Inconditionnellement.

– Je suis épuisée, lâcha-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit du garçon. La coach Hooch nous a fait refaire le même enchainement six fois d'affilé. J'ai cru voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

– La compétition All Star approche non ? Elle veut simplement que vous soyez les meilleures, répondit James les yeux fixés sur l'écran de sa télé, manette en main jouant à un jeu de guerre qu'elle ne sut identifier.

– Tu aurais pu m'attendre d'ailleurs ! J'ai dû appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, lui reprocha-t-elle, tentant surtout d'éviter le sujet de la compétition qui la plongeant systématiquement dans un état de stress insoutenable.

– J'ai raccompagné quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il toujours aussi distraitement, toute son attention focalisée sur la partie en cours.

– Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

– Lily Evans.

Marlène se figea un instant. Bien plus qu'un instant à vrai dire. James n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour une fille. Ou pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il avait sa famille, ses amis, son équipe et ne s'en écartait jamais. Sans être asocial, il n'éprouvait néanmoins pas le besoin d'être entouré. Être seul ne l'importunait pas. Bien au contraire. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était fils unique. Les personnes ayant des frères et sœurs posent souvent cette question idiote à ceux qui n'en ont pas, « Tu ne te sens pas seul parfois ? » ou encore « Tu devais t'ennuyer non ? ». C'était stupide de penser qu'avoir ses parents pour soi pouvait rendre quelqu'un malheureux. Le plus grand traumatisme d'un enfant est l'arrivée d'un autre dans le foyer. Ne pas le subir signifiait ne pas vivre dans la constante angoisse de se voir remplacé ou préféré. Il n'y avait pas de compétition quand il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un gagnant. Un enfant seul développe une imagination des plus fertiles, redoublant d'inventivité pour ses jeux. Indépendant, la solitude ne lui semble pas si inquiétante qu'à ceux qui ne la côtoie qu'une fois adulte.

– Lily Evans ? répéta-t-elle tentant de dissimuler son effarement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu raccompagnerais Lily Evans chez elle.

– Il y avait plus de bus et elle a perdu ses clés de voiture, répondit-il avec nonchalance comme si cela expliquait quoi que ce soit.

– En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas des amis ou des parents ? dit-elle sur un ton plus agacé qu'elle ne le voudrait.

– Parce que c'était de ma faute. J'ai balancé ses clés dans les égouts parce que je voulais pas monter dans sa voiture, lui expliqua-t-il, rendant toute cette histoire encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? James. James ! dit-elle en lui arrachant la manette des mains. Concentre-toi. Explique-moi.

– Je voulais rentrer avec elle pour le pari mais sa voiture était miteuse, dit-il en essayant de rattraper la manette visiblement ennuyé de devoir s'expliquer.

– Le pari ? Quel pari ? le questionna-t-elle, tendant le bras derrière elle pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

– Celui du Jeu. Mais moi je joue pas. Mais Rabastan oui. Il a dit qu'il quitterait l'équipe si je faisais le gage du Maître du Jeu.

– Le pari consistait juste à raccompagner Lily Evans chez elle ? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier du sort de Rabastan, focalisée sur James.

– Non je dois coucher avec elle. Mais Sirius a dit qu'Evans n'était pas une stupide cheerleader. Qu'elle ne voudrait pas coucher avec moi uniquement parce que je le lui demande.

– Sirius espèce de… marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre à haute voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu échoues ? s'enquit-elle curieuse de savoir ce que le Maître avait en sa possession pour faire chanter James.

– Rabastan veut que je renonce au poste de Capitaine.

– Quoi ? James ! Tu aurais dû refuser ! s'écria-t-elle. La carte aussi disait ça ?

– Non. Elle disait que si je ne le faisais pas, je perdrais tous mes matchs.

– Tu y crois ? demanda-t-elle, une part d'elle ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiète, cette même part qui voulait que James, le cartésien, lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'un stupide jeu.

– Je peux pas vraiment refuser le fait que le Jeu existe. De toute évidence la personne à l'origine de ça dispose de moyens de pression. A toi de choisir si tu cèdes ou non, répondit-il profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour récupérer sa manette, poussant un cri de joie.

– Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?

– Parce que si Rabastan reste dans l'équipe, le Maître du Jeu n'aura pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour nous faire perdre. Il lui suffira de nous regarder nous entretuer.

– Et Emmeline ? s'enquit-elle.

– Quoi Emmeline ? répondit-il, ses sourcils se fronçant sensiblement, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Elle t'aime bien.

– Je l'aime bien aussi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle est cool.

– J'espérais qu'elle et toi vous… enfin tu vois.

– Qu'on quoi ? lui demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.

– Je pensais que tu l'inviterais à sortir. Et au bal, finit-elle par admettre comprenant que cela ne servait à rien d'y aller par quatre chemins.

– Je l'inviterai si tu veux, dit-il avec cette constante nonchalance. Après le pari.

– Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, poussant un cri de joie en remportant son niveau. Elle enviait son insouciance. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'adopter la même attitude. Quand bien même sa « punition » aurait été de devoir abandonner l'équipe de cheerleading. C'était trop important pour elle et pour sa mère. Elle ressentait le besoin de parler de ce qu'était sa véritable pénalité si elle échouait. Et elle l'aurait probablement fait si elle n'avait pas entendu « sa » voix.

Sirius Black. Son rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'aboiement d'un chien était inimitable. Elle se leva ne pouvant décemment pas rester. James détestait lorsqu'ils commençaient à se disputer. Il tenta de la convaincre de rester mais elle prétexta avoir un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain et s'éclipsa rapidement. Tout du moins elle tenta de partir sans avoir à le croiser. C'était sans compter sur Dorea qui l'intercepta dans l'entrée.

– Marlène, trésor, tu es encore là ?

– Oui mais j'allais rentrer, répondit-elle en souriant à Dorea tachant d'ignorer Sirius qui venait de rejoindre celle-ci dans le hall. Sirius, dit-elle en guise de salutations.

– Marlène, répondit-il en souriant comme si son comportement l'amusait au plus haut point, bon sang elle donnerait tout pour lui arracher cet air suffisant.

– Il fait déjà nuit, tu devrais rester. Je vais passer un coup de fil à ta mère.

– Je dois rentrer. J'ai du travail, répondit Marlène bien décidée à ne pas passer la nuit dans la même maison qu'un prédateur sexuel.

– Alors Sirius va te raccompagner.

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle avant de répéter plus posément. Non je peux rentrer toute seule, ce n'est pas loin.

– Ne dit pas de bêtises. Sirius tu la raccompagnes, asséna Dorea s'éloignant sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Embrasses tes parents pour moi.

– Marlène serra les poings et se tourna vers le garçon qui enfilait sa veste en cuir comme s'il ne s'apprêtait pas du tout à passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie.

– Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans le salon ? lui dit-elle d'une voix sifflante.

– Oh pardon, répondit-il jouant si bien la comédie qu’une personne extérieure aurait pu croire qu'il était vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'à cause de ton petit numéro tout le monde te prends pour une demoiselle en détresse et te crois incapable de survivre à ce monde cruel et barbare.

– Mon petit numéro ? lâcha-t-elle sentant la fureur la gagner.

– Celui de la poupée blonde, douce, gentille.

– Je suis douce et gentille ! lui dit-elle d'une voix hargneuse, frappant son torse, contredisant ainsi ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Je vois ça ! dit-il en bloquant ses poignets. Si quelqu'un te voyait tu perdrais ta couronne princesse.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle en se dégageant rapidement de son emprise, son contact la répugnant presque.

– Princesse ? Princesse. Princesse ! répéta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

– La ferme ! cria-t-elle en le suivant dehors.

– Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir hein ? lui demanda-t-il toujours aussi moqueur.

Elle retint de justesse un hurlement de frustration. Si elle craquait, il gagnait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il se moquait de tout ce qu'elle faisait, considérant qu'il ne s'agissait que de choses superficielles. Oh bien sûr lui il pouvait se permettre de n'en avoir rien à faire, il n'avait plus de parents. Plus de famille. Dire qu'il faudrait qu'elle… couche avec lui. Ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Même James avait plus de chance avec Evans.

– Pourquoi tu me détestes ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

– Pourquoi toi tu me détestes ? répondit-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

– Parce que tu me détestes.

– Je te déteste pas, lâcha-t-il se tournant vers elle pour lui faire face.

– Tu passes ton temps à critiquer tout ce que je fais. Pourquoi, si ce n'est parce que tu me détestes ?

– Parce que tu vaux mieux que ça, expliqua-t-il avec cette constante même indifférence qui ne s'alliait nullement avec ses paroles.

– Comment ça ? le questionna-t-elle partiellement perdue.

– T'es brillante mais tu fais semblant d'être idiote pour que des imbéciles ne se sentent pas menacer et conservent l'illusion d'être le sexe fort.

– Je ne… je ne fais pas ça, dit-elle avec une assurance bancale.

– Vraiment ? D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne tu as toujours été capable d'ouvrir un pot de cornichons toute seule. Je m'en souviens parce que James et moi on n'y arrivait pas. Et chez les Lestrange cet été je t'ai vu demander à Rabastan de le faire pour toi en papillonnant des yeux et en le félicitant comme s'il avait accompli un miracle.

– Je… commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit de nouveau.

– Et je parle même pas du reste. Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu sais lire et écrire ? Ou est-ce que tu continues à leur faire croire que tu payes quelqu'un pour faire tes devoirs ?

– Je ne...

– Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une mère qui revit son adolescence par substitution parce que la vie qu'elle mène aujourd'hui ne lui convient pas.

– Ma mère n'est pas malheureuse ! Cria-t-elle furieuse qu'il puisse insinuer une telle chose.

– Le lycée c'est-censé être un souvenir. Une chose à laquelle on pense une fois de temps en temps, avec nostalgie. Pas constamment emplit de regrets de ne pas y être encore.

– Elle y pense parce qu'elle a adoré cette période ! tenta-t-elle d'argumenter, une pointe de doute dans la voix.

– Elle y pense parce que comparé au reste de sa vie, le lycée c'est le paradis. Ce qui est plutôt inquiétant. Et si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras comme elle. Mariée à Rabastan. Ce garçon avec qui tu sors pour augmenter ton capital popularité. Passant tes journées à paresser dans une maison bien trop grande où tu accueilleras une fois par mois des amies qui sont toutes aussi malheureuses mais qui pour oublier, cassent du sucre sur le dos de celle qui n'a pas pu se libérer. Alors que tu pourrais être avocate ou médecin ou ce que tu veux ! Et le pire c'est que tu reproduiras le même schéma avec ta fille parce que tu vivras dans la hantise qu'elle découvre que ta vie n'est qu'une coquille vide. Tu lui conteras tes exploits de cheerleaders, et le soir où tu as été couronnée reine de promo. Mais tu passeras sous silence le fait que ce soir-là tu as couché avec quelqu'un. Que tu es tombée enceinte par accident et qu'il t'a épousé pour faire taire les commérages et parce que ses parents ainsi que les tiens vous ont menacé de vous déshériter si vous ne le faisiez pas. Tu cacheras que tu te tapes le jardiner et lui sa secrétaire. Tu cacheras que tu n'aimes ni ton mari, ni ta vie… et que tu ne t'aimes pas non plus.

Il avait dit cela avec plus de passion qu'il n'en avait jamais montré quand ça la concernait. Il avait dit cela avec une sincérité évidente, sans une once de moquerie ou d'amusement. Elle pouvait lire la déception dans son regard mais aussi l'espoir. Celui qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il ne la détestait pas. Il était simplement… déçu. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile à encaisser. Elle savait qu'il n'inventait pas cette histoire de grossesse accidentelle. Sa mère avait beau avoir essayé de le cacher, il était évident sur les photos de mariage qu'elle était déjà enceinte. Le jardinier avait été viré. Tout comme la secrétaire de son père. Mais elle refusait de lui donner raison. Pas à lui.

– La ferme.

– Arrête de me donner des ordres.

– Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! répéta-t-elle en serrant les poings.

– Sinon quoi ? se moqua-t-il redevenant lui-même. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

En quelques enjambées, elle réduisit la distance entre eux. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de sortir de cette route qu'il croyait toute tracée pour elle. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas prévisible. Elle voulait qu'il soit aussi confus qu'elle en cet instant. Elle voulait surtout faire ce qu'elle voulait plutôt que ce qu'elle devait. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains agrippées au col du garçon et ses lèvres pressées contre celles de ce dernier dans un baiser aussi désespéré que passionné.


	5. 5

**\- Chapitre 4 -**

Lily Evans n'était jamais en retard. Elle se levait assez tôt pour pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain avant sa sœur. Elle aimait prendre son temps pour déjeuner-bien souvent devant un quelconque dessin animé, même si ces derniers temps, elle avait une préférence pour Gravity Falls. Elle attendait ensuite que Pétunia finisse de se préparer pour partir. L'arrêt de bus était bien trop loin et dès qu'elle avait pu, elle s'était offerte une voiture.

Mais voilà, cette routine avait été brisé par cet imbécile de Potter et elle se retrouvait à faire les cents pas dans l'entrée, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait venir la chercher. Il avait demandé au père de Peter Pettigrew, qui était mécanicien, de lui procurer une autre clé. Celui-ci leur avait expliqué que comme le modèle de voiture étant ancien, cela pourrait prendre un certain temps. James Potter lui avait alors proposé en dédommagement de venir la chercher le matin et de la ramener le soir. Il devait aussi la conduire à Dunki' Donuts, où elle travaillait à mi-temps.

Ce n'était que le premier jour et il était déjà marqué aux abonnés absents. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance. Elle aurait bien pris le bus mais les réunions du conseil des élèves avaient lieux avant le début des cours et les horaires ne correspondaient donc pas. Le cri extatique de Pétunia lui annonça que le capitaine des Death Eaters venait de se garer devant chez elle.

– Je suis pas encore prête ! hurla sa sœur aînée en descendant les escaliers, les cheveux encore mouillés et seulement une moitié de visage de maquillé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là aussi tôt ? demanda-t-elle atterrée.

– Pétunia je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion. Et il n'est pas là tôt, il est en retard, soupira Lily en prenant son sac et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée que sa sœur s'empressa de claquer, l'empêchant de sortir.

– Tu ne vas pas partir sans moi ! s'écria-t-elle visiblement scandalisée. Comment je vais en cours moi ?

– En bus.

– Je suis une Senior, répondit Pétunia.

– Si tu étais moins concentrée sur tes trucs de cheerleaders, tu aurais ton permis depuis longtemps, répliqua Lily perdant patience.

– T'es vraiment égoïste Lily ! l'accusa Pétunia.

– C'est une blague ? Je te dépose tous les matins depuis que tu as rompu avec Vernon !

– Et tu n'auras plus à le faire si James et moi on sort ensemble.

– Potter ? Il est plus jeune que toi !

– C'est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe et sa famille est l'une des plus fortunées de la région. Et bon sang Lily, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est carrément baisabl...

– Arrête de parler par pitié. Je suis suffisamment en retard pour aujourd'hui et Lucius n'acceptera pas comme excuse que ma sœur soit soudainement devenue une cougar. Demain je te promets de t'attendre et même de te laisser monter devant. Ça te va ?

Pétunia sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition qu'elle jugea finalement satisfaisante, s'écartant pour la laisser ouvrir la porte et se diriger vers la tapageuse voiture de sport du capitaine. Bon sang, n'avait-il pas un 4x4 la dernière fois ? Ce n'était pas la manière la plus discrète de se déplacer. Cette monstruosité était d'un rouge étincelant et possédait ce genre de portes qui s'ouvre par le dessus qu'on ne voit que dans Pimp My Ride ou dans les très mauvais clips de rap. Mais une fois de plus, la discrétion n'était pas une qualité que le garçon semblait affectionner.

– À quoi ça sert d'avoir une voiture de sport si t'es incapable d'arriver à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle profondément agacée par le sourire insouciant dont le garçon l'avait gratifié.

– C'est-celle de ma mère, répondit-il en faisant gronder le moteur. C'est une manuelle, j'ai un peu de mal, admit-il, appuyant ses mots en calant pitoyablement, ce qui arracha à Lily un sourire satisfait que le garçon ne manqua pas de remarquer. Tu penses faire mieux Evans ?

– Je ne pourrais pas faire pire en tout cas, répondit-elle sans parvenir à effacer son sourire.

– Prouves le, la défia-t-il en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur.

– On a pas le temps de jouer. Je suis déjà en retard, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

– Crois moi, si c'est moi qui conduis, tu arriveras en retard. Si tu penses faire mieux, alors vas-y. Je t'en prie.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, et Lily céda. Elle savait qu'elle saurait conduire à la perfection le rutilant petit bolide puisque sa voiture était une manuelle aussi. Elle descendit donc et évita de regarder le jeune capitaine lorsqu'ils se croisèrent à l'avant de la voiture. Elle ne voulait pas s'emporter davantage et il ne faisait nul doute que le sourire moqueur de celui-ci la ferait sortir une fois de plus de ses gongs. Elle s'installa dans le confortable siège en cuir noir, ajusta ce dernier ainsi que les rétroviseurs, avant de mettre le contact, passant une première tout en embrayant avec aisance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté en remarquant la surprise du garçon.

– Je suis admiratif, dit-il s'installant confortablement.

Elle fut un instant déstabilisée par cette réplique. Elle aurait pensé qu'il se serait senti humilié. Blessé dans son ego de mâle dominant, mais de toute évidence James Potter n'était pas un "sportif" comme les autres. Il ne sembla pas se soucier davantage du regard de ses amis, lorsqu'elle gara la voiture sur le parking déjà bondé du lycée.

Elle lui rendit les clés, détestant être le centre de l'attention. Lucius n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu arriver plus tôt. Elle voulait éviter la foule et les commérages que celle-ci engendrerai inévitablement en la voyant arriver aux côtés du quaterback. Elle détala donc sans demander son reste, détachant ses cheveux d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que celui de ses joues en cet instant, pour cacher sa gêne. C'était enfantin d'appliquer la méthode dite de l'autruche. Enfoncer sa tête dans un trou pour se cacher dans l'espoir que "ne pas voir" signifiait "ne pas être vue" était une illusion.

Elle pressa le pas jusqu'au bureau du conseil des élèves, ou tout du moins la minuscule salle de classe où ses "collègues" étaient déjà installés. Severus lui avait gardé une place, et Remus semblait un peu essoufflé et portait encore son manteau. Nul doute qu'il était également arrivé en retard. Potter lui avait expliquer que Sirius se chargerait d'accompagner Remus à sa place. Mary MacDonald quant à elle semblait déçue de la voir arriver si "tôt", ou plutôt pas suffisamment en retard, leur président Lucius Malfoy n'ayant pas encore fait son entrée. Il était peu probable que leur vice-président, Arthur Weasley remarque les regards insistants de Mary, qui abandonna finalement l'idée d'une réprimande... pour aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi es-tu aussi en retard, ça ne te ressemble pas, chuchota Severus, et dieu merci elle n'eut pas à lui répondre puisqu'il dut se redresser à l'entrée du glacial et non moins charmant Lucius.

– Bonjour, on a peu de temps devant nous, j'ai pris la liberté de changer l'ordre du jour. Lupin, à toi l'honneur, ajouta Lucius.

Remus se leva plus que gêné de se voir soudain le centre de l'attention. Son père avait obtenu ce qu'il lui avait demandé et bien plus encore. Le shérif avait contacté le directeur du lycée pour obtenir des autorisations des parents d'élèves membres du journal et Dumbledore avait décidé d'étendre la "faveur". Plusieurs sorties seraient organisées par l'établissement afin que chaque élève puisse visiter la célèbre prison. Seuls les membres du Daily Prophet pourraient rencontrer le désormais très médiatisé condamné à mort, Rubeus Hagrid.

– Et bien... commença Remus avant de s'éclaircir la voix, expliquant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait avant de poursuivre sur les détails. Les classes devront être réparties sur la semaine et divisées en groupes de huit personnes maximum pour les visites.

– Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas répartir ça sur deux semaines plutôt ? s'enquit Arthur. Ça me semble plutôt compliqué. Sept classes par niveau. Quatre niveau, ça nous fait ...

– Vingt-huit classes, compléta Severus agacé par la lenteur de leur vice-président mais plutôt d'accord quant à l'impossibilité d'emmener tout le monde.

– On pourrait ne pas emmener les freshmen, proposa Mary. Ils sont un peu jeunes pour ça non ?

– Sept classes en moins c'est déjà ça, répondit Arthur, ça ferait ...

– Vingt et un, s'impatienta Severus une fois de plus.

– Alors mardi, ce sera les juniors, jeudi les sophomores, et vendredi les seniors.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'emmènerait pas les freshmen. Le directeur voulait qu'on ait tous le droit d'y aller. Et le directeur de la prison a dit au shérif que nous disposions de quatre jours, hors nous n'en utilisons que trois. Les freshmen peuvent y aller le mercredi.

– Les classes comportent trente-deux élèves, continua Arthur. Divisé par huit ...

– Oh bon sang quatre, tu ne sais donc pas additionner ? s'emporta Severus qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus de la lenteur du jeune Weasley. Quatre groupes par classe.

– Sept classes par jour, sept fois quatre cela nous fera vingt-huit groupes à répartir sur chaque journée. C'est beaucoup trop. Fit remarquer Lucius. Combien de temps dure la visite ?

– Une heure tout au plus, répondit Remus. Ce qui prends du temps c'est le transport. Ainsi que la sécurité. Chaque élève sera fouillé à l'entrée et à la sortie.

– Alors on n'a pas le choix, on doit sacrifier les freshmen, conclut Lucius. Arthur et Severus vous vous chargerez d'organiser un emploi du temps détaillé par niveaux, classes, et groupes. Mary tu viendras avec moi pour que l'on organise les transports. Remus et Lily, vous vous chargez des formulaires d'autorisation. Je veux que ce soit fait avant ce soir. On se retrouve ici à dix-sept heures.

Mary s'empressa de suivre leur président extatique à l'idée d'avoir été choisi pour l'accompagner et non sans avoir lancé à Lily un regard satisfait. Elle avait réussi à écarter les freshmen alors que la jolie rousse avait voulu les garder. Ça semblait enfantin et sans importance au premier abord mais les deux jeunes filles se livraient batailles sur le moindre point depuis qu'elles avaient intégré le bureau des élèves.

Remus n'avait pas pour habitude de juger qui que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Mary était terriblement ambitieuse et opportuniste. Ne se satisfaisant pas d'avoir été élue membre du conseil des élèves par ses camarades, elle avait également rejoint l'équipe des cheerleaders et avait tenté d'intégrer le journal de l'école mais Alice avait écarté sa candidature lui expliquant poliment qu'elle ne pourrait pas gérer trois activités intra-scolaires. Cela avait profondément contrarié Mary qui nourrissait désormais une véritable antipathie à l'égard de la rédactrice en chef du Daily Prophet. Et comme le voulait sûrement le code d'honneur des filles, elle avait étendu cette animosité à la meilleure amie d'Alice qui n'était nulle autre que Lily.

Lily n'était pas vraiment du genre à rechercher le conflit mais elle n'était pas non plus de ceux qui se laissent faire lorsque celui-ci ne peut-être évité. Cela conduisait inéluctablement à des prises de becs plus ou moins cinglantes entre les deux adolescentes. Dans sa volonté de contrarier Lily, Mary faisait toujours preuve d'égoïsme, pénalisant les élèves qui l'avaient élu. Ses électeurs étaient pour la plupart des sophomores comme elle et des freshmen. Ils avaient vu en elle un moyen de faire valoir leur droits bien souvent malmenés par les Seniors et les Juniors. Malheureusement pour eux, chaque fois que Lily tentait de les inclure, Mary, par pur esprit de contradiction, se faisait un devoir de les exclure.

– Je m'occupe des Seniors et des Sophomores, tu peux faire les Juniors ? lui demanda aimablement Arthur.

– Bien sûr, répondit Remus qui ouvrit la base de données des élèves, faisant défiler les listes par classes et divisant chacune d'elle en groupe de huit par ordre alphabétique.

– N'oublie pas de prendre en compte les entrainements des Death Eaters et des cheerleaders.

– Je les mets à part… ainsi que les membres du journal, pour leur interview.

– Oh oui, j'ai failli les oublier ! s'exclama Arthur. On pourrait placer tous les « cas particuliers » le mercredi. Ça serait plus simple non ?

– Je fais ça tout de suite ! répondit Remus, s'attelant à la tâche.

Le logiciel du lycée faisait le plus gros du travail. Il suffisait d'entrer les bonnes formules et d'effectuer les bonnes manipulations pour que ce dernier divise par groupe les élèves.

Remus termina donc rapidement sa tâche et quitta le bureau des élèves pour aller en cours, Arthur lui donnant un mot d'excuse pour son retard. Il fit un dernier sourire à Lily avant de partir, non sans remarquer que Severus affichait un sourire de bonheur sincère et couvait la jeune fille d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. La jolie rousse ne semblait néanmoins pas le remarquer.

Pour une fois, Severus ne s'impatienta pas de la lenteur d'Arthur Weasley. Plus le Vice-Président mettait de temps, plus il en gagnait avec sa coéquipière. Ils devaient tous deux attendre que le garçon termine pour savoir combien ils devraient faire imprimer de formulaires d'autorisations. En attendant ils s'étaient contentés d'en faire quatre modèles. Un pour le mardi, un autre pour le mercredi… etc. Mais tout cela était sans importance. Tout ce qui comptait été qu'il était avec son amie d'enfance mais également premier amour : Lily. Il avait participé aux élections non par vocation mais pour elle. Il se fichait pas mal du reste des élèves. Il voulait simplement resserrer leurs liens qui avaient été quelque peu malmenés depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée.

Ses parents, tout comme ceux de Lily n'étaient pas originaires de la région. Sans être pauvres, ils étaient issus de classes moins aisées que la plupart des habitants de Salem. Son père Tobias Snape travaillait pour la plus grosse entreprise de l'état du Massachusetts : la Red Deer. C'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Harold Evans. Collègues de bureau, ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Leurs épouses respectives, Eileen Snape et Daisy Evans s'étaient également liées d'amitié. Voisins de pallier, leurs enfants avaient grandi ensemble. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle Severus éprouvait de la reconnaissance. Ses relations avec ses parents étaient déplorables, voire même inexistantes. La crise économique avait touché l'entreprise, et son père avait perdu son emploi. Sa mère n'avait pas supporté leur précarité nouvelle et les avaient abandonnés pour un monde meilleur en se donnant la mort. Tobias ne s'en était jamais remis, noyant sa culpabilité et son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Severus était encore un freshman quand tous ses « drames » avaient décidé de frapper. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, repoussant la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main pour le tirer du marasme qu'était devenue sa vie. Il lui avait préféré des compagnons moins recommandables : Callum Mulciber et Bartholomew Avery n'étaient pas des modèles de compassion mais ils avaient suffisamment d'argent pour s'en délester sans regarder à la dépense. Ils ne posaient pas de questions, pas assez altruistes pour s'intéresser de trop près à sa vie, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter certains sujets de conversation. Lily avait tenté de le tirer de son « déni » et de le soustraire à l'influence de ses deux nouveaux compagnons, qu'elle jugeait déplorable. Il n'avait fait que la repousser. Chaque fois un peu plus violemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne.

Il était néanmoins parvenu à faire son deuil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle lui avait pardonné mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Elle s'était rapprochée d'Alice et Remus tout comme il était devenu proche de Callum et Bart. Mais il faisait son possible pour recréer ce qu'ils avaient eu autrefois.

– Alors ? la questionna-t-il de nouveau. Pourquoi t'étais en retard tout à l'heure ?

– C'est à cause de cet idiot de James Potter ! s'emporta-t-elle presque immédiatement, abandonnant le traitement de texte sur lequel elle mettait en page les formulaires.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Severus, la mention du garçon le plongeant immédiatement dans un état de rage froide.

James Potter était le fils unique et adoré de Charlus et Dorea Potter. Il était aussi celui qui devrait un jour hériter de l'entreprise familiale qui avait mis son père à la porte, la Red Deer, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar enfant, faisant de lui sa victime préférée, le tourmentant et l'humiliant sans cesse.

– Il a jeté les clés de ma voiture dans les égouts, lâcha-t-elle affichant un air presque surpris, comme si dire une chose aussi improbable n'était pas crédible, bien qu'elle soit celle à l'avoir vécue.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? s'enquit-il tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre des émotions qui le tourmentaient.

– Aucune idée ! Sûrement parce qu'il est complètement idiot, répondit la jeune fille, qui inspira profondément avant d'expirer et de se remettre au travail.

– Est-ce qu'il s'en prend à toi ? insista Severus, bien décidé à en découdre avec le garçon si elle répondait par l'affirmative.

– Non… je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, répondit-elle visiblement mal à l'aise, probablement parce qu'elle pensait à ce qu'il avait lui-même subit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me retrouve sans voiture.

– Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous, proposa-t-il gigotant sur sa chaise soudain aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

– « Nous » ? lui demanda-t-elle, posant ses yeux d'un vert inimitable sur lui, le défiant de poursuive.

– Bart et Cal passent me prendre le matin… Répondit-il d'une voix rendue presque inaudible par la honte.

– Je sais, asséna-t-elle sèchement.

– Je voulais juste te le proposer au cas où...

– Tu connais ma réponse. Je préfère encore me faire conduire par Potter.

– Très drôle, répondit-il en riant nerveusement convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

– Ce n'est pas une blague. Il va m'emmener et me ramener tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je récupère mes clés, lui annonça-t-elle presque froidement, le regard fixé sur l'écran.

– Tu ne peux pas...

– Je ne peux pas quoi ? Il veut se faire pardonner. Il a demandé au père de Peter qui est garagiste de me commander une autre clé et il a promis de me conduire. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais pour que ça aille mieux entre nous ?

– Je… Potter est...

– Un petit con, compléta-t-elle. Mais contrairement à Mulciber et Avery, il n'est pas cruel.

Elle se leva, rejoignant Arthur Weasley. Severus n'entendit qu'une partie de sa conversation avec leur vice-président, son esprit embué par la colère et la frustration. Lily promis de venir « faire sa part » ce midi et disparu rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser. Il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait fait de toute manière. Il se serait surement contenté d'essayer de la dissuader de fréquenter Potter.

Il ne pouvait faire taire sa pire crainte : celle que Lily développe des sentiments pour le séduisant et talentueux capitaine. Toute l'école l'admirait déjà. Même Cal et Bart affirmaient qu'il était un super meneur de jeu. La seule qui le haïssait autant que lui, qui le méprisait autant que lui, c'était Lily. Elle était celle qui l'avait défendu lorsque les plaisanteries du garçon allaient trop loin. Elle était aussi la raison pour laquelle Potter avait cessé de l'importuner. Et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé l'année de leurs onze ans. Leur école élémentaire avait organisé une kermesse. Potter avait demandé… ou plutôt ordonné à Lily d'être son « amoureuse ». Il lui avait promis que si elle acceptait, il ne s'attaquerait plus jamais au « meilleur ami » de la jolie rousse, soit lui-même. Elle avait répondu en le giflant si violemment qu'il en était tombé sur les fesses.

Pour la première fois, Potter, le petit empereur tyrannique et non moins adulé de la cour de récré était celui qui subissait une humiliation publique. Pourtant, ce jour-là, dans son regard Severus n'avait lu nulle honte. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il s'était contenté de fixer son adversaire au boucles de feu avec une admiration évidente.

Remus tendit le mot d'excuses à son professeur de mathématiques, Septima Vector. Celle-ci y jeta à peine un regard, lui faisant signe de rejoindre sa place. Remus s'installa à la seule place disponible qui s'avéra être celle à côté de Sirius. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement et il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout juste quitté le garçon. Ce dernier l'avait déposé à peine une heure plus tôt. Son estomac se noua d'angoisse exactement comme ce matin, lorsqu'il avait aperçu par la fenêtre de sa chambre la moto du séduisant garçon qui l'attendait devant chez lui.

– Privilégié à ce que je vois, lui chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il s'installa près de lui. James est arrivé en retard et cette vieille pie a refusé de le laisser entrer.

– J'étais en réunion… avec le conseil des élèves… balbutia-t-il, peinant toujours autant à faire des phrases complètes en présence du garçon.

– Je sais, répondit Sirius visiblement plus amusé qu'ennuyé par sa maladresse. Tu me l'as dit ce matin.

– Oui… pardon, je radote, répondit Remus en tentant de sourire, se ravisant finalement, convaincu que cela le ferait paraitre d'autant plus étrange.

– Maintenant qu'on est ami, j'espère que tes privilèges deviendront les miens.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment de privilèges… c'est exceptionnel, expliqua-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec son crayon, ne tentant même pas de se concentrer sur le cours.

– Dommage… soupira Sirius, perdant de toute évidence tout intérêt pour lui, tout du moins c'est-ce que cru Remus avant qu'il n'ajoute en souriant. Je me contenterai de ton amitié alors.

Remus fixa le garçon, incrédule. Il voulait qu'ils soient amis ? Pas par intérêt ? Uniquement pour lui ? C'était inespéré et au-delà de tout ce qu'il s'était autorisé à imaginer. Il en oublia presque son « mensonge ». Celui concernant ses « privilèges ». Il n'avait jamais outrepassé ses fonctions avant aujourd'hui. Mais il devait rencontrer Rubeus Hagrid. Il devait en apprendre plus au sujet du journal. Alors il avait glissé son nom entre ceux des membres du journal de l'école, pour obtenir un droit de visite.

– Tu prépares un mauvais coup, lâcha Sirius le tirant de ses pensées.

– Quoi ? Non pas du tout, protesta faiblement Remus.

– Je connais cet air ! Si t'as besoin d'aide, hésite pas !

– Monsieur Black ! l'interpella leur professeur. Sortez donc rejoindre votre acolyte au lieu de déranger mon cours.

Une part de lui voulait tout raconter à Sirius, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon le prendrait pour un fou. C'est-ce qu'il se dirait aussi si quelqu'un lui affirmait être victime d'une malédiction. Il regarda le jeune homme quitter la salle non sans avoir salué ses camarades comme s'il était un comédien sur la scène d'un théâtre, s'attirant les applaudissements des élèves et provoquant leurs rires.


	6. 6

**\- Chapitre 6 -**

Marlène McKinnon aurait préféré être ailleurs. Comme probablement la plupart des détenus de la prison d'état, Azkaban. Elle doutait néanmoins qu'aucun des prisonniers ne soit dans une situation comme la sienne. Elle était coincée ici, avec son petit ami officiel, Rabastan Lestrange et le garçon avait qui elle l'avait trompé, Sirius Black. Ce qui aurait dû être une sortie scolaire comme les autres avait vite viré au cauchemar.

Contrairement au reste des élèves qui profitaient d'une journée de « détente » loin des cours, elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle aurait préféré faire partie du club de théâtre plutôt que des cheerleaders. Si elle avait choisi les paillettes de la scène plutôt que les pompons, elle serait en train d'écouter Sybill Trelawney déblatérer des inepties sans nom d'un ton grandiloquant et aurait visité la prison la veille. Mais à la place, elle se retrouvait avec l'équipe de foot et le reste des cheerleaders, et les membres du journal.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux explications des pompeux membres du conseil des élèves mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, leurs emplois du temps respectif ne leur permettaient pas de visiter comme le reste de leur promotion la prison le mardi. Le directeur de la prison avait également insisté pour que les groupes soient composés d'un maximum de huit élèves pour des raisons de sécurité qui lui échappaient mais qu'il était néanmoins obligatoire d'appliquer. Elle se retrouvait donc avec la gothique, émo, métalleuse, Dorcas Meadowes, Amycus Carrow et son ombre Corban Yaxley, les jumeaux Prewett, Gideon et Fabian et les acteurs principaux de son cauchemar éveillé, Sirius et Rabastan.

Tout se serait déroulé à merveille si Sirius avait eu un minimum de tenue mais c'était de toute évidence trop lui en demander. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il n'avait eu de cesse de la poursuivre ce qui s'était inéluctablement fini par… d'autres baisers. Les couloirs vides étaient dangereux mais le risque de se faire prendre ne faisait qu'augmenter leur désir. Chaque fois, elle se répétait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle cédait à ses avances. Elle faisait taire sa conscience en se convaincant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gage. Qu'elle ne faisait pas ça par « plaisir ». Qu'elle ne ressentait rien quand les mains du garçon parcouraient son corps, ou lorsque ses lèvres exploraient son intimité, marquant sa peau tant et si bien qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler leur « secret ».

Elle vivait dans la perpétuelle angoisse que ses coéquipières parlent un peu trop des morsures qu'elles pensaient que Rabastan lui faisait et que cela n'arrive aux oreilles de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas cessé de le repousser ses derniers jours. Mais ses fausses « règles » ne dureraient pas éternellement. Il fallait que cela prenne fin. Aujourd'hui. Sirius devait être semblable à des menstruations. Une mauvaise période du mois. Une souffrance de quelques jours pour se débarrasser de ce qui est « mauvais ». Elle avait joué les insouciantes, se délestant un moment de la pression, il lui fallait maintenant reprendre le contrôle et remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce barda.

Rabastan gardait sa main dans la sienne, la trainant comme un chien en laisse, tandis que ses coéquipiers, ses égaux, Corban et Amycus avaient l'insigne honneur de marcher à sa hauteur. Elle détestait ça. Elle haïssait d'autant plus la situation que celle-ci se déroulait sous les yeux des deux seules personnes dont le jugement lui importait en cet instant : Sirius et Dorcas. Peu de personne se souvenaient du temps où Emmeline n'était pas encore sa meilleure amie. Probablement personne en fait, si ce n'est-elle-même et peut-être la taciturne jeune fille qui la regardait avec ce qui s'apparentait sans le moindre doute à de la pitié. Comment osait-elle ? Elle était membre de l'équipe des cheerleaders et elle serait probablement la prochaine capitaine ainsi que la future reine du bal de promo. Son petit ami était beau, riche et populaire.

Autrefois, ces affirmations auraient suffi à regonfler son ego mais ça ne fonctionnait plus. Les paroles de Sirius refusaient de la laisser en paix. Il avait qualifié ce qu'elle pensait parfait, de vide et superficiel. Il la regardait de la même manière que son ancienne amie. Celle avec qui elle avait passé des après-midi entières à faire des karaokés, celle qui posait à ses côtés sur toutes ses photos d'enfance, bien souvent habillée de vêtements identiques. On aurait pu les croire jumelles si ce n'étaient les cheveux d'un noir aussi sombre que la nuit de Dorcas qui étaient à l'opposé du blond solaire des siens. Marlène ne savait pas exactement ce qui les avaient séparées. Le résultat était néanmoins le même, elles étaient devenues de parfaites inconnues. Dorcas n'avait jamais été bien sociable. Elle était trop cynique, trop critique et pas assez dans la norme pour se fondre dans la masse. En avait-elle seulement envie ? Tout comme Sirius, elle semblait avoir pris conscience bien trop tôt que leur petite bulle n'était qu'une illusion. Que le lycée n'était qu'une courte période sans réelle impact sur leur futur. Ils se fichaient tous deux de ce que les gens pensaient, de ce que les règles dictaient. Ils faisaient ce qui leur plaisait quand bon leur semblait et une part d'elle commençait à envier leur liberté.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une véritable insulte ambulante pour les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Contrairement à eux, elle était aussi libre que l'air mais s'était créé une prison dorée toute seule. Elle n'avait pourtant commis aucun crime. Elle eut l'impression d'être victime de la pire injustice : celle d'une société qui lui imposait un mode de vie. C'est donc avec force et détermination qu'elle dégagea sa main de celle de Rabastan qui se tourna vers elle visiblement déstabilisé et incapable de comprendre le combat intérieur qui s'était joué en elle.

– Je te ralenti, prétexta-t-elle en désignant ses talons avant de lui faire signe de partir devant.

– Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il néanmoins en jetant un œil à ceux avec qui il la laissait, ce qui sembla suffisamment le rassurer puisqu'il partit sans même attendre sa réponse.

Elle serra délicatement ses poings, ses bagues lui éraflant douloureusement les paumes. Elle mordit rapidement sa lèvre en sentant des larmes de rage lui monter au yeux et brouiller sa vision. Dorcas passa près d'elle, la dépassant sans lui jeter un regard. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle fut prise d'un soudain besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qui les avait éloignés.

– Dorcas, dit-elle d'une voix bien trop basse, ajoutant un peu plus fort, le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné autrefois : Doe.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, revêtant une expression indéchiffrable, un mélange harmonieux de surprise, de nostalgie et de colère. Elle ne lui répondit pas, attendant visiblement qu'elle poursuive. Dorcas n'avait jamais été très bavarde. Et ce trait de sa personnalité semblait être plus marqué que jamais désormais.

– Je… On était amies toi et moi avant, commença-t-elle maladroitement, attendant que son ancienne amie rebondisse sur ses paroles, mais elle n'en fit rien, se murant toujours dans un silence qui se faisait plus pesant à chaque minute. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fini-t-elle par demander, optant pour la franchise.

– T'es devenue une garce ambitieuse et sans cœur, répondit Dorcas en soutenant son regard comme pour la défier de nier quoi que ce soit.

– Je te demande pardon ? s'insurgea Marlène, s'étranglant à moitié.

– Pas besoin de t'excuser, ça arrive, lâcha Dorcas en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la laissant bouillonner de rage comme Rabastan l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Elle s'apprêtait à foncer sur son amie, à lui tirer les cheveux, la griffer, la blesser autant qu'elle venait de le faire mais deux puissant bras entourèrent sa taille fermement.

– T'en a fait assez pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ? lui susurra la voix familière et éternellement moqueuse de Sirius.

– Lâche moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

– Hors de question. Pas avant que tu ne sois calmée.

– On va nous voir ! protesta-t-elle en se débattant, refusant de laisser une autre personne la tourner en ridicule.

– Notre groupe est bien devant. Et le suivant est à une demi-heure d'ici. On est seul. Toi, moi et ta fierté blessée.

– Je ne suis pas blessé ! Ma fierté non plus !

– Vraiment ? Parce t'aurais toute les raisons de l'être, entre ton petit ami qui semble n'en avoir strictement rien à faire de toi et ton ancienne meilleure amie qui te traite de garce le jour où tu décides de faire un pas vers elle.

– Je n'ai pas fait un pas vers elle, je voulais essayer de comprendre pourquoi on n'était plus amie.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est autant une garce que toi. Mais pour sa défense, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ne sait même pas pourquoi elle ne lui parle plus… Sa fierté a dû en prendre un coup aussi.

Marlène cessa de se débattre. Une fois de plus les paroles du mouton noir de la famille Black étaient d'une véracité sans nom. Et une fois de plus, ce fut difficile à accepter. Elle aurait détesté faire la tête à Emmeline et que celle-ci viennent des années plus tard lui demander pourquoi elle « boudait ». C'était comme si elle avait si peu d'importance, que sa propre amie n'aurait pas pris une seconde pour se pencher sur le problème lorsque celui-ci se serait produit. C'était insupportable et infiniment plus douloureux qu'une insulte comme « garce ». Le « sans cœur » était d'autant plus justifié et pour ce qui était de l'ambition, elle ne pouvait le nier.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est éloignée elle et moi ? précisa-t-elle, convaincue qu'il connaissait la réponse.

– On devait avoir treize ans. C'était l'été et t'étais partie pour ce stupide camp d'entrainement.

– Ce n'était pas stupide ! Elle voulait y aller aussi ! Elle voulait devenir cheerleader aussi ! protesta-t-elle.

– Oui mais une semaine avant votre départ, son père a été mobilisé. En Afghanistan. Elle n'a pas voulu laisser sa mère seule. Elle pensait que tu resterais avec elle je suppose...

– Mais je suis partie quand même… murmura Marlène, la morsure froide de la culpabilité se faisant ressentir.

– Quand tu es revenue, t'avais changé. T'étais constamment entouré de tes « nouvelles » amies, parlant de vos souvenirs du camp, du « meilleur été » de votre vie. Répétant les figures et les chorégraphies que vous aviez apprises. Elle s'est senti exclue et différente. Elle avait découvert l'horreur de la guerre, l'absence et la solitude tandis que toi tu vivais toujours dans un monde idéal, plus entourée que jamais et… plus éloignée que jamais.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir autant de chose ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement, laissant couler ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vue ? Je croyais qu'elle était jalouse de moi.

– Une part d'elle l'était surement… mais l'autre voulait juste que tu lui fasses un peu de place dans ton nouveau monde.

– Tu n'as pas répondu. Comment est-ce que toi tu es au courant ?

– C'est mon amie, répondit-il simplement… un peu trop simplement.

– Tu as couché avec elle ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton plus accusateur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, recommençant à se débattre. Lâche-moi !

– Je n'ai pas couché avec elle ! lui dit-il en la serrant toujours.

– Arrête de mentir ! Les confidences d'oreiller, on sait tous ce que   
c'est !

– Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, répéta-t-il. Elle est lesbienne ! C'est mon amie ! Rien de plus !

Marlène se figea de nouveau. Elle s'était tant et si bien débattu qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec le garçon, les poings serré contre le torse de ce dernier. Une position qui lui était de plus en plus familière ces derniers temps et qui n'annonçait rien de bon… Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il captura ses lèvres.

Remus remercia poliment l'un des policiers chargés de la surveillance du pénitencier. Ce dernier l'avait conduit une demi-heure plus tôt jusqu'à la cellule d'isolement qu'il ne quitterait que pour l'exécution de sa peine. La rencontre l'avait laissé hagard. Il ne savait trop quoi en penser. Leur discussion avait été brève et ses doutes concernant la véracité de toute cette histoire n'avaient pas disparu. Ils s'étaient néanmoins atténués. Il avait imaginé que cela se passerait comme dans les films. Qu'ils parleraient par le biais d'un téléphone, séparés par une vitre.

Pourtant on l'avait fait entrer dans une pièce des plus banale, sans vitres et avec une table et deux chaises dont la seule particularité était qu'elles étaient soudées au sol. Il fut fouillé plusieurs fois et dû retirer ses chaussures à cause des lacets ainsi que sa ceinture. Puis il avait pris place sur la chaise en face de Rubeus Hagrid. Ce dernier était pieds et poings liés par les menottes les plus complexes qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Il s'agissait de véritable étaux de métal qui lui bloquaient la totalité des mains et la moitié de son avant-bras. Pour les pieds, c'était le même système qui couvrait ses pieds jusqu'à la mi mollet. Deux « gardiens » l'encadraient tandis que le troisième, celui qui l'avait amené jusque-là, s'était posté devant la porte.

Rubeus Hagrid semblait fatigué et peu désireux de parler. Il regardait ailleurs, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Peut-être était-il lassé de répondre aux questions d'adolescents. Après tout il était le dernier à passer. Les membres du journal du lycée avaient pu un par un poser des questions et prendre en photo le détenu.

Remus n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant qu'à l'égard de ce surplus de sécurité. Si la prison les avait laissés le voir en groupe, il n'aurait rien pu dire. Pas devant Alice et les autres. Mais cela ne lui posait pas problème devant les gardiens même s'il devait malgré tout la jouer finement pour ne pas soulever le moindre soupçon quant à la raison de sa présence ici. Il n'était après tout, pas membre du Daily Prophet.

Il devait faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il était le nouveau propriétaire du journal maudit sans parler du dît journal. Nul doute que celui-ci susciterait l'intérêt des autorités hors les consignes étaient claires, voire limpides. Seul le journal des coupables pouvait innocenter ceux qui avaient été accusé. S'ils entraient en possession du journal des victimes, il ne pourrait pas sauver ceux qui avaient été pris dans l'engrenage de la malédiction. Le 31 juillet, les personnes corrompues mourraient et il n'existerait plus rien qui pourrait prévenir la personne suivante. Il n'y aurait plus que le journal des coupables.

De plus, rien ne garantissait que la police prendrait tout cela au sérieux. Au mieux, ils concluraient à une forme de schizophrénie, avec ici comme symptôme la conviction profonde d'être innocent tout en commettant le crime, doublé d'un besoin d'imiter ses prédécesseurs, probablement en se prenant pour eux, comme ceux qui s'inspirent de tueurs en série en reproduisant le même schéma pour orchestrer leurs meurtres dans un besoin de reconnaissance par le grand public.

Remus avait potassé le sujet, n'écartant toujours pas la possibilité que cela ne soit qu'un énorme canular mis en place par l'esprit détraqué d'un assassin. Et quand bien même l'histoire serait vraie, Rubeus Hagrid serait tout simplement déplacé dans l'aile psychiatrique en attendant l'application de sa peine. Une sentence de mort ne peut être annulée à moins qu'un autre ne soit déclaré coupable des crimes du condamné.

Quel tribunal baserait l'innocence d'un homme sur une histoire à dormir debout de sorcières. Salem ne pouvait se permettre de ternir sa réputation déjà suffisamment malmenée par l'Inquisition et ses buchers. Une telle affaire augmenterait sans nul doute le tourisme local mais ferait perdre toute crédibilité au système judiciaire.

Toujours était-il qu'il s'était retrouvé assis face à un homme qui s'était trouvé dans la même situation que lui. Rubeus Hagrid était plus grand et plus costaud que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait face à lui une véritable force de la nature mais qui semblait ployer sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Il avait bafouillé un « bonjour » timide, et tendu la main vers l'homme, ne se rendant compte que trop tard de l'absurdité de son geste. Rubeus Hagrid n'aurait pas pu lui serrer la main, même s'il l'avait voulu et avec ce début des plus maladroit, il doutait d'avoir suscité le moindre intérêt chez son interlocuteur.

– J'ai déjà répondu aux questions de tes collègues, lui avait répondu Rubeus Hagrid d'un ton bourru.

– J'ai d'autres questions...

– Je t'écoute mais fais vite, avait soupiré l'homme ne disposant de toute évidence pas d'assez d'énergie pour l'envoyer paître. J'ai perdu l'habitude de voir autant de monde… et même de parler.

– J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Une sorte de recueil biographique : « Le Journal des Victimes ».

Les yeux de Rubeus s'étaient brusquement illuminés de compassion. À cet instant précis, Remus n'aurait pu douter de son innocence. Tout du moins, la personne qui lui faisait face était convaincue de dire la vérité et le croyait voué au même destin.

– Je connais ce livre, lui avait répondu l'homme d'une voix emplie d'émotion. Je ne l'ai pas aimé.

– Moi non plus. Je ne suis même pas sûr de la véracité des faits relatés.

– Je suis très mal placé pour te dire d'y croire.

Remus hocha la tête. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui avait considéré le journal comme un simple roman fantastique. Il n'avait rien fait des 333 jours qui lui avait été octroyé. Il s'était contenté le 31 juillet d'écrire à la hâte que tout était vrai et qu'il avait eu tort de ne rien faire.

– J'ai entendu dire que la suite allait être publié prochainement, avait menti Remus.

– Je ne serais malheureusement plus là pour la lire, lui avait répondu le condamné, qui semblait avoir accepté son sort.

– À moins que je… que l'auteur trouve… l'inspiration.

– L'inspiration n'est pas si facile à trouver. Et encore moins en quelques semaines.

L'inspiration se referait clairement au « coupable ». Remus aurait voulu le trouver à temps pour innocenter Rubeus Hagrid. S'il trouvait celui qui s'apprêtait à devenir un meurtrier, il pourrait récupérer le journal des coupables. Dans ce dernier étaient consignés les noms, aveux et même les mobiles des précédents meurtriers.

– Quand est-ce que vous… qu'ils vont vous… avait alors demandé faiblement Remus, incapable de formuler à voix haute la mort prochaine de l'homme.

– Le 31 octobre, avait répondu Rubeus Hagrid avec un sourire presque encourageant. Tu ne dois pas penser à moi. Ton temps à toi n'est pas compté. Tout du moins pas autant que le mien. Tu peux réussir.

– J'aurais voulu que vous le lisiez, avait murmuré Remus calculant rapidement qu'il ne disposait que de six semaines pour sauver l'homme de la mort.

– Tant que tu le lis toi… alors ça me va. En espérant que cette fois il s'agira d'une véritable fin. Les suites sont toujours mauvaises de toute manière.

On lui avait alors fait signe qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il avait dit au revoir à Rubeus Hagrid, une part de lui espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'adieux et qu'il parviendrait à trouver le coupable avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La réalité lui rappela néanmoins assez durement qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à espérer vainement.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de la prison, pressant le pas pour rattraper le groupe le plus proche, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir deux personnes qui avaient de toute évidence semé leur groupe pour une activité d'un tout autre genre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaitre la personne qui un genou à terre s'appliquait à procurer autant de plaisir que possible à la seconde qui semblait prête à défaillir et ne devait son salut qu'au mur qui la soutenait et lui permettait encore de tenir sur ses jambes. Son cœur ne se brisa pas et ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie mais plutôt de l'envie. Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de vouloir Sirius pour lui tout seul. Mais il aurait voulu l'avoir un peu. Comme cette fille qu'il reconnut finalement comme étant Marlène McKinnon, la fille chez qui il avait trouvé le journal.

Il hésita à tourner les talons pour fuir une situation qui s'avérerait des plus embarrassantes si les adolescents remarquaient sa présence. Malheureusement pour lui Marlène ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur eux.

– Oh bordel ! S'écria-t-elle avant de jurer de nouveau pour avoir juré. Sirius arrête ! Il y a quelqu'un, dit-elle en tirant les cheveux du garçon pour que celui-ci s'arrête.

Remus s'apprêtait à fuir, il parvint même à faire quelques pas dans la direction opposée, mort de honte et rouge de gêne mais la voix familière de Sirius le cloua sur place.

– Remus attend ! lui avait crié le jeune homme avant de le rattraper, posant une main sur son épaule.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa Remus, refusant de se retourner, incapable de regarder le jeune homme en face. Je voulais pas… j'essayais juste de rejoindre l'autre groupe.

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal voyons, lui répondit Sirius d'une voix douce. C'est moi qui m'excuse que tu aies eu à voir ça. Et Marlène s'excuse aussi n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jolie blonde qui avait tout bonnement disparu. Ou pas, ajouta-t-il amusé par la lâcheté de la jeune fille.

– Tu peux la rejoindre, je me débrouillerai...

– Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Elle n'a aucune envie que je la rattrape. Je préfère rester avec toi ! dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'entrainer sur les pas du reste du groupe. Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'être seul ici.

– Je suis privilégié, plaisanta faiblement Remus.

– J'avais oublié ce détail, répondit Sirius en riant. Je devrais peut-être me présenter à l'élection du président de l'école. Tu crois qu'on voterait pour moi ?

– Je voterai pour toi, répondit Remus bien trop rapidement pour que cela puisse être apparenté à de l'humour.

– Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement ne semblant nullement remarquer les rougeurs écarlates qui avait envahies son visage.

Remus avait plus que jamais conscience de la proximité de celui qui affolaient son cœur et détraquait ses sens. Une douche chaleur émanait de lui. Son parfum aussi l'enivrait. Sans parler du son de sa voix ou même de ses yeux d'un gris inimitable. Il se rendit finalement compte après un moment à le contempler béatement que Sirius avait arrêté de parler, ainsi que de marcher, et le regardait avec curiosité.

– Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? balbutia le timide garçon.

– Est-ce que je te plais ? demanda Sirius de but en blanc.

– Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Remus avec un manque de sincérité évident.

– Tu es sûr ? insista le jeune homme, le visage bien trop prêt du sien.

– Oui, répliqua Remus louchant involontairement sur les lèvres du ténébreux junior.

– Dommage, dit-il, glissant ses mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance avant de reprendre sa marche. Tu viens ? J'aperçois les autres ! Ça doit être la fin de la visite.

– Oui. J'arrive ! répondit Remus en pressant le pas pour le rattraper.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer de nouveau car après tout ce « dommage » ne signifiait-il pas que Sirius était déçu qu'il ne lui plaise pas ? Cela ne signifiait-il pas qu'il aurait voulu le contraire ? Ou tout du moins qu'il aurait accepté qu'il l'aime ? Les questions affluaient dans son esprit tandis qu'il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre du bus qui les ramenaient au lycée. Parviendrait-il à sauver tout le monde ? Même Rubeus Hagrid ? Il fallait qu'il remette la main sur le journal et pour ça il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner chez Marlène McKinnon. Une tâche qui ne s'avérerait pas aisé considérant l'écart entre leurs deux mondes. Pourtant celui-ci semblait moins lointain maintenant que Sirius lui avait tendu la main.


	7. 7

**\- Chapitre 7 -**

Lily attendait impatiemment dans le froid. Son uniforme de Dunki' Donuts n'était vraiment pas adapté pour l'hiver qui avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez un peu plus tôt que prévu. Tu parles d'un réchauffement climatique ! Comment pouvait-il faire aussi froid alors que le mois d'octobre venait tout juste de commencer ? Et cet idiot de Potter qui était encore et toujours en retard. Elle trottina sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer, maudissant le jeune capitaine dont la rutilante voiture apparue enfin sur le parking. Il descendit de son petit bolide, lui tendant les clés en un geste devenu routinier.

– T'es en retard ! lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton plus qu'agacé en prenant les clés de la voiture, claquant la porte après s'être installée à la place conductrice.

– L'entrainement a duré plus longtemps que prévu, lui répondit-il avec nonchalance, semblant parfaitement insensible à sa colère, s'enfonçant tout simplement dans le confortable siège en cuir de la place passager.

– J'ai failli mourir de froid à cause de toi ! ajouta-t-elle en augmentant le chauffage dans l'habitacle.

– Il faut des heures pour mourir de froid. Et tes doigts ne présentent aucun signe d'engelures, récita-t-il en parcourant distraitement ses sms sur son téléphone.

– Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Docteur Potter maintenant ? demanda-t-elle se concentrant sur la route pour ne pas céder à ses envies de meurtre.

– C'est toi qui veux devenir médecin, pas moi.

Elle ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela, toujours étonnée par l'immense savoir du garçon. Il semblait posséder des connaissances infinies dans à peu près tous les domaines. Le plus terrifiant étant qu'il semblait en savoir tout autant sur elle.

– Comment est-ce que tu...

– J'ai regardé un documentaire sur l'Antarctique, répondit-il. Tourne à gauche.

– Je parlais pas de l'hypothermie mais de ce que je veux faire plus tard ! Et pourquoi je tournerai à gauche ! ajouta-t-elle sans faire mine de mettre son clignotant. J'habite à l'opposé !

– J'ai une course à faire ! Tourne à gauche ! lui ordonna-t-il, ce qui déplut cordialement à la jeune fille.

– Non. Tu n'auras qu'à y aller une fois que je me serais déposée chez moi ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait catégorique. Et t'as pas répondu ! Comment tu sais que je veux faire médecine ?

– Je te réponds si tu tournes à gauche ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– C'est du chantage !

– Alors pense à la planète. Cette voiture consomme beaucoup et pollue donc tout autant. Faire des allers-retours ne va pas aider la couche d'ozone.

– Oh parce que maintenant t'en a quelque chose à faire de la planète ? Demanda-t-elle se réfugiant dans l'ironie dans une vaine tentative d'ignorer les pointes acérées de la culpabilité.

– Je vis dessus, bien sûr que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, répondit-il toujours aussi incapable de saisir la moindre nuance de langage.

– C'était de l'ironie ! s'écria-t-elle déjà épuisée par leur échange.

– Tourne ! hurla-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à ladite intersection.

Elle n'aurait su dire si elle avait obéi parce qu'il avait hurlé et qu'elle avait paniqué et braqué brusquement ou si elle avait cédé au chantage du garçon en raison de sa trop grande curiosité. Le résultat était de toute manière le même. Il avait gagné.

– Où est-ce qu'on va ? s'enquit-elle. Le centre commercial est de l'autre côté.

– Ils demandent les cartes d'identité au centre commercial, répondit-il lui désignant la droite du doigt, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. Tourne à droite et ensuite à gauche deux fois.

– Arrête de me donner des ordres et répond à ma question, lui dit-elle ne relevant pas le fait qu'il s'apprêtait clairement à acheter de l'alcool. Comment tu sais pour mes projets post lycée ?

– Je te donne pas d'ordres, je te montre le chemin, contra-t-il. Gare-toi là, ajouta-t-il en désignant le minuscule parking d'une épicerie de seconde zone.

– Tu me montres le chemin, en me donnant des ordres, le corrigea-t-elle se garant sur la place à côté de celle qu'il désignait par pur esprit de contradiction.

– Le fait de m'ordonner de ne pas te donner d'ordre est un ordre en soi, t'en es consciente ? demanda-t-il en descendant de la voiture. Tu viens ?

– C'est une vraie question ? Ne m’entraîne pas dans tes combines ! Et t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! lui fit-elle de nouveau remarquer, perdant patience. Et puis il fait trop froid !

– Je réponds si tu viens avec moi, dit-il, lui balançant sa veste de quaterback, claquant la portière sans l'attendre.

– Je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-elle descendant néanmoins de la voiture, sa curiosité prenant comme toujours le pas sur sa raison, enfilant la veste, soudainement enveloppée par son parfum.

Elle le trouva accroupi, deux bouteilles déjà à la main et parcourant le rayon du regard. Il lui en tendit une sans qu'elle esquisse le moindre mouvement pour la prendre, refusant d'être mêlée à ça.

– J'ai que deux mains Evans.

– C'est ton corps qui essaye de te faire passer un message.

– Lequel ?

– De ne pas abuser des bonnes choses, répondit-elle. Est-ce que deux bouteilles de… ne sont pas amplement suffisantes ? demanda-t-elle ne parvenant pas à identifier de quel alcool il s'agissait.

– T'as deux mains aussi, lui fit-il remarquer en lui tendant toujours les bouteilles.

– Et elles vont retourner se poser sur le volant de ta voiture et me conduire jusque chez moi, répliqua-t-elle, comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question et tournant les talons abandonnant l'idée d'avoir une réponse.

– Mon père est le directeur de l'hôpital, dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le planter là. Il a dit que tu avais postulé pour le stage d'été.

– C'est ton père qui gère les admissions ? demanda-t-elle se tournant vivement vers lui avec une pointe d'anxiété, sachant pertinemment que les familles dîtes « fondatrices » s'aidaient entre elle et qu'elle avait peu de chances d'obtenir une place si elle se retrouvait face à l'un de ces privilégiés.

– Eh bien… tu as postulé en chirurgie et… il est le chef du service. Ton dossier l'a marqué. Il a dit que tu étais une élève prometteuse, la meilleure même.

– Attends une minute… j'ai été prise ? demanda-t-elle, son anxiété disparaissant pour laisser place à une joie qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler.

– Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda-t-il réellement surpris.

– Non ! Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ! Les réponses ne seront envoyées qu'en mai !

– Les parents se parlent entre eux… personne n'attend jusqu'à mai, répondit-il de toute évidence convaincu que son monde de privilégiés était la norme.

– Je suis certaine que ta mère l'aurait dit à la mienne dimanche au brunch chez les Lestrange, dit-elle adoptant un ton mondain dans une pâle imitation de Narcissa Black.

– Le brunch est samedi chez les Carrow.

– C'était ironique Potter ! s'écria-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à être réellement en colère bien trop heureuse d'avoir été prise. Tout le monde n'a pas le bras long et des relations.

– Pourtant toi aussi tu l'as su de cette manière, fit-il remarquer.

– Comment ça ?

– C'était pas à un brunch. Et c'était pas nos parents. Mais tu l'as appris parce que toi aussi t'as des relations. Enfin une… précisa-t-il en souriant moqueur. Un peu de reconnaissance te ferait pas de mal.

– Pourquoi je devrais être reconnaissante ? demanda-t-elle se braquant devant l'arrogance du jeune homme. Tu l'as dit toi-même. J'ai été prise parce que mon dossier était bon. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

– Il n'empêche que sans moi tu serais encore en train d'angoisser alors que maintenant tu peux célébrer ça ! dit-il lui glissant les deux bouteilles de ce qu'elle reconnut être de la tequila dans les mains, la prenant par surprise.

– Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question ! Je vais rentrer annoncer ça à mes parents et aller me coucher ! Reprends-les ! dit-elle une pointe de panique dans la voix.

– Oh allez ! Il est à peine vingt heure Evans. Personne ne se couche aussi tôt un vendredi soir !

– Moi je me couche aussi tôt un vendredi soir ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me souler chez… Chez qui d'ailleurs ?

– Malfoy, répondit James d'une voix qui laissait deviner qu'il ne portait pas le jeune homme dans son cœur.

– Lucius ?

– Tu connais un autre Malfoy ?

– Non… Dans tous les cas, reprit-elle, je ne viens pas.

– Bien sûr que tu viens ! répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la seule et unique caisse, derrière laquelle était assis un homme à l'embonpoint impressionnant.

– Non ! Je ne viens pas ! Dit-elle en le suivant les deux bouteilles à la main. Potter ! siffla-t-elle gagnée par la panique.

– Détends-toi, tu vas nous faire attraper.

– Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Lily ne se retourna pas, tétanisée, ayant parfaitement reconnu le… ou plutôt la propriétaire la voix. Sa sœur l'obligea à se tourner vers elle en l'attrapant assez brusquement par l'épaule et en la faisant pivoter brutalement.

– Pétunia ! protesta la jolie rousse. Tu m'as fait mal !

– Attends que je dise ça à maman ! s'écria son ainée en fixant les bouteilles. On verra si elle continue de me dire de prendre exemple sur toi !

– C'est pas ce que tu crois ! tenta d'expliquer Lily même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que sa sœur ne la croirait pas, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt.

– Oh vraiment ? T'étais pas en train d'acheter de l'alcool avec James Potter pour la soirée de Lucius ? s'enquit Pétunia d'une voix mielleuse avant de soudainement se figer semblant enfin se rendre compte de la présence du quaterback, son regard allant de celui-ci à sa sœur, avant de finalement se fixer sur la veste de footballer. Il est venu te chercher après ton boulot ?

– Oui, répondit Lily, espérant que la présence du garçon apaiserait sa sœur mais ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de cette dernière ne présageait rien de bon. Ma voiture est encore au garage.

– Profite bien de ta soirée ! lui répondit sa sœur plus hargneuse que jamais. Parce qu'une fois que je l'aurais dit à papa et maman, tu peux être certaine que tu ne sortiras plus !

– Je ne vais pas à cette soirée !

– C'est ça ! rétorqua sa sœur.

– Et toi ? demanda James à Pétunia de but en blanc.

– Quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit le garçon en se montrant un peu plus précis.

– Je...

– C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda Lily en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

– Rien ! répondit Pétunia un peu trop précipitamment pour que cela soit crédible.

– Pétunia qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Viens m'aider ! l'apostropha une brune aux yeux d'un gris qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son identité : Bellatrix Black.

Cette dernière portait à bout de bras des packs de bières, tandis que sa sœur, Narcissa Black ne portait qu'une bouteille de rosé, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de porter une boisson aussi rustre que de la bière.

– Pas besoin que maman et papa te disent de prendre exemple sur moi, lâcha Lily cachant difficilement sa satisfaction, tu le fais déjà très bien de toi-même.

– Si tu le dis pas, je le dis pas, répliqua Pétunia changeant de tactique maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans la position de l'accusé.

– Très bien.

– C'est ta sœur Tunnie ? s'enquit Narcissa en posant sa bouteille de rosé près de celles de James qui paya pour le tout sans broncher, se disputant avec Bella à qui il ne semblait pas vouloir étendre la courtoisie.

– Oui, admit Pétunia avec une réelle réticence, Lily sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, humiliée par la honte qu'éprouvait sa propre sœur à son égard.

– Et bien… c'est intéressant, commenta Narcissa en laissant son regard s'attarder sur elle et plus précisément sur la veste du garçon tout comme Pétunia l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. On se voit à la soirée… Lily c'est ça ?

– Hm je ne comptais pas… je ne vais pas… balbutia la jeune fille sous le regard d'un gris acier, inquisiteur et sans appel de la terrifiante capitaine des cheerleaders.

– Pétunia, susurra Narcissa d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Je m'en charge, partez devant j'arrive ! s'exclama l'ainé de la famille Evans en fixant sa sœur, attendant que les filles ainsi que James qui se disputait toujours avec Bella, se soient éloignés pour la trainer un peu plus loin. Tu veux gâcher ma vie ou quoi ?

– En quoi le fait que je refuse d'aller à une stupide soirée gâcherait ta vie ? demanda Lily ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Elle t'a invité personnellement. Si tu refuses, elle fera de ta vie un cauchemar et comme tu es ma sœur, c'est évident que je ferais partie des dommages collatéraux.

– Cette fille n'a pas le pouvoir de faire de ma vie un cauchemar, répliqua Lily avec plus d'assurance que ce qu'elle possédait réellement.

– Cette fille c'est la reine du lycée. Lucius te fera renvoyer du conseil des élèves sans scrupules et tu pourras dire adieu à ta lettre de recommandation !

– N'importe quoi… répondit Lily avec un peu moins d'aplomb.

– Tu verras. Mais je t'aurais prévenu !

– T'essaye juste de me faire peur.

– Tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur, tu ne sais pas de quoi ces gens sont capables quand ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

– Oh parce que ça arrive ? demanda Lily adoptant un ton sarcastique malgré le fait que les paroles de sa sœur faisaient mouche.

– Jamais. Ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors à toi de choisir si tu préfères la manière agréable ou désagréable. On se voit à la soirée, ajouta Pétunia sur un ton qui n'admettait pas vraiment de contradiction.

Lily regarda sa sœur rejoindre sa « bande », sentant le fossé entre elles s'étendre davantage encore. Elle se souvenait d'un temps où Pétunia était sa meilleure amie. Les choses avaient changé. Elles avaient changé. Lily n'aurait su dire ce qui s'était brisé entre elles ou même la cause réelle de cette distance impossible à réduire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que leurs disputes avaient commencé quand elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Severus. Sa sœur ne portait pas le taciturne garçon dans son cœur. Elle disait le trouver lugubre et s'était trouvé d'autres amis, ne souhaitant aucunement le fréquenter. Peut-être que si elle faisait un pas vers sa sœur, alors il y aurait une infime chance qu'elles retrouvent un semblant de relation. Elle ne se faisait nulle illusion, elles ne retrouveraient pas ce qu'elles avaient autrefois mais Lily était certaine que si elle ruinait le monde que sa sœur s'était donné tant de mal à construire alors il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir pour elles deux. Elle rejoignit donc à son tour son « chauffeur » à l'influence déplorable qui l'attendait, appuyé contre la voiture avec cette éternelle nonchalance.

– Alors ? Tu viens ? s'enquit-il en souriant comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

– Oui, répondit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que même si ça n'arrangeait rien avec Pétunia, l'expression abasourdie de Potter face à sa réponse valait amplement le coup.

Marlène lança un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, plutôt satisfaite du résultat, tandis qu'Emmeline et Hestia discutaient encore et toujours du « Jeu ». Elle en avait plus qu'assez que toute l'école n'ait que ce mot à la bouche, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait plus de culpabilité dans son cas que d'un réel agacement.

– En parlant de gage… lâcha Emmeline en lui lançant un regard entendu.

– Tu as reçu une enveloppe aussi ? s'étonna Hestia.

– Non, répondit Marlène tandis qu'Emmeline répondait à la question par l'affirmative s'attirant les foudres de la jolie blonde. Je ne jouerai pas à un stupide jeu inventé par cette peste de Mary McDonald.

– Je croyais que tu pensais que c'était Bella qui était derrière tout ça, répondit Emmeline. Et puis t'as pas le choix de jouer...

– Si tu refuses le gage, tu es puni, compléta Hestia.

– Et pourtant tu n'as pas été punie, surenchéri Emmeline en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? la défia Marlène soutenant le regard de son amie.

– Tu sais très bien, répliqua Emmeline, ne se laissant pas intimider.

– Moi je sais pas… intervint timidement Hestia.

– Marlène devait coucher avec Sirius, lui expliqua la jolie rousse.

– Em ! s'écria Marlène.

– Quoi ? Quelle importance si tu ne joues pas.

– Il n'y a pas de « si ». Je ne joue pas, la corrigea Marlène mentant avec un aplomb monstrueux.

– Alors comment ça se fait que Bella n'ait pas été nommé capitaine hein ? l'interrogea la cheerleader en haussant un sourcil, dubitative tandis qu'Hestia écarquillait les yeux, visiblement choquée.

– Le Maître du Jeu va faire de Bella notre capitaine ?!

– Seulement si Marley ne couche pas avec Sirius Black.

– Je ne coucherai pas avec Sirius Black.

– J'espère bien que tu ne coucheras pas avec Sirius Black ! s'écria Helen McKinnon qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

– Maman ! s'écria Marlène toujours mal à l'aise lorsque sa mère se permettait des incartades dans sa vie privée.

– Ce garçon est une plaie. Rabastan est un bien meilleur choix. En parlant de garçon. Il y en a un qui t'attend à la porte… un certain Remus Lupin. Il a dit que c'était urgent.

Emmeline et Hestia semblaient perdues et à juste titre : qu'est-ce que le trésorier du conseil des élèves venait faire ici ? Marlène ne leur laissa néanmoins pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, fonçant vers la porte d'entrée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui l'amenait à cette heure tardive chez elle. Une part d'elle l'attendait depuis qu'il l'avait surpris dans une position plus que compromettante avec celui que sa mère avait qualifié de « plaie ». Elle ne connaissait pas Remus Lupin. Son visage lui était familier puisqu'elle l'avait souvent vu aux côtés de sa cousine, Alice. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était l'actuel trésorier du conseil des élèves, rien de plus.

– Bonsoir, la salua timidement le garçon lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans l'entrée où sa mère lui avait surement dit de patienter.

– Remus c'est ça ? dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas réellement en cet instant, convaincue qu'il était ici pour la faire chanter.

– Je peux repasser plus tard… T'as l'air plutôt occupée, dit-il en désignant sa tenue de la main.

– J'ai un peu de temps, contra-t-elle bien qu'elle soit en réalité déjà plus qu'en retard pour la soirée de Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui demanda-t-elle appréhendant sa réponse.

– Tu vas trouver ça dingue mais… je suis venu à ta soirée à la rentrée… commença-t-il nerveusement.

– Quel rapport avec ce qui s'est passé entre Black et moi ? demanda-t-elle perdue, ne parvenant pas à voir où le garçon voulait en venir.

– Quoi ? répondit-il, de toute évidence tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Sirius… ça ne me regarde pas… balbutia-t-il visiblement gêné, rougissant à vue d'œil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ?

– J'ai trouvé un journal. Dans ton grenier. Je voulais pas fouiller… je cherchais juste un coin tranquille...

– Pourquoi venir à une soirée si c'est pour être seul ? le questionna-t-elle d'un ton plus léger maintenant que le pire scénario qui s'était présenté à elle avait été écarté.

– C'est Alice qui m'a obligé, répondit-il avant de sembler se rendre compte que sa phrase pouvait être offensante, se confondant en excuses. Non pas que ta soirée était nulle… c'est juste que c'est pas mon truc. Les soirées en général. Pas juste la tienne.

– Lupin ! l'interrompit-elle ayant trouvé sa franchise plutôt rafraichissante. Tu t'éloignes du sujet.

– Désolé… écoutes, je sais que c'est étrange et si tu refuses je comprendrais parfaitement mais… est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser jeter un coup d'œil à ce journal ?

– Quel journal ?

– Le journal que j'ai trouvé dans ton grenier.

– Ah oui c'est vrai ! dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer, ne voyant pas de raison de lui refuser ça.

– Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il surpris sans esquisser le moindre geste.

– Mais oui, entre.

– Ah non personne ne rentre ! On est suffisamment en retard ! s'écria Emmeline en poussant Marlène dehors après lui avoir mis son manteau dans les bras. James est déjà chez Lucius et Alecto dit qu'il est accompagné !

– Quoi ? s'insurgea Marlène. Qui ?

– Lily Evans, l'informa Hestia en lançant un regard à Remus, se mordant la lèvre s'étant souvenue trop tard qu'il était ami avec la jolie rousse.

– Je suis sûre que cette peste de Carrow a dit ça pour m'énerver, marmonna Emmeline en attrapant ses clés de voiture, n'ayant pas autant de scrupule qu'Hestia et poursuivant un peu plus fort. Comme si James Potter allait s'intéresser à Lily Evans.

Marlène ne répondit pas. Elle aurait voulu dire à son amie qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gage du Maître du Jeu et plus spécifiquement de Rabastan qui s'était saisi de l'opportunité mais elle ne pouvait le faire devant Remus sans ruiner le plan de James pour mettre la jeune fille dans son lit.

– Je peux repasser une autre fois… intervint timidement Remus manquant de trébucher dans les graviers en reculant.

– On prend ma voiture ? demanda Emmeline sans se soucier du garçon, déjà suffisamment contrariée de l'intrusion de Lily Evans dans leur monde sans en plus tenir compte d'un énième anonyme.

– Partez devant, je vous rejoins, répondit Marlène.

– T'es sûre ? lui demanda Emmeline en grimpant dans sa voiture, Hestia faisant quant à elle le tour de celle-ci pour grimper côté passager.

– Je vais me faire désirer, répondit la jolie blonde avec nonchalance.

– Comme tu veux.

Elle fit signe à Remus de la suivre, entrant de nouveau dans la maison et balançant son manteau sur une banquette de l'entrée.

– Alors ce journal ? De quoi il parle ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier principal.

– C'est… compliqué, répondit Remus visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis certaine que je serais capable de comprendre, argua-t-elle plus offensée qu'elle ne l'aurait été de coutume, ne supportant plus cette étiquette de fille futile depuis que Sirius l'avait pointé du doigt.

– Je ne voulais pas...

– Insinuer que j'étais une idiote ? l'interrompit-elle en poussant la porte du grenier, agitant la main pour écarter la poussière suspendue dans l'air. Tu dois vraiment détester les fêtes pour préférer t'installer ici, dit-elle sur un ton amusé.

– Je suis pas à l'aise avec la foule, répondit le garçon en se penchant vers un des coffres remplis de vieilleries pour en extraire l'objet de ses convoitises.

– Lequel de mes ancêtres a écrit ça ? demanda-t-elle abandonnant l'idée de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils, elle doutait sérieusement que se transformer en tas de poussière serait bon pour sa réputation.

– Je ne sais pas… je suis pas certain que ce soit un de tes ancêtres, lui répondit-il. Il a été écrit par plusieurs personnes qui n'ont pas de véritables liens entre elles.

– Intéressant… commenta-t-elle en s'approchant pour prendre le journal mais le timide garçon le mit hors de sa portée.

Marlène haussa un sourcil, surprise. Ce garçon n'était peut-être pas aussi innocent et timide qu'il n'y paraissait.

– Tu ne veux pas que je le lise, fit-elle remarquer.

– Non c'est...

– Compliqué ? le coupa-t-elle. Tu l'as déjà dit. Donne-le-moi.

– Marlène non…

– Donne !

– C'est une mauvaise idée.

– Remus Lupin, tu vas me donner ce journal ou je te…

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de menace à faire peser sur lui. Elle était plutôt celle qui devait s'inquiéter. S'il répétait à qui que ce soit ce qu'il avait vu, elle ne menacerait plus personne pendant un bout de temps.

– Très bien, dit-elle faisant mine de tourner les talons pour qu'il baisse sa garde, se tournant brusquement pour lui reprendre le journal dès qu'il eut abaissé le bras, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées pour l'empêcher de le lui reprendre trop rapidement, parcourant une page au hasard.

– Marlène ! s'écria le jeune homme en essayant de la contourner pour se saisir du journal en vain.

– Ça parle du « Jeu » ! lâcha-t-elle abasourdie, continuant de lire. Mais ce truc date des années vingt. Comment c'est possible ? demanda-t-elle levant les yeux vers Remus qui semblait soudain bien silencieux. Attends une minute… est-ce que c'est toi qui as mis en place le « Jeu » ? Tu as trouvé ce journal et tu t'es dit que ça serait une bonne idée de le remettre au goût du jour ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! se défendit-il vivement.

– Pourtant tu es le seul à avoir lu ce truc ! contra-t-elle sur la défensive. Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? l'attaqua-t-elle hors d'elle. Comment est-ce que tu sais pour ma boulimie !

– Quoi ? Non je ne savais pas !

Marlène fixa les traits du jeune homme. Il semblait sincère mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Peut-être que derrière ses airs innocents se cachait un manipulateur aguerri. Dans tous les cas, elle venait d'avouer la véritable punition inscrite dans l'enveloppe. Sa récompense était bien de devenir la prochaine capitaine des cheerleaders si elle couchait avec Sirius Black mais en cas d'échec ce n'était pas Bella qui devenait capitaine. Le « Maître du Jeu » avait une toute autre menace contre elle : révéler à tout le lycée ses troubles alimentaires.

– Comment je peux être certaine que tu n'es pas le connard qui me fait chanter ?

– Lis la dernière page.

Elle hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter, survolant rapidement la partie écrite par un certain Rubeus Hagrid, murmurant doucement « c'est du délire », avant de revenir une dizaine de pages plus tôt, dévorant les pages écrites par Abelforth, oubliant la soirée, sa tenue et tout le reste, se laissant tomber dans le poussiéreux fauteuil qu'elle avait laissé de côté un peu plus tôt. Elle ne fut tirée de sa lecture que par un sms d'Emmeline. Cette dernière lui disait que Bella avait poussé sa sœur dans les escaliers et que celle-ci avait été conduite aux urgences. L'un des ambulanciers avait dit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une fracture du fémur. Un second sms suivit immédiatement le premier lui annonçant qu'elle était la nouvelle capitaine des cheerleaders.

– Je vais mourir.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai couché avec Sirius Black.

Elle leva les yeux du journal, une part d'elle espérant que Remus lui avouerait qu'il s'agissait d'une immense plaisanterie mais la peur qu'elle lut dans son regard ne fit qu'augmenter la sienne. Son « âme » avait été corrompue et elle allait le payer de sa vie.


	8. 8

**\- Chapitre 8 -**

James était rarement impressionné par quoi que ce soit mais cette nuit-là, Lily Evans était devenue l'exception pour la seconde fois. La première fois que la jeune fille l'avait surpris ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

L'école avait organisé une kermesse et tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Sirius et lui aient la brillante idée d'importuner Severus Snape. James n'avait jamais apprécié le garçon et le sentiment était plus que réciproque. Le gardien de l'école primaire avait imprudemment laissé une échelle dans la cour de récréation. Celle-ci conduisait au toit d'un porche sur lequel les deux gamins qu'ils étaient alors avaient jugé malin de cacher le sac de Severus. James avait défié Snape d'aller chercher ses affaires sachant pertinemment que ce dernier avait le vertige. Il s'apprêtait à savourer l'humiliation qu'il infligeait à son ennemi. Les enfants ne sont pas tendres à cet âge-là, et la petite troupe qui s'était formée autour d'eux redoublait d'inventivité pour qualifier la « lâcheté » de Snape.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily Evans, qui était intervenue. Elle avait grimpé à l'échelle sous les regards abasourdis de ses camarades, et était redescendue quelques minutes plus tard, le sac de son meilleur ami à la main. La suite, toute la ville la connaissait. James Potter avait décidé du haut de ses onze ans qu'une fille avec autant de cran était digne de lui et s'était empressé de le lui faire savoir. Le poing de la jolie rousse venant s'écraser sur son visage lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre que ça avait été prématuré de le lui demander quelques minutes après avoir humilié son ami.

Après cet « incident », James avait évité la jolie rousse pour s'épargner de finir de nouveau le nez cassé à l'hôpital, tout du moins jusqu'à cette histoire de pari. Et passer plus de temps avec elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses entre eux. Chaque matin il se garait devant le petit pavillon des Evans et lui laissait le volant puisqu'elle s'était avéré bien plus douée que lui pour manier la boîte manuelle de la voiture de sa mère. Il l'attendait le soir pour rentrer, et le conduisait à son travail le soir et les week-ends. Cette nouvelle « routine » sans être désagréable n'était pas pour autant appréciable. Leurs conversations se limitaient à se disputer sur à peu près tous les sujets, tous deux incapables de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait très vite compris que sa famille et elle ne roulaient pas sur l'or mais elle n'était ni avide de plus et n'éprouvait aucune honte à l'égard de son milieu social d'origine. Loin d'être dénuée d'ambition, elle avait décidé de miser sur elle-même avec succès. Lily Evans était de loin la meilleure élève de l'école. Les professeurs l'adoraient. D'une gentillesse rare, elle aidait ceux qui avaient des difficultés par des cours de tutorat. Talentueuse et généreuse, elle était pourtant très discrète, ne cherchant nullement la reconnaissance ou la popularité, elle préférait de loin l'anonymat et la paix qui allait de pair avec.

Certains pouvaient la trouver « trop » sérieuse ou « trop » bûcheuse mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Ils pouvaient se permettre de sortir tous les soirs pour s'amuser, ils pouvaient même se permettre d'être moyens dans toutes les matières et dans tous les domaines mais pas elle. Elle n'avait pas de riches parents qui payeraient pour ses études. Elle devait obtenir une bourse, hors celles-ci n'étaient pas donnés à la légère surtout quand il s'agissait de grandes écoles. La compétition était rude et elle voulait gagner pour offrir une meilleure vie à ses parents et probablement pour que ses enfants n’aient pas à devoir se battre autant pour réussir.

Mais tandis qu'il semblait être capable de voir ses qualités, elle semblait ne pas parvenir à en faire autant pour lui. Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être une éternelle source de déception pour elle. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu voir autre chose que de la désapprobation ou de l'agacement dans le regard émeraude de la jeune fille.

Son souhait s'était finalement réalisé plus tôt que prévu. Elle avait miraculeusement accepté de l'accompagner chez Lucius et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se questionner sur ses motivations. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis ? Il l'avait suivi dans le jardin d'hiver des Malfoy lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'éloigner de la foule d'adolescents qui se pressaient dans le manoir. Il l'avait regardé déambuler dans les allées de roses et en caresser les pétales d'un blanc immaculé.

– Tu vas te piquer, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le verre de la serre.

– Est-ce que ça n'en vaudrait pas le coup ? répondit-t-elle ne sursautant pas ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle avait eu conscience de sa présence tout du long.

– C'est moi ou tu ne parles pas des roses ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

– Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? contra-t-elle.

– Pourquoi t'es venue

– Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Tu n'as pas répondu, lui fit-il remarquer.

– Toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres visiblement diverti par leur échange.

– Si je réponds à tes questions, tu répondras aux miennes.

– On verra.

– C'est trop incertain.

– Est-ce que ça n'en vaudrait pas le coup ? réitéra-t-elle, son index errant toujours de roses en roses.

– Cela varie d'une personne à une autre. Le coût d'une chose s'entends.

– Et pour les gens ?

– Si une personne a un prix c'est de la prostitution Evans, plaisanta-t-il. À toi de répondre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? Je croyais que tu te couchais tôt même les vendredis soir.

– Je suis venue pour Pétunia.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre pourtant, fit-il remarquer.

– Justement. J'essaye d'arranger ça. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Elle n'as pas l'air d'essayer elle.

– Peut-être que je ne vaux pas le coût à ses yeux, répondit-elle en passant son doigt sur une des épines.

– Tu vaux le coût, lâcha-t-il.

– Est-ce que je dois me sentir vexée ou flattée ? plaisanta-t-elle.

– Comment ça ?

– Si j'ai un coût alors je suis une prostituée non ? C'est-ce que tu as dit.

– Non ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que...

– Détends toi Potter, l'interrompit-elle, je te taquine.

– Tu as bu.

– Peut-être.

– C'était pas une question, lui fit-il remarquer.

– Danse avec moi ! dit-elle en lui tendant la main tandis que les accords d'un slow parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

– Danser c'est pas mon truc, répondit-il déstabilisé face à cette Lily bien moins inaccessible que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

– Ce n'était pas une question.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il ne la repoussa pas lorsqu'elle lui prit la main. Il glissa instinctivement une main sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, sans la lâcher du regard. Ses pensées étaient tout sauf innocentes en cet instant et lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, réduisant davantage encore la distance entre leurs deux corps, il eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau onze ans. Elle était en quelques secondes redevenu ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Et alors qu'il se penchait pour capturer les lèvres de la jolie rousse, un courant d'air s'engouffra par la porte de la serre. Il suspendit son geste pour assassiner du regard la personne qui s'était permise de l'interrompre, déstabilisé de voir qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

– James non ! s'écria une Marlène essoufflée, et un Remus qui l'était tout autant sur ses talons.

Lily n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité. Peut-être était-ce la morsure du froid, ou encore le regard abasourdi de son propre meilleur ami. Toujours était-il qu'elle s'écarta vivement de celui qu'elle était censée haïr de toute son âme. Son regard croisa celui hostile de Marlène McKinnon. Un silence gêné s'instaura entre eux et nul ne semblait prêt à le briser. C'était sans compter sur James Potter. Il semblait complètement aveugle à ce qu'étaient les normes sociales.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il visiblement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

– Tu ne peux pas, répondit Marlène, son regard toujours fixé sur la jolie rousse.

– Pourquoi ? protesta James comme un enfant à qui on venait d'arracher son jouet.

– Parce que...

Elle sembla chercher une explication en la personne de Remus Lupin, ce qui était surprenant compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître. Lily commençait à réaliser du caractère adhérant de toute cette situation. Son meilleur ami avait débarqué à une soirée huppée aux côtés de la fille la plus populaire de leur promo. Mais après tout qui était-elle pour le juger alors qu'elle avait été à deux doigt d'embrasser le garçon le plus en vue de l'école à la dîtes fête.

– On va vous laisser en discuter… n'est-ce pas Lily ? tenta faiblement Remus comme s'il essayait de tirer Marlène d'une situation difficile.

– Discuter de quoi ? demanda-t-elle au même moment que James, leur voix se mêlant l'une à l'autre.

– Ça ne te regarde pas Evans, répliqua Marlène sur le ton le plus froid qu'elle avait en stock et qui lui avait surement valu le surnom de « princesse des glaces ».

– Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça à tout à voir avec moi, répliqua Lily bien décidé à ne pas se laisser déstabilisé considérant que céder à Narcissa Black avait été amplement suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi ça aurait un lien avec toi ?

– Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

– J'essayais de préserver ton amour propre mais soit puisque tu insistes ! répondit Marlène en affichant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. James ne t'apprécie pas vraiment, c'est juste un gage du « Maitre du Jeu ».

– Marlène ! s'écria James, ne comprenant pas à quoi sa meilleure amie jouait.

– Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Tu as reçu une enveloppe qui te disais de coucher avec elle pour que ton équipe gagne le championnat cette année !

Lily maudit son cœur qui se serra, de toute évidence doté d'une volonté propre. Cela n'aurait pas dû la toucher ou même la blesser. Elle ne devrait même pas être étonné de n'avoir été qu'un pion. C'était comme ça qu'agissait les gens de l'élite. Ils étaient les propriétaires de l'échiquier et pouvait décider à tout moment de sacrifier une pièce pour remporter la victoire. Elle s'obligea à ne rien laissé paraître. Ni colère, et encore moins de la tristesse.

– Merci pour ta considération mais je n'aurais jamais couché avec Potter.

– Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant la nette impression que tu t'apprêtais à l'embrasser un peu plus tôt, répliqua Marlène sur un ton presque moqueur.

– Le seul contact qu'il y aurait eu entre Potter et moi c'est mon poing sur son nez. Il y est habitué n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle au principal intéressé qui semblait muré dans son silence depuis que ses intentions avaient été dévoilés.

– Hm… on devrait y aller Lily, intervint Remus.

– Pas besoin de venir me chercher demain Potter. Je prendrais le bus, l'informa t'elle en rejoignant Remus en quelques enjambées.

– Evans ! protesta James en tentant de la retenir par le bras semblant enfin réagir à tout ça.

– Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus jamais. Lui dit-elle d'un ton sans appel, dégageant son bras de son emprise et entrainant Remus avec elle, loin de ce monde auquel elle n'appartiendrait jamais.

Remus voyait bien que Lily était blessée même si elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Marlène avait raison. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenu les deux adolescents seraient probablement en train d'échanger un baiser ou peut-être plus.

– Lily ?

– Hm ?

– Ça va ?

– Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-elle avec une légèreté et une nonchalance qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Parce que quoi que tu en dises, tu allais l'embrasser.

– N'importe quoi. Pourquoi j'embrasserais James Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire.

– Et toi alors ? l'attaqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Marlène McKinnon ?

– Je...

– Oui ? insista-t-elle visiblement sur ses gardes.

– Rien je…

– C'est étrange, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi maintenant ?

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue l'en empêcher maintenant ? Elle était au courant depuis tout ce temps non ? Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Tu étais avec elle pourtant.

– Oui mais…

– Depuis quand Marlène McKinnon en a quelque chose à faire de moi ?

– Lily...

– Tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne veux rien me dire tant pis ! s'emporta-t-elle. De toute évidence tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle meilleure amie.

– Quoi ? Non !

– Vous m'aviez l'air plutôt proches et on sait toi comme moi que ça ne peut pas être l'autre option puisqu'elle n'est pas ton « type ».

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir au sous-entendu. Lily était l'une des seules personnes au courant de son « type ». Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le sujet, elle le savait pertinemment. Il lui en voulu d'utiliser ça pour se tirer d'affaire et elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était allée trop loin.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

– C'est rien, dit-il en détournant le regard.

– Non, je suis désolé. Je suis juste...

– Blessée ?

– Oui, admit-elle finalement. Je me sens idiote d'être tombée dans le panneau. Dire que je commençais à me dire qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce que je croyais ! dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un des bancs du parc des Malfoy. Il était toujours aussi agaçant mais il était brillant et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Ça le rendait moins antipathique. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il était juste… un enfant. Il vit dans l'instant et s'amuse de tout et de rien. Il est insouciant et parfois même inconscient mais il est aussi d'une innocence incroyable.

Remus l'écouta attentivement, s'installant à côté d'elle. Lily avait toujours su voir le meilleur chez les autres. Davantage encore quand la personne en question en était incapable. C'était comme si elle savait exactement ce que les autres pouvaient être pour peu qu'ils s'en donnent la peine.

– Il n'a pas fait ça pour te blesser. Il avait refusé le pari.

– Marlène a dit...

– Je sais ce qu'elle a dit, l'interrompit-il. Il a reçu une enveloppe du « Maître du Jeu » et a dit qu'il ne voulait pas y jouer.

– Pourtant...

– Mais Rabastan l'a accusé de ne pas penser à l'équipe, la coupa Remus une fois de plus. La conséquence s'il refusait le gage étant qu'il perdrait tous ses matchs. Il a cédé pour l'équipe.

– C'est-censé me consoler de savoir que je suis un dommage collatéral ? ironisa-t-elle.

– Non… Oui. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'a pas voulu te blesser.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends Remus ? demanda-t-elle. Tu devrais être en train de l'insulter avec moi.

– Parce qu'il est une victime dans cette histoire.

– Quoi ?

– Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose… dit-il en sortant le journal et en lui tendant comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul.

Marlène n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son meilleur ami n'implose de colère. Elle connaissant assez James pour savoir qu'il pouvait se montrer plus que capricieux quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait et elle venait clairement de se mettre entre lui et la chose ou plutôt la personne qu'il désirait en cet instant.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! lui demanda James sur un ton qui laissait deviner une réelle incompréhension mais aussi ce qu'elle identifia comme étant de la frustration.

– C'était pour ton bien ! lui répondit Marlène appréhendant la colère du jeune capitaine.

– Pour mon bien ? répéta-t-il incrédule. En quoi m'empêcher de tirer mon coup m'est bénéfique ?

– Si je te le disais tu me croirais pas… Et c'est pas comme si Evans était la seule fille de la ville. Sérieusement, il y a tout un tas de filles ici qui vendrait un rein pour une nuit avec toi.

– Mais c'est elle que je veux !

– Pourquoi ? demanda Marlène incrédule, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce que James pouvait bien trouver à cette fille.

– Parce qu'elle… est spéciale.

– Lily Evans n'est pas spéciale. Elle est d'une banalité sans fin.

– Disais la fille qui est un stéréotype vivant, intervint une voix que Marlène reconnu entre mille.

– Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Black, gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui était nonchalamment appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte vitrée de la serre.

– Si ça concerne James, ça me concerne aussi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Arrêtez ça tous les deux, soupira James déjà lassé par leur échange.

– C'est lui qui a commencé ! contra Marlène en pointant le garçon du doigt.

Elle avait beau coucher avec depuis des semaines, il n'en restait pas moins la personne la plus insupportable qu'elle connaisse. Il avait un don pour la faire sortir de ses gongs et lui faire perdre son calme olympien, incapable de feindre l'indifférence quand il s'agissait de lui. En sa présence, elle n'avait plus aucune tenue. Son professeur de savoir-vivre s'en serait probablement arraché les cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce que je ne croirais pas ? demanda James de but en blanc.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as dit que si tu me le disais, je ne te croirais pas. De quoi est-ce que tu parlais ?

– Rien...

– Je vais demander à Lupin alors, répliqua James en sortant de la serre.

– Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que Remus à avoir là-dedans? demanda Sirius, son intérêt soudainement éveillé, suivant James et lançant un regard interrogateur en arrière vers Marlène.

– Il ne sait rien du tout ! mentit Marlène ne voulant pas mettre Remus en mauvaise posture, espérant sincèrement que celui-ci était déjà loin avec Evans, mais malheureusement pour elle, les deux amis étaient assis quelques mètres plus loin sur un banc. Et merde ! jura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant Remus au loin. Il remarqua très distinctement que celui-ci dissimulait quelque chose à la hâte à leur approche.

– Toi là ! l'interpella James. Remus c'est ça ?

– Oui, répondit le timide garçon retenant de justesse un « Oui monsieur ».

– Explique.

– Que j'explique quoi ? demanda Remus en feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi le garçon pouvait bien parler.

– Sirius, gronda James perdant le peu de patience qu'il possédait et laissant une chance à son meilleur ami d'intervenir avant d'utiliser la force.

– Ok Remus, commença Sirius en s'installant à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, lui faisant son sourire le plus craquant.

– Je… j'ai trouvé un journal, avoua Remus incapable de résister à son charme.

– Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ce journal ?

– Non… je ne l'ai pas sur moi, mentit Remus. Mal.

– Remus… soupira Sirius, en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune garçon qui lui tendit presque machinalement ledit journal.

Sirius parcouru les grandes lignes de celui-ci comme Marlène et Lily avant lui. James s'étant installé sur le banc à côté de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

– C'est du délire, murmura Sirius.

– Il faut qu'on trouve l'autre journal, lâcha Marlène dissimulant difficilement son anxiété.

– Pourquoi ? T'as quelques choses à te reprocher ?

– J'ai obéis. J'ai déjà réalisé mon gage, dit-elle en soutenant le regard du garçon.

– Et c'était quoi ce gage au juste ? demanda-t-il, pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

– Je devais tromper Rabastan.

– Tu ne l'aurais pas fait sans le gage ?

– Bien sûr que je ne l'aurais pas fait, répondit-elle.

Sirius détourna son attention d'elle, croisant le regard de Lily qui semblait être la seule à avoir remarquer leur échange, James et Remus étant trop occupé à débattre du plan à adopter. Il comprit soudain qu'elle le comprenait. Après tout elle s'était retrouvé dans la position de celle qui était utilisé, tout comme lui. Il lui sourit tristement en haussant les épaules avec plus de légèreté qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se sentait « proche » de la jeune fille.

Il se souvenait distinctement de la première fois que ça avait été le cas. Il avait alors à peine quinze ans et envisageait de quitter sa famille pour rejoindre définitivement les Potter mais une chose le retenait encore à la noble famille Black : son petit frère, Regulus. Il avait espéré longtemps que ce dernier se rallierait à lui. Qu'il déciderait de venir avec lui mais rien n'y faisait, il refusait d'envisager la chose. Après tout il n'était pas si malheureux que ça. Leur mère Walburga Black l'aimait tendrement et leur père Orion n'attendait rien de lui, l'ignorant tout simplement. D'un caractère plus doux et conciliant, Regulus parvenait à s'intégrer dans la famille Black. Mais une part de lui avait égoïstement espéré que son frère le choisirait.

James ne pouvait pas comprendre ce lien qui l'unissait à Regulus. Il était fils unique, il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était d'être grand frère. Encore plus quand la seule personne qui lui avait montré un tant soit peu d'amour avait été son petit frère. Il était celui qui s'interposait entre sa mère et lui quand elle devenait trop violente et que l'alcool la faisait le confondre avec son infidèle de mari. Il était celui qui volait pour lui de la nourriture lorsqu'elle le privait de nourriture. Il était celui qui se glissait dans son lit tard le soir pour le serrer dans ses bras après que leur père lui ait fait payer son insolence. Regulus avait été là et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait été le témoin d'une dispute entre Pétunia et Lily Evans. Il s'était reconnu en cette dernière. Elle aussi aimait de tout son cœur une personne qui n'avait plus que du mépris pour elle. Elle aussi tentait vainement de sauver ce qu'il restait d'une relation qui avait été parfaite mais qui par un concours de circonstances ne l'était plus. Il se souvenait d'avoir croisé son regard comme en cet instant. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient parlé longtemps et qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Ce qui lui avait donné assez de courage pour partir sans se retourner.

– Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais partout ! s'écria Peter en trottinant gauchement jusqu'à eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Peter tenta de ne pas paniquer lorsque ses « amis » lui expliquèrent de quoi il en retournait. Il n'avait reçu son « enveloppe que quelques minutes plus tôt et comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de l'échec de James puisque le « Maitre du Jeu » voulait qu'il trahisse ce dernier en donnant les tactiques de match aux futurs adversaires de l'équipe. S'il acceptait, il obtiendrait une bourse d'étude malgré son dossier peu reluisant mais s'il refusait, le fisc serait informé des « petites » magouilles de son père.

– Une chance que je n'ai pas reçu d'enveloppe, bégaya le garçon qui s'était en réalité empressé d'exécuter le gage. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il une note d'hystérie dans la voix, que les autres ne relevèrent pas.

– On trouve l'autre journal et on dissuade le psychopathe de tous nous tuer, répondit Sirius.

– Comment on fait ça ? demanda Lily.

– Le journal dit qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance, fit remarquer Sirius.

– Tu veux dire que c'est quelqu'un qui te déteste ? s'enquit Lily.

– Je plaide coupable, plaisanta Marlène.

– Hilarant McKinnon, je suis ravi de voir que t'arrive encore à plaisanter malgré ta mort plus qu'imminente, répliqua Sirius.

– Il nous faut une liste de tous ceux qui ont reçu une enveloppe, les coupa James avant qu'ils n'embrayent sur une dispute. Et une liste de ceux qui ont accepté de le réaliser.

– Je peux t'avoir ça, les ragots c'est mon truc, répondit Marlène.

– J'ai pas mal de relation aussi, intervint Sirius.

– Le journal dit que c'est un élève de notre âge. Ça exclu pas mal de monde déjà, il nous faudrait une liste des juniors sans oublier ceux qui ont sauté une classe ou redoublé. Continua James.

– Remus et moi on a accès à la liste des élèves, répondit Lily. On s'en charge.

– Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Peter se sentant inutile.

– Tu peux nous aider à éplucher les listes des élèves lui dit gentiment Lily. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, tu es celui qui sait qui pourrait détester ces trois-là.

Peter ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de les avoir trahi mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Si son père perdait le garage, ils se retrouveraient à la rue. Il aimait James et Sirius mais il avait dû faire un choix. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui. Ils l'avaient pris sous leur aile alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Il n'était ni riche, ni beau, il était plus empoté que sportif et définitivement moins brillant que le duo. Pourtant ils l'avaient traité comme leur égal. James l'avait même pris comme mascotte de l'équipe. Grace à eux, il avait évité les humiliations que subissaient les autres qui avaient été moins chanceux. Le lycée est un monde cruel surtout pour un garçon avec des kilos en trop. Il les aiderait à trouver le coupable, mais en attendant il ferait ce qui était nécessaire pour sa famille.


	9. 9

**\- Chapitre 9 -**

Lily aurait voulu ne plus avoir à parler et à côtoyer James Potter mais malheureusement pour elle, le destin semblait avoir autre chose en tête. Elle n'était pas revenue sur l'incident. Le moment semblait plus que mal choisi aux vues du sujet de leur conversation lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus dix minutes plus tard dans le parc des Malfoy. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et le fait qu'un élève ait été choisi pour perpétuer une malédiction dans son école rendait leur dispute assez futile. Elle n'avait rien dit après cela lorsqu'il les avait raccompagnés Remus et elle. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant les quatre minutes quarante-sept où ils avaient été seuls dans la voiture entre la maison des Lupin et chez elle. Elle l'avait consciencieusement ignoré lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de conduire. Elle l'avait entendu l'appeler après qu'elle eut claqué la porte de sa voiture mais elle ne s'était pas retournée.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'en discuter ou même d'arranger les choses. Il avait voulu coucher avec elle par intérêt. Pour remporter un stupide combat de coq contre Rabastan Lestrange. Elle savait qu'une part de sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Elle pouvait mentir aux autres mais pas à elle-même. Elle avait flirté avec lui dans cette serre. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir blâmer les quelques verres qu'elle avait bu quelques minutes avant leur échange mais ce n'était qu'un pis-aller. Elle avait été suffisamment lucide pour peser le pour et le contre. Et le pour l'avait emporté. Tout du moins jusqu'à la révélation de Marlène McKinnon concernant les véritables motifs du garçon.

Le lendemain, elle dut prendre plusieurs bus pour aller travailler puisqu’il n’y avait aucune ligne qui pouvait l'y conduire directement. Sa mère l'avait appelé alors qu'elle était sur le trajet. James était venu la chercher. Daisy Evans était d'une politesse presque maladive et elle réprimanda Lily pour ne pas avoir attendu le garçon. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas décemment dire à sa mère la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de se passer des services du garçon.

Inconsciemment elle le couvrait. Ses parents appréciaient le quaterback. Parfois quand il la déposait, sa mère l'invitait à entrer prendre un goûter. La première fois, elle en avait rougi de honte mais James Potter n'avait pas la même conception de ce qui était réservé aux enfants ou non. Il pouvait être ce fêtard invétéré et ce garçon qui trempe un cookie dans un verre de lait. Il était resté un peu plus longtemps la seconde fois. Son père, Harold Evans, ayant insisté pour qu'il finisse de regarder le match avec lui. Les deux s'étaient entendu à merveille malgré le fait qu'ils ne soutenaient pas la même équipe. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce que c'était devenu une habitude, toujours était-il qu'il avait réussi à se faire une place dans leur quotidien.

Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui brise les illusions de ses parents. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas leur dire parce que ça aurait été briser toutes chances d'arranger les choses. Elle savait que ses parents ne lui pardonneraient pas un écart pareil… L'idée lui déplaisait mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle voulait qu'il arrange les choses, qu'il lui fasse oublier ce pari et le Jeu. Mais c'était impossible, à moins qu'il n'ait une machine à remonter le temps et même James Potter ne pouvait acheter quelque chose qui n'existe pas encore.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son service aux alentours de quinze heures, il était là, garé sur le parking de Dunki’Donuts, appuyé contre la voiture de sport qu'elle avait pu conduire ces dernières semaines. Mais c'était fini. Elle était bien décidée à garder ses distances autant que possible et se mit à marcher à grand pas vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il ne sembla pas saisir le message. Typique de lui.

– Evans attend ! Il faut qu'on parle.

– Non. Je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua-t-elle faisant mine de s'intéresser à la fiche des horaires.

– Ok. Il faut que je te parle, corrigea-t-il comme si cela changeait quoi que soit.

– Je ne veux rien entendre, asséna-t-elle, jurant intérieurement en lisant que le prochain bus n'était que dans une demi-heure.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il en la voyant reprendre sa marche et abandonner de toute évidence l'idée de prendre un bus.

– Je rentre à pied, laisse-moi, lui ordonna-t-il bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il n'obéirait pas.

– Tu plaisantes ? lui demanda-t-il incrédule et à juste titre puisqu'il ne lui faudrait pas moins d'une heure de marche pour rejoindre le centre-ville et ensuite prendre un bus pour chez elle.

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

– T'as l'air en colère.

– C'était pas une vraie question, soupira-t-elle bien moins amusée qu'autrefois par son incapacité à différencier les nuances de langage.

– Moi non plus s'en était pas une.

– Alors quoi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les germes de la suspicion faisant leur travail. Tout ça c'était faux aussi ? Le fait que tu ne comprennes ni l'ironie, ni les métaphores, ni quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas clairement exprimé et au premier degré ?

Elle serra les poings se demandant à quel point il avait pu la berner et la trouver idiote. Est-ce qu'il avait joué un rôle avec ses parents aussi ? L'idée la révoltait et lui faisait regretter de ne pas l'avoir tout bonnement dénoncé à sa mère lorsque celle-ci l'avait enguirlandé pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Il avait du bien en rire avec sa stupide bande. Sa seule satisfaction était qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'avait rien eu de croustillant à rapporter.

– Rien n'était faux, contra-t-il.

Menteur. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois. Elle savait qu'il était bon acteur maintenant. Elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Ses yeux dorés auraient beau briller de toute la sincérité du monde, elle ne le croirait plus. Elle considérerait que chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche était ou serait un mensonge.

– Donne-moi le numéro du garage, lui ordonna-t-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Le numéro de téléphone du garage qui doit me changer la portière de la voiture pour que j'ai une nouvelle clé.

– Je… répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle avait touché dans le mile.

– Je vais le trouver toute seule, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone et tapant le nom de famille de Peter, se souvenant que James avait mentionné le fait que c'était le père du garçon qui se chargeait de réparer ses bêtises.

– Evans non attends… la supplia-t-il presque en essayant d'attraper sa main, mais elle s'arrangea pour rester hors de sa portée, attendant impatiemment que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

– Allo oui bonjour, je suis Lily Evans… Oui… la Fiat Panda… C'est cela… Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… Oui… Je viens la chercher maintenant. Merci beaucoup. À tout de suite, dit-elle en raccrochant.

– Je...

– Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Ma voiture est prête depuis des semaines. Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

– J'avais besoin de temps !

– Pour me trainer dans ton lit !

– Non !

– Non ? Tu n'as pas balancé mes clés de voiture dans le caniveau pour que je sois obligé de passer du temps avec toi ?

– Si mais je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas de double ! Je pensais que ce serait l'affaire d'une soirée.

– Oh tu pensais que je céderais après un trajet d'un quart d'heure ? On l'aurait fait sur la banquette arrière c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle ne parvenant pas à empêcher sa voix de monter dans les aigus sous l'effet de la colère, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Oui…

– Un coup d'un soir quoi.

– Non je…

– Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, le coupa-t-elle.

– Non.

– Alors tu as décidé de mentir sur le fait que ma voiture n'était pas prête pour m'obliger à passer du temps avec toi.

– C'était le seul moyen. T'es plutôt inaccessible, fit-il remarquer.

– Pas assez de toute évidence.

– Pourquoi t'es aussi en colère alors que ce n'est pas arrivé ! J'ai perdu le pari !

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il aurait pu gagner. Elle n'avait peut-être pas cédé lors de leur premier trajet en voiture, ni au cours des suivants mais les semaines étaient passées et l'image qu'elle avait de lui s'était sensiblement améliorée. Ce soir-là, dans la serre, elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Elle avait aimé être dans ses bras. Le tissu de sa robe n'avait en rien atténué la sensation de ses mains enserrant sa taille. Il avait réussi à jouer à la perfection son rôle, allant jusqu'à la regarder comme si elle était la personne la plus importante de son monde.

– Tu as raison. Je suis désolé aussi.

– Pourquoi tu serais désolé, déstabilisé par son brusque revirement.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ne lui dirait jamais. Elle voulait oublier cet épisode humiliant de sa vie et ne plus jamais sentir son cœur battre ou se serrer comme en cet instant à cause de lui. Elle voulait le blesser. Tout comme il avait blessé sa fierté. Elle n'hésita donc pas une seule seconde lorsqu'une idée qui lui ressemblait peu naquit dans son esprit.

– Parce que moi aussi j'ai eu un gage du Maître du Jeu. Je devais coucher avec toi.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il semblant pour la première fois ne plus jouer le rôle de la culpabilité ou de la frustration.

– Tu m'as très bien entendu.

– Tu mens, répliqua-t-il avec une assurance qui en d'autres circonstances aurait été flatteuse –après tout, il ne la pensait pas capable d'une telle bassesse– mais qui en cet instant se révélait un véritable handicap pour sa vengeance.

– Vraiment ? Tu penses que tu es le seul capable de faire quelque chose qui te répugne ?

– Coucher avec toi ne me répugnait pas ! répondit-il.

– Coucher avec toi me répugnait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu sais toi-même comme le Maître du Jeu peut se montrer convainquant, poursuivit-elle faisant référence aux récompenses et punitions qui accompagnaient les gages.

– Non… tu n'aurais pas fait ça… contra-t-il avec un peu moins d'aplomb, commençant visiblement à douter d'elle.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait et toi non plus. Une chance que Marlène et Remus soient arrivés à temps ! dit-elle feignant à merveille l'entrain, ressentant une véritable satisfaction à la vision de l'expression presque douloureuse qu'affichait désormais le garçon. Maintenant que tout est fini, je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant.

Elle reprit sa route et cette fois ci, il ne tenta pas de la retenir. La satisfaction se révéla être un sentiment fugace. Elle avait menti par fierté. Elle avait faussé les informations concernant le Jeu pour sauver la face. La culpabilité la rongea lentement mais surement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire aux autres que c'était un mensonge. Il ne faisait nul doute que Sirius et Marlène le répéterait à James et elle paraitrait encore plus pathétique qu'auparavant.

Elle aurait voulu tout avouer à Remus mais celui-ci semblait soudain bien proche des garçons. Quelques jours avaient suffi pour qu'ils lui fassent une place auprès d'eux, inconditionnellement. Et après une semaine à peine, on aurait pu croire que ça avait toujours été le cas. Qu'il avait toujours été l'un d'entre eux. Il était celui qui tempérait, apaisait et organisait leur quatuor. Sirius se montrait moins cinglant envers Peter, et plus docile en sa présence, comme s'il cherchait à faire bonne figure. Peter se montrait plus assuré maintenant qu'il se sentait soutenu. Quant à James, il l'écoutait toujours comme une personne plus sage et expérimenté.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse que Remus se fasse des amis mais ce n'était pas le cas en cet instant. Elle aurait voulu qu'une fois le problème du Jeu réglé, elle n'ait plus jamais à entendre parler de James Potter et de sa bande mais tout cela était compromis par cette amitié naissante entre les garçons et Remus. Même une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé le coupable, Remus continuerait à être amis avec eux. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. S'en était presque blessant. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait depuis tout ce temps. Comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment suffi.

– Lily ?

– Hm ? répondit-elle en relevant la tête de son devoir, se tendant légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice et que celle-ci arborait une expression soucieuse.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda la jeune fille, chuchotant puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises à la bibliothèque.

– Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-elle, optant pour la carte de l'ignorance et espérant ainsi éviter une conversation qu'elle avait par tous les moyens tenté de reporter.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliqua son amie visiblement agacée bien que l'inquiétude vrillait encore son regard. Remus et toi vous passez votre temps avec Potter et sa bande.

– Remus les apprécie, répondit-elle n'ayant pas de meilleure explication en stock.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment expliquer à Alice qu'ils se réunissaient régulièrement pour discuter des informations qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer sur qui avait ou non effectué un gage et si celui-ci se révélait être moralement compromettant ou innocent et sans danger.

– Avec Marlène, insista Alice en haussant un sourcil, peu convaincue par sa réponse.

– Elle est...

– Odieuse, l'interrompit-elle.

– C'est ta cousine Alice.

– Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être objective. Et de l'aimer.

– Pourquoi ça m'empêcherait moi de l'apprécier alors ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas ta cousine. On ne choisit pas sa famille mais on peut choisir ses amis et Marlène n'est pas ton genre.

– J'ai un genre ?

– Ne change pas de sujet, répliqua Alice perdant patience.

– C'est quoi mon genre ?

– Certainement pas les cheerleaders assoiffés de popularité et d'attention.

– Je croyais que tu l'aimais, cru-t-elle bon de lui rappeler sur le ton de l'humour.

– Marlène est bien plus que ça.

– Pourquoi tu exclues le fait que j'ai pu le remarquer aussi ?

– Parce qu'elle ne le montre pas. En tout cas elle ne l'aurait pas montré à la rivale de sa meilleure amie.

– Rivale ? Attends quoi ? demanda Lily réellement perdu. De quoi tu parles.

– Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de lire le Daily Prophet ! demanda Alice qui semblait désormais plus vexée qu'agacée.

– Bien sûr que oui mais je saute la rubrique Gossip.

– Si tu ne la sautais pas tu saurais qu'Emmeline Vance et James Potter vont au bal ensemble.

– En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? se braqua-t-elle à la mention de son désormais ennemi juré, les piques de jalousie vrillant chaque parcelle de son cœur.

– Oh par pitié Lily, ça fait des semaines qu'il t'emmène partout.

– Premièrement, je conduisais, donc techniquement je m'emmenais partout toute seule.

– Avec sa voiture, fit remarquer Alice sur un ton moqueur.

– Certes. Mais uniquement parce que la mienne est au garage par sa faute.

– Soit. Mais comment tu expliques que tu sois allé chez Malfoy avec lui ?

– Je… hésita-t-elle sans parvenir à trouver de suite logique pour le plus grand bonheur de la journaliste en herbe.

– Ah ah ! s'exclama Alice un peu trop fort s'attirant les regards courroucés de leurs voisins de table.

– La seule chose qu'il y a entre James Potter et moi c'est un pari Alice. Le Maître du Jeu l'a défié de coucher avec moi et il a essayé.

– Et ?

– Pour qui tu me prends ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours à fleur de peau, n'ayant toujours pas digéré cette histoire.

– Lily je voulais pas…

– Laisse tomber ! l'interrompit-elle refermant son livre d'un coup sec et rangeant à la va vite ses notes dans son sac. Je dois rentrer de toute manière.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? s'enquit Alice par culpabilité.

– Non. Je vais prendre le bus, j'ai besoin de me calmer.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'insister, se retrouvant en quelques minutes dehors, prenant une bouffée d'air frais pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer mais ne pouvant chasser de son esprit les paroles d'Alice. Il allait au bal avec Emmeline. Elle connaissait la jeune fille de nom. Comme le reste de l'école. La renommée était ce qui allait de pair avec « une cheerleader assoiffé de popularité et d'attention ». Emmeline était tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux bien plus clair que les siens et elle avait l'avantage de ne pas se farcir les taches de rousseur en prime. Toujours parfaitement maquillée et habillée, elle respirait l'assurance et la détermination. Qu'une fille aussi parfaite ait pu la considérer comme une rivale sérieuse la dépassait. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. Et elle ne voulait pas faire le poids se réprimanda-t-elle assez sévèrement. Ils faisaient partie du même monde. Lui le quaterback et elle la cheerleader. Elle était amie avec ses amis, ses parents connaissaient probablement les siens et elle fréquentait les mêmes soirées. Elle ne pouvait que parvenir à la conclusion qu'Emmeline Vance était parfaite pour James Potter et qu'elle était encore une fois reléguée à la place de celle qui s'était de toute évidence cru dans un roman adolescent à l'eau de rose, où le garçon le plus populaire fini mystérieusement et miraculeusement avec son opposé le plus parfait. Elle se senti rougir de honte d'être aussi misérablement tombé dans le panneau.

– Lily ça ne va pas ?

Ce n'était pas Alice cette fois ci, mais Severus qui s'inquiétait pour son bien-être. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher mais sa présence était un soulagement. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Il détestait Potter et les autres et contrairement à Alice, il n'était parent avec personne. Elle se blottit donc dans les bras du garçon et se laissa enfin aller à pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Elle mit un certain temps à se calmer bien que Severus la berçait contre lui avec une patience qu'elle admira. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'être noyé sous un torrent de larmes mais il le supportait et la consolait inlassablement sans perdre patience.

– Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il se tendait à cette idée.

Severus était son meilleur ami et contrairement à Remus qui l'avait remplacée ou Alice qui semblait en avoir plus après un scoop qu'autre chose, le taciturne garçon serait de son côté. Alors elle lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Lui parlant de l'incident concernant sa voiture, lui avouant qu'elle avait fini par apprécier le garçon mais que tout ça s'était finalement avéré être le fait d'une force supérieur dont l'identité demeurait pour l'instant secrète. Severus sembla fortement intéressé par l'histoire des « deux journaux » ainsi que par les progrès qu'ils avaient fait pour démasquer le véritable coupable ou peut-être faisait-il semblant de s'y intéresser pour la distraire de l'autre sujet fâcheux qui l'avait chagriné. Mais elle ne voulait pas éviter le sujet. Elle avait besoin qu'il le déteste avec elle.

– Oubli le, lui répéta-t-il après qu'elle eut de nouveau tenté d'aborder le cas Potter.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Tu t'es vengée. Il pense que tu t'es servi de lui aussi. Tu as dit que tu t'étais senti bien après ça.

– Quelques minutes de satisfaction qui ne valaient vraiment pas le coût. La vengeance c'est surcoté si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle avec amertume. J'ai agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

– Quelles conséquences ? J'aurais payé pour voir la tête qu'il a fait !

– Je payerais pour revenir en arrière. Maintenant je suis dans la liste des personnes qui ont eu un gage dit « moralement compromettant ». Ce qui signifie qu'aux yeux des autres je suis une cible de Maître du Jeu.

– Peut-être qu'il agit au hasard !

– Justement ! Maintenant c'est la thèse privilégiée par Remus et Marlène alors qu'avant ça, la liste laissait à penser que seules les personnes populaires étaient visées. Mais à cause de moi tout est remis en question. Je fausse tout.

– En quoi le fait que seul les élèves les plus populaires soient touchés vous donnes le moindre indice sur l'identité du coupable ?

– Ça nous donne un mobile...

– Qui est… ? s'enquit-il.

– La jalousie bien sûr. C'est-ce qu'ils suscitent la plupart du temps.

Elle remarqua que Severus tiquait légèrement à sa réponse ce qui l'intrigua.

– Quoi ? Tu as une autre idée en tête ?

– Et bien… tu as dit que tout cela avait commencé avec un « magicien » qui…

– Un sorcier, le corrigea-t-elle.

– Un sorcier, reprit-il, qui aurait voulu faire payer aux habitants de la ville ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa fille.

– Oui...

– Et bien, son mobile était la vengeance. Le sorcier n'était pas jaloux, il voulait que justice soit faite. Si le journal des « coupables » fonctionne sur le même schéma que celui des « victimes » alors le Maître du Jeu doit être à l'image du sorcier. Comme un successeur pour perpétuer sa mémoire et son œuvre. Faire payer les crimes commis impunément par les privilégiés.

– Severus c'est… brillant ! Remus est à l'image de la mère de la fille qui a été brulée et qui protège et tente d'empêcher le dessein de son mari ! Je dois prévenir les autres ! s'exclama-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Quoi ? Lily attend !

Severus parvenait difficilement à dissimuler sa panique. Il avait baissé sa garde et avait littéralement tracé une carte menant jusqu'à lui. Il se maudit intérieurement de se montrer si faible en présence de la jolie rousse qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant d'année. Il avait voulu la consoler et la rassurer au détriment de sa personne. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas la laisser répéter ce qu'il venait de lui dire aux autres. Elle était son amie et ne l'envisagerait pas une seconde comme suspect potentiel mais Potter et les autres devineraient aisément qu'il était derrière tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être démasqué.

– Tu ne peux pas leur dire.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Parce qu'il te faudrait avouer que tu as menti. Tu n'es pas une cible tu ne fais donc pas partie de ceux qui ont persécuté le Maître du Jeu hors les « autres » pensent que tu es l'une de ceux qui été visé.

– J'avais oublié… Mais je devrais quand même leur dire Sev. Des vies sont en jeu. Ma fierté pèse bien peu dans la balance face à la culpabilité qui me rongerait si on ne parvenait pas à trouver de qui il s'agit avant que ce pauvre homme ne soit exécuté pour un crime qu'il n’a pas commis.

– Qui ça ? demanda-t-il tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de la dissuader de tout avouer.

– Rubeus Hagrid. C'est le dernier à avoir été accusé à tort. Il sera exécuté le 31 octobre. Si on trouve la personne qui possède l'actuel journal des coupables et qu'elle accepte de le confier aux autorités alors il sera innocenté et Remus ne subira pas le même sort que Rubeus Hagrid ou Abelforth.

– Il ne te rendra pas le journal. Tu ne pourras pas le convaincre alors que tu fais littéralement équipe avec ceux qu'il hait plus que tout.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu as dit que Potter avait reçu un gage moralement compromettant. Ainsi que Black et McKinnon.

– Oui.

– Si j'étais le coupable, je ne te ferais pas confiance. Tu dois le trouver avant eux et sans leur aide.

– Tu penses que j'aurais plus de chance de le convaincre ?

– Si tu n'es pas de mèche avec ses ennemis… Oui, mentit-il.

– Je ne sais pas...

– Tu n'es pas seule. Je t'aiderai.

– D'accord. Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion qui lui semblèrent interminables.

Il n'avait aucune intention de revenir en arrière. Il avait subi des années durant les moqueries, insultes et autres mauvais traitements de la part de Potter et sa bande. C'était à son tour de leur faire payer. Ils étaient tous stupide de penser qu'il parviendrait à le convaincre de ne pas exécuter son plan. Une personne qui est prête à tuer n'a plus grand chose à perdre. Il était celui qui les feraient se réveiller avec une boule au ventre. Il était celui qui les feraient vivre dans la peur permanente de voir l'épée de Damoclès en suspens au-dessus de leur petites têtes couronnées, leur tomber dessus et les trancher en deux. Il était celui qui jouait et ils étaient sa distraction. Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Il était le Maître du Jeu.


	10. 10

**\- Chapitre 10 -**

Marlène était nonchalamment allongée sur le lit de James, son portable dans une main et l'autre se balançant dans le vide, frôlant parfois du bout des doigts le tapis. Elle détestait attendre et elle détestait d'autant plus ne rien faire. Elle soupira pour la énième fois.

– Arrête de soupirer ! lâcha Sirius qui allongé sur le tapis semblait avoir de la patience pour tout sauf pour elle.

– J'arrêterai de soupirer quand Evans se décidera à arriver, répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

– Elle travaille Marlène. C'est un truc que tu ne feras probablement jamais mais qui pour certains est une nécessité, répondit-il sans essayer de cacher son mépris pour elle.

– Espèce de sale petit…

– Les gars… soupira James qui tournait encore et encore sur sa chaise de bureau. C'est déjà assez pénible sans qu'en plus vous vous disputiez. Remus, tu peux lui envoyer un message pour voir où elle en est ?

– Oui, répondit le garçon, tout en tapant un message à la jeune fille.

– J'ai mieux à faire que de l'attendre, lâcha Marlène en se redressant, attrapant son sac, bien décidée à rentrer chez elle.

– Comme te regarder dans un miroir en te demandant si tu devrais boucler tes cheveux ou les lisser demain ? ironisa Sirius.

– Je suis ravie de faire désormais partie des rares privilégiés qui sont au courant de tes activités capillaires du soir Sirius, répondit-elle en souriant assez fière de sa réplique.

– Elle dit qu'elle ne viendra pas… annonça Remus en coupant court à leur petit échange qui menaçait de virer au vinaigre.

– Pourquoi ? demanda James assez surpris.

– Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te voir… intervint Peter pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé et d'une voix assez hésitante.

James lança un regard à Remus pour être rassuré, la supposition de Peter l'ayant fait douter immédiatement. Marlène fronça les sourcils, contrariée par ce nouvel ordre des choses. Elle n'était pas contre le changement pour peu qu'elle en soit l'instigatrice et ce n'était pas le cas ici. James semblait ailleurs depuis la soirée chez Malfoy. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à se sentir coupable ou encore à se soucier des autres. Ou tout du moins à se soucier de ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'Evans faisait désormais partie de son monde ? Elle n'avait rien vu, trop occupée qu'elle était à tromper son petit ami avec celui qui était censé être son ennemi. Rien n'allait plus. La seule chose positive dans le fatras qu'avait provoqué le Maître du Jeu était leur nouvelle amitié avec Remus Lupin. Ce dernier secoua la tête à la question de James.

– Non, elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas venir, qu'elle fait des recherches de son côté à la librairie… avec Severus.

Il avait ajouté la dernière information un ton plus bas dans l'espoir de ne pas provoquer une catastrophe nucléaire. Ce fut un échec. James avait parfaitement entendu et était tout aussi parfaitement en colère. Marlène n'avait jamais bien compris l'animosité de James à l'égard de Severus Snape, toujours était-il qu'elle était là depuis des années et ne semblait qu'accroitre avec le temps. Les choses s'étaient néanmoins calmées mais uniquement après avoir atteint un point de non-retour. Peu de personnes connaissaient les détails de l'histoire en question.

Il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an, une fête avait été organisée dans le petit bois du domaine des Potter. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Ils n'étaient que des sophomores, aucune foule ne s'était pressée dans la clairière où ils avaient décidé d'allumer un feu de camp. Quelqu'un avait apporté des marshmallows et la seule musique provenait d'une guitare acoustique. Ils devaient être au maximum une trentaine. Ils avaient réussi à se procurer de l'alcool grâce à la cousine de Sirius, Andromeda, qui était déjà majeure et vaccinée à l'époque. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, pourtant Marlène gardait un mauvais souvenir de cette fête qui avait failli tourner au cauchemar.

Tout avait commencé quand Emmeline avait parlé du fait que le shérif et ses hommes avaient réussi à attraper le loup qui rodait près de la propriété des Vance. Les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers Remus pour plus d'informations. Ce dernier les avait informés que le loup était gardé non loin de là, dans une cabane de chasseur abandonnée en attendant qu'il soit transféré dans la réserve naturelle d'où il s'était échappé. Les choses s'étaient gâtés par la suite. Mulciber, Avery et Snape avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la clairière, bien décidés à ruiner la soirée. James avait mis la main sur eux avant que cela ne se produise. Tout du moins sur deux d'entre eux.

C'était Sirius qui était tombé sur Snape. Il avait traité le garçon de lâche, en utilisant pour argument la fois où il n'avait pas été capable d'aller chercher son sac à dos sur le toit de l'école. Il l'avait ensuite mis au défi de prouver qu'il ne l'était pas. Snape n'avait pas pu refuser. Ça aurait été prouvé que Sirius avait raison. Il s'était alors enfoncé dans la forêt marchant droit vers la cabane où était enfermé le loup capturé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Le problème était que Snape n'avait aucune idée que l'animal y avait été enfermé. Il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une épreuve de courage qui consistait à se rendre à la cabane abandonnée en passant par la forêt en pleine nuit et d'en ramener un objet.

Elle se souvenait que James était revenu et que Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait réglé le problème « Servilus ». James avait demandé des détails et elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient tous été horrifiés d'entendre Sirius raconter sa « petite » plaisanterie. Lui-même sembla prendre conscience des conséquences possibles de ses actes. James avait foncé à la suite de Snape pour empêcher le pire d'arriver. Il s'était interposé entre Severus et le loup. Ce dernier les aurait probablement attaqués tous les deux si un cerf n'était pas passé par là, faisant fuir le prédateur en chargeant et ruant.

Snape avait accepté de ne rien dire à personne de cet incident. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait gardé le secret était Lily Evans. En effet, seuls les employés du département du shérif connaissaient le lieu où avait été enfermé le loup. Si Severus avait rapporté l'incident, Remus ainsi que son père aurait eu de graves ennuis. Le lieutenant Lyall Lupin n'aurait pas dû révéler une telle information à son fils. Hors Evans et Lupin étaient devenus très proches et Severus ne pouvait pas porter plainte sans impliquer lourdement le garçon. Il avait donc conservé le silence.

Elle se souvenait que James n'avait pas adressé la parole à Sirius pendant des semaines après ça. Elle aurait pu et dû se réjouir de cette situation. Après tout, voir Sirius Black souffrir aurait dû lui procurer une satisfaction inégalée. L'ennui était qu'en punissant Sirius, James se punissait lui-même. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, cette soudaine distance et cette colère teintée de rancœur était une situation qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu ou expérimenté et qu'ils ne savaient nullement gérer. Sirius avait semblé accepter la sanction les premiers temps, mais d'un naturel peu patient, lorsque James avait décidé que c'était « assez », Sirius avait quant à lui jugé que ça avait été « trop ». Les choses avaient fini par se tasser et l'histoire était devenue un tabou. Personne n'en parlait, personne ne semblait s'en souvenir et pourtant elle pesait sur leur conscience à tous.

– Snape est au courant ? demanda Peter.

– De toute évidence, répondit Remus fixant James avec appréhension et à juste titre, les colères du quaterback étaient aussi rares que violentes.

– Elle ne viendra pas et c'est la seule qui avait du nouveau alors je rentre, lâcha Marlène tentant vainement de détourner le sujet de Snape, mais la seule personne capable de détourner l'attention de James était murée dans un silence de mort.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a mis au courant ! s'exclama le garçon furieux. Il… on...

– C'est son meilleur ami, lui rappela Marlène décidant d'utiliser cette occasion pour réduire la cote de popularité d'Evans auprès de James –autant que cette soirée soit désagréable de manière constructive.

– Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il en fixant son regard sur Remus, ce dernier étant celui qui connaissait le mieux la jolie rousse.

– Il est intelligent, répondit Remus prudemment. Et à ses yeux, digne de confiance, je suppose.

Elle admira la diplomatie dont il faisait preuve pour expliquer que Lily Evans avait choisi le pire ennemi de James pour mener l'enquête sur qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de le vouloir, lui et ses amis, morts.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Sirius qui faisait mine d'être complètement absorbé par le tapis. Il agissait toujours de cette manière quand Snape était mentionné. Il du sentir son regard sur lui puisqu'il releva les yeux, ses iris d'un gris clair s'assombrissant en croisant son regard. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait appris la vérité sur leur relation et depuis à l'exception des quelques pics acerbes qu'ils s'envoyaient mutuellement, rien. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé et n'étaient pas revenus sur le sujet. Elle se contentait d'ignorer la culpabilité lancinante qui la tiraillait, après tout il s'en fichait pas mal, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient partagé quoi que ce soit de spécial. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Inlassablement. Mais c'était tout ce que c'était : du sexe. Ça aurait dû prendre fin tôt ou tard et même ne jamais commencer. Et sans ce stupide Jeu, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Ou peut-être qu'elle se répétait tout ça pour atténuer sa part de responsabilité dans le fait d'avoir trompé son petit ami. Mais ce n'était pas envers Rabastan qu'elle se sentait coupable. C'était à Sirius qu'elle avait l'impression de devoir quelque chose. Et elle détestait ça.

La porte claqua, la soutirant de l'emprise de son ancien amant, et elle se rendit compte que c'était James qui avait quitté la pièce. Elle n'avait pas du tout suivi ce qui s'était passé et lança un regard interrogateur à Remus mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas plus de réponses à son questionnement silencieux qu'elle-même.

James avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Loin de Remus et sa bienveillance à l'égard de tout à chacun et même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Loin de Marlène, Sirius et leurs incessantes prises de becs qui semblaient moins innocentes et infondés qu'autrefois. Loin de Peter et de ses remarques involontairement maladroites et néanmoins problématiques.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraichement tondue du jardin, fixant le ciel à mesure que celui-ci s'assombrissait. Sirius était le fanatique des étoiles. Capable de citer et reconnaitre chacune d'elles. Il se contentait de les observer, appréciant le fait qu’elles soient la représentation de l'inconnu. Il se savait parfaitement capable de retenir la moindre parcelle d'information sur elles fournit par la NASA mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait que l'espace demeure un mystère. S'il ne savait rien, il pouvait imaginer sans limites. Mais en cet instant son imagination lui faisait défaut. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était sur Terre et la NASA ne l'aiderait certainement pas à éclaircir la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré tout seul.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait menti concernant son gage. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre du Maître du Jeu. Mais il avait prétendu la croire parce qu'il avait cru que si la fierté de la jeune fille n'était plus aussi malmenée alors elle parviendrait à lui pardonner plus rapidement. Mais ça n'avait rien arrangé. Désormais au lieu d'être vindicative, elle était simplement absente. Elle avait complètement disparu de son monde. Elle était comme les étoiles qui continuent de briller bien longtemps après leur mort. Elle n'était plus là, pourtant il continuait de la voir.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir menti, d'avoir faussé les informations et devait se donner deux fois plus pour trouver le coupable et réduire ses remords. Cela lui avait déplu mais il avait respecté sa manière de faire. Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour peu qu'à la clé se trouve un possible espoir de la voir lui pardonner. N'importe quoi sauf « ça ».

Il attrapa son téléphone bien décidé à régler le problème.

To : Lilykins

T'es avec Snape ?

From : James

T'es avec Snape ?

Lily se tendit en voyant le message apparaitre sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle lança un regard à Snape, qui, Dieu merci, était bien trop absorbé par son devoir de chimie pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta d'ignorer celui-ci mais son regard finissait toujours par quitter ses notes et se fixer sur l'écran désormais noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jouer à ce stupide jeu qui consiste à se dire que si une chose se produit alors elle fera telle ou telle chose. Dans ce cas précis, si Potter envoyait un autre message, alors elle répondrait. Et tandis qu'elle renommait le contact, son portable vibra lui annonçant l'arrivée du sms fatidique.

From : Potter

J'ai envoyé un deuxième message alors réponds.

Toujours aussi terrifiée par cette capacité qu'il avait de deviner chacune de ses pensées, elle déverrouilla néanmoins son portable laissant ses doigts en suspens ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Ou bien simplement l'envoyer paître en lui disant de s'occuper de ses affaires ?

To : Potter

C'est qui ?

C'était puérile et parfaitement contreproductif comme réponse, mais cela lui permettait au moins de gagner du temps pour se calmer, et si au passage elle pouvait s'octroyer le plaisir d'avoir le dessus, alors elle ne s'en priverait pas.

From : Potter

Un garçon avec des cheveux gras, un nez bien trop grand pour son visage et des caleçons sales.

To : Potter

Je parlais de toi Potter ! Qui tu es toi ! Pas Severus. Et comment tu peux savoir qu'il a des caleçons sales ?!

Elle ne comprendrait jamais cette incapacité qu'il avait à ne pas comprendre les choses les plus simples. Comment avait-il pu répondre à côté à une question typique ? Elle se rendit soudain compte que dans son agacement elle avait fait l'erreur d'écrire Potter alors même qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir qui il était, ce qu'il s'empressa de lui faire remarquer dans un nouveau message.

From : Potter

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes qui je suis alors que tu sais qui je suis ? Et tout le monde sait qu'il a des caleçons sales.

To : Potter

Tout le monde le sait parce que tu as lancé la rumeur ! Oh et puis la ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

From : Potter

Je peux répondre ? Parce que juste avant ta question tu me dis de la fermer.

Elle étouffa de justesse un petit cri exaspéré s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Severus, elle se força à sourire comme si elle n'était pas en train de converser avec la personne la plus frustrante de l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle le renomma une fois de plus dans ses contacts.

From : Jerk

Tu m'évites.

To : Jerk

Ça date pas d'hier.

From : Jerk

C'était plus le cas.

To : Jerk

Il semblerait que ce soit de nouveau d'actualité.

From : Jerk

Je pensais que tu mettrais cette histoire de côté le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour Remus et Marlène. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Snape quand les jours de ton meilleur ami sont comptés.

To : Jerk

Severus est mon meilleur ami aussi et il m'aide.

From : Jerk

On a qu'un seul meilleur ami, sinon ça annule le principe de « meilleur ». À la limite tu peux avoir un meilleur ami et une meilleure amie.

To : Jerk

Pourquoi cette différence masculin/féminin ?

To : Jerk

Ne réponds pas à ça, c'est pas le moment de partir sur un débat féministe avec toi ! J'ai du travail.

From : Jerk

On a la réponse sur qui tu préfères en tout cas.

To : Jerk

Je ne préfère personne, je ne veux pas te voir toi.

From : Jerk

Sirius déteste Marlène et pourtant il était là aujourd'hui. Parce que je suis son meilleur ami. Tu préfères Snape.

To :Jerk

Je t'ai di que je ne préférais personne. Je les aime autant l'un que l'autre.

From : Jerk

Tu mens.

Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas du fait qu'elle ait menti sur le fait d'avoir un gage mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de l'accusation. Elle avait menti et sa culpabilité fut ravivé. Elle lança un regard à Severus, se demandant s'il était judicieux de suivre ses conseils. Est-ce qu'elle aidait vraiment Remus ? Ou est-ce qu'elle fuyait ses responsabilités. Elle mordilla nerveusement son stylo, maudissant Potter. Tout c’était de sa faute ! Elle savait que c'était plus qu'injuste de reporter la faute sur lui mais la colère était un sentiment qu'elle parvenait à gérer un peu mieux que les remords.

To : Jerk

Non. C'est TON truc ça.

Il ne répondit pas et une fois de plus elle n'en éprouva pas aucune satisfaction. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se réjouir de ce silence ? Elle posa son téléphone sur la table, se remettant au travail dans l'espoir de ne plus y penser mais cette tentative se révéla infructueuse puisque son esprit n'avait de cesse que de la ramenait vers « lui ». Son regard se fixant sur l'écran désespérément noir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour un temps il était devenu James… et pas seulement dans le répertoire de son téléphone.

From : Lilykins

Non. C'est TON truc ça.

James ne pouvait nier que ça lui avait fait mal de lire ça, même si c'était définitivement justifié. Il était en tort. S'il avait pu revenir en arrière il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Supporter Rabastan pendant un an ne paraissait plus si terrible. Il avait toujours adoré le sport. Tous sans exception. Du basket au football en passant par le baseball ou encore l'équitation. Il était doué quand il s'agissait d'effort physique et beaucoup moins quand quelque chose relevait de l'humain. Il détestait perdre mais il venait de découvrir que perdre quelqu'un était encore pire que perdre tout court.

– James ?

Il vit apparaitre au-dessus de sa tête, le visage souriant d'Emmeline Vance. Il la regarda glisser une mèche derrière son oreille, verrouillant son téléphone, renonçant à l'idée de faire changer Lily Evans d'avis. Tout du moins pour le moment.

– Emmeline.

– Je viens de chez Marley, dit-elle en désignant le petit bois qui séparait la propriété des McKinnon de celle des Potter.

– T'es passée par la forêt ? demanda-t-il un peu surpris, s'étant fait une idée assez précise et potentiellement fausse de la jeune fille.

– J'adore la marche et c'est plus agréable entouré d'arbre que de béton. Marley est là ? Sa mère m'as dit que je la trouverais ici.

– Elle était là mais elle a dû partir, l'informa-t-il. Côté béton, ajouta-t-il en désignant la grille du manoir menant à la rue.

– Marley aime la nature mais… commença-t-elle.

– Pas autant que ses chaussures, conclut-il en souriant.

– Je te dérange peut-être ? dit-elle en lançant un regard au téléphone qu'il tenait toujours.

– Non. J'ai fini.

– Au sujet du bal, Marley m'as dit qu'elle t’avait demandé. Si tu ne veux pas, ne te sens pas obligé parce qu'elle te l’a demandé.

Elle avait dit ça avec une certaine assurance, et James trouva cela agréable. Il avait l'habitude des bégaiements et autres rougeurs des filles de l'école. Étant lui-même d'un naturel peu sociable, la gêne d'autrui entrainait irrémédiablement la sienne. Il ne voyait pas d'objection a passé une soirée avec Emmeline Vance si elle était toujours aussi franche et confiante.

– Non ça me va, répondit-il donc. De quelle couleur sera ta robe ?

– Violette.

– Et pour ton corsage ? Des hortensias ?

– Plutôt des lilas.

– C'est noté.

Il aimait le fait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait et ne se sentait pas obligé d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait. Il se releva époussetant son jean, bien que dans tous les cas son jean avait remporté un allé simple pour la machine à laver, l'herbe humide ayant laissé des traces d'un beau vert.

– J'y retourne alors ! dit-elle en désignant le bois.

– Je te raccompagne, lui proposa-t-il par galanterie mais aussi parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que parler avec la jeune fille lui changeait les idées.

– Je vais pas me perdre, pas besoin de te déranger pour ça, répondit-elle.

– Ça me dérange pas, dit-il en se mettant en marche. J'aime bien me promener en forêt aussi.

La promenade fut agréable. Emmeline était plutôt sportive, escaladant les rondins couchés avec aisance et sans aide. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Marlène et elle étaient amies. Elles étaient toutes deux d'une indépendance presque farouche et se tenait aussi loin que possible des stéréotypes qui entouraient malheureusement le genre féminin.

Elle n'avait pas encore d'idées bien précises de ce qu'elle voulait faire après le lycée bien qu'elle eut tout de même quelques pistes. Elle admettait sans peine envier un peu Marlène qui semblait savoir exactement quelle fac elle souhaitait intégrer et à quoi ressemblerait sa vie plus tard. Elle appréhendait la suite du lycée, consciente que les privilèges dont elle était entourée ici ne la suivraient probablement pas quand elle quitterait la petite bulle de la ville de Salem alors elle était bien décidée à profiter de l'instant. C'était facile de l'écouter et il s'ouvrit presque inconsciemment à elle.

Tout comme elle, il n'avait qu’une vision floue de l'avenir qu'il désirait, mais il aimait cela. Il trouverait ça particulièrement ennuyeux s'il n'avait qu'à suivre un chemin déjà tracé. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il lui rendit son baiser ? Peut-être. Toujours était-il qu'il la poussa contre l'une des colonnes de marbre, bien décidé à « profiter de l'instant ». Il commençait à apprécier la philosophie de la jeune fille ainsi que sa manière de se presser contre lui. Il aimait le contraste entre son individualisme quotidien et le fait qu'en cet instant elle acceptait l'idée de renoncer à sa solitude pour lui.

Marlène n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle était sortie de la chambre de James et ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de provoquer une colère sans nom s'il la trouvait ici alors qu'il n'y était pas mais elle voulait savoir. Sirius avait reçu une enveloppe aussi. Mais seul James était au courant de ce qu'elle contenait. Elle savait de source sûr qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de compromettant pour l'âme du garçon puisque le nom de celui-ci avait été mis dans la liste des cibles du Maître du Jeu.

En effet, d'après le journal des victimes, pour brouiller les pistes, le coupable donnait deux type de gages. Les premiers étaient innocents et sans conséquences comme par exemple, Alice, qui avait dû sauter dans la piscine de l'école tout habillée. Cela signifiait que sa cousine ne figurerait pas sur la liste des morts contrairement à elle, qui appartenait à la seconde catégorie puisqu'elle s'était vu donner un gage moralement douteux et qui lui donnait par conséquent un rendez-vous avec la mort le 31 juillet.

Sirius n'avait, quant à lui, pas réalisé le sien et elle savait que sa punition était que le terrible épisode avec Snape soit révélé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était plus terrible aux yeux du garçon pour qu'il décide de ne pas le faire. Bien sûr désormais, ils savaient tous que rien n'était pire que de réaliser un gage puisqu'il signifiait la mort mais, Sirius avait refusé avant ça. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce que contenait son enveloppe. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait peu de scrupule et tout aussi peu de conscience, alors à moins que ça ne concerne James, il aurait fait passer ses intérêts avant.

Elle fouilla un peu partout, jusqu'à finalement mettre la main sur l'enveloppe qu'elle reconnut sans peine, ayant reçu la même quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle jeta un œil vers la porte, ses doigts tirant le carton où était inscrit les consignes du Maître du Jeu.

_**\- Le Jeu -**   
_ _Tu as été jugé digne du Jeu. Ta mission si tu l'accepte sera de briser le cœur de ton petit frère.  
_ _Ton succès te fera remporter le procès contre tes parents.  
_ _Si tu échoue ou refuse le défi, ta tentative de meurtre avec préméditation sera révélé aux autorités compétentes.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ **_Le Maître du Jeu_ **

Marlène n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle était, comme à peu près toute la ville, au courant du litige entre Sirius et ses parents. Le garçon avait hérité d'une fortune colossale de son oncle dont le nom lui échappait. Toujours était-il que ses parents, et plus précisément sa mère, Walburga Black, avait espéré que le testament la désignerait elle et non son rebelle de fils.

Elle avait donc engagé des poursuites pour contester les dernières volontés de son frère. Elle aurait pu demander l'aide de son autre frère, Cygnus Black, le père de Cissy et Bella, qui était également le juge local, mais ce dernier aurait tenté de s'emparer de la fortune de son ainé. Elle n'avait donc pour le moment que réussi à geler les comptes de Sirius, le temps de trouvé un juge véreux à soudoyer. Si le Maître du Jeu respectait sa parole, Sirius serait le plus riche des Blacks.

Mais il avait refusé d'exécuter le gage. Elle avait toujours cru que Sirius haïssait chaque membre de sa famille. Pourtant elle était là. La fameuse exception. Regulus Black. Il ne se contentait de toutes évidence pas seulement de ne pas le détester, il l'aimait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications au fait qu'il préfère risquer la prison plutôt que de briser le coeur de son petit frère. Sirius Black était capable d'aimer...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

… Et aux vues de la noirceur de son regard, lorsque celui-ci se posa sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait, il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'elle soit désormais au courant de cela.


	11. 11

**\- Chapitre 11 -**

Sirius était hors de lui, il lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains froissant le tout rageusement. Nul doute qu'il aurait voulu la froisser elle aussi. La serrer si fort dans ses poings qu'il l'aurait fait disparaître. Il ne l'avait jamais autant haï qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui auparavant mais en cet instant, elle était terrifiée. Pour la première fois, elle pensa à lui comme à un membre de la famille Black.

– Sirius… commença-t-elle.

– Sors d'ici, l'interrompit-il, son ton bien trop calme pour être naturel.

– Je suis…

– Je t'ai dit de sortir ! hurla-t-il, explosant sans prévenir.

Elle s'empressa de quitter la chambre du garçon, claquant la porte avant de s'appuyer contre celle-ci, expirant difficilement, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout du long. Elle jura doucement, posant une main sur son cœur pour calmer les dératés de celui-ci. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit de verre brisé.

Elle s'en voulu d'avoir été trop curieuse. Elle avait voulu trouver quelque chose de compromettant. Quelque chose pour le faire chanter. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu remuer un secret aussi lourd pour lui. Elle tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vues Sirius et Regulus ensemble en vain. Même lorsque Sirius vivait encore chez ses parents, les deux frères étaient semblables à deux inconnus. Sirius passait son temps avec James et Andromeda, ignorant consciencieusement le reste des membres de la famille Black.

Elle se remémora néanmoins d'un anniversaire alors qu'ils étaient tous âgés d'une dizaines d'années. Un des garçons Rockwood s'en était pris à Regulus. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la brouille entre les deux enfants qu'ils étaient encore à cette époque. Toujours était-il que Sirius s'était interposé entre le garçon et son petit frère. Walburga Black était entrée dans une rage folle, accusant son ainé de causer du grabuge où qu'ils aillent. Elle se souvenait que Regulus n'avait rien dit pour défendre Sirius, pas même quand Walburga avait décidé qu'hurler n'était pas suffisant, gratifiant d'une retentissante gifle, celui qu'elle considérait comme un fauteur de trouble notoire.

Peu à peu, elle se souvint de situation similaire. Elle ne s'était jamais attardée sur les causes des altercations entre Sirius et sa mère avant cet instant, ne retenant que les punitions toutes à la limite de la maltraitance. Nul doute que derrière la porte de l'hôtel particulier des Black, Walburga ne se contentait pas de gifler son fils. Il n'y avait pas d'assistante sociale dans leur milieu, ou tout du moins aucune qui n'accepte pas de fermer les yeux pour quelques chiffres sur un chèque.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sirius protégeait Regulus. C'était parfaitement irrationnel. Le plus jeune des Blacks ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille, le laissant être puni à sa place, ne s'opposant jamais à ses parents. Une voix lui chuchota que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était hautement stupide mais elle l'ignora, rouvrant la porte de la chambre du garçon et lui faisant face de nouveau. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était peut-être né dans la famille la plus cruelle de la ville mais il l'avait quitté sans hésiter. Il était le meilleur ami de James, même si cela lui coutait de l'admettre.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ! s'exclama-t-il plus incrédule qu'en colère.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu le protège ? Il ne t’a jamais aidé lui !

– De quoi tu te mêles ? Sors d'ici ! Je le répéterais pas ! la menaça-t-il se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle pour l'obliger à reculer dans le couloir, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, retenant son souffle de par cette proximité qu'elle assimilait aux prémices d'une activité peu chaste.

– Tu ne me feras rien, affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

– Je me fiche que tu sois une fille, si tu ne sors pas d'ici, je te…

– Tu me quoi ? l'interrompit-elle en levant le menton en signe de défi. Tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur moi ou qui que ce soit Sirius. Sinon tu serais comme « elle ».

Elle le vit tressaillir à la mention de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser sa pensée pour qu'il sache à qui elle faisait référence. L'impact de Walburga Black sur lui était terrifiant. Bien qu'il soit ici en sécurité sous le toit et la garde des Potter, il était toujours ce garçon terrifié par cette femme qui le haïssait.

– Je ne le protège pas. Je veux pas mourir c'est tout. Je préfère encore aller en prison.

– Tu ne savais pas. James m'a dit que tu avais refusé le gage dès le début.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu voudrais que je sois dans le même pétrin que toi ? Attaqua-t-il comme chaque fois qu'il était acculé.

– Ça t'amuses ? Ma situation ? Tu penses que je l'ai mérité ? l'interrogea-t-elle plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre.

– T'es celle qui m'as embrassé si je me souviens bien.

– Comment tu pourrais t'en souvenir, vu ton quota de filles à la minute, répondit-elle se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus ils se disputaient bien que ce ne fut nullement son intention en premier lieu.

– Oh je devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur toi ? Me limiter à un partenaire mais seulement en apparence !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir, sa main s'écrasa durement contre la joue du garçon. Elle venait de le gifler. Elle venait de frapper Sirius Black. Elle ne devrait peut-être pas attendre le 31 juillet pour mourir. Elle n'esquissa plus le moindre geste, pas même pour reculer, tétanisée et clouée au sol par le regard soudain vide du garçon. À mesure que les secondes devenaient des minutes, la terreur se mua en inquiétude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait rien ? Elle tendit inconsciemment la main et suspendit son geste lorsqu'il recula brusquement. Elle comprit soudain qu'il était plus terrifié qu'elle en cet instant. Elle avait dû faire remonter à la surface les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi toute son enfance en parlant de Regulus. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un étalon sauvage. Une part d'elle voulait l'apprivoiser mais après ce qui venait de se passer c'était plus que compromis.

– C'est toi qui est comme Elle, lâcha-t-il d'une voix que la colère avait abandonnée.

C'était comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées un peu plus tôt. Elle ne ressentit aucune colère face à son accusation. Seulement de la culpabilité. Après tout elle l'avait pensé : qu'il était comme eux. Comme sa mère et le reste de la famille Black mais elle était celle qui avait agi exactement de la même manière. Si elle avait pu remonter le temps, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter, quel qu'en soit le prix, pour peu qu'il ne paraisse plus aussi vulnérable et meurtri. Elle pouvait voir dans ses pupilles habituellement brillantes de malice à quel point il avait été brisé par sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'effort de se mettre à sa place, et il était probable que personne n'ait jamais pris la peine de le faire dans leur cercle. Tous ceux qui le considéraient comme un traître à son sang n'avait jamais tenté d'imaginer Sirius lorsqu'il était encore enfant, haï par sa propre mère, méprisé par son père, jalousé par ses oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines, et autres membres par alliance pour un héritage dont il ne voulait même pas. Elle commençait à entrevoir la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas parti immédiatement. Elle avait cru que c'était par appât du gain, pour conserver son petit confort de vie, mais soudain tout s'éclaira. C'était évident.

– Regulus… murmura-t-elle.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, son regard perdant de sa froideur à la mention du prénom de son petit frère, s'adoucissant presque.

– Tu l'aimes.

– Je ne veux pas d'ennui, la corrigea-t-il. Nuances. Garde tes fantaisies pour toi.

– Tu ne veux pas d'ennuis ? répéta-t-elle. Avec ta famille ? Depuis quand ?

– Je ne veux pas d'ennui avec la famille Black. Ma famille c'est les Potter.

– Dorea est une Black.

– Dégage de ma chambre McKinnon, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, visiblement lassé de se battre avec elle, ou bien lassé d'elle tout court.

– Non, répondit-elle s'approchant de lui.

– Je répondrais pas à tes questions stupides, tu perds ton temps.

– Je n'ai pas de question, répliqua-t-elle avec une assurance retrouvée maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Il fit mine de se redresser, visiblement intrigué par sa réponse, grimpant sur le lit, le coinçant sous elle, à califourchon au-dessus de lui et posant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser contre les oreillers, soutenant son regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant la repousser.

– Tu sais très bien, répondit-elle, laissant courir ses doigts par-dessus le t-shirt du garçon jusqu'au bouton de son jean.

– C'est des excuses ? l'interrogea-t-il attrapant sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

– Je ne m'excuse jamais, répliqua-t-elle.

– Le gage ?

– Une fois aurait suffi.

Elle attendit, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à exprimer à haute voix. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour se faire pardonner. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour le gage. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour ça. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle en avait eu envie. Et c'était toujours le cas. Elle avait envie de lui. De ce qu'il représentait. De ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. De ce qu'elle était avec lui. Elle aimait son monde. Il était comme une porte de sortie. Une très belle porte de sortie. Elle laissa son regard errer, de ses cheveux d'un noir aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles, à sa peau dénuée de la moindre imperfection, en passant par ses lèvres modelées pour susciter le désir, remontant le long de son nez aquilin et finissant par ses yeux d'une couleur inimitable.

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Peut-être qu'il était l'appât et qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter à pieds joints dans un piège mortel. Peut-être que cette porte ne la mènerait qu'à une voie sans issue ou dans un précipice sans fond. C'était néanmoins un risque qu'elle acceptait de prendre. Elle préférait chuter sans fin. Elle préférait voler que de rester sur la terre ferme. Mais le lui permettrait-il ? Est-ce qu'il la laisserait pousser cette porte ? La réponse ne tarda pas. Elle le vit relâcher sa main, l'autorisant par ce geste et tout comme elle un peu plus tôt, sans un mot, à poursuivre.

Remus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Regulus. Il l'avait croisé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de leurs scolarités respectives bien que le garçon soit de deux ans son cadet. Il l'apercevait de plus en plus souvent maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux au lycée, Regulus étant désormais un freshmen. Contrairement à Sirius, le garçon se cantonnait au cercle très fermé de la jeunesse dorée de Salem et il évitait comme la peste toute personne apparentée de près ou de loin à son ainé renié.

Il fut donc quelque peu déstabilisé de le voir dans le vestibule du manoir Potter. Peter ne sembla pas plus étonné que ça et Remus se demanda si c'était habituel. Après tout il ne fréquentait les garçons que depuis quelques temps et n'était pas encore complètement aux faits de leur routine, il était donc probable que la présence de Regulus soit une récurrence qui n'avait rien de notable. Il termina donc de descendre l'escalier principal en tachant de ne pas regarder avec insistance l'héritier Black. Une petite voix lui chuchota que décidément ça devenait une habitude puisqu'il devait se faire violence pour réduire le nombre de fois où ses yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur Sirius.

Regulus ne lui retourna néanmoins pas la courtoisie, posant sur lui son regard « gris », spécificité de la famille Black même si des nuances existaient au sein de celle-ci. Ainsi Narcissa et Sirius avaient les yeux très clairs, de la couleur de l'acier contrairement à Regulus et Bellatrix dont les pupilles plus sombres s'apparentaient davantage à un ciel orageux. Remus parvint difficilement à se concentrer sur ce que disait son camarade tant le regard du garçon le perturbait. Sans être hostile, il n'avait pour autant rien de neutre mais Remus aurait été bien incapable de définir le sentiment qu'il semblait susciter chez le jeune garçon. Peter lui lança un regard interrogateur, tout aussi perdu que lui en cet instant. Il haussa les épaules n'ayant pas de meilleure réponse à lui offrir concernant l'examen minutieux de sa personne par le garçon dont l'attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Dorea Potter. Il se souvint alors que celle-ci était la tante de Regulus.

– Regulus trésor, je t'attendais plus tôt, lui dit-elle, déposant un baiser sur la tempe du garçon qui affichait de nouveau cet air impassible qui semblait ne jamais quitter son visage, ressentant de tout évidence bien moins d'amour pour sa tante que Sirius.

– Ma mère… commença-t-il laissant sa phrase en suspens, tournant son regard vers eux, se ravisant de par leur présence qui n'était pas désirée.

– Remus, Peter, vous rentrez déjà ? Le dîner sera bientôt servi si vous voulez rester un peu plus longtemps, les informa Dorea qui sembla remarquer leur présence, sa courtoisie nullement entamée par l'attitude de son neveu.

– Je dois rentrer, ma grand-mère est venue nous voir, expliqua Peter qui aurait de toute évidence préféré manger ici.

– Et toi Remus ? s'enquit-elle. James te déposera après le dîner.

– Et bien… James est parti, répondit Remus qui ne parvenait que bien difficilement à dire non.

– Sirius est là non ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans relever l'absence de son fils unique.

– Je pourrais le raccompagner, intervint soudain Regulus ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre.

– C'est adorable Regulus, fit-elle remarquer. Et surprenant… ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter lançant un regard appuyé à son neveu qui le soutint sans broncher. Je vais faire préparer la table. Remus tu veux que je prévienne tes parents ?

– Je peux le faire, mais merci… répondit-il rougissant légèrement d'être le centre de tant d'attention.

Alors que Remus pensait que rien ne pouvait rendre cet instant plus gênant, Peter l'abandonna à la hâte, semblant soudain trouver plus qu'attrayant l'idée d'une soirée avec sa grand-mère. Dorea s'en alla quant à elle vaquer à ses taches. Il se retrouva donc seul avec un Regulus qui semblait soudain bien moins sûr de lui. Peut-être regrettait-il déjà son brusque excès de générosité mais était bien trop poli pour revenir sur sa parole. C'est pour cette raison que Remus se sentit dans l'obligation de proposer une alternative au garçon.

– Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je peux très bien rentrer tout seul, il y a des bus.

– Je ne me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit, répondit Regulus, la suite de sa phrase lui faisant monter de soudaines rougeurs aux joues. J'en ai envie.

– Tu en as… envie ? répéta Remus, rougissant tout autant que son interlocuteur.

– Fréquenter mon frère ne te réussit décidément pas. Tu n'étais pas aussi lent quand tu ne faisais pas partie de la bande de Potter.

Remus se souvint soudain qu'il connaissait en réalité le garçon -ou tout du moins– qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le côtoyer. En effet, Lily s'était inscrite au programme de tutorat et avait pour habitude d'apporter une aide aux devoirs aux élèves des classes inférieures et Remus se rendit compte que Regulus comptait au nombre de ses élèves. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer pour faire ses propres devoirs dans la salle où son amie donnait des cours complémentaires. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole mais il arrivait que Lily se tourne vers lui lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre un exercice, ce qui expliquait le commentaire du garçon sur son « intelligence ». Remus aurait pu se sentir flatté, si le compliment n'avait pas été agrémenté d'une remarque aussi désobligeante que peu justifiée. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du doux garçon de s'emporter mais il ne pouvait rester silencieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les défendre bec et ongles, les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Sirius apparut en haut des marches et à ses côtés Marlène McKinnon. Remus était certain que la jeune fille avait quitté la chambre de James bien avant Sirius mais de toute évidence, ça n'avait pas été pour rentrer chez elle mais pour attendre ce dernier dans sa chambre. Remus ne se faisait nulle illusion quant aux activités auxquelles les deux adolescents s'étaient adonnées. Encore une fois Remus n'en éprouva aucune jalousie. Il était déjà plus que reconnaissant de faire désormais parti du quotidien de l'ainé des Blacks. Que demander de plus que ce sourire éclatant qui éclaira soudainement le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il le vit presser le pas vers lui.

– Remus ! T'es encore là ! s'exclama Sirius visiblement ravi qu'il ne soit pas encore parti.

– Oui, répondit Remus, rougissant avant de poursuivre. Dorea m'a proposé de rester diner et ton frère… de me raccompagner...

– Mon frère ? répéta Sirius, son regard passant soudain par-dessus l'épaule de Remus pour se poser sur Regulus, son sourire disparaissant par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

– Dorea m'a invité, répondit Regulus qui semblait hésiter entre la crainte et la provocation.

– Walburga est au courant ?

– Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant, répondit le plus jeune des Blacks avant de se mordre la lèvre comme s'il avait soudain honte de sa réponse. Et quand bien même ! Je serais venu !

– C'est ça, répliqua un Sirius peu convaincu avant d'avancer vers la salle à manger, Remus pressant le pas pour le rattraper.

Regulus aurait probablement implosé de colère s'il avait été seul. Mais il ne l'était pas. Marlène McKinnon était en train d'enfiler son manteau, arrangeant du bout des doigts ses boucles d'un joli blond solaire. Le garçon ne trouva pas immédiatement ce qui clochait chez elle en cet instant. Il ne parvenait néanmoins pas à se départir d'un sentiment étrange de malaise et de suspicion. Ce ne fut ni les mèches folles de la jeune fille, ni ses joues quelque peu rougies qui lui apportèrent une réponse. Il ne remarqua pas les suçons qui parsemaient le cou de la jeune fille puisqu'elle s'empressa de passer une écharpe autour de celui-ci. Remus Lupin fut celui qui lui servi sur un plateau la solution. Quelques instants auparavant, le garçon avait informé Dorea de l'absence de James. Or Marlène était uniquement l'amie de James. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle haïssait Sirius. La réponse quant au fait que les prétendus ennemis étaient descendus ensemble était évidente.

– Regulus, si tu continues à me fixer ainsi, je vais finir par croire que je te plais, plaisanta la jeune fille en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet.

– Tu ne me plais pas, répliqua-t-il cinglant, tout le respect qu'il entretenait autrefois pour la jeune fille s'étant évaporé à l'instant où il avait compris que celle-ci se tapait Sirius.

– Je plaisantais, répondit-elle tout en appliquant son rouge à lèvres, n'étant pas le moins du monde déstabilisée.

Cela agaça Regulus. Elle n'était plus du tout la même qu'en présence de Sirius. Jamais elle ne se serait remaquillée en sa présence et ce n'est probablement pas son reflet qu'elle aurait fixé s'il avait été encore là. Il ne méritait quant à lui pas autant de considération. Il n'était que le petit frère effacé et bien moins intéressant. Celui dont on ne se soucie pas.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel envieux. Après tout il était plus riche que n'importe qui. Sa famille était crainte et respectée. Mais quand il se retrouvait en présence de son ainé, il ne pouvait réfréner ses élans de jalousie. Sirius, bien que ne possédant plus rien, semblait bien plus heureux que lui, et plus aimé. Surtout plus aimé. Il avait peut-être été haï par leur parents mais le reste de la planète semblait en adoration devant lui. Il était le plus beau. Le plus charmant. Le plus amusant. Libre d'aller à sa guise, de faire ce qui lui chante et obtenant finalement toujours ce qu'il veut. Professeurs, parents, filles, garçons, nul ne semblait immunisé contre son charme.

Lui-même pouvait se laisser entrainer par lui. Il se souvenait que Sirius était capable de le faire rire aux éclats et même s'il lui en coutait de l'admettre, il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer. Sirius était la personne qu'il préférait au monde. Il détestait être « le petit frère de Sirius » mais il ne pouvait pas le détester. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre dans son ombre de nouveau si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble. L'hôtel particulier de leur famille était si silencieux depuis son départ. La vérité c'était qu'il lui manquait. Terriblement.

Mais en cet instant, il le haïssait. Aveuglé par sa jalousie. Pour une fois qu'il voulait vraiment quelque chose, Sirius le lui prenait sans efforts. Il savait que les relations humaines ne fonctionnaient pas sur un rapport de mérite. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il le méritait davantage. Il n'avait pas une brochette de prétendantes et prétendants. Bien évidement il plaisait, mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un substitut. Une alternative pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas réussi à attirer l'attention de son ainé. Il finissait toujours par être comparé à lui. Il était bon élève mais il savait que si Sirius s'en était donné la peine il aurait de bien meilleures notes que lui. Il se savait doué pour le football américain, mais il n'irait pas aux essais l'année prochaine. À quoi bon ? Il serait raillé par ses camarades. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il le prenait pour modèle.

– Tu sors avec Rabastan Lestrange, lâcha-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

– Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je te plais tu sais, plaisanta-t-elle, rangeant son rouge à lèvres dans son sac et se tournant vers lui.

– Pourtant tu couches avec Sirius, poursuivit-il sans relever la remarque de la jeune fille, ressentant une certaine satisfaction en voyant son visage se décomposer, provoquer une réaction quelle qu'elle soit chez elle atténuait son sentiment d'être invisible.

– Je ne couche pas avec Sirius, nia-t-elle.

– Tu n'es pas très douée pour mentir, répliqua-t-il.

– Et toi pour dire la vérité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là ? l'interrogea-t-il intrigué par sa réponse.

– Que lorsqu'il aurait été utile que tu dises la vérité, tu ne le faisais pas. Je préfère me dire que c'est par manque de talent dans cette discipline plutôt que par manque d'intérêt pour la personne qui subissait ton inaction.

– Qui subissait mon inaction ? demanda-t-il complètement déstabilisé par la tournure que prenait leur échange.

– Sirius.

Il la fixa perdu ne comprenant pas à quoi elle pouvait bien faire référence. Il aurait bien demandé des explications mais elle coupa court à la conversation, le gratifiant d'un « bonne soirée » et claquant la porte d'entrée en sortant.

Tout le monde mentait, il n'était pas le seul. Ce n'était de toute manière pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir dit la vérité quand il le fallait. Pour Sirius.

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place seules. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à comprendre. Elle faisait référence à leur enfance, quand il restait muet face à leur mère alors qu'il savait que les traitements que subissait son frère étaient injustifiés. Elle venait de le traiter implicitement de lâche et il ressentit la morsure cuisante de la honte, rougissant pour la énième fois.

– Regulus, à table ! lui cria Dorea de la salle à manger.

– J'arrive, répondit-il la boule au ventre en le rejoignant.

Il salua le mari de sa tante, Charlus, dont James était la copie conforme. Ce dernier était installé en bout de table et discutait avec un enthousiasme contagieux de sa prochaine intervention chirurgicale. Dorea l'écoutait attentivement, avec une tendresse évidente. Il détourna les yeux de ce couple heureux qui ne faisait que lui rappeler que ses parents ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en public et en cas d'extrême urgence. Leur plus longue conversation avait été lorsque Sirius était parti. Il fixa son regard sur ce dernier qui semblait parfaitement à sa place ici. Il lui en voulu d'être heureux loin de lui. Il avait tout fait pour rendre la vie chez les Black supportable pour son ainé mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Son amour n'avait pas suffi à compenser la haine de leurs parents. Il n'avait pas suffi.

Être assis à cette table était une véritable torture mais il était prêt à le supporter pour Lui. Il pouvait supporter la vision de sa tante Dorea et de son mari Charlus dans leur bulle d'amour, il pouvait supporter la présence de son frère aîné dans toute sa superbe. Il le pouvait parce qu'Il était là. Le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur en cet instant et depuis des années : Remus Lupin.


	12. 12

**-Chapitre 12 -**

– Pourquoi James Potter sort-il avec Emmeline Vance ? lâcha Pétunia au bord de la crise de nerf en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper.

– Bonjour Pétunia, répondit Lily en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son livre malgré les tumultes qu'avaient provoqué l'annonce de son aînée.

– Je croyais que… toi… enfin que tu… s'emmêla Pétunia qui semblait partagée entre son envie d'associer James à elle et ses principes consistant à ne jamais lui dire quoi que ce soit de potentiellement positif.

– La seule raison pour laquelle il passait du temps avec moi était pour réaliser un stupide pari, expliqua-t-elle de la voix la plus monocorde qu'elle avait en stock.

– Il jouait au Jeu ? s'étonna Pétunia s'installant au bord du lit. C'était quoi son gage ?

– Coucher avec moi, répondit Lily.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Encore une fois Pétunia était tiraillée entre ce sentiment peu familier qu'elle semblait soudain ressentir : la compassion et son incapacité à lui tendre la main. Elle opta donc pour une émotion moins noble mais qui s'en approchait néanmoins : la pitié. Elle sembla satisfaite de ce compromis qui lui offrait une certaine supériorité.

– Ma pauvre, fini-t-elle donc par dire en secouant la tête.

– Je me fiche de James Potter.

– Menteuse, tu passais ton temps avec !

– Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit Lily tournant une page de son livre bien qu'elle n'ait lu aucune ligne de la précédente.

– Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable pourtant, lui fit remarquer Pétunia.

– Ça ne l'était pas. Il a très bien joué son rôle.

– Oh mon dieu ! Tu es tombée dans le panneau ! Tu as cru qu'il s'intéressait à toi ! s'exclama sa sœur ainée en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains, ce qui ne suffit pas à étouffer son gloussement qui laissait à supposer qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de se montrer « sympa ».

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, retenant bien difficilement des larmes de rage qui menaçaient de la rendre d'autant plus pitoyable aux yeux de Pétunia. Elle ne devait pas montrer la moindre émotion devant sa sœur, au risque que celle-ci n'utilise ça contre elle pour le restant de ses jours. Elle se contenta donc de lever les yeux au ciel même si cela n'était en aucun cas révélateur de son véritable état d'esprit.

– Oui. Je suis complètement sous le charme de James Potter.

– Si tu ne l'étais pas tu serais bizarre, affirma Pétunia qui sembla se rendre soudain compte de son raisonnement. Tu es bizarre. Je suppose que ça tient la route.

– Merci, soupira Lily, refermant son livre d'un coup sec lorsque sa sœur quitta enfin sa chambre, la laissant en paix… ou plutôt avec les tourments que provoquait en elle la nouvelle situation amoureuse du garçon qui hantait son esprit.

Elle se leva de son lit entamant les cents pas comme si cela pouvait se montrer, d'une quelque manière que ce soit, constructif. Elle se maudit intérieurement de s'en soucier autant. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi en colère. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi triste. Ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir était du soulagement. Il ne trainerait plus constamment dans ses pattes. Il ne l'ennuierait plus. Mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentait était une frustration sans égale et un autre sentiment qu'elle identifia mais n'osa nullement nommer. Pétunia était plus douée qu'elle pour choisir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau abandonnant l'idée de lire. Trainer sur internet était plus efficace quand il s'agissait de se vider la tête. Elle déverrouilla son ordinateur rapidement ouvrant plusieurs pages. Elle lança une playlist pop/électro sur Spotify histoire de se sortir de cette ambiance morose et commença à errer sur Twitter. Ça aurait pu fonctionner. Elle avait même commencé à fredonner. Mais son pied qui tapotait le sol au rythme de la musique s'arrêta net en voyant apparaitre dans sa TL, un tweet d'Emmeline Vance. Bien sûr, elle ne suivait pas la cheerleader mais le compte du Daily Prophet oui et ce dernier –maudite Alice– avait retweeté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de cliquer sur le lien contenu dans le tweet, qui ouvrit une page Instagram. Il s'agissait de celui de Marlène McKinnon. S'afficha alors devant elle, une photo d'Emmeline, extatique, pendue au cou d'un James Potter qui ne semblait pas mécontent d'être là. La légende était limpide.

« Ce moment où tu rentres tranquillement chez toi et tu tombes sur @JamesPotter_ et @MVance en train de se bécoter sous ton porche. »

La photo était datée du jour même, à peine une heure après leur conversation par sms. Elle ferma son ordinateur portable d'un coup sec. De la même manière qu'elle avait refermé son livre quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser de son esprit les chiffres près du cœur qu'elle avait vu défiler à une vitesse folle. Toute l'école avait-elle cliqué sur j'aime ? Marlène les avait surpris chez elle et avait pris une photo qu'elle avait publié sans attendre sur son Instagram. Emmeline s'était ensuite empressée de publier un lien vers le post sur son Twitter. Belle manière de rentabiliser une relation. Elle était certaine que si elle avait le malheur d'aller sur Facebook ou même sur Snapchat, elle ferait face à la même chose.

Elle finit par se lever, se disant que courir lui ferait du bien. Elle se changea donc, enfilant un jogging et attrapant ses écouteurs et une gourde. Elle gratifia ses parents d'un « je sors courir » avant de sortir. Elle inspira avant de se diriger à petites foulées vers le parc le plus proche. Elle trouva rapidement un bon rythme, son souffle rapide et régulier, tout comme sa foulée, sa queue de cheval battant l'air. Mais l'endorphine censée lui procurer une sensation de bienêtre ne semblait pas parvenir à surpasser le reste de ses sentiments négatifs. Dépitée face à cet énième échec, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le parc de Salem commençait à se vider. Les couples rentraient main dans la main après avoir plié les couvertures sur lesquels ils s'étaient installés pour se bécoter toute l'après-midi. Des artistes rangeaient leur matériel et repartaient, leur chevalet sous un bras et leur toile sous l'autre, satisfaits, les images du lac Noir qu'ils avaient tenté de reproduire encore en tête. Les joggeurs se désaltéraient une dernière fois aux fontaines prévues à cet effet pensant probablement à la douche bien méritée qu'ils prendraient en rentrant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même, un visage familier s'insinua dans son champ de vision.

– Amos Diggory, constata-t-elle pour elle-même.

– Lily Evans, dit-il amusé s'installant à côté d'elle sur le banc avant de se désaltérer.

Amos Diggory n'était pas vraiment un ami. Plutôt une connaissance. D'un an son ainé, il était celui qui occupait le poste de secrétaire du conseil des élèves l'année précédente et il l'avait aidé à s'habituer et à réaliser les tâches qui étaient devenues les siennes lorsqu'elle lui avait succédé. Ils avaient donc eu l'occasion de converser brièvement. Elle l'avait trouvé sympathique et chaleureux.

– Un dernier tour avant la fermeture ça te tente ? dit-il en se levant.

– Je cours toujours seule… commença-t-elle s'apprêtant à refuser avant de changer d'avis. Mais pourquoi pas.

– C'est un honneur d'être ton exception, répondit-il en rangeant ses écouteurs.

– Tant que ça ne devient pas une habitude, râla-t-elle pour la forme en l'imitant.

– Ça serait si terrible ? s'enquit-il avec une fausse nonchalance puisque le garçon rougissait à vue d'œil.

– La fin du monde, plaisanta-t-elle, feignant de ne rien remarquer.

– Au moins, répondit-il ne s'offusquant nullement de son manque de réceptivité, commençant à trottiner à reculons. On fait la course ?

– Moi qui pensais que c'était une proposition amicale ! lâcha-t-elle, se mettant à trottiner.

– Rien de tout ça n'est « amical », répondit-il ne parlant de toute évidence pas de compétition.

– Quoi ? Je… Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire par là ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

– Et bien… on pourrait commencer par courir ensemble de temps en temps… apprendre à se connaitre quoi… mais dans un but… non amical, conclut-il en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, geste qui lui rappela douloureusement quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je ne suis pas intéressée, dit-elle sur la défensive, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était montré désagréable alors qu'il ne lui avait strictement rien fait, uniquement parce qu'elle était désormais sur ses gardes. Désolé...

– Non, ne t'excuses pas. Ta franchise est une des qualités que j'apprécie chez toi, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire et de son amabilité, il n'était pas James Potter.

– Ce n'est pas toi… commença-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser la phrase la plus bateau de l'histoire de l'humanité.

– C'est James Potter, compléta-t-il néanmoins, et elle fut celle qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, de honte cette fois, à l'idée que toute l'école était au courant du fait qu'elle ait été un vulgaire pari. T'as pas à avoir honte Lily, reprit-il. C'est un con.

– Tout le monde est au courant, fit-elle remarquer ne pouvant chasser la cuisante humiliation qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du sol.

– Et tout le monde aura oublié d'ici quelques jours. Il suffira d'un autre ragot croustillant, dit-il tentant de la consoler sans succès puisque cela lui rappela que le nouveau « ragot croustillant » était déjà là sous la forme d'un post Instagram.

– Super, répondit-elle sans réel enthousiasme.

– C'était un si mauvais coup que ça ? plaisanta-t-il sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

– Quoi ? Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle une pointe de panique dans la voix.

– De quoi donc ? répondit-il perdu. Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Reprit-elle en essayant de conserver son calme.

– Et bien… Potter et toi… vous avez couché ensemble non ? Rabastan Lestrange a quitté l'équipe comme convenu. Potter a dit qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il avait couché avec toi.

Lily ne répondit rien, resserrant les doigts sur sa gourde, sa vision se troublant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit allé jusqu'à mentir à leur sujet par intérêt. Elle pensait qu'il aurait eu la décence de dire qu'il avait échoué. Elle aurait pu détruire tout ça. Il lui suffisait de dire à Amos que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Que l'arrogant garçon avait menti mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Les Death Eaters, c'était son rêve à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de faire passer ça avant tout sous prétexte qu'elle avait oublié d'en faire de même. Elle était celle qui s'était montrée faible et naïve. Elle avait retenu la leçon.

– J'aurais pas dû en parler, je suis un idiot. C'est vraiment la pire technique de drague jamais utilisée, plaisanta-t-il.

– J'ai vu pire, dit-elle en souriant finalement bien décidée à faire bonne figure.

– Je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, dit-il en reprenant ses petites foulées à reculons.

– Désolé ! dit-elle en lui souriant, reconnaissante quant au fait qu'il n'insiste pas.

Il lui répondit par un salut de la main avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Elle se demanda un instant si quelque chose clochait chez elle. Amos était gentil, drôle, et plutôt beau garçon pourtant elle lui préférait l'imbécile arrogant et manipulateur qui s'était joué d'elle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la sortie du parc. Rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté aujourd'hui n'avait fonctionné pour le chasser de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite.

Remus s'installa silencieusement à l'arrière de l'une des voitures des Potter. Sirius semblait plus raisonnable que de coutume, optant pour une berline noire plutôt que pour les voitures de sports de Dorea Potter. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir conduire autre chose que sa moto mais il savait d'avance qu'il préférait les deux roues comme moyen de transport. Une petite voix lui chuchota que la proximité inévitable était un facteur décisif qui expliquait sa préférence. Regulus s'installa quant à lui à l'avant, la mine sombre. Il avait été contrarié que sa tante n'ait pas fait appeler son chauffeur pour les raccompagner. Remus lui en était quant à lui reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce détail lorsque Regulus s'était porté volontaire pour le raccompagner, mais celui-ci était bien trop jeune pour conduire. Ce n'était pas un problème pour le petit héritier puisqu'il avait un chauffeur attitré. Dorea avait jugé inutile de faire appeler « Igor » puisque Sirius pouvait les conduire.

Remus n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec l'ainé des Blacks, d'autant plus qu'il avait ce soir un aperçu d'une facette du garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sirius semblait se retenir, ce qui n'était pas commun. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir de la retenue pour quoi que ce soit, considérant cela comme une entrave à sa liberté. Mais pour son petit frère, il était prêt à le faire. Il avait cru comprendre que Sirius ne conservait aucun lien avec la famille Black et qu'il les haïssait tous sans exception mais il semblerait qu'il existât des nuances à cela. Ou plutôt une : Regulus.

La tension entre les deux frères était palpable et l'habitacle semblait peiner à contenir celle-ci. Remus étouffait. Il aurait voulu détendre l'atmosphère, ou tout du moins l'alléger mais il n'avait jamais été bien doué pour cela. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lisait dans le regard du plus jeune des Blacks. Un mélange d'amour et de haine agitait ses pupilles. Celle de Sirius n'exprimait qu'une seule chose : le regret. Le cœur de Remus se serra.

Il ne parvint à détourner son regard qu'après un long moment et croisa malheureusement celui de Regulus et une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il savait. La panique s'insinua en lui. Il ne voulait pas attirer davantage d'ennui à Sirius. Nul doute que les parents de ce dernier verraient l'homosexualité comme une énième provocation. Il fallait qu'il explique à Regulus que c'était un malentendu. Que ce n'était pas réciproque. Que Sirius ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait. Sirius n'était pas gay comme lui. Il ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Son cœur se serra un peu plus face à ces affirmations.

– Moony ? l'interpella Sirius, le tirant de ses noires pensées.

« Moony » était le surnom que James, Peter et Sirius – surtout Sirius – avaient choisi pour lui. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas être un « maraudeur » à deux cent pour-cent s'il n'avait pas de surnom. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en primaire, James et Sirius avaient décidé de former un « groupe secret ». C'était plutôt commun chez les enfants. Ce qui l'était moins était que cela dure jusqu'au lycée. Remus n'en fut néanmoins pas étonné. Ils ne faisaient rien comme les autres. C'est-ce qui les rendaient si spéciaux. Si exceptionnels. Peter avait rejoint leur rang un peu plus tard. James était « Prongs ». Sirius répondait au nom de « Padfoot ». Quant à Peter il était devenu « Wormtail ». À eux trois, ils formaient les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient même des animaux associés auxquels leurs surnoms correspondaient. Ces derniers n'avaient pas été choisi de manière aléatoire.

La ville de Salem était plutôt touristique de part son histoire et il existait un quartier de la ville et plus précisément, une rue marchande, le « Chemin de Traverse » où les boutiques de « sorcières » vendaient à des passants crédules des breloques telle que des chaudrons, des baguettes, des grimoires, et des ingrédients en tout genre. C'est là que se trouvait un petit salon de thé tenu par une soi disant voyante. Celle ci avait ainsi lu dans leur tasses de thé que l'animal de James était le cerf. Tout comme lui, il était puissant, majestueux, une force de la nature. Celui de Sirius était le chien, un compagnon d'un loyauté indéfectible, joueur et protecteur. Celui de Peter était le rat, plus ambivalent, Remus n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de positif.

Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé – par il ne savait trop quel miracle – qu'il était digne de rejoindre les Maraudeurs, ils l'avaient trainé chez la voyante. Cette dernière lui avait associé le loup, solitaire et social, craintif et dangereux, intuitif et réfléchi. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu Moony.

– On est arrivé chez toi je crois, lui fit remarquer Regulus puisqu'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour descendre.

Il balbutia des excuses, s'en voulant immédiatement de leur faire perdre du temps, descendant précipitamment de la voiture, trébuchant en remontant le petit chemin de gravier menant au porche de sa maison. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière en entendant les crissements des pneus, regardant la voiture s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas remercié Sirius. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Il attrapa son téléphone, commençant à taper un sms et l'effaçant. Réitérant plusieurs fois l'action sans succès et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, son téléphone vibra lui annonçant qu'il avait reçu un message. Son inquiétude s'envolant à la lecture de celui-ci et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Son cœur ne se serra pas, plus libre que jamais.

From : Sirius

À demain Moon.

– Moony ? Moon ? répéta Regulus avec une hargne non dissimulée, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls après avoir lu le sms qu'il venait d'envoyer.

– C'est un surnom Reg, soupira Sirius en posant son téléphone.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– Ne rends pas ça plus désagréable que ça ne l'est déjà, par pitié, lui demanda Sirius le regard fixé sur le feu ostensiblement rouge qui refusait de passer au vert.

– Tu couches avec lui aussi ? l'interrogea son frère sans prendre de pincettes et d'un ton bien trop accusateur pour que cela soit complètement désintéressé.

– Non.

– Est-ce que tu comptes coucher avec lui ? insista Regulus.

– Non. Je ne te ferais pas ça, ajouta cette fois Sirius, tournant la tête pour fixer son regard sur son petit frère.

– Quoi ? Que… Je… De quoi tu parles ! s'écria le jeune garçon rougissant à vue d'œil.

– Tu sais très bien, répondit simplement Sirius, reportant son regard sur la route.

– Non je ne sais pas ! protesta Regulus avec force, attrapant le volant, lui faisant faire un brusque écart et l'obligeant à freiner et s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

– T'es malade ! hurla Sirius. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

– T'es libre maintenant. Orion et maman ne peuvent plus rien te faire, le coupa Regulus en haussant les épaules.

– Imbécile, murmura Sirius, sans pour autant le contredire bien qu'il se fichait pas mal de ses parents, il avait simplement eu peur pour lui.

– Je ne suis pas comme toi, asséna Regulus qui refusait décidément de l'épargner.

– Comme moi ? l'interrogea Sirius.

– Bi, lâcha-t-il affichant un air dégouté.

– Pan.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis pan. Pansexuel.

– Je m'en fiche. Je ne le suis pas.

– Non. Toi t'es gay.

– N'importe quoi ! hurla Regulus, levant une main comme pour le frapper, mais Sirius lui attrapa le poignet.

– Tu aimes Moony.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Comme si… comme si...

– Comme quoi ?

– Comme s'il était à toi ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que Potter, Pettigrew et toi vous jetiez votre dévolu sur lui ! Maintenant il va faire partie de votre petite secte pour toujours et je… j'aurais… aucune chance.

– Je ne le toucherais pas, lui promis Sirius dans une vaine tentative pour le rassurer.

– À quoi bon ? Il t'aime déjà, lâcha Regulus d'une voix résignée, détournant le regard vers la route.

– Regulus...

– Démarres, l'interrompit le garçon sans le regarder, je veux plus en parler.

Sirius s'exécuta sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait été inutile d'insister. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'arranger les choses avec son petit frère depuis bien longtemps.

– Dépose moi au coin de la rue, je veux pas passer la soirée à calmer maman.

– Elle boit toujours autant ? lui demanda-t-il, se fichant pas mal de l'état du foie de Walburga mais plutôt de son comportement violent quand elle s'adonnait à cette activité.

– Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre, répliqua Regulus.

– Je me demandais juste sur qui elle tapait maintenant que je n'étais plus là, avoua finalement Sirius.

– Elle n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, répondit Regulus, semblant sincère.

– Bien. Et Orion ?

– Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la soirée sur le yacht du Sénateur Fudge.

– C'était cet été. Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs qu'il est toujours en vie ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Il continu d'utiliser sa carte de crédit dans tous les bordels et hôtels de l'état alors je suppose que oui, répondit le jeune garçon en descendant de la voiture.

– Tu vas bien toi ? lui demanda-t-il en le retenant par le bras.

– Ça t'intéresse ? rétorqua-t-il en dégageant violent son bras. T'as arrêté d'être mon grand frère le jour où tu t'es enfui Sirius. Arrête de faire semblant.

– Je t'aimerai toujours Petit Prince, que tu le veuilles ou non, répondit Sirius feignant l'amusement et la nonchalance même si son regard était plus sérieux que jamais.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria Regulus, sa voix se brisant sous le coup de l'émotion, ses yeux exprimant une détresse infinie. T'as pas le droit… T'es parti ! Tu m'as abandonné !

Regulus claqua violemment la portière de la voiture. Il l'aurait probablement suivi si son petit frère ne courrait pas vers le seul endroit où il ne pouvait se rendre : l'hôtel particulier des Blacks, le 12 Square Grimmauld. Il sorti néanmoins de la voiture, étouffant brusquement. Il n'aimait pas les endroits clos, cela lui rappelait les longues journées qu'il passait dans les étroits et sombres placards à balais, enfermé par Walburga, oublié par Walburga. Il se souvenait de l'avoir supplié de le sortir de là jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Les domestiques avaient parfois eu pitié de lui et l'avaient fait sortir. Ils avaient été renvoyé. Les suivants n'avaient plus fait la même erreur. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Ils avaient des familles à nourrir et personne ne paie mieux ses employés que les Blacks puisque leur silence sur ce qui se déroulait-là était également monnayé.

Il ferma les yeux tentant de calmer sa respiration bien trop rapide sous l'effet de la panique, une main sur son cœur. Les crises d'angoisses étaient de plus en plus rares, mais la soirée avait été rude. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et quand il ouvrit les yeux, son petit frère lui faisait face, inspirant et expirant doucement pour lui donner le rythme.

Bien sûr il n'était pas vraiment là. Regulus n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Il ne faisait que visualiser le garçon. Il avait en réalité toujours les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Imaginer son petit frère était la seule chose qui fonctionnait quand la panique surgissait sans prévenir et prenait le contrôle de son corps.

Enfants, Regulus restait derrière la porte du placard, ne s'arrêtant jamais de parler, perdant lui aussi sa voix. C'était sa manière de le rassurer. De lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Il l'attendait de l'autre côté, une trousse de soin dans les bras, prêt à le soigner et à apaiser la douleur du haut de ses cinq ans.

Le noir était ce qui terrifiait le plus Sirius. Son imagination d'enfant ne lui laissait aucun répit, les ombres des manteaux étaient des monstres prêts à le dévorer s'il arrêtait de les fixer. Il se souvenait que Regulus avait utilisé tout son argent de poche pour acheter une dizaine de lampes torches qu'il avait placé dans chaque placard de la maison. Il avait le meilleur petit frère du monde. Il n'était pas seul. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et quand il ouvrit réellement les yeux, la crise était passée. Il allait bien. Il pressa néanmoins un peu plus fort sa main contre son cœur. Regulus avait pris soin de ce dernier, il ne briserait pas le sien en retour.

From : Moonycake

À demain Sirius.

Il ne décevrait pas Regulus.

Pas cette fois.


	13. 13

**\- Chapitre 13 -**

Marlène McKinnon n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème à s'endormir. Tout du moins cela était vrai lorsqu'une peine de mort n'était pas suspendue au-dessus de sa tête semblable à une épée de Damoclès, menaçant de la trancher en deux à tout instant. Elle avait tenté de se raisonner mais rien n'y faisait, elle se retrouvait nuit après nuit à fixer le plafond de sa chambre, à attendre que l'épuisement lui permette enfin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour quelques heures de sommeil agité par d'affreux cauchemars. Elle n'aurait su dire si la sonnerie de son réveil était une bénédiction ou une malédiction. Elle lui était souvent reconnaissante de l'arracher aux bras de ce sorcier sans visage qui en avait après son âme corrompue mais la fatigue la poussait à désirer quelques précieuses minutes supplémentaires, aussi éprouvantes soient-elles.

Ses insomnies n'étaient cependant pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : elle se sentait changer. C'était presque imperceptible mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier. Elle aurait voulu mettre cela sur le compte de son manque évident de sommeil mais ça aurait été se mentir et il s'agissait d'une tâche bien plus ardue que celle de mentir à autrui. Sa vie lui semblait vide de sens. Comme si elle avait joué bien trop longtemps la même scène au point d'en oublier le reste de la pièce. Peut-être que la tragédie qui la frappait était un bienfait ? Peut-être qu'elle le méritait. Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour cette couronne qu'elle avait si ardemment désirée et pour toutes les personnes qui avaient été écrasés au passage par son ambition.

La perspective de sa mort prochaine lui avait comme ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie superficielle. Elle avait en horreur cette relation intéressée qu'elle entretenait avec Rabastan Lestrange. Avait-elle besoin de ça pour être nommée capitaine des cheerleaders ? Si elle s'était fait un peu plus confiance, peut-être n'en serait-elle pas là. Elle s'était entraînée sans relâche pour intégrer l'équipe, sacrifiant son amitié avec Dorcas et ses étés. Alors que ses amis se prélassaient dans les Hamptons, elle s'était levée aux aurores pour courir au rythme des coups de sifflet de son entraîneur.

Le Maître du Jeu était-il vraiment à blâmer pour la corruption de son âme ? N'avait-elle pas vendu celle-ci bien avant tout ça ? Après tout elle avait séduit Rabastan dans le seul but de booster sa popularité. Elle avait voulu être la petite amie d'un senior. Elle avait choisi l'héritier Lestrange uniquement parce qu'on lui avait fait miroiter le poste de capitaine des Death Eaters.

Et pour quel résultat ? Il n'avait jamais été capitaine, et n'était même plus dans l'équipe. James avait menti et elle ne serait pas celle qui trahirait son secret. Elle avait pensé qu'Evans s'insurgerait devant la situation mais la rousse n'avait pas pipé mot. Elle ne comprenait pas bien comment la trésorière avait réussi à se mettre à dos qui que ce soit. Elle pouvait être agaçante certes mais elle n'était pas méchante pour un sou. Elle n'avait définitivement pas le profil d'une victime du Jeu.

Marlène ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle s'était retrouvée à la place de Lily, elle aurait réagi d'une manière bien différente. À supposer qu'un garçon ait été assez stupide pour se jouer d'elle, nul doute qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en tirer à si bon compte. James n'avait pas été puni, bien au contraire. Toute l'école pensait qu'il avait réussi et qu'il s'était fait la sainte nitouche. Rabastan avait dû quitter l'équipe, bien obligé de tenir sa parole. Et comme si l'humiliation n'avait pas été suffisamment cuisante, il sortait désormais avec Emmeline ce qui rappelait à tous qu'Evans n'avait été rien de plus qu'un pari, une énième victoire de James Potter.

Non pas que Marlène ait eu pitié de la jolie rousse. Elle avait peut-être changé pour ce qui était de ses désirs mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de mépriser, c'était bien la faiblesse. Si Evans était trop stupide pour se venger alors c'était son problème. Elle était pour sa part enchantée qu'Emmeline et James sortent ensemble et que celui-ci soit débarrassé de l'insubordination de Rabastan. Elle pourrait même rompre avec le garçon sans que cela ne suscite trop de suspicion. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste avec lui alors qu'il n'était plus rien. Même sa mère et ses valises d'attentes trouveraient son choix judicieux.

Sa décision prise, elle partit en quête de celui qui avait été son petit ami pendant un peu plus d'un an, le cœur léger. En avait-elle seulement un ? N'aurait-elle pas dû se sentir triste ou même coupable ? Cette perpétuelle indifférence la terrifiait désormais. Mais la peur était un sentiment n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas une cause perdue après tout. Malheureusement pour elle, son karma avait d'autres projets pour elle et il se présenta sous la forme de nul autre que Mary MacDonald.

– Bonjour Marlène, quel plaisir de te voir, lâcha la petite blonde sur un ton véritablement ravi qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

– Vraiment ? Un plaisir ? répondit Marlène sur un ton aussi sarcastique que dubitatif.

– Tout à fait. Je te cherchais, lui annonça-telle tout en lui barrant la route alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la contourner.

– J'ai des choses à faire Mary. Des gens à voir. Qui ne sont pas toi, compléta-t-elle pour être certaine que la pimbêche comprenne le message.

– Rabastan ? demanda Mary en souriant un peu plus encore, une satisfaction certaine suintant de ses pores.

– Oui Rabastan. En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? attaqua Marlène perdant patience.

– Tu sais Marlène je t'ai toujours admiré, avoua la petite blonde avec une sincérité des plus déstabilisante.

– C'est ironique ? l'interrogea-t-elle sur ses gardes.

– Non c'est la vérité. Tout du moins ça l'était jusqu'à ce que je découvre que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, ajouta la sophomore sans se départir de son sourire qui semblait désormais plus menaçant qu'avenant.

– Je suis navrée d'avoir été une source de déception, rétorqua Marlène qui perdait peu à peu patience. Maintenant si tu permets je vais aller rompre avec mon futur ex petit ami.

– Est-ce que tu comptes lui dire pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille qui semblait incapable de comprendre que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

– J'ai saisi, lâcha finalement Marlène après un petit temps de réflexion, se remémorant une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mary il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu avais raison, admit-elle décidant d'opter pour la franchise. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je suis sortie avec lui par intérêt et maintenant qu'il ne fait plus parti de l'équipe je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer cette mascarade. Satisfaite ?

– Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être même si j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu suives mes conseils à la lettre, répondit Mary en examinant ses ongles comme si elle venait de les limer, poussant son jeu d'actrice jusqu'à souffler sur le bout de ceux-ci.

– Oh par pitié, s'agaça Marlène, la contournant tout en levant les yeux au ciel, lassée par cette échange qui ne menait nul part.

C'était sans compter sur Mary qui semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête et une détermination que Marlène aurait probablement admiré si elle n'était pas celle qui en faisait les frais. Une fois de plus l'insupportable gamine lui barra la route.

– Qu'est-ce que… commença Marlène avant d'être interrompue par Mary qui leva un doigt en l'air pour lui intimer le silence, ce qui fonctionna puisque Marlène se tut, abasourdie par un tel culot et s'inquiétant de ce qui le motivait.

– Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, poursuivit la jeune effrontée. Je t'avais conseillé d'opter pour celui qui avait pris la place de Rabastan si je ne m'abuse.

– James ? plaisanta Marlène mais son rire s'étrangla lorsque les souvenirs de cette conversation lui revinrent en mémoire.

– Non. Sirius.

Mary l'observait comme un prédateur dont les griffes venaient de se refermer sur sa proie. Marlène était semblable à un oiseau qui s'apprêtait à se faire briser le cou par un chat. Comment Mary pouvait-elle être au courant d'une telle chose ? Et que voulait-elle en échange de son silence ? Nul doute que la jeune fille avait une idée derrière la tête sinon elle aurait tout simplement ébruité l'affaire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda donc Marlène sans tourner autour du pot.

– J'ai toujours su qu'on s'entendrait, répondit Mary en passant son bras sous le sien et en l'entraînant loin de Rabastan, la détournant de son objectif pour lui exposer ses exigences.

– Tu devrais lui parler, lâcha Sirius sans lever les yeux en entendant James soupirer pour la centième fois au moins au cours de la dernière demi-heure.

– Comme si j'avais pas déjà essayé, répondit le jeune capitaine un peu trop fort sous l'effet de l'agacement, s'attirant un regard peu amène de leur professeur.

– Réessaye, répondit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules sans tenter de cacher son désintérêt pour toute cette histoire.

Merci Sirius. Vraiment, répondit James avec tout le sarcasme que la nature avait mis à sa disposition.

– De rien mon vieux, répondit le séduisant garçon ne semblant pas saisir l'ironie de son camarade.

James n'insista pas, préférant concentrer ses efforts sur Lily Evans plutôt que sur Sirius qui semblait bien plus intéressé par le nombre de match qu'il avait sur Tinder que par ses histoires de cœur. Alors qu'il pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer avec la jolie rousse, il avait eu la brillante idée de mentir à Rabastan sur le fait qu'il avait réussi son pari afin de voir ce dernier débarrasser le plancher. Le problème étant que désormais, en plus de l'éviter, Lily le haïssait de toute son âme. Il avait bien souvent eu l'impression d'être face à une tornade prête à l'emporter dans sa fureur destructrice lorsque par malheur il se retrouvait sur son chemin au détour d'un couloir ou à la sortie d'un cours. La passive agressivité était une chose que James avait rarement côtoyé, entouré essentiellement par des agressifs-agressifs -Sirius et Marlène s'entends– et il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour décider qu'il détestait cela. La frustration qui découlait de cette attitude était plus insupportable de par l'absence de conflits et donc de dialogue que cela entraînait.

– Vous pouvez travailler par groupes, leur annonça leur professeur ce qui permit à Remus et Peter de se joindre à eux en retournant sans se faire prier leur chaise de manière à être face aux deux garçons.

– Le seul moment où elle tolère ma présence c'est quand vous êtes là, soupira James et uniquement le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour… vous savez quoi.

– Tu sors avec Emmeline maintenant, oublie Evans, lâcha Peter en essayant de résoudre l'exercice donné par leur professeur mais laissant néanmoins rapidement tomber.

– Je suis d'accord avec Peter sur ce coup-là, intervint Sirius, détachant enfin son regard de l'écran de son téléphone.

– C'est toi qui dit ça ? rétorqua James haussant un sourcil incrédule.

– Bah quoi ? répondit Sirius. T'es pas taillé pour.

– Pour quoi au juste ? le défia James qui ne supportait pas l'idée d'échouer dans quoi que ce soit.

– Chasser plusieurs lièvres à la fois.

– Je veux pas chasser plusieurs… Bordel je veux juste arranger les choses. Qu’on soit amis.

– Comme si tu pouvais te contenter d'être ami avec Evans, se moqua Sirius sans aucune pitié.

– On est pas tous comme toi Sirius, répondit James plus acerbe que de coutume.

– C'est sûr. J'ai jamais eu à mentir pour ce qui était de savoir si je m'étais fait quelqu'un ou non, répliqua le séduisant garçon.

James aurait probablement abîmé le visage de son meilleur ami si Remus n'avait pas eu la judicieuse idée d'intervenir. Le timide garçon toussota pour détourner l'attention de James et la focaliser sur l'épineux problème.

– Parler n'est pas toujours la solution, commença Remus quelque peu hésitant.

– Comment ça ? demanda James dont la colère s'était envolée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

– Comme tu lui as menti au sujet du pari… ajouta Remus -ce qui fit grimacer le garçon qui ne nia néanmoins pas– elle ne te fait plus vraiment confiance, poursuivit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.

– Je suis censé arranger ça comment ? l'interrogea James dont la détresse était presque palpable. Elle ne me laisse pas approcher et m'ignore ostensiblement quand je tente de m'expliquer.

– Peut-être que des actes seraient plus parlant, suggéra Remus avant d'affiner sa pensée. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle sait déjà pourquoi tu as fait ça et elle n'est pas prête à te le pardonner… pour le moment, ajouta le garçon ne voulant pas accabler son ami même s'il doutait sincèrement que Lily passe au-dessus de cette histoire un jour.

– Des actes ? répéta James perdu. Comme quoi ?

– Comme ne pas dire à toute l'école que tu as réussi un pari la concernant alors que c'est faux, intervint Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

– J'aurais dû faire quoi ? Dire à Rabastan que j'avais échoué ? Lui laisser le poste de capitaine ? s'insurgea James furieux.

– Je dis que t'as fait ton choix et que tu devrais t'y tenir, répondit Sirius en soutenant le regard du garçon. Si t'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire de cette fille, tu l'aurais fait passer avant l'équipe, avant ton poste. Elle t’aurait pardonné si t'avais dit la vérité à Rabastan mais t'as préféré mentir encore une fois. Personne peut pardonner un truc pareil. Pas même cette sainte d'Evans.

– Surtout que logiquement t'as menti pour rien… murmura Peter s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des trois autres garçons.

– Comment ça ? demanda James avec une appréhension certaine.

– Et bien… bégaya Peter mal à l'aise de se retrouver soudain au centre de l'attention. Le Maître du Jeu sait que tu n'as pas réussi le gage alors tu vas commencer à perdre tous tes matchs. Toute l'équipe était là quand Barty a lu ton gage et les conséquences si tu échouais donc… ils vont vite comprendre que tu as menti.

James fixa le garçon qui se tassa sur sa chaise comme s'il eut été responsable de tout cela -ce qui était le cas en partie.

– Parfois tu es particulièrement… intelligent Pete, lâcha Sirius en l'observant avec une suspicion telle que cela fit douter au garçon qu'il se soit véritablement agi d'un compliment.

– Super ! s'exclama James, repoussant sa chaise en arrière pour se lever.

– Le cours n'est pas fini Monsieur Potter, l'apostropha leur professeur de mathématiques qui s'était déjà plus qu'armée de patience face à leurs bavardages et ne semblait pas disposé à en supporter davantage. Vous sortirez lorsque vous aurez fini l'exercice et comme vous n'avez strictement rien écouté à mon cours, il est plus que probable que vous soyez coincé ici pour un moment.

James observa le problème au tableau un instant et Sirius grimaça sachant pertinemment que leur professeur risquait une humiliation cuisante aux vues de l'humeur massacrante du petit génie.

– La valeur de n quand l'algorithme s'arrête est 1 de plus que la dernière valeur de p pour laquelle u est inférieur à 50 ou encore n est la première valeur de p pour laquelle u est supérieur ou égal à 50. n est donc l'entier r et on doit afficher n (et pas n + 1 ou n − 1). Je peux sortir maintenant ?

– Je… commença la pauvre femme mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, attrapant son sac et quittant la salle.

– J'ai faux, annonça Peter en vérifiant sur sa feuille ce que James avait dit ce qui tira un sourire amusé à Remus et Sirius.

James n'était quant à lui pas amusé du tout par la situation. Il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il risquait de perdre dans un avenir proche et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point, la défaite n'étant pas une chose à laquelle il était accoutumé. Pour lui à qui la vie avait toujours souri, c'était difficile à accepter. Il aperçut l'objet de sa tourmente au loin, accompagné de son insupportable « ami ». Il serra les poings prêts à foncer tête baissée pour se voir irrémédiablement refoulé comme à chacune de ses tentatives d'entamer un dialogue avec l'intransigeante jeune fille. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en cours de route se remémorant les paroles de Remus concernant les actes plutôt que les paroles. Il devait regagner sa confiance s'il voulait espérer qu'elle l'écoute. Il tourna donc les talons et partit en quête de Rabastan.

Remus sortit de la salle de cours accompagné de Sirius et Peter. Ce dernier s'éclipsa rapidement ne voulant pas rater son bus. Remus aperçut Lily et malheureusement celle-ci était accompagnée de Severus. Ces derniers temps, les deux adolescents étaient inséparables, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Remus ressentit une bouffée de culpabilité d'entretenir de telles pensées. Il aurait dû se réjouir pour Lily. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais caché le fait que Severus lui manquait. Il pouvait bien supporter une demi-heure de trajet avec le garçon si ça pouvait faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie.

– Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux, lui proposa Sirius qui avait remarqué son hésitation à rejoindre Lily et Severus. Je n'ai pas entraînement aujourd'hui.

Il vit Lily lui faire signe en lui souriant et il n'eut pas le cœur de se défiler, déclinant l'invitation de Sirius qui s'éloigna sans s'offusquer de son refus. Une part de lui aurait voulu que le garçon insiste et une fois de plus il s'en voulu de penser ainsi. Sirius et lui étaient amis, rien de plus. S'il se mettait à désirer plus que ça, il risquait de tout perdre et ce n'était pas une chose qu'il souhaitait ou qu'il pourrait supporter. Une tête blonde -ou plutôt deux– s'insinuèrent brusquement dans son champ de vision, le tirant de ses pensées. Marlène McKinnon se tenait devant lui accompagnée de Mary MacDonald.

– Je te cherchais, lui annonça la jolie blonde de but en blanc. Je te présente Mary.

– Euh… ok mais elle fait partie du conseil des élèves donc je la connais déjà… techniquement, répondit le garçon sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir et ce qu'elle attendait de lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

– Mary n’a pas de cavalier pour le bal, l'informa Marlène, ce qui n'éclaircit pas plus la situation. Tu pourrais l'accompagner, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant probablement à quel point il était perdu.

Remus ressentit une brusque bouffée de panique. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Marlène savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard. La cheerleader savait qu'il était bien incapable de refuser une telle chose alors que la principale concernée se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour l'embusquer lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul tout en prenant soin d'être accompagnée de Mary. Remus ne se serait jamais permis de telles accusations à l'égard de quiconque mais pour ce qui était de Marlène, il avait appris à la connaître au cours des dernières semaines et avait vite compris que ne pas envisager le pire avec elle équivalait à la sous-estimer.

– Et bien… commença-t-il mal à l'aise et réfléchissant à une manière de se tirer de ce traquenard, regrettant de ne pas avoir rejoint Lily plus vite ou de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Sirius.

– Tu n'as personne non ? l'interrompit Marlène qui semblait peu disposée à lâcher l'affaire.

– Je…

– C'est réglé alors ! s'exclama-t-elle sans attendre sa réponse, souriant grandement.

– Désolé Marlène. Il vient déjà avec moi.

Remus se retourna bien qu'il eut parfaitement reconnu la voix de son sauveur. Regulus Black. Le garçon soutint le regard de la jolie cheerleader qui semblait vouloir tuer l'insolent freshman. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Remus qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires du petit frère de Sirius, tout en affichant une expression contrite, bien qu'il ne soit pas le moins du monde désolé.

– Je ne savais pas que tu… enfin… que tu étais de ce bord-là Regulus, lâcha Mary en agitant la main comme si le concept d'aimer une personne du même sexe était trop difficile à énoncer à haute voix pour elle.

Remus vit le visage de l'héritier des Blacks se décomposer comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce que sa camarade impliquait. Nul doute qu'il avait voulu l'aider et qu'il l'avait fait sans réfléchir ce qui était tout à son honneur mais qui les mettaient dans une situation difficile surtout pour lui puisqu’il ne faisait aucun doute que les Blacks n'étaient pas aussi laxistes que les Lupin. Il fallait qu'il le tire d'affaire.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lâcha Remus avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait. Regulus est un freshman et tout comme toi qui est une sophomore, pour aller au bal il doit être accompagné d'un senior ou d'un junior. Il me l'a demandé la dernière fois et j'ai accepté.

Marlène sembla convaincue par cette explication mais pas Mary. Elle semblait accepter très mal ce contretemps et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à saisir pourquoi. Les filles ne s'étaient jamais intéressées à lui, ou tout du moins, pas de cette manière. Au point qu'il avait longtemps pensé que c'était parce qu'une part d'elles sentait qu'il était différent. C'était une idée absurde. Il n'y avait pas de signes qu'une personne était gay ou non.

– Désolé, ajouta-t-il pour combler le silence qui s'était instauré entre les adolescents.

– Si tu n'es pas… enfin si tu es hétéro alors on pourrait se voir, ajouta-t-elle.

– Pour te faire pardonner, compléta Marlène avec une nonchalance feinte.

– Et bien… avec les préparatifs pour le bal et les cours… commença Remus.

– Tu as dit que vous étiez tous les deux membres du conseil. Je suis sûr que vous aurez beaucoup d'occasions de vous voir. Ne sois pas si timide Remus, tu vas finir par la vexer.

– Je… oui. D'accord, dit-il, ne voyant pas de moyen de refuser bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marlène insistait tant.

– Parfait, conclut la jolie blonde en lançant un regard peu amical à sa cadette comme pour vérifier que celle-ci était satisfaite.

– Remus, le chauffeur attends, intervint Regulus tournant les talons sans attendre la réponse du garçon et sans prendre la peine de saluer les cheerleaders.

Il savait que Regulus voulait le tirer des griffes des deux jeunes filles et ne se fit donc pas prier pour le suivre, renonçant à rejoindre Lily et Severus puisque le garçon se dirigeait dans la direction opposée.

– Merci… finit par dire Remus une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking.

– La voiture est garée un peu plus loin, répondit le jeune élève sans ralentir le pas.

– Je peux prendre le bus...

– Mary prend le bus, l'informa-t-il.

– Oh. Je peux toujours envoyer un sms à Lily, sa voiture est encore là, insista Remus en sortant son téléphone.

– Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? lui demanda Regulus en se retournant assez brusquement.

– Quoi… non… je ne veux juste pas te déranger.

– Et bien ça ne me dérange pas alors le sujet est clos.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, se remettant en marche et ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de le suivre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à bord de la luxueuse berline noire, Remus croisa le regard surpris de Sirius qui, à califourchon sur sa moto, s'apprêtait à enfiler son casque. Il semblait perdu et Remus comprit que le garçon devait se dire qu'il lui avait menti pour rentrer avec son petit frère. Il fit un pas vers lui pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais fut coupé dans son élan par Regulus.

– Remus ?

– Oui, pardon… dit-il renonçant à rejoindre Sirius en s'installant à côté de garçon dans les confortables sièges en cuir, le chauffeur refermant la porte pour lui.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il vit que Sirius n'avait pas bougé et qu'il avait son regard fixé sur lui malgré les vitres teintées et une part de lui s'en voulu d'être aussi faible face à la volonté d'autrui. Ce n'était pas la faute de Marlène s'il se retrouvait brusquement propulsé dans une relation avec Mary. Ce n'était pas non plus de la faute de Regulus s'il était dans cette voiture plutôt que sur la moto de Sirius. C'était de sa faute à lui pour ne pas savoir dire non et se battre pour ce qu'il veut et alors que le chauffeur s'installait mettant la clé sur le contact pour démarrer, Remus se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna vers Regulus, lançant un simple « désolé » avant de foncer vers Sirius sans plus d'explications. Le sourire de Sirius alors qu'il courrait vers lui l'empêcha de ressentir la moindre culpabilité.


	14. 14

**\- Chapitre 14 -**

Lily Evans n'était pas d'un naturel rancunier. Il n'était même pas dans sa nature d'éprouver des sentiments aussi négatifs que ceux qui la tourmentaient depuis l'incident avec Potter. Elle n'aimait pas cet état d'esprit qui ne lui laissait aucun repos réel. Bon sang qu'il était épuisant d'être en colère contre quelqu'un. Elle aurait voulu ne plus y penser. Elle aimerait que cela ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour que son ressentiment disparaisse. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Ou tout du moins, pas tant que les autres élèves n'en auraient pas eu assez de cette histoire et au vue des regards dont ils la gratifiaient chaque jour, c'était encore loin d'être le cas. Elle aurait même juré que ça s'était aggravé au cours des dernières heures. Les chuchotements incessants allaient définitivement finir par la rendre folle. N'avaient-ils dont rien de mieux à faire ?

Elle resserra instinctivement ses bras sur ses livres en voyant apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir l'équipe des Death Eaters. Ils n'étaient pas en tenue mais ils restaient néanmoins parfaitement reconnaissables grâce à leurs blousons noir et blanc ornés de leurs numéros respectifs ainsi que de leurs noms. Elle chassa le souvenir de cette soirée où elle avait elle-même revêtu celui du capitaine de l'équipe. Elle se serait bien gratifiée d'une gifle si son regard n'avait pas remarqué un changement de dynamique dans le groupe qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne mit le doigt dessus qu'une fois qu'ils l'eurent dépassé dans une joyeuse cacophonie de rires tonitruants.

Potter n'était pas là. Sirius non plus d'ailleurs. Ni aucun junior quand on y regardait de plus près. Il n'y avait que les seniors… Des seniors qui exaltaient littéralement de satisfaction. Rien de bien alarmant en soit, si ce n'est que le moral de ces derniers n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe depuis le début de l'année. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la plupart désapprouvait la nomination de Potter au poste de capitaine et encore moins ses choix concernant les titulaires. Lily, sans être une fanatique de football, était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de supportrice « modérée ». Elle était donc parfaitement capable de relever que quelque chose clochait dans tout cela.

– Lily ! s'exclama Alice qui venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

– T'es essoufflée, lui fit remarquer Lily. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Rabastan ! Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? l'interrogea à la hâte son amie sans tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

– Lestrange ? Il vient de passer avec le reste des seniors de l'équipe, répondit la jolie rousse intriguée. Pourquoi ?

– T'es pas au courant ? Il vient d'être nommé capitaine des Death Eaters ! James lui a cédé le poste ! J'ai besoin d'une interview pour le journal ! expliqua rapidement la reporter en herbe avant de courir dans la direction qu'elle lui indiqua pour rattraper son scoop.

Lily était perdue. Pourquoi Potter aurait-il cédé la place à Rabastan. C'était complètement illogique. Une petite voix lui chuchota que Potter n'était pas non plus le parfait exemple d'un raisonnement construit. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Cette équipe était vraiment importante pour lui. Assez en tout cas pour qu'il accepte de mettre ses principes de côté. Et voilà que soudain, il abandonnait tout ça. Alice obtiendrait-elle plus de détail en interrogeant Rabastan Lestrange ? Elle ne le saurait pas avant la publication de l'article et l'impatience qu'elle sentit grandir en elle lui souffla qu'elle n'était pas prête à attendre jusque-là.

Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle autant ? Peu importe la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, elle aurait dû se réjouir. Il avait été puni pour ses mensonges. Le karma avait simplement décidé de s'occuper du garçon. Rien de plus. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être il l'avait fait pour elle… Non, non et non ! Elle ne devait pas alimenter ce genre de fantaisies irréalistes. Il n'avait pas montré une once de remords. Il était allé jusqu'à mentir et dire qu'il avait réussi à coucher avec elle. Quelle que soit la raison qui l'ai poussé à renoncer à son poste, ce n'était définitivement pas pour elle.

Son portable vibra et elle y jeta un œil sans prendre la peine de le déverrouiller, la miniature du message s'étant affichée sur l'écran. C'était Remus qui lui disait qu'il était déjà au réfectoire. Elle se remit en marche en essayant de ne plus se torturer l'esprit avec toutes ses histoires. Elle regrettait le temps où James Potter n'était qu'un nom parmi d'autres. Son ventre gargouilla comme pour lui rappeler ses priorités. Elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre son ami, d'un pas presque léger qui s'alourdit considérablement, devenant presque trainant lorsqu'elle remarqua que le timide garçon était accompagné de ses nouveaux acolytes : Sirius, Peter et bien évidement Potter. Elle aurait probablement fait demi-tour sans demander son reste et profité du fait qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu pour éviter le quaterback mais c'était sans compter sur Marlène.

– Tu comptes rester plantée là longtemps Evans ? l'apostropha la cheerleader.

– Non je...

– Tu bloques tout le monde, s'agaça la jolie blonde en lui faisant remarquer d'un élégant mouvement de poignet la file qui s'était formée derrière elle.

– Désolé, marmonna Lily, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'attraper un plateau, le faisant glisser ses les rails devant elle, l'estomac noué.

– Crache le morceau Marley, on sait toutes que t'es au courant, lâcha une jolie rousse au visage en cœur qui répondait au nom de Molly Prewett.

– Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Marlène en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

– Et toi Emmeline ? demanda Hestia en attrapant une salade. C'est ton petit ami non ? Tu sais forcement quelque chose !

– Il ne m'a rien dit, répondit Emmeline qui semblait plutôt agacée par cet état de fait.

Lily essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation des cheerleaders mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, tentant vainement de glaner des informations que personne ne semblait posséder. Une part d'elle se réjouit de voir qu'Emmeline n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

– Et si c'était à cause… d'elle, chuchota Hestia.

– Comment ça ? lui demanda Emmeline qui semblait savoir de qui sa coéquipière parlait puisqu'elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée pour qu'elle comprenne à qui elle faisait référence.

– Et bien… peut-être qu'il s'en est voulu, suggéra Hestia.

– James n'en a rien à faire d'Evans. Il n'aurait pas sacrifié son avenir dans l'équipe pour elle alors qu'il était prêt à l'utiliser pour justement la conserver, répliqua Emmeline d'une voix cinglante, sans se soucier du fait que Lily l'avait entendu.

– C'est vrai que ça ne tient pas la route, intervint Molly comme pour calmer le jeu, lançant un regard désolé vers Lily. Mais s'il l'avait fait ça aurait été plus correct.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Emmeline.

– Si Arthur traitait aussi mal une fille… je suis pas certaine que j'aimerais ça. S'il est capable de faire un truc pareil alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de recommencer ? Peut-être que la prochaine fois ça sera une de tes amies ou même toi ? On ne devrait pas attendre que ça nous touche personnellement pour nous soutenir les unes les autres.

– Regardez ça, la petite Molly se découvre une âme de féministe, se moqua Bellatrix en passant devant tout le monde sans que personne dans la queue n'ose protester.

– Laisse la tranquille Bella, intervint Narcissa d'une voix lasse, se plaçant elle aussi devant tout le monde. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle.

Lily ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir la reine du lycée en personne la soutenir. Elle vit que Pétunia était tout aussi abasourdie. Le sujet semblait soudainement clos. Les cheerleaders attrapèrent les unes après les autres leurs plateaux respectifs et suivirent leur capitaine sans tergiverser. Marlène resta néanmoins en arrière, lui lançant un regard appuyé. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que la pompon-girl savait pourquoi Potter avait quitté l'équipe et elle semblait à la fois contrariée et intriguée. Elle finit par tourner les talons et rejoindre sa troupe.

Lily soupira resserrant les mains sur son plateau avant de rejoindre la table où siégeaient toujours les quatre garçons. Elle s'installa à côté de Remus en évitant soigneusement de laisser ses yeux errer dans la direction de Potter mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

Sirius attendit que Lily ait quitté la table pour parler. Il avait pris sur lui tout le repas mais l'attitude de James durant ce dernier l'avait poussé à bout. Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient mais le conflit direct n'était pas non plus son domaine de prédilection. Encore moins quand sa colère était dirigée contre son meilleur ami.

– Sérieusement ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton véritablement excédé qui fit sursauter Peter et se tendre Remus.

– Sirius, soupira James qui semblait savoir ce qui avait contrarié le garçon.

– Ça servait à quoi de nous faire virer de l'équipe si tu récupères même pas la fille hein ! s'exclama-t-il s'attirant quelques regards désapprobateurs ou curieux des tables voisines.

– On est pas « viré » de l'équipe, répondit James en se levant, repoussant son plateau comme pour faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il lui avait coupé l'appétit.

– On est sur le banc de touche pour le reste de l'année et le coach ne risque pas de te nommer capitaine l'année prochaine alors que tu l'as abandonné en pleine saison pour absolument aucune raison !

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse au juste hein ? lui demanda l'ex capitaine perdant lui aussi patience. Que je couche avec elle ?

– Comme si t'en avais pas envie !

– T'es sérieux ? lui demanda James. On aurait joué cette année et je serais mort en juillet et Remus aurait été accusé ! C'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Non bien sûr que non !

– Alors quoi ?

– Ce que Sirius veut dire, intervint Remus, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Lily que tu avais dit la vérité ? Vous auriez pu vous réconcilier et tout ça n'aurait pas été vain.

Sirius qui s'était muré dans son silence lança un regard reconnaissant au jeune homme, agacé de ne pas avoir su garder son calme plutôt que de laisser la conversation dégénérer. Plus le temps passait et plus il appréciait la présence de Remus. Non pas que ce ne fut pas le cas dès le début mais il avait eu quelques appréhensions. Il ne s'entendait pas toujours avec Peter et il était toujours difficile pour lui de partager James avec qui que ce soit. Il se prenait à éprouver la même chose à l'égard du timide garçon. Il l'aimait c'était une certitude. Un peu plus chaque jour. Et un peu plus en cet instant.

– Et je pense que James ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se vanter d'avoir rectifier une situation dans laquelle il s'est mis tout seul, compléta Remus d'une voix toujours aussi douce, apaisant les tensions avec une aisance qui frisait le surnaturel. Lily finira par savoir ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il l'a fait, toute l'école en parle déjà.

– Tu crois qu'elle va me pardonner ? demanda James en se rasseyant à côté de Sirius.

– Lily n'est pas rancunière, répondit Remus qui se voulait rassurant sans pour autant être catégorique.

– J'ai cours… intervint Peter en se levant.

– Je viens avec toi, j'ai une réunion du conseil, expliqua Remus en se levant aussi.

Sirius regarda Remus s'éloigner. Ils n'avaient que peu de cours en commun et les activités du conseil des élèves prenaient beaucoup de temps au jeune trésorier, ce qui frustrait quelque peu Sirius. Sa relation avec Remus était si différente de celle qu'il partageait avec James. Il ne savait pas tout le concernant. À bien y réfléchir, il en savait peu, le garçon étant plutôt secret. Il ne connaissait pas tous ses amis et ceux qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas les siens. Une part de lui regrettait qu’il leur ait fallu tant de temps pour se trouver mais mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main sur le maître du jeu, ils auraient toutes la vie pour apprendre à se connaitre. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant qu'il avait réalisé sans le vouloir son gage. Il n'avait pu manquer le regard de son petit frère lorsque Remus avait foncé vers lui. Il avait eu le cœur brisé. Il tâcha tant bien que mal de mettre tout cela de côté pour se concentrer sur James.

– Je me fiche d'être sur le banc de touche. Je veux pas que tu meurs.

James se fendit d'un sourire heureux qui rassura Sirius. Il détestait se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Il gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller à un tel sentimentalisme. Il ne put cependant retenir un rire lorsque James lui tapota le dos de cette force tranquille qui lui correspondait tant. Sirius pouvait se montrer égoïste et manipulateur mais quand il s'agissait de James, il était capable de générosité et même d'altruisme. Le garçon passait avant tout. Même avant lui-même et venant d'un sociopathe-narcissique, ça signifiait beaucoup.

Marlène lâcha sans le vouloir un petit soupir, soulagée de les voir sourire de nouveau et s'attira un regard interrogateur d'Hestia auquel elle répondit en secouant la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était pas un mensonge en soi. Elle avait bien le droit de s'intéresser à ce que James faisait. Et si par hasard cela incluait Sirius, ce qui était plutôt inévitable vu qu'ils étaient littéralement inséparables, alors qu'y pouvait-elle ?

– Marlène… l'interpella Emmeline d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Quoi ? répondit la jolie blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rabastan vient de débarquer et il a l'air positivement furieux.

– J'ai rompu avec lui, bien sûr qu'il est furieux, lui rétorqua la cheerleader ennuyée que sa meilleure amie aborde le sujet.

– Il n'avait pas l'air furieux du tout ce matin, lui fit remarquer Bellatrix. Il s'est vite consolé quand le coach lui a annoncé qu'il était capitaine. C'est toi qui devrait pleurer.

– Pourquoi je devrais pleurer ? lui demanda Marlène en souriant comme si les spéculations de Bella n'étaient pas dignes de son courroux.

– T'es sortie avec lui parce que tu pensais qu'il serait nommé capitaine et quand tu le quittes, il obtient le poste. Tu portes la poisse.

– Ferme la Bella, intervint Emmeline s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Narcissa qui n'intervint néanmoins pas, son regard attiré par autre chose.

Marlène se tourna pour voir ce qui avait pu susciter l'attention de leur capitaine et se figea en voyant que Rabastan venait de s'arrêter à la table de James et Sirius. Tous les élèves présents se levèrent d'un même mouvement lorsque le capitaine fraîchement nominé attrapa l'idole de ses dames par le col, le soulevant avec l'aisance d'un marionnettiste. James tenta de s'interposer mais Rabastan s'était assuré de ne pas venir seul. Rosier et Carrow s'emparèrent de lui et bien qu'il se débattait furieusement, il ne parvint pas à se défaire de leur emprise. Marlène fit un pas pour les rejoindre mais elle fut retenue fermement par la poigne de fer de Narcissa. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa capitaine avait contourné la table pour la rejoindre.

– Cissy c'est de ma faute, je dois y aller… tenta d'expliquer Marlène mais celle-ci lui intima le silence, avant de vérifier que l'attention des personnes les entourant était focalisée sur l'altercation entre les garçons.

– Si tu y vas maintenant, Rabastan t'insultera devant toute l'école, lui expliqua presque calmement la jeune fille. Laisse les se battre.

– Mais...

– Écoute-moi, s'agaça la reine du lycée. Le bal est dans quelques semaines, tu la veux cette couronne oui ou non ? Tout le monde saura qu'ils se sont battus pour toi. Le capitaine des Death Eaters et le garçon le plus prisé de l'école. Pour toi. J'ai besoin de te faire un dessin ? Si tu mets les pieds dans ce bourbier maintenant, il t'humiliera devant tout le monde. L'attention sera focalisée sur le fait que tu l'as trompé.

– Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ?

– Ils se battront quand même, poursuivit-elle sans répondre à sa question. Une fois qu'ils se seront défoulés, ils ne parleront plus de cette histoire. Si tu y vas et que les gens remarquent que sa colère est dirigée contre toi, aussi stupides soient-ils, ils comprendront. Pense à toi. Sors d'ici avant qu'il ne te voit. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir choisi Marlène.

Narcissa la relâcha sans un mot de plus. Marlène hésita, son regard revenant vers Sirius qui venait de se prendre une droite. Elle pressa ses mains contre sa bouche pour retenir un cri. C'était trop tard. Elle regarda Sirius se relever, ses beaux yeux gris assombris par la colère. Elle entendit les filles autour d'elle s'extasier devant la beauté ténébreuse de l'ex héritier des Blacks. Les encouragements fusèrent de toutes parts, les élèves scandant le nom de leur favori. Elle savait quel nom elle aurait voulu crier mais ça n'aurait pas été avisé. Elle allait retourner la situation à son avantage comme le lui avait conseillé Narcissa. Elle les laisserait se battre. Rabastan aurait l'impression d'avoir lavé son honneur et Sirius ne dirait rien. Bien évidemment les gens spéculeraient mais sans confirmation réelle, il ne s'agira que d'une rumeur. Son prénom sera sur toutes les lèvres. Cela lui arracha un sourire de satisfaction et elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard approbateur de Narcissa.

Dorcas regarda l'attroupement sans cacher son désintérêt. Dire que certains étaient encore sûrs de la supériorité de la race humaine. Ces fameux experts ne devaient pas avoir mis les pieds dans un lycée depuis un moment pour affirmer ça avec autant d'aplomb. Rabastan était une brute contrairement au charmant Sirius qui reçut un coup dans le ventre, crachant… du sang ? Dorcas se leva. Quelqu'un devait mettre un terme à ça. Elle chercha du regard un membre du conseil mais aucun d'eux n'était présent en cet instant. C'était bien le moment d'avoir une réunion. Le personnel du réfectoire avait de toutes évidence décidé que ce n'était pas de leur ressort et avait pris l'initiative de baisser les rideaux de fer, fermant par la même occasion les yeux sur ce qui se passait. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher un professeur. Elle se leva, pressant le pas, enfournant à la hâte son portable dans son sac et fonçant dans quelqu'un par mégarde.

– Ça te tuerais de regarder où tu vas ? s'exclama une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien.

– Marlène.

– Elle-même, répondit celle-ci en massant son épaule, exagérant bien évidemment son seuil de douleur. Tu permets ?

– T'es vraiment en train de te barrer là ? lui demanda la jolie brune incrédule. Tu vas pas t'interposer ? C'est de ta faute.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit son ancienne amie aussi froidement que la panique le lui permettait.

– Toi et Sirius.

– C'est toi qui l'a répété à Rabastan ! l'accusa Marlène.

– Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je me fiche de ce que tu fais et avec qui. Bouge, lui ordonna-t-elle la dépassant pour rejoindre la sortie.

Elle entendit les talons de la cheerleader claquer derrière elle, ce qui signifiait que malheureusement pour elle, Marlène McKinnon n'en avait pas fini. Elle détestait cela. Le fait qu'elle soit encore capable de reconnaître les pas ou même le parfum de celle qui avait fait battre son cœur pour la première fois.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda la jolie blonde en lui barrant la route l'empêchant de quitter le réfectoire.

– Chercher un professeur.

– C'est pas ton genre de cafter, fit remarquer Marlène qui ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait.

– Ils vont finir par débarquer, je fais juste en sorte que ça soit avant que Sirius finisse aux urgences parce que ton copain lui aura cassé une côte ou deux, expliqua-t-elle, éprouvant une certaine satisfaction en voyant l'expression de Marlène s'assombrir sous l'effet de la culpabilité.

– Ce n'est plus mon copain.

– Et ? demanda Dorcas lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait au plus haut point.

– Rien ! s'agaça Marlène. Je dis juste qu'on est plus ensemble.

– Va te confier à Emmeline ou Hestia. On est pas amies toi et moi.

– On l'était.

Un silence s'instaura entre elle. Les souvenirs de leur amitié comme en suspens autour d'elles. L'espace d'une seconde, Dorcas n'entendit plus les cris des élèves, elle oublia ce qu'elle comptait faire, ce qu'elle voulait dire, et même sa colère. L'idée qu'elle n'était plus la seule à souffrir de leur séparation était étrangement réconfortante. La réalité ne lui laissa néanmoins pas le temps d'apprécier le moment, le visage de Marlène se décomposant alors que son regard azur se fixait sur un point derrière elle la ramena sur Terre. Dorcas se retourna et eut le temps de voir Rabastan foncer vers elles, en ayant de toute évidence fini avec Sirius et près à en découdre avec la responsable.

Dorcas serra le poing, glissant sensiblement sur le côté, non pour s'écarter mais pour s'interposer entre le capitaine et la cheerleader. Rabastan sembla déstabilisé par cette invasion de son champ de vision et alors qu'il tendait la main pour écarter ce qu'il devait considérer comme un simple contre temps, il ne vit pas que la jeune femme s'était préparée et que sa main aux doigts sertis de bagues fonçait vers lui et plus précisément vers son menton. La droite qu'elle lui décocha l'étourdi et avant même que l'un de ses sous fifres n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, Dorcas enchaîna par un magnifique coup de pied parfaitement bien placé qui fit se tordre le garçon de douleur. Ce dernier emprisonna ses précieux bijoux de famille entre ses mains et glissa sur les genoux avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Une position latérale de sécurité parfaitement exécutée en somme.

– Quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Dorcas, s'adressant à Rosier et Carrow qui secouèrent la tête, s'agenouillant à côté de leur capitaine comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie.

Un silence pesant s'était instauré dans le self, comme s'ils avaient attendu une suite à ce drame Shakespearien. Dorcas ne leur fit pas ce plaisir et alors qu'elle poussait les portes battantes, elle entendit un chuchotement se propager dans la foule. Une rumeur. Bien évidemment, cet incident ne pouvait simplement être oublié. Pas à Salem en tout cas.

À la fin de la journée, son prénom était sur toutes les lèvres. Elle était, d'après eux, celle que Rabastan aimait en secret. Quand Marlène l'avait appris, elle avait rompu. Malheureusement, Dorcas aimait Sirius et Rabastan, fou de jalousie, l'avait passé à tabac pour le lui faire payer. C'était si rocambolesque qu'elle parvenait difficilement à comprendre comment les gens pouvaient sérieusement croire à un truc pareil. Personne n'était au courant des véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à intervenir.

**_– Le Jeu -_ **

_Tu as été jugé digne du Jeu.  
_ _Ta mission si tu l'accepte sera d'humilier Rabastan en public.  
_ _Ton succès te permettra de retrouver une amitié regrettée.  
_ _Si tu échoues ou refuses le défi, ta punition sera la révélation de ton orientation sexuelle à ta mère.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ **_Le Maître du Jeu_ **

Dorcas avait reçu l'enveloppe un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il lui restait encore deux ans avant d'aller à l'université et elle aurait préféré éviter de les passer à convaincre sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver son âme en l'inscrivant à un séminaire de leur paroisse afin qu'un prêtre tente de la « guérir de ce mal ». Elle aurait aimé épargner à sa mère des souffrances supplémentaires. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort de son père et c'est sa foi qui l'avait empêché de sombrer et qui lui avait permis d'avancer. Cela passait par une intime conviction qu'ils seraient tous un jour réunis au paradis et pour cela, elle se devait d'être irréprochable. L'homosexualité était un péché. Un obstacle à ce rêve.

Néanmoins Dorcas avait décidé de ne pas céder au maître chanteur. Et la proposition n'était pas aussi tentante qu'il semblait le croire. Elle se fichait de Marlène McKinnon. Ou tout du moins c'est-ce qu'elle croyait. Ses résolutions s'étaient rapidement effilochées en présence de ladite jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en voyant Rabastan approcher. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à la promesse de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu et elle ne parvint à regretter son geste lorsque sa mère lui demanda de descendre dîner et qu'elle découvrit Marlène assise sur le plan de travail discutant joyeusement avec sa mère.

– Dorcas regarde qui est venu nous rendre visite ! s'exclama sa mère radieuse, comme si la présence de Marlène l'avait projeté dans le passé, au temps où son mari était encore vivant.


	15. 15

**\- Chapitre 15 -**

Regulus ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible la porte d'entrée. Il fit signe à leur majordome de ne pas annoncer son arrivée. De toute manière, il doutait que ses parents l'auraient entendu à en juger par les cris qui lui parvenaient. Son père était rentré la veille après des mois sans nouvelles et sa mère l'avait accueilli comme il se doit. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'il regrettait le plus son aîné. Si Sirius avait été là, il l'aurait entraîné loin du petit salon. Probablement dans une partie reculée, inexplorée et poussiéreuse de l'hôtel particulier. Il aurait fait apparaître comme par magie de la nourriture, improvisant un pique-nique d'intérieur bien éloigné des repas parfaitement équilibrés préparés par leur chef cuisiner. Il aurait agrémenté le tout d'une musique assez bruyante pour couvrir les cris de leurs géniteurs. Il l'aurait fait rire aux éclats. Mais Sirius n'était plus là et il n'avait aucune envie de penser à lui. Encore moins aujourd'hui. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, balançant un oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer les hurlements de rage de sa mère.

Depuis le départ de Sirius, les choses s'étaient sensiblement aggravées. Il avait longtemps tenu son frère responsable pour l'ambiance chez eux, lui reprochant parfois de chercher le conflit par ses rebellions constantes et ses écarts de conduite. Aujourd'hui il devait bien admettre que Sirius était celui qui, involontairement, permettait à leur mère de se défouler lorsque leur père disparaissait. Sans Sirius, sa mère stockait toute sa haine et son ressentiment et ça rendant les altercations avec Orion cent fois plus violentes que par le passé.

Elle sortait moins, buvait plus et se souciait de moins en moins de l'image qu'elle renvoyait à la communauté de Salem. Les riches épouses de la ville n'étaient pas tendres et sa mère avait longtemps été la plus redoutable d'entre elles. Désormais elle était celle que les ragots ciblaient. Son fils aîné s'était fait la malle et les rumeurs de mauvais traitement battaient leur plein. Les photos dans les tabloïds de son père sur un yacht, entouré de mannequins tout juste majeurs n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Le bruit de verre brisé qui lui parvint confirma que la situation n'était pas prête de s'arranger. Il ne bougea néanmoins pas. Il avait tenté par le passé de s'interposer et cela s'était soldé par des échecs plus cuisants les uns que les autres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rejoindre sa mère une fois que son père partirait de nouveau.

Regulus aimait ses parents mais il lui arrivait de vouloir tout plaquer et partir. Mais il n'était pas Sirius. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre chez Dorea. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression d'être aussi brisé que Walburga. Un peu plus en cet instant peut-être. Il s'était longtemps demandé ce qui avait empêché sa mère de partir. La réponse avait été plus évidente que prévu. Elle aimait Orion. Elle l'aimait à la folie. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était loin d'être réciproque. Ses pensées le gratifièrent d'un sympathique flashback de Remus courant vers Sirius. Un amour à sens unique peut faire des dégâts irréversibles. Il n'avait jamais haï Sirius. Jamais avant ce jour-là en tout cas. Il pressa une main sur son cœur qui battait douloureusement.

Son regard fut attiré par les bouteilles de vins qui trônaient sous son bureau. Il les avait subtilisés dans l'espoir de réduire la consommation d'alcool de sa mère. Est-ce que ça marchait réellement ? Est-ce que la douleur s'arrêterait après quelques verres ? Walburga était parvenu à oublier bien pire qu'un premier amour avec ça. Après une bouteille ou deux, elle était presque… heureuse. Un sourire doux et rêveur s'étirait alors sur les lèvres de la beauté d'antan. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante dans leur milieu. Plus que deux personnes, il s'agissait de l'union de deux fortunes. Walburga n'aurait pas été si malheureuse si on ne lui avait pas fait miroité quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'elle-même.

Orion était un cousin d'une branche éloignée. Un Black tout comme elle. Mais bien moins fortuné. C'était sans compter sur l'ambition du jeune homme qu'il était alors. Il n'était pas le meilleur parti de la ville, loin de là mais sa beauté était inégalable. Orion l'avait séduite et épousée. Il était passé du statut de simple parent éloigné à celui de chef de famille.

Lorsqu'il eut obtenu l'héritier qu'il désirait, il laissa tomber le masque. Il avoua à Walburga qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Humiliée, délaissée, elle s'était réfugié dans le déni, convaincue que tout était de la faute de l'enfant. Avant sa naissance tout était parfait. Plus le temps passait et plus sa haine pour Sirius prenait de l'ampleur. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Orion. Sa beauté était une malédiction pour le petit garçon qu'il était alors.

Regulus avait été épargné. Il ressemblait à Orion certes mais l'esprit détraqué de Walburga assimilait la naissance du cadet de ses fils à l'amour. Pour elle, il était la preuve qu'Orion l'aimait puisqu'il lui était revenu. Le temps d'une nuit, elle avait été son épouse de nouveau. Regulus était un miracle à ses yeux.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée raisonna et le silence se fit enfin. Regulus se détourna des bouteilles de vins et sortit de sa chambre, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de l'escalier pour voir à qui il devait se brusque retour au calme. Il se figea en entendant le majordome prononcer distinctement « Remus Lupin, un ami de Monsieur   
Regulus… ». Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le garçon dévale l'escalier, manquant de se rompre la nuque en ratant une marche mais arrivant finalement sain et sauf dans l'entrée.

– Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de te contacter, expliqua le timide garçon.

– Je ne suis pas très réseaux sociaux, expliqua Regulus, se doutant que le jeune homme avait dû le chercher sur Facebook.

– Moi non plus à vrai dire, répondit Remus en souriant.

Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère. Remus aurait pu venir le voir à l'école s'il ne passait pas tout son temps avec Sirius et les autres. Le poison de la jalousie fit son travail, lui susurrant que Remus ne voulait pas que les autres et surtout Sirius, sache qu'ils se connaissaient.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Sirius ? demanda-t-il soudain plus froid. Il a mon numéro.

– Je… n'y ai pas pensé, balbutia Remus qui semblait troublé par son changement d'humeur ou peut-être était-ce simplement la mention de Sirius qui le mettait dans cet état. Au sujet de la dernière fois… reprit Remus en rougissant légèrement.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? l'interrompit Regulus, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé, bien que son esprit se fit un plaisir de lui passer pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui le flashback de Remus courant rejoindre Sirius.

– Et bien j'ai acheté les places pour le bal, répondit Remus en faisant glisser son sac à dos devant lui pour fouiller dans celui-ci.

Regulus sentit sa colère s'apaiser à l'idée que Remus veuille toujours aller au bal avec lui. Il regretta ses pensées. Le garçon n'avait pas honte de lui. La bande de Potter serait aussi au bal et ils les verraient ensemble. Il n'avait peut-être pas demandé son numéro à Sirius parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas au vu de leur relation. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit des affaires de Remus s'écrasant sur le marbre blanc et noir. Ce dernier se pencha pour ramasser celles-ci, maudissant dans sa barbe sa maladresse et Regulus s'empressa de l'aider.

Regulus n'espérait pas un remake d'un film romantique où leurs mains se seraient effleurées pour la première fois mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à une telle réaction venant du doux garçon lorsqu'il se saisit par malheur d'une sorte de vieux journal. Remus le lui arracha littéralement des mains, usant d'une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas et ses yeux s'écarquillant de peur.

– Désolé… Je vais le faire tout seul...

– Je voulais juste t'aider, répondit Regulus en le regardant enfourner à la hâte le journal dans son sac. C'est ton journal intime ou quoi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

– Non, répondit Remus. C'est juste une pièce unique...

– Unique ? rétorqua Regulus en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dit pas que tu t'aies laissé avoir.

– Quoi ? demanda Remus visiblement perdu.

– Je sais pas qui t'as vendu ça mais tu t'es fait arnaquer, se moqua Regulus en se demandant comment Remus avait pu se laisser avoir. J'ai vu exactement le même la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il.

– J'en doute, répondit Remus d'un ton sans appel tout en lui tendant l'une des places pour le bal.

– Le même je te dis, insista Regulus en attrapant celle-ci. Même taille, même épaisseur, même cuir noir, même coins dorés.

– C'est impossible… murmura Remus avant de l'attraper par l'épaule. Où ça ?

– Je sais plus… quelle importance ? demanda Regulus surpris par sa réaction qu'il trouva un peu disproportionnée pour une simple victime d'une arnaque.

– Essaye de t'en souvenir je t'en supplie ! Est-ce que c'était un élève de l'école ? lui demanda-t-il, le secouant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

– Oui sûrement… je ne me souviens pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Tu l'as payé cher ? C'est-censé être un truc qui a appartenu à des sorcières ? plaisanta Regulus, vu que c'était ce que racontait les vendeurs de Salem aux touristes.

– Essaye de réfléchir Regulus, c'est vital, répondit Remus en essayant visiblement de ne pas paraître trop paniqué, ce qui était un échec.

Regulus tenta de se souvenir où il avait vu le journal. Si c'était important pour Remus alors ça l'était pour lui aussi.

– C'était à la soirée de Marlène, après la victoire des Death Eaters… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils à ce souvenir, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, le téléphone de Remus vibra et il vit le prénom de son frère s'afficher sur l'écran.

– Sirius je te rappelle… j'ai une piste, expliqua Remus avant de raccrocher et de se concentrer de nouveau sur lui.

– Je me souviens pas, mentit Regulus. Désolé.

Il était prêt à tout pour aider Remus. Mais pas si ça concernait aussi Sirius. Le timide garçon eut beau insister, Regulus ne se montra plus d'aucune aide, sa jalousie reprenant le dessus sur le reste. Il regarda le garçon partir, une part de lui se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire qui était celui qui possédait le même journal.

Ce soir-là, toute l'école avait été invité. Les freshman, les sophomores et même les intellos. C'était la première fête de l'année et Marlène avait vu grand. Personne n'avait été laissé de côté. Lui-même qui était peu enclin à ce genre de regroupement avait fait le déplacement après avoir entendu dire que Remus serait là. Malheureusement, une personne n'était pas invitée : Severus Snape. De toute évidence ce dernier n'avait pas été mis au courant. Tout comme le reste des élèves il était venu et avait malheureusement été accueilli comme il se doit par Potter et les autres. Il se souvenait d'avoir aidé Severus à sortir de la fontaine où l'avait balancé les membres de l'équipe. Il serrait contre lui un journal comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme Remus un peu plus tôt… Il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

Les amis de Lily ne l'aimaient pas. C'était un fait. Et Severus n'en avait cure. Il se fichait pas mal de l'avis d'Alice Fortescue et ses œillades méfiantes n'y changeraient rien. Il n'était pas là pour le plaisir de sa compagnie. Son attention se focalisa plutôt sur celle pour qui il était prêt à supporter une après-midi au journal de l'école : Lily Evans. Assise à ses côtés, elle venait de raccrocher avec le traiteur pour le bal d'Halloween, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappant de ses lèvres d'un rose presque pastel. Ses tâches de rousseur étaient moins nombreuses à cette période de l'année et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux bien plus sombre. Avec elle, l'expression « teint de porcelaine » prenait tout son sens. Elle dut sentir son regard sur elle puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire éclairant la perfection de ses traits. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait et bien plus encore.

Il devait faire preuve de patience et de détermination. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il avait sérieusement mis à mal la réputation de Potter. Il n'était plus capitaine, et il était plus que probable que lui et Black vivraient une fusionnelle histoire d'amour avec le banc de touche pour le reste de l'année. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là. Ce n'était qu'un petit avant-goût de la longue descente aux enfers qu'il leur réservait à tous. Dans son sac se trouvait une enveloppe pour Vance, ainsi que pour Lupin. Il n'avait rien contre eux. Il avait même décidé d'épargner le timide trésorier pour Lily. Mais Emmeline avait décidé de sortir avec Potter et Remus faisait littéralement parti de leur bande désormais.

Le journal des coupables avait été plutôt clair à ce sujet. S'il n'était pas découvert avant le 31 juillet, les personnes dont l'âme aurait été corrompue mourraient et le détenteur du journal des victimes serait accusé du meurtre à sa place. Lily s'était confiée à lui sans savoir qu'il était le Maître du Jeu et lui avait révélé que Remus était celui qui possédait le journal des victimes. Ne valait-il pas mieux épargner la prison ou pire, la chaise électrique au jeune homme ? S'il corrompait son âme avec succès, il mourrait avec tous les autres à la fin de l'été.

Il n'était pas aussi faible qu'ils le pensaient tous. Il aurait pu encaisser les mauvais traitements, les farces faites à ses dépens, les moqueries et les insultes. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait poussé à de telles extrémités. Lorsque les choses devenaient trop difficiles, trop insupportables, il lui suffisait de rêver d'un avenir loin de Salem. Il se voyait intégrer une prestigieuse université et obtenir un poste important dans une firme pharmaceutique, et qui sait posséder la sienne un jour. La vie l'avait cruellement rappelé à la réalité. Son père avait perdu son travail, sa mère s'était suicidée et Potter avait eu une voiture neuve. L'égalité ? La justice ? Ce ne sont que des concepts vides de sens. Il aurait beau obtenir les meilleurs résultats du pays, il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un employé de laboratoire. Trimant pour des actionnaires qui ne font pas la différence entre des protons et des neutrons et qui le licencierait pour faire des économies plutôt que de renoncer à leurs dividendes exorbitants.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait un moyen de réaliser ses rêves et la seule condition était de se venger. Comment aurait-il pu refuser une telle opportunité ? La seule opportunité d'ailleurs. Le journal avait été assez clair sur les conséquences s'il refusait d'agir. Il était stipulé que si le détenteur du journal des coupables ne réalisait pas la tâche qui lui incombait, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde mourrait le 31 juillet. Son regard s'attarda de nouveau sur Lily. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

– Vous êtes amis non ? s'exclama Alice qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– On a le même tatoueur, répondit Dorcas en haussant les épaules. C'est pas vraiment la meilleure définition de l'amitié.

– J'ai besoin de cette interview !

– Je croyais que c'était Rabastan qui t'intéressait ?

– Cette pimbêche de Mary à tout gâché ! répondit Alice en serrant le poing rageusement. Elle m'est passée devant, l'as mis en rogne et adieu mon scoop !

– C'est McDoPute qui a fait ça ? s'exclama Dorcas montrant enfin de l'intérêt pour ce que sa rédactrice en chef disait.

Severus vit Lily grimacer doucement au surnom que la virulente maquettiste avait donné à Mary. Le monde ne la méritait pas. Elle était bien trop gentille. Elle était celle qui subissait le plus souvent les coups bas de la petite pimbêche et pourtant, même en cet instant, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'on l'insulte.

– En personne, répondit Alice tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Rabastan ne veut plus me parler parce que je suis la cousine de Marlène. T'es mon seul espoir Dorcas.

– Je peux en parler à Sirius mais rien ne dit qu'il réussira à convaincre James de t'accorder une interview.

– Potter ? Quel rapport avec Potter ? demanda Lily qui semblait soudain s'intéresser à la petite altercation entre les deux jeunes filles.

– Il a renoncé à son poste de capitaine ! Comme ça ? En un claquement de doigt ? demanda Alice sur un ton rhétorique. Je ne crois pas non. Y'a forcément une raison !

– Pas besoin d'interviewer Potter. Je sais pourquoi moi, lâcha Fabian en détachant ses yeux de son écran, mettant sur pause la vidéo YouTube qu'il regardait jusque-là.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Alice.

– Si t'étais plus clair aussi, ajouta Gideon assis un peu plus loin en levant les yeux de sa tablette. C'est à cause d'Evans.

Severus se figea en entendant le reporter sportif parler. Ça ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans. Potter devait essayer de coucher avec Lily, ne pas réussir, perdre ses matchs, être destitué de son poste de capitaine de l'équipe. Il avait sauté l'étape défaite à cause du pari avec Rabastan allant directement à celle où il abandonne son poste. Le but étant que Lily le haïsse après ça. Le fait que Potter ait renoncé à être capitaine pour elle changeait sensiblement la donne. Elle allait considérer qu'il avait fait amende honorable et lui pardonner ou pire… Il avait toujours eu cette crainte injustifiée que Lily… sa Lily, puisse un jour tomber amoureuse de Potter. Il avait voulu lui montrer son véritable visage et ça avait fonctionné ! Elle avait vu que tout comme ses parents et le reste de l'élite, il avait fait passer ses intérêts avant elle. Mais Potter avait retourné la situation à son avantage.

– Lily on y va, lâcha-t-il nerveusement en se levant.

– Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle distraitement bien trop concentrée sur l'échange entre les jumeaux Prewett et Alice pour lui prêter attention.

– Je dois rentrer, mon père… commença-t-il tentant de couvrir les voix des autres adolescents en vain.

– À demain alors, le coupa-t-elle.

– Comment ça à cause d'Evans ? s'insurgea Alice.

– Potter et Lestrange ont fait un pari, expliqua Fabian.

– Je suis au courant merci ! s'agaça Alice qui en voulait au garçon de s'être servi de sa meilleure amie.

– Sauf qu'il a menti, intervint Gideon. Il a pas couché avec elle.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Alice en lançant un regard à Lily. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

– À quoi bon ? C'était sa parole contre la mienne, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement ce qui alarma Severus, une petite voix lui soufflant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas gardé le silence pour cette simple et unique raison mais bien pour protéger le garçon et lui permettre de rester dans l'équipe.

– Lily, intervint Severus en tirant doucement sur son bras. On y va ?

– Je ne rentre pas maintenant, dit-elle en dégageant son bras sans même le regarder. Je comprends pas… poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai rien dit, alors comment ça s'est su ?

– Comment ça ? Demandèrent Fabian et Gideon d'une même voix.

– Il a démissionné de lui-même non ? demanda-t-elle visiblement perdue. C'est-ce que tu m'as dit Alice.

Severus devait trouver un moyen de l'éloigner d'eux et de la vérité. De toute évidence elle avait seulement assimilé le fait qu'il avait dû démissionner parce que la vérité avait été révélé par une tierce personne et non par Potter lui-même. Il pouvait encore empêcher l'inévitable.

– On s'en fiche. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait pour avoir menti, lâcha-t-il.

– Je ne m'en fiche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle le regardant pour la première fois.

– Personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit, poursuivit Fabian.

– C'est Potter qui l'a admis tout seul, compléta Gideon. Black était furieux d'ailleurs. Sans Remus, ils en seraient venus aux mains tous les deux à la cafète. Enfin vu comment ça s'est fini avec Rabastan, ça aurait pas changé grand-chose.

– J'ai mangé avec eux ce jour-là… je n'ai rien remarqué, dit-elle pensive.

– On était à la table à côté avec Gid et Kingsley. Quand t'es partie, Sirius a littéralement implosé, répondit Fabian en mimant une explosion avec ses mains.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? dit-elle d'une voix absente, comme la question ne leur était pas destiné.

– C'est-ce que Black a dit à Potter.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? demanda Alice en prenant des notes frénétiquement sur son calepin.

– Un truc au sujet de mourir en juillet.

– Je dois… je dois y aller, balbutia Lily en se levant enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus, bien que celui-ci se révéla être de courte durée.

– On rentre ? demanda-t-il en essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de la jeune fille.

– Non je dois aller le voir, répondit-elle.

– Qui ? l'interrogea-t-il bien que la réponse fut plus qu'évidente à ce stade.

– James, dit-elle dans un souffle, attrapant son sac et filant sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour la retenir.

Il attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle réservée au journal. Il devait agir vite s'il voulait éviter une véritable catastrophe. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à son casier et attrapa le journal pour en sortir deux rectangles de papiers cartonnés. Il attrapa la plume qui avait été fourni avec le tout et entreprit d'écrire de nouveaux « gages ». Il avait eu l'intention de faire propager la rumeur que Potter était impuissant par sa nouvelle petite amie. Il déchira la première enveloppe et enfourna la nouvelle dans son sac avant de se diriger vers le casier d'Emmeline, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait avant d'y mettre l'enveloppe contenant le nouveau gage.

– Tu trouves pas que Marlène est bizarre en ce moment ? lâcha Hestia à voix basse tandis qu'Emmeline composait le code de son casier.

– Comment ça ? lui demanda la jolie rousse en sortant ses pompons, pour les remplacer par ses livres.

– D'abord elle rompt avec Rabastan…

– Rabastan était un gros con qui la traitait mal, la contra la jeune fille.

– Elle le savait déjà ça ! Elle est sortie avec lui parce qu'il allait devenir capitaine et voilà qu'elle rompt avec lui quand il le devient.

– Elle savait pas qu'il allait devenir capitaine, argumenta la cheerleader. Elle pensait que c'était foutu.

– James est son meilleur ami Em' ! Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'elle était pas au courant qu'il allait renoncer à son poste. Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu les rumeurs.

– Si c'est au sujet de Sirius… soupira Emmeline en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Bien sûr que c'est au sujet de Sirius ! siffla Hestia agacée par la nonchalance de son amie. Tu vas pas me dire que tu trouves pas ça bizarre !

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censée trouvé bizarre au juste ? Marlène a rompu avec Rabastan parce qu'elle a découvert qu'il aimait Dorcas sauf que Dorcas aime Sirius alors Rabastan lui a cassé la gueule et ensuite Dorcas a cassé la gueule de Rabastan pour avoir cassé la gueule de Sirius… Je m'emmêle je crois.

– Tu t'emmêles parce que c'est pas logique !

– Ok, à supposer que ce soit faux, c'est quoi ta version hein ?

– Ils se battaient tous les trois pour Marlène.

– Quoi ? demanda Emmeline en commençant à rire franchement.

– Marlène a trompé Rabastan avec Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'elle a rompu et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont battus.

– Et Dorcas s'est interposée ?

– Exactement. Entre Rabastan et Marlène.

– Dorcas est pas lesbienne.

– Tu l'as bien regardé ? demanda Hestia en haussant un sourcil.

– C'était super homophobe, la réprimanda Emmeline. Y'a pas de signes pour ce genre de trucs Hestia.

– Pour elle y'en a.

– Sa mère est hyper catho ! contra la rousse avec un peu moins d'aplomb.

– C'est toi l'homophobe là ! C'est pas un truc qui se choisit. Et puis… j'ai autre chose qui prouve que j'ai raison.

– Quoi ?

– Si James était amoureux d'une autre fille...

Elle lança un regard noir à Hestia qui se mordit la lèvre sachant pertinemment que c'était un sujet « difficile » pour la jolie rousse. Emmeline n'était pas stupide, elle savait que James avait des sentiments pour Evans mais elle lui plaisait aussi et elle n'abandonnerait pas.

– Ok mauvais exemple mais écoutes moi jusqu'au bout ! Si James était amoureux d'une autre fille, est-ce que tu ferais amie-amie avec elle ?

– Bien sûr que non ! répondit Emmeline avec plus de virulence que s'il s'était agi d'un cas purement hypothétique.

– Alors comment t'explique que Marlène ait passé la soirée avec Dorcas le jour même ? lâcha-t-elle en lui montrant un screen de la carte Snapchat, les deux bitmoji confirmant ce qu'elle disait.

Emmeline ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange la soudaine chasse aux sorcières d'Hestia. Cette dernière était habituellement si douce et gentille. Elle ne colportait jamais de ragots et encore moins sur ses amies. C'était plus que bizarre, c'était suspect...

– Comment ça se fait que tu aies Dorcas sur snap ? demanda Emmeline tandis qu'une idée germait doucement dans son esprit. Et comment tu sais qu'elle aime les filles ?

– Je sais pas… c'était une suggestion, répondit la petite brune en battant soudain en retraite ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les soupçons de la cheerleader.

– Je m'en ficherais tu sais.

– De quoi ?

– Si tu l'étais.

– Quoi donc ?

– Tu sais bien, répondit Emmeline en souriant avec douceur.

– Non je ne sais pas.

– Dorcas et Marlène étaient amies avant tu sais, l'informa-t-elle.

– Vraiment ? demanda Hestia véritablement surprise.

– À supposer que ta théorie soit la bonne, je pense que Marlène est allée remercier Dorcas d'être intervenue et peut-être essayer de redevenir amies mais rien de plus. Marlène est complètement hétéro. Elle ne va te la voler.

Hestia baissa honteusement la tête, regrettant de toute évidence son comportement. Emmeline fut rassurée de la voir redevenir elle-même. La jalousie pouvait vraiment faire faire des choses stupides au gens. Si Hestia avait colporté sa rumeur, ça aurait été dévastateur pour Marlène et pour Dorcas.

– Tu ne diras rien à Marlène...

– Je ne dirais rien, si tu ne dis rien non plus.

– Promis ! s'exclama Hestia retrouvant sa joie de vivre. J'y vais, mon père doit m'attendre !

– À demain ! répondit Emmeline en la regardant s'éloigner s'apprêtant à refermer son casier lorsqu'une enveloppe blanche coincée dans la porte attira son regard.

Elle la reconnu sans peine. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un stupide gage. Elle l'ouvrit à la fois curieuse et sur ses gardes. Elle avait cru comprendre que celui qui se faisait appeler « Maître du Jeu » avait des moyens de pressions assez efficaces.

_**\- Le Jeu -**   
_ _Tu as été jugé digne du Jeu.  
_ _Ta mission si tu l'accepte sera de faire croire à James Potter que tu es enceinte de lui.  
_ _Ton succès te permettra de rester sa petite amie.  
_ _Si tu échoues ou refuses le défi, ta punition sera que la presse sera informée des détournements de fonds de ton père.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ **_Le Maître du Jeu_ **

Emmeline se figea, relisant plusieurs fois le carton avant de le froisser, des larmes embuant ses yeux. Son père n'était pas un voleur. Il faisait ça pour payer les frais médicaux de son petit frère qui était atteint d'une maladie orpheline.

Il n'existait pas de traitement pour la maladie d'Angelman. Certains symptômes comme les crises d'épilepsie ou le manque de sommeil peuvent être traités avec du valium ou par la mélatonine mais pour l'instant, le seul espoir de l'entourage réside dans une prise en charge précoce, globale et pluridisciplinaire du malade : psychomotricité, kinésithérapie, orthophonie, accompagnement éducatif et bien d'autre chose qui sont très coûteuses dans un pays sans couverture médicale. Son père n'avait pas eu le choix. Et elle ne l'avait pas non plus. Elle ferait tout pour son petit frère. Même mentir à la personne qu'elle aime.


	16. 16

**\- Chapitre 16 -**

Lily ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur l'insupportable garçon. Quand elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir, il se retrouvait constamment sur son chemin et maintenant qu'elle voulait lui parler c'était comme s'il s'était évaporé de la surface de la planète. Plus le temps passait, plus elle était convaincue que James Potter était un extraterrestre envoyé pour la tourmenter. Malgré son agacement, elle ne parvenait pas à être en colère. Ou tout du moins pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était mettre enfin les choses au clair et peut-être reprendre à zéro sur de meilleures bases. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le trouve. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer un message à Remus lorsque le numéro de sa mère s'afficha sur l'écran.

– Oui ? dit-elle après avoir décroché tout en attachant sa ceinture.

– Lily trésor, est-ce que tu peux passer me faire quelques courses ? lui demanda sa mère.

– Oui bien sûr, t'as besoin de quoi ?

– Je t'ai envoyé la liste par sms, répondit Daisy Evans.

– Ok, à tout à l'heure alors !

– Merci ! Fais attention sur la route ! Je t'aime !

– Moi aussi, répondit Lily avant de raccrocher.

Elle soupira avant de démarrer sa petite Fiat Panda, abandonnant l'idée de voir Potter aujourd'hui. Elle augmenta le volume de son auto radio, noyant son impatience grâce à la musique, chantant à tue-tête les paroles des chansons qu'elle connaissait et massacrant celles qu'elle n'avait pas encore retenu. Elle arriva en un temps record au supermarché. Elle conduisait bien plus vite depuis qu'elle avait été au volant de la voiture de sport de la mère de James. Elle ressentit un certain soulagement de pouvoir ressasser ses souvenirs sans ressentiment. Ils n'étaient plus aussi teintés de rancune qu'auparavant et c'est un changement qu'elle accueilli volontiers.

Bien évidemment il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour lui pardonner mais c'était sur la bonne voie. Il l'avait certes utilisé pour un pari mais il ne la connaissait pas encore et même si elle avait été blessé, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait fait passer son équipe avant elle. Il s'était excusé et avait fini par dire la vérité. Il s'était comporté comme un connard mais tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Même ce crétin de James Potter. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone tout en poussant son cadi vers les portes automatiques, parcourant rapidement du regard la photo de la liste de courses. Elle fut surprise par le contenu de celle-ci, qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que ses parents avaient l'habitude d'acheter. Une dizaine de paquets de chips, des saucisses cocktails… Sa mère préparait-elle une fête ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à interroger celle-ci, elle remarqua que sa mère avait écrit en titre de la liste : « fête des voisins ». Elle avait son explication.

Elle commença donc à flâner dans les rayons, s'arrêtant pour attraper ce qui l'intéressait, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une tignasse qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Personne ne possédait des cheveux aussi décoiffés. Dos à elle, il s'amusait à décoller ses pieds du sol, utilisant le cadi comme une trottinette. Aucun doute : c'était lui. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère de l'avoir envoyé ici. Elle le rattrapa, s'attirant quelques regards contrariés de clients qui n'approuvaient visiblement pas ses slaloms.

– Potter attend ! dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner au bout de l'allée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir se retourner un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il avait des lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient des airs de John Lennon. Il avait les mêmes pupilles dorées que James. Sa peau était néanmoins plus blanche que le teint hâlé du quaterback. Il la regardait avec curiosité.

– Charlus, arrête de jouer et vient m'aider lâcha une femme à la beauté irréelle, qui peinait à porter plusieurs paquets de farine.

– Je joue pas, protesta le sosie de James en reposant ses pieds au sol.

– C'est ça ! répondit l'inconnue, un sourire amusé s'étirant sur ses lèvres… un sourire étrangement familier lui aussi.

Aucun doute. Elle avait face à elle les parents de Potter. Une boule d'anxiété lui noua l'estomac. Inconsciemment elle glissa une mèche derrière son oreille comme si cela pouvait lui donner une apparence moins… décontracté. Elle les regarda se « disputer » sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire. La mère de James était vraiment… vraiment canon. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et les yeux gris des Blacks mais sa peau était matte. Bien plus encore que celle de son fils. Elle portait un tailleur qui épousait à la perfection sa silhouette svelte. Ses talons vertigineux accentuaient la cambrure de ses hanches et la finesse de ses mollets. Lily redressa subrepticement les épaules en une vaine tentative d'imiter le port altier de la jeune femme. Mais les membres de la famille Black n'étaient pas fait pour être égalés. Lily aurait probablement fait demi-tour si les choses n'avaient pas soudain pris une tournure des plus inattendue.

– J'en ai marre ! lâcha la jeune femme sur un ton capricieux, nouant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avant de se débarrasser de ses talons, perdant dix bons centimètres.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Charlus Potter, se rappelant les rumeurs de violence chez les Blacks mais elle fut vite contredite par ce dernier qui éclata d'un rire presque enfantin, soulevant son épouse pour la déposer dans le cadi. Elle la regarda se faire une place parmi les courses déjà présentes et pousser un soupir satisfait. Elle tira sur le col de son mari pour l'obliger à se pencher et lui voler un baiser. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Elle avait fait quelques babysittings chez les riches familles de Salem et l'amour était rarement ce qui cimentait les couples de parents qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils seraient différents en les trouvant ici à faire leurs courses plutôt que d'envoyer un de leurs domestiques le faire à leur place.

– Eh toi ! l'interpella Charlus Potter… le docteur Charlus Potter se corrigea-t-elle, se rappelant enfin qu'il était celui aux côtés duquel elle ferait son stage d'été. Tu voulais quelque chose, poursuivit-il sans vraiment poser la question.

– Euh non je… je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, balbutia-t-elle.

– T'as dit Potter, contra-t-il impassible. Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ?

– Charlus ! s'exclama Dorea en se mettant à genoux dans le cadi pour voir à qui s'adressait son mari, lui frappant le bras après un regard vers elle. On ne dit pas aux gens qu'ils mentent comme ça ! Et pourquoi tu la tutoies ? Tes manières sont...

– Mes manières ? T'es pied nu, lui fit-il remarquer esquivant habilement un nouveau coup. C'est elle qui m'a tutoyé la première, elle a dit « Potter attends ». Et comment je suis censé dire à quelqu'un qu'il ment poliment ? demanda-t-il visiblement aussi perdu socialement que son fils.

– Tu ne lui dis pas ! s'exaspéra sa femme avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Excuse-le...

– Tu la tutoies aussi ! Pourquoi toi t'as le droit et pas moi ? s'insurgea-t-il.

– C'est rien… bredouilla Lily en se tassant un peu sur elle-même, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir vérifié de qui il s'agissait avant de parler. Je vous ai juste confondu avec James. Vous avez les mêmes cheveux, ajouta-t-elle.

– C'est normal. Ça vient de la transmission de caractères héréditaires des parents à leur progéniture lors de la conception d'un embryon. Les gènes de la mère, contenus dans l'ovule, et ceux du père, provenant du spermatozoïde, se combinent pour former un nouveau génome.

– Elle s'en fiche Charlus, soupira la jeune femme en lui tendant une main que Lily s'empressa de serrer. Je suis la mère de James et Sirius, tu peux m'appeler Dorea.

– Sirius ? s'étonna Lily qui pensait que le garçon vivait simplement chez les Potter.

– On a adopté Sirius, expliqua Charlus. L'acte juridique établit des relations de droit analogues à celles qui résultent de la filiation.

– Charlus par pitié ! Ignore-le, c'est le problème avec les petits génies, trop de théorie et pas assez d'action.

– J'ai l'habitude avec Po… James.

– Tu connais bien James ? s'étonna Dorea.

– Pas assez si elle le confond avec moi, répondit Charlus, esquivant de nouveau le poing de sa femme mais c'était sans compter sur Dorea qui rusa, adoptant une attaque double et réussissant à lui mettre un coup.

– Tu es sa petite amie ! s'exclama Dorea en frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. Il a dit qu'elle était rousse. Emmeline Vance c'est   
ça ?

– Sur les 41340 habitants, 277 possèdent deux exemplaires d'un allèle récessif d'un gène sur le chromosome 16 qui provoque une mutation du gène MCR1. Les probabilités qu'elle soit la personne rousse dont James parlait sont de...

– Un mot de plus et je t'arrache la langue.

– Je ne suis pas Emmeline, lâcha Lily en rougissant légèrement. Je suis Lily Evans...

Un silence se fit soudain et malgré le bruit de fond du supermarché, Lily ne pouvait ignorer le mutisme soudain des deux adultes qui la fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle se sentit devenir écarlate et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. James leur avait-il parlé d'elle ?

– T'es la petite fille qui l'a envoyé au tapis avec un crochet du droit ! finit par s'exclamer Charlus en mimant joyeusement un coup de poing.

– La pilote de formule 1, compléta Dorea en souriant aussi, visiblement au courant qu'elle avait conduit sa voiture.

– La futur chirurgienne ! ajouta Charlus en regardant sa femme, la défiant d'avoir plus d'infos que lui.

– Son père travaille pour la Red Deer ! le contrat Dorea en levant le menton fièrement.

– Quel rapport avec elle ? protesta Charlus.

– C'est son père ! J'en sais plus que toi c'est tout, admets-le, fanfaronna Dorea.

– Qui a dit que j'avais fini ?

– Tu sais rien d'autre, se moqua Dorea.

C'était sans compter sur la formidable mémoire photographique de Charlus qui commença à réciter dans le détail les informations contenues dans le dossier qu'elle avait envoyé pour son stage : son poids, sa taille, son groupe sanguin, la profession de sa mère, ses notes… etc.

– Ok, ok, ok ! lâcha Dorea en levant les mains en l'air. Arrête ça ! T'as gagné.

– Vraiment ? demanda Charlus en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

– Non, répondit Dorea en affichant une expression que Lily ne reconnut que trop bien, celle qui disait clairement qu'elle préparait un sale coup.

– Je vois pas ce qui peut battre ça.

– Lily Evans, la fille que James aime, répondit Dorea en souriant savourant déjà sa victoire.

Lily ne remarqua pas l'expression dépitée de Charlus. Elle ne l'entendit pas non plus admettre sa défaite. Elle n'entendit que son propre cœur qui tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine menaçant de transpercer sa cage thoracique pour sortir. James l'aimait ?!

– Lily ? Lily ?

– Oui pardon, répondit-elle précipitamment tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Dorea qui agitait une main devant son visage.

– Tu voudrais venir diner à la maison ? lui proposa aimablement la jeune femme.

– Je… commença Lily en cherchant un moyen de refuser, ne se voyant pas débarquer chez Potter comme ça et encore moins après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

– Tu le cherchais non ? la coupa Charlus.

– Oui mais ça peut attendre demain...

– Ne dis pas de bêtises ! répondit Dorea en sortant une carte de sa pochette. Notre adresse est dessus ! On dîne à 19h30 !

– Quoi ? lâcha Charlus qui semblait surpris avant de se raviser en voyant le regard de sa femme. Oh, oui 19h30.

– À ce soir ! s'exclama joyeusement Dorea s'éloignant déjà dans son cadi et l'empêchant ainsi de protester.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, grimaçant légèrement du peu de temps dont elle disposait. Elle fit ses courses à la vitesse de la lumière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Charlus Potter lui aurait probablement dit que c'était impossible avant que Dorea ne tente de le frapper. James leur ressemblait beaucoup. Elle posa une main sur son cœur en le sentant bondir à la mention du garçon. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Il était en couple et elle… ne l'aimait pas… pas comme ça en tout cas… n'est-ce pas ?

James n'entendit pas la sonnette de l'entrée lorsque celle-ci retentit. Il n'entendit pas non plus Lily frapper à sa porte plusieurs fois et l'appeler avant de finalement entrouvrir celle-ci. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, manquant de frapper la jeune fille avec sa manette. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et vit ses lèvres bouger se rendant compte qu'il ne l'entendait pas à cause de son casque. Il s'empressa de le faire glisser dans son cou, mettant la partie sur pause.

– Désolé, lâcha-t-il précipitamment. J'entends rien avec.

– C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en lui souriant pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Je disais que tes parents m'avaient invité… je les ai croisés au supermarché et… j'ai pas su dire non à ta mère.

– C'est compliqué de lui dire non, finit-il par dire, se maudissant de ne pas simplement lui dire qu'il était content qu'elle soit là ou qu'il était content qu'elle n'ait pas pu dire non.

– Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, plaisanta-t-elle, ses magnifiques yeux verts lui ôtant toute répartie.

Elle était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il avait imaginé quelque chose de floral mais c'était plutôt fruité. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proches lui revint en mémoire et la jeune fille avait dû penser à la même chose puisqu'elle recula assez brusquement, ce qui lui permit de l'observer un peu mieux. Elle avait troqué son jean contre une jupe noire de patineuse et il laissa son regard s'attarder sur ses jambes. C'était étrange de la voir en talons et son chemisier blanc parfaitement repassé lui donnait un air presque formel. Elle avait relevé sa chevelure de feu en un chignon serré bien que quelques mèches s'étaient déjà échappées pour glisser le long de son cou d'albâtre.

– Je suis arrivée un peu tôt, dit-elle de but en blanc dans une volonté de combler un blanc qui ne lui avait pourtant pas paru inconfortable. Ta mère m'a dit que vous dîniez à 19h30 mais que votre cuisiner aurait du retard et que ce serait prêt pour 20h.

– 19h30 ? s'étonna James de la même manière que son père un peu plus tôt sans le savoir. On mange toujours à 20h...

Il comprit soudain que sa mère avait voulu leur offrir du temps à tous les deux en faisant venir la jeune fille un peu plus tôt. Sirius ne serait pas là avant une bonne demie heure et aucun doute que sa mère avait ordonné à la totalité des employés de maison de ne pas les déranger. Une part de lui lui en étant reconnaissant mais l'autre n'était pas aussi encline à pousser le destin à ce point. Evans sembla comprendre l'entourloupe, ses joues se teintant d'un rose assez pâle mais parfaitement visible sur sa peau d'ivoire.

– Désolé, dit-il finalement. Pour ma mère et le reste, ajouta-t-il.

– Je suis au courant pour… Tu n'étais pas obligé, je n'aurais rien dit.

– Je sais.

Le fait qu'elle eut été prête à garder son mensonge secret pour qu'il conserve son poste dans l'équipe le fit se sentir d'autant plus coupable. Il ne la méritait définitivement pas mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer. Il glissa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se rappeler que cela agaçait la jeune fille au plus haut point, s'obligeant à laisser son bras retomber. Elle ne sembla remarquer ni l'un ni l'autre, ayant décidé de faire un tour de sa chambre, ses mains frôlant les différents objets entassés sur des étagères de livres couvrant des sujets aussi variés que sans rapports les uns avec les autres. Il la suivit du regard, pas vraiment dérangé par son exploration. Il la vit attraper la seconde manette de sa PS4 et l'agiter en souriant.

– Tu veux jouer ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de se détendre, ce qui était plus que compliqué puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de l'existence d'une autre personne. J'ai le dernier Battlefront.

– Comme si je pouvais dire non à Star Wars, répondit-elle en s'installant en tailleur.

– T'as vu le dernier ? lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle après avoir récupéré sa propre manette, revenant au menu pour choisir le mode multi-joueurs.

– Trois fois, répondit-elle en choisissant Rey après avoir hésité entre la Princesse Leia et Dark Vador.

– Fangirl, lâcha-t-il en souriant un peu, appréciant de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

– Je savais que tu prendrais Poe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il surpris.

– Il te ressemble !

– Ok Dark Vador.

– Eh ! protesta-t-elle. J'ai pris Rey !

– T'as hésité, la taquina-t-il bien plus détendu qu'un peu plus tôt.

Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il se retrouverait à jouer à des jeux vidéo avec Lily Evans, il n'y aurait pas cru vu le peu de probabilités que cela puisse arriver. D'autant plus après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant elle était là, assise à porter de main, dans sa chambre, son rire éclatant joyeusement et couvrant le bruit des sabres lasers. James était plutôt mauvais joueur, habitué à être le meilleur dans à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprenait mais néanmoins le fait que Lily lui mette une raclée monumentale deux fois sur trois ne le contraria pas plus que cela. Il aimait la regarder effectuer sa danse de la victoire et acceptait par conséquent sa supériorité de bonne guerre. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter de la déconcentrer en la poussant de l'épaule, essayant d'éviter les ripostes de la jeune fille, celle-ci allant jusqu'à tenter de lui arracher la manette pour gagner. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à se battre, roulant sur le tapis, James prenant le dessus de par son gabarit et la coinçant sous lui.

– C'est de la triche ! protesta-t-elle en gigotant sous lui pour essayer de se dégager de son emprise, tournant la tête vers l'écran pour le regarder mettre une raclée à son personnage d'une main, l'autre maintenant fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Potter ! Lâche-moi !

– J'ai quoi en échange ? demanda-t-il toujours à califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'interrogea-t-elle étrangement plus calme et presque sérieuse bien qu'elle afficha un sourire joueur.

– Toi, répondit-il refusant de se défiler, soutenant son regard bien qu'il se sentit rougir.

Il la regarda entrouvrir les lèvres visiblement surprise mais à bien y regarder il semblait qu'elle soit plus déstabilisée par le fait qu'il le lui ait dit plutôt que par l'annonce en elle-même. Il la regarda cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement lui sourire. C'était le même sourire que lorsqu'elle gagnait. Un sourire de victoire. Elle glissa ses mains dans son cou, avant de croiser les poignets derrière sa nuque l'attirant contre elle avec douceur mais fermeté. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l'embrasser, s'appuyant sur ses paumes alors que ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des siennes.

– Je dois d'abord rompre avec Emmeline, dit-il finalement, la sentant se tendre sous lui à la mention de la cheerleader.

Il la sentit gigoter de nouveau sous lui et s'écarta, respectant sa demande silencieuse. Il fut surpris de se voir soudain plaqué au sol, se retrouvant dans la même position qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Il la regarda se redresser, l'imitant. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il avait cru qu'elle le repousserait, qu'elle serait furieuse, qu'elle lui reprocherait d'avoir choisi de se lancer dans une relation avec une autre qu'elle. Mais une fois de plus elle le prit au dépourvu, optant pour la tendresse, la patience et se contentant de ce qu'il pouvait lui donner en cet instant. Il n'hésita donc pas et la serra contre lui. Peut-être un peu trop fort pour que ce soit complètement innocent mais incapable de la relâcher pour le moment bien que ce ne fut pas raisonnable. Il adorait l'avoir dans ses bras, la sentir le serrer tout aussi fort en retour et se presser contre lui tout aussi incapable que lui de faire preuve de la moindre retenue.

Il ne tromperait pas Emmeline mais bon sang, sentir le souffle chaud de Lily caresser sa peau et ses lèvres effleurer son cou allait le rendre dingue. Sans compter le fait qu'elle soit en jupe et que dans cette position, il n'y avait définitivement pas suffisamment de vêtements entre lui et… Il ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle en sentant sa poitrine se presser contre son torse.

– On devrait descendre manger… dit-elle doucement sans pour autant faire mine d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se détacher de lui, resserrant même ses bras autour de son cou.

– Oui on devrait… répondit-il, ne desserrant pourtant pas son étreinte.

– James ? murmura-t-elle en reculant pour son plus grand regret, bien que l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom eut sur lui un effet tout aussi dévastateur que leur étreinte. Moi aussi.

– Toi aussi ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu, ayant du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

– Moi aussi c'est toi que je veux.

Marlène s'apprêtait à les interrompre mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche l'entraînant loin de l'écœurant spectacle donné par James et Evans. Elle se débattit silencieusement bien qu'ayant parfaitement reconnu l'étreinte de son ravisseur. Sirius la relâcha une fois dans sa chambre, refermant la porte et lui barrant la route pour l'empêcher d'y retourner. Elle tenta sans succès de le contourner. Elle sentit la colère gronder en elle en remarquant son air amusé. Est-ce qu'il trouvait ça marrant que James fasse cocu sa meilleure amie ? Et avec Evans de surcroît ? Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces, ayant besoin de se défouler et de lui faire regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé exprimer sa haine sur James. Il paierait pour son cousin puisqu'il voulait le soutenir dans son adultère.

– Aïe ! Bordel ! Lâches moi ! la supplia-t-il, ne pouvant se débattre sans risquer de se faire plus mal encore.

– Alors laisse-moi passer ! dit-elle, tirant encore plus fort pour le faire céder, ce qui ne fonctionna malheureusement pas.

– Il a rien fait de mal ! protesta-t-il en lui attrapant les poignets pour limiter sa marge de manœuvre.

– T'appelles ça rien ? siffla-t-elle hors d'elle.

– C'était juste un câlin.

– Juste un câlin ? répéta-t-elle, le plaquant contre la porte avant de se presser contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. C'est toi que je veux, murmura-t-elle d'une voix bien moins innocente que celle d'Evans.

Elle entendit le garçon déglutir assez difficilement. Elle était furieuse contre James mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle n'était pas irréprochable mais elle aurait voulu l'être. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait trompé Rabastan avec Sirius et pour la première fois, elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de l'avoir fait. Elle se détacha de Sirius qui sembla surpris de la voir battre en retrait. Elle recula jusqu'à son lit s'asseyant au bord de celui-ci tandis que le garçon posait un genou à terre devant elle tout en glissant une main sur sa joue visiblement inquiet.

– Eh princesse… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il presque avec douceur.

– C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ait dit de sortir avec Emmeline alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

– Tu dis des conneries, dit-il en lui pinçant le nez. Il comptait juste l'emmener au bal pour te faire plaisir. Sortir avec elle c'était son choix à lui. Elle lui plaisait et il pensait que c'était foutu avec Evans.

– Je peux même pas défendre Em' comme il se doit parce que je vaux pas mieux que lui, lâcha-t-elle en repoussant la main du garçon.

– Je t'accorde que ce câlin n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le devrait.

– Elle était à califourchon sur lui Sirius.

– Il ne l'a pas embrassé, dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

– C'est tout comme, rétorqua-t-elle. Arrête d'essayer de le couvrir.

– Je ne le couvre pas.

– Alors pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'intervenir ? attaqua-t-elle.

– Parce que si tu étais entrée, James aurait adopté ton point de vue. Tes limites à toi. Il se serait senti obligé de raconter ça à Emmeline lorsqu'il aurait rompu avec elle alors que je suis certain qu'elle n'a aucune envie de savoir ce genre de détails.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Parce qu'elle aura déjà assez le cœur brisé quand il va rompre avec elle en lui avouant probablement que c'est parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre sans en plus ajouter des détails sur ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il prend Evans dans ses bras.

– Tu sais Sirius… pour un Don Juan, tu es étrangement attentionné.

– Je suis pas une Don Juan. Je n'ai jamais trompé personne puisque je ne sors avec personne, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La Marlène d'autrefois aurait été bien moins ouverte à tout ça, mais les choses avaient changé et elle se sentait moins traditionaliste. Plus du tout même. Peut-être aurait-elle fini par le comprendre toute seule avec l'âge. Sirius n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses. Elle était trop individualiste et indépendante pour se lier aussi étroitement à qui que ce soit. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas capable d'aimer. Les sentiments qu'elle développait pour Sirius étaient tout aussi profond que ceux de James pour Evans. Elle ne voulait appartenir à personne et elle ne ressentait pas cette possessivité qui devait aller de pair avec l'amour d'après la société. Une part d'elle se sentait plus forte ainsi. Elle connaissait sa valeur et rien ne pouvait la faire douter de celle-ci. Sirius pouvait bien sauter la terre entière, cela ne la rendait pas moins désirable à ses yeux.

– Je ne veux pas que toi, finit-elle par dire et elle vit le regard du garçon s'assombrir de désir, bien plus encore que lors de sa pâle imitation d'Evans un peu plus tôt. Mais je te voudrais toujours, ajouta-t-elle avec assurance.

– Moi non plus. Moi aussi. répondit-il avant de lui écarter les jambes, ses mains remontant le long de ses cuisses sous sa jupe tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber sur le dos, agrippant les draps en sentant les lèvres du garçon sur sa peau, retenant un cri de surprise lorsque sa langue prit le relais.

Ils n'étaient pas James et Lily. Ils ne se jureraient jamais fidélité, se promettant plutôt une éternité de passion. Une vague de plaisir l'empêcha un instant de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. C'était leur manière de s'aimer.


	17. 17

**\- Chapitre 17 -**

Marlène observait son reflet dans le grand miroir de l'entrée, réajustant l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille avant de finalement la ramener en avant pour qu'elle encadre son visage. Elle afficha une moue contrariée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle réussisse des coiffures « négligées » lorsque personne n'était là pour les admirer ? Elle regarda Sirius descendre l'escalier, lui apportant son manteau et son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre pour descendre dîner. Elle avait savamment évité de remonter avec lui après celui-ci, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls près d'un lit… ou seuls tout court. Elle claqua la langue, agacée de voir que comme toujours, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement attachés, ses mèches noires s'échappant de son chignon.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son agacement.

– Rien, répondit-elle plus hargneuse que ne le voulait véritablement la situation.

– Est-ce que c'est encore à cause de James et Evans ? l'interrogea-t-il en lui tendant son manteau, gardant son sac en main le temps qu'elle enfile celui-ci.

– Non, mentit-t-elle en lui arrachant presque le sac des mains. Où est-ce qu'ils sont passé d'ailleurs !

– Comment tu veux que je le sache, soupira-t-il ne dissimulant pas son agacement face à l'humeur taciturne qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses mais pour sa défense, son meilleur ami se comportait comme le dernier des connards en couvant d'un regard qui en disait long une fille qui n'était pas sa petite amie. Elle n'avait pas décoché un mot mais son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle remarqua le petit manège des deux adolescents à table. Le pire étant qu'elle semblait la seule contrariée par la situation. Le père de James, Charlus, qui avait de coutume un véritable don pour dire ce qu'il ne faut pas quand il ne le faut pas, se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire sur les langoureux regards que se lançaient James et Lily. Dorea semblait quant à elle extatique, souriant à chaque fois que des rougeurs coloraient les joues de l'un des deux protagonistes. Sirius n'avait été d'aucune aide, mangeant avec appétit alors que James était en train de commettre un adultère, mais qu'attendait-elle au juste du Casanova notoire ?

– On doit les trouver, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

– N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il en la poussant vers la porte. James ne fera rien avant d'en avoir parlé à ta copine.

– Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de le contourner.

– Marley ! lâcha-t-il perdant patience. Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Il va rompre avec Emmeline. Il aime Evans depuis la fois où elle lui a mis une raclée.

– Je suis ravie de savoir qu'il est masochiste, répliqua-t-elle en optant pour un ton sarcastique qui peinait à dissimuler sa colère latente.

– Je te raccompagne, soupira-t-il en la poussant dehors refermant la porte derrière eux.

– Ok mais c'est moi qui conduit ! dit-elle d'humeur un peu plus légère à l'idée de faire un tour en moto.

Sirius tenta de l'empêcher de prendre les clés, lui attrapant les mains pour les faire sortir de ses poches en lâchant néanmoins un rire sincèrement amusé. Inconsciemment son humeur allait de pair avec celle de la jolie blonde. Ce n'était pas toujours une bonne chose car cela signifiait que lorsqu'elle était agacée, il l'était aussi. Les deux adolescents se montraient alors exécrables l'un envers l'autre, ce qui conduisait inévitablement à une dispute bien souvent disproportionnée. L'avantage était que la colère était un sentiment qu'ils assimilaient tous les deux à une activité des plus agréables. Si Marlène avait envie de lui, son propre désir pour elle s'éveillait et leur conflit se réglait « à l'amiable ».

– Je veux pas monter derrière, protesta-t-il en la regardant agiter les clés d'un air triomphant.

– Pourquoi ça ? dit-elle en grimpant sur « Harley ».

– Parce que c'est-censé être le contraire.

– D'après qui ? le défia-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– La société patriarcale, soupira-t-il en s'approchant finalement, ne pouvant lui reprocher d'être féministe alors qu'il y a de cela quelques semaines il lui reprochait de se laisser marcher dessus par Rabastan.

– Si tu montes derrière cette fois… je te laisserais monter derrière la prochaine fois, susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en tapotant la place derrière elle.

– Je vois pas en quoi… commença-t-il avant de comprendre le sous-entendu. Oh.

Cette fille était véritablement un démon et il était plus que volontaire pour signer un pacte avec celui-ci, grimpant derrière, son esprit emplit de la vision tentatrice qu'elle y avait implanté. Il l'entendit rire et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres qu'il pressa contre sa peau, se délectant de la sentir frissonner sous son baiser. Il enfila ensuite son casque et elle l'imita mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à démarrer, il la sentit se tendre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avant de remarquer une silhouette s'avancer vers le manoir et en gravir les marches. Oh bordel, lâcha-t-il en voyant le majordome des Potter faire entrer Emmeline.

Il s'empressa de descendre de la moto et fonça vers l'arrière de la vielle bâtisse, abandonnant son casque dans les graviers. Il entendit Marlène jurer et le bruit de ses talons ainsi que ses « bordel » et autres « putain » lui confirmaient qu'elle le suivait. Tant mieux. Plus nombreux ils seraient et moins suspect cela paraîtrait à Emmeline.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'en mêle, lui rappela-t-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de lui tandis qu'il poussait l'échelle contre la fenêtre de la chambre de James. Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais monter sur ça ?

– Si elle les trouve tout seuls… commença-t-il en posant un pied sur les barreaux.

– T'as dit que James ne ferait rien ! s'écria-t-elle accusatrice, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant le bois humide de l'échelle d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses doutes concernant la capacité de l'échelle à supporter leur poids.

– J'ai menti ! répliqua-t-il en évitant un coup de sac de justesse, grimpant pour s'éloigner d'elle. Ça arrive !

– Je vais le tuer, l'entendit-il marmonner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire mais se retenant de la provoquer davantage, une part de lui la sachant capable de pousser l'échelle pour le faire tomber.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin en voyant la fenêtre de James s'ouvrir et Lily Evans passer sa tête par celle-ci, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait très clairement et probablement mot pour mot « mais qu'est-ce que tu   
fais ? ».

– Emmeline vient d'arriver, l'informa-t-il en finissant de grimper.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui dit-elle en passant une jambe par la fenêtre, puis la suivante.

– Je descends ! Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ! répondit-il complètement perdu.

– Je monte !

– Pourquoi faire ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'obligeant à descendre de quelques échelons.

– Pour que tu ne sois pas toute seule avec James quand Emmeline sera là !

– Je suis pas toute seule puisque je descends ! dit-elle perdant visiblement patience face à cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda Marlène mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un « chut » paniqué de ses deux comparses qui levèrent les yeux vers la fenêtre encore ouverte d'où leur parvenait la voix d'Emmeline.

James lança un regard vers la fenêtre qu'Evans avait utilisé comme sortie de secours. Une part de lui aurait voulu l'imiter plutôt que de devoir faire face à Emmeline ainsi qu'aux conséquences de ses actes. Dans les faits, il ne s'était strictement rien passé avec Evans. La partie à retenir dans cette phrase étant « dans les faits ». Il doutait qu'Emmeline ne s'embarrasse de « nuances ». Le fait qu'il soit sorti avec elle alors que son cœur battait pour une autre avait été une erreur. Il ne l'avait pas trompé à proprement parler mais la définition de l'adultère était aussi vaste que diverse. Certains considèrent que l'acte sexuel est nécessaire, d'autres pense qu'un baiser est suffisamment compromettant. Certains parlent également de tromper en pensées et pour ce cas précis il devait plaider coupable car c'était son être tout entier qui tendait vers Lily, même en cet instant, alors qu'Emmeline se tenait devant lui.

– Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle croisant les bras tout en évitant son regard.

Il fut pris au dépourvu par cette entrée en matière. N'aurait-il pas dû être celui qui prononce cette phrase ? Peut-être qu'Emmeline s'était lassée de lui. Peut-être qu'elle voulait rompre aussi ! Un sursaut d'enthousiasme le traversa à cette idée. Il avait dû sauver un pays dans une vie antérieure pour que son karma soit aussi bon. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir mais celle-ci refusa d'un hochement de tête, sans jamais le regarder. Devait-il la laisser faire ? N'était-ce pas quelque peu malhonnête de profiter de ce concours de circonstances pour ne pas admettre ses propres fautes ? D'un autre côté, si elle était celle qui rompait, sa fierté demeurerait intacte. Nul doute qu'Emmeline trouverait ça plus agréable d'être celle qui met un terme à leur relation plutôt que d'être larguée pour une autre.

– Je suis enceinte.

Sauver un pays ? Tu parles. Il avait dû être Hitler en personne oui… Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ?! Oh bien sûr il savait « comment », la bonne question aurait plutôt été pourquoi ? Ils s'étaient protégés et ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois sans aucun des célèbres « incidents de capotes » relatés par les campagnes de sensibilisation. Il se contenta donc de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas programmé pour ce genre de situation. C'était une variable qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Ou tout du moins pas avec Emmeline. Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la fenêtre avant de revenir se poser sur Emmeline qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

Une vague de culpabilité déferla en lui. Tu parles d'une réaction de merde. Il adorait Emmeline et elle ne méritait certainement pas ses états d'âme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire face à une telle responsabilité. Il ne ferait pas preuve de lâcheté. Il serait là, quoi qu'elle décide de faire. Il était tout aussi responsable de ce gâchis qu'elle. Il s'avança donc vers elle et glissa son index sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Il la vit fermer les yeux tentant vainement de dissimuler ses larmes qui coulaient néanmoins déjà sur ses joues.

– Ton maquillage est pas waterproof, dit-il tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Marlène ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant un peu sûrement à l'idée que la jolie blonde soit parvenue à lui inculquer des bases de make-up.

– Non Sirius, répondit-il en riant un peu, la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit et s'installant à côté d'elle. Tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

– Non pas encore, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, perdant son sourire de nouveau. Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

– Emmeline bon sang t'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu l'as pas fait toute seule ce bébé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? lui demanda-t-elle jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et gardant son regard ostensiblement rivé vers le sol.

– Je ferais ce que toi tu veux, répondit-il avec douceur. C'est toi qui décide Em'. C'est pas moi qui vais devoir le porter pendant neuf mois et l'expulser ou choisir de ne pas l'avoir. Dans tous les cas je serais avec toi à chaque étape. Quoi que tu décides.

– Merci… vraiment, ajouta-elle.

Lily resserra les doigts sur les barreaux, écoutant silencieusement l'échange entre James et Emmeline. Enceinte ? Elle aurait probablement lâché un rire nerveux si les circonstances le lui avait permis mais malheureusement elle était perchée sur une échelle, la fenêtre à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se serait également échappée, loin de cette conversation et dès le début si Sirius n'avait pas refusé de bouger, lui bloquant la route pour ne pas perdre une miette. C'était mal. Mal d'écouter. Mal d'être aussi en colère. Terriblement mal. Emmeline n'apprécierait probablement pas que l'annonce de sa… grossesse, soit une affaire publique. Lily n'avait jamais été très croyante, son pragmatisme l'emportait bien souvent sur sa foi mais en cette instant elle était convaincue de l'existence d'une force supérieure qui la punissait de s'être laissé aller à la tentation. Elle avait été stupide de penser que c'était possible.

– Quelle idiote… lâcha-t-elle doucement.

– Tu n'as rien d'une idiote Evans, chuchota Sirius en pressant sa cheville avec douceur avant d'entreprendre de descendre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et elle le suivit de près, pressée de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et le couple.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un « devoir à rendre », s'éloignant loin de Potter, loin de ses amis, loin de sa petite amie et de leur futur bébé, loin de Charlus et Dorea, loin de leur monde où elle n'aurait jamais sa place. Elle glissa dans sa pitoyable Fiat panda sans laisser le moindre regard aux luxueuses voitures garées à côté de celle-ci. Il était temps de revenir à la réalité et c'est-ce qu'elle fit en dépassant les grilles du manoir, lançant un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur tandis que le portail en fer se refermait empêchant quiconque de pénétrer sur la propriété dorénavant.

Elle salua distraitement ses parents en rentrant dans leur modeste maison. Elle abandonna son manteau dans l'entrée tout en répondant à leurs questions sur « comment s'était déroulé le dîner chez les Potter » mais Harold et Daisy Evans n'insistèrent pas, comprenant que quelque chose avait contrarié leur cadette et qu'elle n'avait aucune espèce d'envie d'en parler. Elle ignora leurs regards inquiets, s'éclipsant rapidement dans sa chambre et s'y enfermant. Le silence l'enveloppa et elle se déshabilla sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, se contentent de la lumière de la lune qui semblait l'observer. Elle abandonna la jupe ainsi que le joli chemisier au sol, se sentant stupide d'avoir fait autant d'efforts pour paraître ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle enfila rapidement son pyjama et se laissa tomber sur le lit en grimaçant à cause des nombreuses épingles qu'elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux pour maintenir son chignon en place, se redressant pour les enlever lorsque des petits coups furent portés à sa porte.

– Oui ? demanda Lily.

– C'est Marlène, annonça la jeune fille. Je peux entrer ?

– Hein quoi ? Oui ! répondit la jolie rousse en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

– Désolé pour l'intrusion tardive, s'excusa la petite blonde en ouvrant la porte, la refermant derrière elle tout en cherchant l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. T'allais dormir ? Sans te démaquiller ?

– Non, mentit Lily ayant complètement oublié ce détail en regardant Marlène fouiller sa coiffeuse pour trouver son démaquillant et des cotons, s'installant au bord du lit.

– Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-elle et Lily s'exécuta bien qu'une nuée de questions se bousculaient déjà dans son esprit. Sirius s'est inquiété de te voir partir aussi vite, dit-elle en s'appliquant à la débarrasser de tout trace de maquillage.

– Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, répondit Lily en ouvrant les yeux mais les réformant immédiatement lorsque Marlène claqua sa langue agacée. Désolé.

– J'ai dit que Sirius était inquiet. Pas moi. Je sais que t'es assez forte pour encaisser ça, ajouta-t-elle et Lily ressentit à la fois de la reconnaissance pour ses paroles et de la honte à l'idée qu'elle soit au courant.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? demanda-t-elle toujours perdue quant à la raison de la présence de Marlène dans sa chambre à cette heure de la soirée.

– Parce que je pense qu'Em' a menti, répondit Marlène en se levant pour aller jeter les cotons usagés dans la poubelle près de son bureau.

– Quoi ? Mais… commença Lily avant d'être interrompue par la cheerleader.

– Parce que c'était la première fois d'Emmeline. Du coup elle m'a raconté ça dans le détail même si je m'en serais bien passé, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement visualisant probablement ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Bref, elle s'était parfaitement préparée. Elle prenait déjà la pilule mais elle a demandé à James de porter un préservatif.

– Je ne veux pas savoir, lâcha Lily en détournant le regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle devait entendre ce genre de chose.

– Ne sois pas aussi prude Evans, s'agaça Marlène en revenant vers elle pour s'atteler à la tache de la débarrasser de ses épingles cette fois. Elle a aussi pris la pilule du lendemain. Il n'y a aucune espèce de chance qu'elle soit enceinte.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça à moi ? demanda Lily qui refusait catégoriquement d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Tu devrais en parler à James ou à Emmeline.

– Parce que le Maître du Jeu en a clairement après James et que si je lui dis alors le psychopathe le saura et va savoir quel autre plan tordu il risque d'inventer pour l'atteindre. Un bébé c'est déjà assez gros.

– Tu penses qu'Emmeline a reçu un gage ? demanda Lily.

– C'est évident non ? répondit Marlène. Tout autant que l'identité du coupable, ajouta la blonde en déposant la totalité des épingles sur la table de nuit.

– Tu sais qui est la personne derrière tout ça ? s'étrangla Lily.

– Dire que tu es censée être l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de notre école, soupira la cheerleader en levant les yeux au ciel. Emmeline a reçu son enveloppe bien après tout le monde. Comme si ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'elle sortait avec James mais ça ne tenait pas la route. Ils sortent ensemble depuis des semaines.

– Je ne comprends pas...

– Pourquoi le Maître du Jeu voudrait que James reste en couple avec Emmeline ? lui demanda Marlène en souriant visiblement fière d'elle.

– Je ne sais pas… Il trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple, lâcha Lily amèrement.

– Non. Pour empêcher James d'être avec toi. Le coupable est donc quelqu'un à qui tu plais Evans !

– Mais quoi ? Non...

– On sait toi comme moi que tu n'as pas reçu de gage, lâcha Marlène ce qui provoqua une vague de culpabilité chez son interlocutrice qui détourna le regard. Tu n'es clairement pas une cible, pourtant tu es impliquée jusqu'aux coudes dans cette histoire. Tout simplement parce que tu es le motif. Cette personne déteste James parce qu'il t'aime. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Allez réfléchi ! À qui est-ce que tu plais ?

– Je ne sais pas… répondit Lily en rougissant davantage encore si c'était possible.

– Oh par pitié ! Y'a bien quelqu'un qui aime toutes tes photos Instagram ou qui t'as invité à sortir un soir !

Lily n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les informations que venait de lui distiller Marlène. Cette soirée avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle avait littéralement l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes et son cœur avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Emmeline n'était pas enceinte. Elle aurait dû bondir de joie sauf qu'elle découvrait que le malade qui sévissait dans l'école la trouvait à son goût. Au point de vouloir tuer quiconque se serait mis en travers de sa route. C'était du délire mais elle ne pouvait nier que la théorie de la cheerleader tenait la route. Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir pour trouver qui était le potentiel suspect. Contrairement à Marlène qui devait crouler sous les prétendants, elle n'était pas aussi demandée.

– Amos, avoua-t-elle à voix basse en rougissant.

– Diggory ? s'étonna Marlène. L'ancien bras droit de Lucius ? Pas mal Evans.

– Il ne s'est rien passé, balbutia Lily plus gênée que jamais. J'ai refusé de sortir avec lui.

– Pourquoi ? lui demanda la jolie blonde. Il est plutôt beau garçon et intelligent. Vous avez certainement plus en commun que toi avec James.

– C'était après la soirée chez Lucius… Je n'avais pas la tête à sortir avec qui que ce soit.

– À l'exception de James, la corrigea Marlène sur un ton de reproche que Lily ne manqua pas de remarquer.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Lily en se braquant quelque peu en ayant l'impression de répondre à un interrogatoire.

– Vous étiez plutôt proches au dîner.

– Il ne s'est rien passé, répondit-elle avec moins néanmoins d'assurance.

– Il s'est passé assez de choses pour que James décide de rompre avec Emmeline, rétorqua la cheerleader sans cacher qu'elle la tenait pour responsable de ce fiasco. Avec Diggory il ne s'est rien passé comme ça ? Enchaîna-t-elle impitoyable.

– On était dans un parc ! s'exclama Lily.

– Y'en a qui aiment faire ça en pleine air. Qui suis-je pour juger ? ajouta Marlène.

– C'est vrai que tu es mal placée pour parler de ce genre de choses, attaqua Lily, refusant de continuer à se laisser insulter et malmener de la sorte. Il m'a remonté le moral et ensuite il m'a demandé si je voulais courir avec lui à l'occasion et plus si affinités et j'ai répondu que ça ne m'intéressait pas. On est parti chacun de notre côté. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Marlène semblait abasourdie. Elle n'était certainement pas habituée à ce que qui que ce soit lui manque de respect et une part de Lily regrettait d'avoir mentionné le fait qu'elle ait trompé Rabastan avec Sirius. Elle se retint de s'excuser, se répétant que Marlène était celle qui avait commencé et qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre. Elle fut surprise de la voir afficher un sourire amusé et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une lueur admirative dans les yeux bleus de la jolie cheerleader.

– Je commence à saisir pourquoi James est aussi obsédé par toi, dit-elle en se levant, passant une main dans sa chevelure solaire. Envoie un message à Amos. Dis-lui que tu veux bien sortir avec lui.

– Quoi ? s'écria Lily.

– C'est la seule piste dont on dispose ! Sors avec lui. S'il est innocent il recevra un gage sinon… mystère résolu, conclu Marlène d'un ton enjoué. Tu n'en parles à personne. Il faut que ce soit crédible. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte après avoir éteint la lumière sans laisser à Lily le temps de protester.

À quoi bon de toute manière ? Marlène avait raison. Ils ne trouveraient pas le coupable en se tournant les pouces. C'était la première piste sérieuse dont ils disposaient depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs recherches. Elle était prête à tout pour arrêter le Maître du Jeu et l'exécution de Rubeus Hagrid approchait. Un innocent serait tué si elle refusant de se salir les mains. L'idée qu'un sort similaire frappe Remus lui tordit l'estomac. Elle attrapa son ordinateur qui traînait près de son lit. Elle n'avait pas le numéro d'Amos mais elle se connecta à Facebook, ouvrant une conversation avec le garçon. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire… Elle aurait dû demander à Marlène de le faire à sa place. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de la cheerleader et ouvrit un nouvel onglet, se connectant rapidement à Instagram. Elle ignora consciencieusement son fil d'actualité noyé sous les photos d'Emmeline et James et se dirigea plutôt vers le profil d'Amos, aimant une à une ses publications dans l'espoir que cela attirerait son attention. Le plus délirant fut que cela fonctionna et elle reçut une notification l'informant que le garçon lui avait envoyé un message sur Facebook. Elle quitta Instagram et inspira avant de jeter un œil à la conversation avec Amos.

« Tu t'es fait hacker ou t'as juste changé d'avis ? »

Elle n'hésita néanmoins pas pour répondre. Sa décision était prise. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour sauver Remus et les autres. Elle ne se défilerait pas. C'est donc avec assurance qu'elle envoya sa réponse.

« J'ai changé d'avis. »


	18. 18

**\- Chapitre 18 -**

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée de se faire surprendre en flagrant délit. Bien mal dissimulé derrière les rayons de livres de la bibliothèque du lycée, ses chances de passer inaperçu étaient plutôt minces surtout à cette heure de la journée. Les élèves allaient et venaient en un ballet constant de chuchotements et de pas sur le vieux parquet grinçant. Il était le seul à rester stoïque, immobile, un livre à la main en une vaine tentative de justifier sa propre présence en ces lieux. Son regard fixé sur Regulus Black, il avait talonné le garçon toute la journée sans résultat et commençait à se demander si sa théorie en était vraiment une.

Regulus pouvait-il être le complice du Maître du Jeu ? Il n'en savait pas assez pour l'affirmer mais son intuition lui disait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit le jour où il lui avait rendu visite. Pourquoi mentirait-il s'il n'était pas impliqué ? Sirius ne parlait presque jamais de sa famille, se contentant généralement de les qualifier de « tarés » ou de « dégénérés » et les fuyant comme la peste. Ces qualificatifs des plus péjoratifs n'étaient néanmoins pas appliqués à Regulus. Leur relation plutôt que mauvaise était inexistante. Les deux frères s'ignoraient consciencieusement mais lorsque leurs chemins se croisaient, les yeux de Sirius s'illuminaient d'une lueur de culpabilité et ceux de Regulus brillaient quant à eux de rancune. Était-il possible que le cadet ait voulu se venger de son ainé ? Qu'avait fait Sirius pour provoquer la colère de son petit frère ?

Il aurait pu en parler aux autres… il aurait dû en parler aux autres mais il n'avait pas osé porter de telles accusations sans aucune autre preuve qu'un vague « pressentiment ». Il ne connaissait pas bien Regulus mais le garçon n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Pourtant il avait menti. Il savait qui possédait l'autre journal et il le lui aurait probablement dit si Sirius n'avait pas appelé… Il lâcha un juron.

– Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire, susurra une voix aux intonations charmeuses qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

– Sirius ! sursauta-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon qui était comme toujours bien trop proche… ou peut-être pas assez.

– Désolé, lâcha ce dernier bien qu'il ne semblait nullement désolé aux vues du sourire satisfait et amusé qu'il affichait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il en lançant un regard intrigué vers le livre.

Remus baissa les yeux sur celui-ci pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'en était saisi un peu plus tôt et dans la panique le laissa tomber après qu'il eut réalisé que ce dernier prônait l'apologie des bienfaits de l'esclavages.

– Je le lisais pas ! protesta-t-il, ne voulant pas que Sirius pense une seule seconde qu'il soit raciste.

– Je m'en doute, répondit Sirius en se penchant pour ramasser le livre et le mettre à sa place… dans la poubelle la plus proche. La question est… pourquoi faisais-tu semblant de lire ? Et qu'est-ce qui accaparait ton attention au point que tu ne te rendes pas compte que tu tenais un livre écrit par un confédéré ?

– Rien… je...

– Je vais devoir trouver par moi-même dans ce cas, finit par dire Sirius en le poussant doucement pour être à l'exact emplacement où il s'était tenu un peu plus tôt, observant silencieusement son petit frère qui étudiait avec… Snape.

Remus remarqua sans peine que cela contrariait profondément Sirius. Il le vit serrer les poings et ses muscles se tendre subrepticement. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit et les questions se bousculèrent sans franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Le doux garçon se contenta d'observer silencieusement celui qui pouvait faire battre son cœur à la chamade et suspendre les soubresauts de celui-ci d'un simple geste. Il observa son profil, laissant son regard s'aventurer sur le précipice de sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, et s'attarder sur sa pomme d'Adam qui apparaissait et disparaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une ligne fine sous l'effet de la colère et pourtant elles demeuraient une tentation à laquelle il peinait à résister. Sirius se tourna vers lui, son regard d'un gris inimitable le clouant au sol.

– Pourquoi tu espionnes mon petit frère ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'accusateur mais qui semblait néanmoins hostile.

Sa capacité à s'exprimer semblait s'être fait la malle. S'il pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Sirius, il parviendrait peut-être à formuler une phrase cohérente mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Comment pouvait-il s'arracher à la contemplation de ses iris acier ? Il était facile d'occulter les origines sociales de Sirius. Ce dernier s'évertuait à le faire oublier en adoptant un comportement bien éloigné de l'éducation qu'on lui avait inculquée. Mais parfois -comme en cet instant- sa nature reprenait le dessus. Il dégageait une aura indescriptible, une autorité gracieuse et innée. Il lui aurait avoué ses plus sombres secrets sans hésiter s'il le lui avait demandé… et pour peu qu'il retrouve la parole.

– Remus ? insista Sirius, la patience n'étant pas vraiment une qualité que le ténébreux garçon affectionnait.

– Je… ne l'espionnais pas, mentit Remus. Mal, aux vues de la suspicion qui illumina les pupilles de son ami.

– Il te plait ? poursuivit l'ainé des Black en ignorant son pitoyable mensonge.

– Non ! s'exclama Remus en écarquillant les yeux de surprise à l'idée que Sirius puisse penser une chose pareille.

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas tu sais ? Si c'était le cas.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer et s'emplir d'un sentiment qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement, peu habitué à celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté une colère aussi forte. Il la sentait vibrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, prête à irradier de sa peau. À celle-ci s'ajouta une frustration sans nom à l'idée d'être complètement responsable de cet état de fait. Il était passif, se contentant d'observer sans jamais agir. Se contentant de ses rêves sans jamais se donner les moyens de les réaliser. Sirius lui avait toujours semblé hors de portée et même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait par il ne savait trop quel miracle trouvé un moyen de faire partie intégrante de son monde, il ne s'était pas autorisé à espérer quoi que ce soit de plus. Il n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir au jeune homme alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit du tumulte des sentiments dans lequel il le plongeait bien souvent… constamment. C'était ses actes -ou plutôt l'absence de ces derniers- qui l'avaient conduit à cette situation. S'il avait avoué ses sentiments plus tôt, le garçon de ses rêves ne serait pas là à essayer de le caser avec son petit frère.

– Regulus a un bon fond, poursuivit Sirius, ponctuant sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules, piétinant sans le savoir son cœur.

– Je te dis qu'il ne me plait pas ! explosa finalement Remus et le regrettant immédiatement au léger mouvement de recul de Sirius et aux regards désapprobateurs des habitués de la bibliothèque en quête de silence. Je suis désolé ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je ne voulais pas crier.

– Non c'est de ma faute, répondit Sirius qui semblait ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Je n'aurais pas dû insister.

– Ce n'est pas Snape non plus, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus léger qui se voulait amusé, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était instaurée entre eux, ne supportant pas l'idée d'avoir altéré de quelque manière que ce soit leur relation.

– Encore heureux, répondit Sirius semblant se détendre, un sourire éclairant de nouveau son visage. Mais quand bien même ça serait le cas, ajouta le garçon, ça ne changerait rien.

Remus se demanda si cela s'appliquerait également à lui. Rien ne changerait s'il lui avouait que c'était lui qui hantait ses pensées ? Parviendrait-il à rester son ami ? Ses sentiments les sépareraient-ils ?

– Tu comptes m'expliquer ? lui demanda Sirius, ce qui le tira de ses pensées bien que celles-ci continuaient à bourdonner furieusement dans son crâne. Ce que tu faisais ?

– Je suis passé chez toi hier, admit-il tout en appréhendant la réaction de son interlocuteur.

– Dorea ne m'as rien dit pourtant, répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pas chez toi chez les Potter, le corrigea-t-il. Chez toi, chez Regulus.

– Pourquoi faire ? lui demanda-t-il visiblement sur la défensive bien qu'il tentât de paraitre indifférent à la mention des Blacks.

– L'autre jour, quand j'allais rentrer avec lui… avant ça il m'avait sauvé la mise. Marlène essayait de me caser avec une de ses copines.

– Elle devrait sérieusement envisager d'arrêter de faire ça, marmonna Sirius.

– Mary voulait aller au bal avec moi alors...

– Attends, l'interrompit Sirius. Mary ? McDonald ?

– Oui, répondit Remus quelque peu perdu face à cet intérêt.

– C'est pas la copine de Marlène, c'est probablement la personne qu'elle déteste le plus à l'exception de Bella.

– Pourquoi Marlène l'aiderait alors ?

– Aucune idée mais c'est à creuser, répondit Sirius pensivement avant de lui demander de poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

– Regulus a dit qu'il allait déjà au bal avec moi.

– Regulus est ton cavalier pour le bal, répéta Sirius incrédule ce qui fit déferler en lui une nouvelle vague de colère qu'il réprima tant bien que mal.

– Je suis allé chez toi pour lui donner les places, l'informa-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le garçon qui semblait inquiet. Si mes parents...

– Je ne les ai pas croisés, le coupa-t-il. Seulement entendu. Ils se disputaient.

– Comme toujours, soupira Sirius.

– J'ai fait tomber mes affaires et Regulus a vu le journal, reprit Remus en rougissant honteux de sa maladresse.

– Il l'a lu ? paniqua Sirius.

– Non ! répondit le timide garçon précipitamment. Mais il a dit qu'il avait vu le même.

– Impossible.

– C'est-ce que j'ai répondu mais il était formel. Il allait me dire où quand… tu as appelé.

– C'était ça ta piste ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Il a dit que c'était à la soirée de Marlène.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– Rien. Il a refusé de dire quoi que ce soit de plus après ton appel.

– Sale gosse, marmonna Sirius en lançant un regard vers son petit frère qui était toujours assis à côté de Severus. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? On est une équipe Remus. Si on fait ça chacun de notre côté, on risque pas de progresser.

Remus s'en voulu de ne pas leur en avoir immédiatement parlé. Ils avaient perdu du temps. Du temps qu'ils ne possédaient pas. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'ensevelir sous la culpabilité, il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux.

– Merci.

– Merci ? balbutia-t-il, n'osant pas relever les yeux, fixant ostensiblement la pointe de ses pieds.

– De ne pas avoir accusé d'office mon petit frère et d'avoir cherché des preuves avant de nous en parler. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce que James lui aurait fait s'il avait le moindre doute à son sujet.

– Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas impliqué, dit-il dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer.

– Je crois qu'il l'est… murmura Sirius en pointant du doigt son petit frère qui était seul, Severus se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Remus ne remarqua pas immédiatement ce que voulait lui montrer Sirius mais ses yeux finirent par se poser sur la preuve irréfutable que Regulus était coupable. Le garçon tenait le journal dans les mains et le feuilletait fébrilement tout en lançant des regards inquiet autour de lui. Remus se sentit plaquer contre les livres alors qu'il s'apprêtait à être repéré. Il retint son souffle de la proximité soudaine de leurs deux corps. Sirius ne semblait pas conscient de cela. Sa joue frôlait la sienne tandis que sa main était plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. Comme si c'était possible. Il tenta de réguler sa respiration mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. En essayant de respirer lentement, ses inspirations se faisaient plus grande, gonflant ses poumons et faisant se presser son torse un peu plus contre celui du garçon. Il le sentit reculer légèrement une fois le « danger » passé. Pas assez. Leur nez se frôlèrent et une fois de plus ses iris vrillèrent les siennes, le rendant incapable de réfléchir. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait réduit la distance entre eux ? Avait-il de son propre chef pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant c'était ce qui était arrivé. Il était en train d'embrasser Sirius.

Sirius avait toujours été doué pour cerner les gens qui l'entouraient et encore plus si cela avait un rapport avec lui. Pourtant, pour ce qui était de Remus, il n'avait rien vu du tout. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un d'aussi bien puisse ressentir de l'amour pour lui. Non pas qu'il fut une « mauvaise » personne à proprement parler, mais il n'était pas la meilleure version possible de lui-même. Il lui arrivait de blesser les autres… volontairement, et de faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux d'autrui. Si chaque être humain était doté de la même proportion à faire le bien et le mal et que le choix entre les deux leur appartenait, il ne faisait aucun doute que Remus choisissait plus souvent le camp des gentils que lui.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait le loup solitaire séduisant. Il lui arrivait bien souvent de se perdre dans la contemplation de son corps svelte et musclé. Il se prenait parfois à glisser une main dans les cheveux châtains du jeune homme et ses doigts s'attardaient parfois un peu trop longtemps sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il ne s'était néanmoins pas autorisé à voir le garçon de cette manière, se contentant de son amitié et de quelques caresses dérobées à son insu.

Sans compter le fait que Regulus aimait Remus. Le fait que son petit frère soit intervenu lorsque celui-ci s'était retrouvé en difficulté face à Mary ne faisait que confirmer cette certitude. Il était dans la nature de Regulus d'aider les personnes qui l'entouraient mais il était d'une grande discrétion dans cette tâche. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas d'aborder un problème de manière frontale. Pourtant, pour Remus, il avait trouvé le courage de la faire.

Il n'aurait pas dû répondre à ce baiser. Il n'aurait pas dû se presser avec plus de force encore contre le doux garçon. Il n'aurait pas dû emprisonner son visage entre ses paumes et encore moins approfondir ce baiser. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser gagner par la passion, ni céder à la tendresse. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait fait, encore et encore, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, jusqu'à ce que son cœur menace de traverser sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que sa conscience le rappelle à la réalité. Venait-il de briser le cœur de son petit frère ? Avait-il réalisé le gage du Maître du Jeu ? La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire connaitre.

– Je te déteste ! s'écria Regulus en balançant un livre sur lui avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Sirius grimaça en sentant le livre heurter son dos. La culpabilité s'insinua dans ses veines à la manière d'un poison mortel. Il avait adoré ce baiser. Il s'était senti aimé, et le fait qu'une personne comme Remus le jugea digne de cet amour était véritablement un honneur… dont il était visiblement bien peu digne. Une fois de plus il avait blessé quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui. Regulus, son petit frère, son précieux petit prince. La seule personne qui lui avait procuré du réconfort enfant. Celui qu'il avait abandonné sans scrupules. Encore une fois, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même.

– Sirius...

Remus semblait en état de choc. Il aurait dû le rassurer. Lui dire que ce n'était rien. Une simple dispute entre frères. Mais il en fut incapable. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas après ce baiser. Jamais. Remus était un maraudeur, il était son ami et bien plus encore. Il était le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur et l'emplissait de ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : un amour inconditionnel. Il la voyait désormais, cette dévotion, cette tendresse dont il le couvait. Le destin était cruel. On lui offrait ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau pour mieux le lui retirer après à peine une bouchée d'un met qui s'était révélé délicieux.

– Je suis désolé… bredouilla le garçon.

– Pas moi, répondit Sirius fermement, refusant de ternir ce qui s'était passé.

– Je n'aurais pas dû… C'est de ma faute, continua Remus comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

– Remus, gronda Sirius.

– Ça ne se reproduira plus, poursuivit-il visiblement prisonnier de son monde de regrets. Je parlerais à Regulus. Je vais arranger les choses. Je te le promets.

– Remus ! s'exclama Sirius perdant patience.

– Je peux y aller maintenant… Le plus tôt sera la mieux.

– Oh bordel ! jura le garçon lui clouant le bec de la meilleure manière qui soit, ses lèvres capturant les siennes et réduisant celles-ci au silence. La ferme, murmura-t-il sans s'écarter. Embrasse-moi encore s'il te plait.

Il venait de vendre son âme au diable, réalisant ce stupide « gage », alors quitte à aller en enfer, autant profiter de ce paradis éphémère pour lequel il s'était damné. Il s'empara donc des lèvres de Remus à nouveau et ce dernier y répondit avec la même fougue, le même désir ardent et inaliénable.

James aurait pu être surpris mais il avait épuisé sa capacité à l'être pour les dix prochaines années au moins. Voir Remus et Sirius s'embrasser entre deux allées de livres poussiéreux ne suscita donc chez lui qu'une toux légère qui avait pour seul but de signaler sa présence. Remus eut la décence de paraitre gêné mais Sirius se contenta de s'écarter avec nonchalance en haussant un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement par ce geste à expliquer ce qui pouvait justifier qu'il les interrompe.

– Lily sort avec Amos, annonça-t-il.

Cela sembla trouver grâce aux yeux de Sirius qui hocha la tête, jugeant que cela était une excuse valable pour les déranger dans l'exploration de leur amygdale respective.

– Je savais pas qu'Evans aimait ce genre de mecs, lâcha Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient été quelque peu malmené par leur séance de bécotage.

– Ils étaient assez proche l'année dernière, les informa Remus. Mais c'était amical.

– Je pense que vous êtes un parfait exemple d'une amitié qui évolue en autre chose, lâcha James, faisant rosir les joues du garçon qui semblait peiner à se remettre des derniers événements.

– Comment tu sais qu'elle sort avec ? lui demanda Sirius, qui ne montrait toujours aucun signe de gêne.

– Ils sont en train de se galocher dans l'allée C, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde en désignant du doigts la direction de ladite allée où gisait son cœur brisé.

– James bon sang ! s'insurgea Sirius en s'approchant de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Remus semblait déstabilisé par son comportement, ce qui était plutôt logique. Il n'était avec eux que depuis peu de temps et il n'avait pas encore parfaitement cerné les méandres de sa personnalité. Lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était. Le facteur humain était toujours celui qui bouleversait ses raisonnements. Il avait longtemps essayé de résoudre cela de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait pour une équation ou un problème mais il avait vite fini par abandonner.

Il était socialement inapte d'après sa psychologue. Il fallait qu'il se fasse des amis, avait-elle dit. Alors ses parents lui en avaient procuré une. Marlène. Il y avait eu bien des échecs avant elle. La plupart des enfants le trouvaient trop « étrange », trop intelligent. Pas Marlène. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions et quand elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il baragouinait -ce qui était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises- elle passait à autre chose et l'obligeait à passer à autre chose avec elle. Elle l'avait guidé vers un monde qu'il pensait à jamais inaccessible. Elle était apte pour deux et surement plus encore. Sirius avait été un autre pas vers les autres. Il attirait quiconque s'approchait de trop près ou même de loin, élargissant ainsi ses possibilités d'échange avec les autres. Puis il y avait eu Peter. Il ne possédait ni l'aisance de Marlène, ni l'attractivité de Sirius. Il aurait dû être laissé pour compte mais James lui avait tendu la main, se reconnaissant en quelque sorte en lui. Il aurait pu être aussi isolé que le garçon s'il n'était pas parvenu à s'adapter.

Le mimétisme avait néanmoins ses limites et parfois ce qu'il était resurgissait et il redevenait ce garçon inapte à converser avec sa propre espèce. Il tâtonnait à l'aveugle, sans savoir ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir ou exprimer comme émotion. Quelle intonation aurait-il dû adopter pour décrire sa situation ? La colère ? La tristesse ? Les deux se confondaient en lui et plutôt que de voir sa voix se briser, il avait énoncé ce qu'il avait vu, sans émotions ce qui avait alerté Sirius et troublé Remus.

– J'ai mal, dit-il sur un ton toujours impersonnel, posant une main sur son cœur qui se serrait étrangement à chaque fois que son cerveau lui fournissait une image mentale de l'intimité dont il avait été témoin quelques minutes plus tôt.

– James… murmura Remus qui montrait maintenant des signes d'inquiétude.

Une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à aller vers le garçon était cette capacité qu'il avait à ne jamais porter aucun jugement. Il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait sans jamais susciter quoi que ce soit de négatif chez lui. Remus ne jugeait pas, il acceptait, il aimait sans conditions, simplement reconnaissant d'être parmi eux. C'était comme s'il considérait ne pas mériter sa place à leur côté. Ce qui était parfaitement absurde. Il était un maraudeur. Il ne s'inquiéta donc plus de l'effrayer.

– J'ai mal, répéta-t-il. Est-ce que c'est une crise cardiaque ? Je ne décèle pas les autres symptômes. Peut-être une angine de poitrine ?

– James, soupira Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait lasse mais qui se révéla emprunte de compassion. Tu recommences...

– Désolé, répondit-il machinalement, bien qu'il ne se sentît nullement coupable.

C'était une chose qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre. Le concept de mensonge. Dire une chose qu'on ne pense pas. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très doué à cela. Il peinait déjà à exprimer ce qu'il pensait vraiment alors appliquer cela à ce qu'il ne pensait pas...

– J'ai réfléchi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, les deux garçons sur ses talons, passant devant l'allée C sans broncher.

– James, tenta Remus mais il ne se laissa pas interrompre.

– Elle doit surement penser que c'est le coupable.

– Amos est trop vieux, il ne fait pas parti des « suspects », le contra Sirius. En plus c'est Regulus qui a le journal des coupables, lâcha Sirius.

– Quoi ? Mais il est trop jeune, répondit James.

– Pourtant il l'avait, insista Remus.

– Très bien, répondit James. Où est-ce qu'il est allé après vous avoir surpris en train de vous embrasser ?

– Il était avec Servilus et ensuite… Je ne sais pas et comment tu sais qu'il… Non ne me dit rien, lâcha Sirius.

– Il est parti sans ses affaires.

– Je ne sais pas ! s'agaça Sirius.

– C'était pas une question, répondit James en désignant Snape qui envoyait un sms en portant son sac ainsi que celui de Regulus. Il va le rejoindre pour les lui rendre.

– Ok le plan c'est de suivre Snape et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius qui semblait à cran, probablement parce que tout cela impliquait son petit frère.

– On l'interroge…

– Gentiment, ajouta Remus.

– S'il coopère, répliqua James. Sinon...

– Il n'y aura pas de sinon, compléta Remus. Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture de James, la moto de Sirius n'étant pas adaptée et le bus que prenait Remus n'étant pas vraiment fait pour filer quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour eux, ils comprirent rapidement que Severus se dirigeait vers le manoir des Blacks.

– Je ne peux pas y entrer, les informa Sirius.

– Moi non plus, ajouta James. Remus tu vas devoir y aller sans nous.

– Quoi ? s'exclama le garçon, la panique facilement décelable dans son ton. Mais il doit me détester après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure !

– Il ne peut pas te détester du jour au lendemain s'il t'a aimé, répliqua James en se garant au coin du Square Grimmauld.

– James… soupira Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule, pensant probablement qu'il faisait un parallèle avec sa propre expérience personnelle. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'en parler ?

– Non. Elle est avec lui parce qu'elle pense qu'il est le coupable.

– Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est avec lui parce que ta copine est enceinte ? rétorqua le garçon.

– Emmeline est enceinte ? demanda Remus, sa voix s'étranglant sur la fin sous l'effet du choc.

– C'est pas le sujet, répondit James fermement. Tu dois récupérer ce journal et l'obliger à te dire où il l'a trouvé !

– T'es sûr que c'est pas le sujet ? insista Sirius. Parce que je suis pas sûr que tu sois en état de prendre des décisions là tout de suite.

– Tu ne veux juste pas faire face à la vérité concernant ton frère, rétorqua James.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gronda Sirius.

– T'es sur la défensive lui fit remarquer le garçon.

– Au moins j'exprime quelque chose ! le contra son meilleur ami.

– Les gars, intervint Remus. Snape est ressorti !

– Vas-y. C'est le moment ou jamais. Il doit être émotionnellement instable d'avoir vu son premier amour embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

James vit dans leurs regards qu'une fois de plus ils faisaient le parallèle entre sa situation et celle de Regulus. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et la toucha du bout des doigts comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Les autres suivirent confirmant qu'il n'y avait pas de fuite au toit. De toute manière il ne pleuvait pas. C'était bien ses yeux qui alimentaient ce torrent d'eau. Le mimétisme fonctionnait à nouveau. S'imaginer la souffrance de Regulus lui avait permis de comprendre le tumulte de ses émotions. Il se sentait trahi. Et bien d'autres choses. Il était jaloux. En colère contre elle. Contre lui. Contre Emmeline et contre Amos. Il en voulait à la terre entière et regrettait d'avoir voulu s'ouvrir aux autres. Il n'était pas heureux seul. Il n'était néanmoins pas malheureux. Il existait tout simplement et c'était bien plus simple que de vivre. Il posa une main sur son cœur une fois de plus.

– J'ai mal… lâcha-t-il, sa voix se brisant cette fois.

Ce n'était ni une crise cardiaque, ni une angine de poitrine… Il avait le cœur brisé.


	19. 19

**\- Chapitre 19 -**

– Ravi de t'avoir été utile, lâcha Amos en la saluant à la manière d'un soldat, les deux doigts sur la tempe avant de s'éloigner de son côté.

Lily s'en voulait de l'avoir mêlé à cette histoire sans vraiment y réfléchir. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas dans son état d'esprit habituel lorsqu'elle avait pris cette décision. Après la visite de Marlène, elle s'était précipitée dans un plan qui n'en était finalement pas vraiment un. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle s'était prise à y réfléchir à deux fois. Amos lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café assez fréquenté du centre-ville en fin de journée et lorsqu'elle l'y avait rejoint, elle lui avait tout expliqué. Marlène allait hurler quand elle le lui dirait mais elle espérait qu'elle la laisserait justifier son choix avant de la tuer.

Le plan de la cheerleader n'était pas mauvais mais elle n'avait pas tenu compte du facteur de l'âge. Amos ne pouvait pas être le coupable car seul les élèves âgés de seize ans pouvaient être coupables et recevoir des gages, hors, le garçon était d'un an leur ainé ce qu'il l'excluait par conséquent du tableau. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne pouvait pas être utile et servir d'appât pour piéger le véritable coupable. Mais Lily n'était pas du genre à se servir de qui que ce soit et encore moins d'entrainer une énième personne dans cette histoire abracadabrante. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait laissé le choix. Elle lui avait parlé des journaux, des gages et de la théorie de Marlène. Elle s'était excusée d'avoir pensé qu'il était coupable et même d'avoir pensé à se servir de lui pour appâter le véritable Maître du Jeu.

Amos ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il ne l'avait pas non plus traité de folle ou de menteuse. Bien au contraire, il avait même dépassé ses attentes qui étaient simplement qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Il s'était de lui-même proposé pour mettre en œuvre le plan de Marlène. Si le coupable avait vraiment un faible pour elle, nul doute qu'il serait jaloux de les voir ensemble. Il lui proposa donc de sortir avec lui… ou tout du moins de faire semblant. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à faire semblant d'embrasser le garçon dans à peu près tous les lieux publics fréquentés par les élèves de leur école. Couloirs, cafétéria, parking, café, bibliothèque et même Mcdo. Les rumeurs allaient si vite à Salem qu'elle avait même reçu un message de Marlène qui lui disait « bien joué ».

Elle aurait pu se réjouir de la tournure de ses événements si ce qui s'était passé la veille ne la tourmentait pas autant. Simuler une pseudo relation avec Amos n'était pas la meilleure manière de faire le deuil de celle qu'elle avait failli avoir avec James. Bien qu'elle sache désormais qu'il était peu probable qu'Emmeline soit enceinte, la réaction de James à l'annonce de la -fausse– grossesse lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa situation.

Elle avait failli mettre les pieds dans un véritable bourbier d'où elle aurait eu bien des peines à se soustraire. Comment avait-elle pu penser que ce qu'ils partageaient était « spécial » ? C'était pourtant évident. Le scénario type en somme. Une personne déjà engagée avec quelqu'un qui se retrouvait à avoir des sentiments pour une autre personne et qui promettait à cette dernière de quitter la première pour elle. Tu parles d'un mensonge. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Ou tout du moins pas sans dégâts. S'il quittait Emmeline pour elle, alors les autres la verraient comme la mauvaise personne de l'histoire. Elle ne voulait pas revêtir l'uniforme de la maîtresse ou de la briseuse de ménage. Ils n'étaient peut-être que des adolescents mais Dieu seul sait qu'ils pouvaient se montrer cruel. Elle tenait à sa tranquillité et pas se retrouver au cœur d'un drame digne de The Young and the Restless. Dans deux ans, toutes ces histoires n'auraient plus aucune importance, ils seraient tous loin, à l'université… à condition qu'ils survivent à cette année.

C'était le plus important à ce stade : trouver le coupable et surtout le trouver avant le 31 octobre. Leur vie n'était pas la seule en jeu. S'ils échouaient, un innocent serait exécuté pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait accepter et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher cette tragédie. Elle ne pouvait se laisser distraire de son objectif et encore moins par Potter. Elle serait forte. Il le fallait.

Ses résolutions s'étiolèrent néanmoins lorsqu'elle aperçut Remus qui l'attendait sur les marches devant chez elle. Il ne faisait rien de spécial en soi, simplement assis, feuilletant ce livre qui l'obsédait depuis quelques temps – Aristote et Dante quelque chose – elle ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir du titre, peu importe le nombre de fois où il le lui disait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ses pas la portèrent d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, réduisant la distance entre eux, courant presque vers la fin, pour se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Remus était la seule chose qui demeurait inchangée dans son monde et le réconfort que cela lui procurait était inégalable. Il la berça sans un mot, semblant comprendre ce qui n'allait pas… à moins qu'il ne fut déjà au courant ? La probabilité que cela fut le cas était grande. Il avait dû l'apprendre par Sirius, ou peut-être par James lui-même. Elle finit par rompre leur étreinte s'asseyant à côté de lui tout en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la manche. Elle devait être positivement hideuse mais c'était sans importance.

– Lily…

– Parle-moi de ta journée, dit-elle, peu disposée à aborder le sujet "James". Parle-moi de ce livre, n'importe quoi pour me changer les idées. Aristote et qui déjà ?

– Aristote et Dante, dit-il avec patience, comme si ce n'était pas la centième fois qu'il devait le lui rappeler.

– C'est quoi le titre entier déjà ? Il était super long si je me souviens bien.

– Aristote et Dante découvrent les secrets de l'univers, dit-il en retournant le livre pour qu'elle puisse en admirer la couverture.

– Il est magnifique, dit-elle sincèrement.

– C'est mon livre préféré. Tu veux connaitre l'histoire ? lui demanda-t-il, ce qui l’a surpris puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais proposé auparavant.

– Bien sûr ! dit-elle, s'en voulant de ne pas l'avoir demandé avant et pas uniquement pour se changer les idées.

– C'est l'histoire d'un garçon de quinze ans, Aristote, il a un caractère assez renfermé alors que Dante, c'est tout le contraire, il est super extraverti. Ils deviennent amis et bien plus que ça. Au point que ça change complètement leurs vies. Tu dois le lire ! dit-il en le lui tendant.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiasmé et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle ne savait pas qui était l'auteur mais elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une histoire sur un héros auquel Remus pouvait s'identifier. Elle le prit donc et hésita quelques instants. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps que Remus aimait les garçons bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais vraiment avoué. Elle respectait cela, après tout, les hétéros n'avaient pas besoin de faire de coming out eux. Elle opta donc pour un ton léger, presque taquin même si elle était certaine qu'il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas aussi détendue qu'elle voulait le paraitre.

– Un garçon timide et un autre qui est son opposé qui se lient d'amitié et bien plus encore hein ? Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, dit-elle en passant un doigt sur les lettres en relief.

– Je l'ai embrassé aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il après un silence interminable qu'elle avait failli interrompre en changeant de sujet, terrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise ou pire.

– Vraiment ?! s'exclama-t-elle véritablement surprise par cette révélation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Raconte ! lui ordonna-t-elle, oubliant toute prudence et le secouant par le bras.

– Et bien… commença Remus en se grattant la nuque mal à l'aise mais un sourire heureux aux lèvres. J'étais en train d'espionner Regulus quand...

– Attends quoi ? Regulus ? C'est bien Sirius que tu as embrassé rassure moi ?

– Oui, oui, balbutia le garçon en essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux. C'est juste que j'espionnais Regulus parce qu'il a eu un comportement étrange quand je lui ai rendu visite pour lui donner les places pour le bal.

– Tu es allé chez les Black ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais ses places pour le bal ?

– Parce que j'y vais avec lui… admit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui. Je peux tout expliquer !

– Je vois mal comment tu peux expliquer un truc pareil mais vas-y je t'écoute, dit-elle en décidant de ne plus l'interrompre pour enfin avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Elle l'écouta lui raconter comment Regulus l'avait tiré d'affaire quand Marlène et Mary lui avaient tendu une embuscade. Elle ne put masquer sa panique quand il lui révéla avoir fait tomber le journal des victimes devant Reg et elle retint de justesse ses questions lorsqu'il lui répéta ce que le garçon lui avait dit au sujet d'avoir déjà vu un journal similaire. Elle maudit intérieurement Sirius d'avoir appelé au mauvais moment, se doutant que le cadet des Blacks s'était rétracté pour emmerder son ainé. Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche lorsqu'il lui révéla que le garçon était en possession du journal des coupables. Elle les laissa ainsi lorsqu'il lui décrivit le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sirius avant d'être interrompu par Regulus.

– Mais… protesta Lily. Il est trop jeune, ça ne tient pas la route.

– C'est-ce qu'on s'est dit mais il doit connaitre le coupable.

– Si Regulus nous dit de qui il s'agit, on pourra peut-être convaincre le Maître du Jeu de renoncer au journal.

– Je doute que ce soit aussi simple, répondit Remus, son visage s'assombrissant.

– C'est pourtant le seul moyen ! s'exclama-t-elle, refusant de se laisser abattre. S'il ne le cède pas de lui-même, rien ne pourra arrêter la malédiction du sorcier et pas seulement pour cette année mais pour toutes les suivantes !

– Je sais bien, répondit Remus plus abattu que jamais. Mais Rubeus Hagrid dit assez clairement que le Jeu est inspiré du journal.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle partiellement perdue.

– Le journal existe depuis l'époque de l'Inquisition.

– Et ?

– Tu te doutes que le premier coupable ne se baladait pas avec des enveloppes qu'il déposait dans les casiers de ses victimes.

– Des parchemins peut-être ? plaisanta-t-elle, tirant un sourire à Remus.

– Le premier Maître du Jeu est apparu en 1974, expliqua-t-il. Avant ça, les autres coupables utilisaient d'autres méthodes pour corrompre leurs victimes.

– Tu veux dire que c'est l'un des propriétaires du journal qui a inventé le Jeu.

– Exactement. Et il s'est basé sur son vécu.

– Comment ça sur son vécu ? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

– Le journal des coupables répond aux mêmes règles. Un gage, celui de se venger. S'il accomplit la tâche, il gagne quelque chose et s'il refuse...

– Tu veux dire que le coupable n'a pas le choix ?

– C'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais c'est une phrase que dit Hagrid qui m'y a fait penser… Tiens regarde, dit-il en lui tendant le journal à la page qui l'intéressait. Juste là… « ce que lui promet le journal, je n'ose l'imaginer, si aucun de ceux qui ont été choisi par celui-ci n'ont refusé… l'offre devait être des plus alléchantes ».

Le coupable était donc une victime. Elle le sauverait aussi dans ce cas.

Regulus disposait de peu de temps avant l'arrivée des invités. Son père repartait bientôt, sa mère avait donc décidé d'organiser un dîner mondain et d'y convier les « amis de la famille » afin que ces derniers, et surtout leurs épouses, puissent être témoin de la solidité de leur couple. À quoi bon ? Ça ne les empêcherait pas de jaser lorsque son père se retrouverait de nouveau à la une des tabloïds, une photo de lui sortant d'un bordel au bras d'une énième conquête grassement rémunérée accompagnée d'un titre accrocheur du genre « Le sénateur du Massachusetts prends ses électrices… au sérieux ».

Il attrapa son sac et fouilla fébrilement dans ce dernier. D'habitude c'était Lily qui était sa tutrice en physique-chimie, mais celle-ci avait annulé à la dernière minute, lui proposant les services de Severus en remplacement. Ça avait été inespéré ! Après sa conversation avec Remus, il avait réfléchi à comment « coincer » celui qu'il avait vu en possession de la copie conforme du journal de Remus sans parvenir à trouver un plan viable. Tout du moins jusqu'au message d'Evans. Il avait donc rejoint Snape à la bibliothèque et lorsque ce dernier l'avait laissé seul il s'était emparé du journal, le feuilletant rapidement mais trop anxieux à l'idée de se faire prendre pour réellement comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Il lui fallait plus de temps… Alors il l'avait mis dans son sac. Le plan étant de s'éclipser avec à la fin du cours. Les choses ne s'étaient néanmoins pas déroulées comme prévues.

Il préférait ne pas repenser à la raison qui lui avait fait fuir la bibliothèque sans demander son reste et surtout sans ses affaires et la raison même de sa présence : le journal. Il s'était engouffré dans la voiture, ordonnant à son chauffeur de rouler sans but. Ce dernier avait fermé la vitre qui les séparaient, lui accordant un peu d'intimité. Ce « répit » fut néanmoins de bien courte durée. Severus avait dû revenir des toilettes et voir qu'il n'était pas là. Il ne s'était probablement pas inquiété dans un premier temps en voyant que ses affaires étaient toujours là mais avait dû finir par s'impatienter de ne pas le voir revenir. D'où son sms lui demandant où il était, auquel Regulus avait répondu par une réponse vaseuse, prétextant un mal de tête et s'excusant platement. Severus lui avait rapporté ses affaires. Il sorti le journal soulagé de voir qu'il était toujours là. Cela signifiait que son propriétaire n'avait pas remarqué sa disparition… ou tout du moins qu'il ne soupçonnait pas qu'il se fusse agit de lui.

– Maître Regulus, les premiers invités viennent d'arriver, l'informa le vieux majordome de leur famille.

– Je descends dans cinq minutes. Merci, ajouta Regulus ce qui fit sourire Monsieur Kreacher qui ne semblait vivre que pour les servir, son seul plaisir étant de satisfaire la « noble maison des Black ».

Il attendit que le serviteur referme la porte de sa chambre pour ouvrir de nouveau le journal. Il fut interrompu par le bruit de verre brisé et de rire. La fête avait commencé mais sa curiosité réclamait d'être assouvie. Ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas envie de participer à la mascarade orchestrée par sa mère et aussi pour ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. C'était plutôt raté pour le dernier cas. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait à ce journal était parce que Remus était impliqué. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir et par réflexe referma le carnet donnant clairement l'impression de cacher quelque chose.

– Quand apprendras-tu à frapper avant d'entrer Bella ? s'agaça-t-il tandis que sa cousine s'avançait vers lui.

– Oh mais c'est qu'il grandit, répondit-elle moqueuse, lui pinçant la joue à la manière d'une grande tante pour ponctuer sa plaisanterie.

– Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-il froidement en repoussant sa main. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir en bas, lui dit-elle, son regard se posant sur le carnet qu'il s'empressa de mettre derrière son dos, ce qui s'avéra être peu judicieux puisque cela attisa la curiosité de Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

– Rien, mentit-il en reculant tandis qu'elle-même s'approchait. Sors de ma chambre.

– Ta chambre ? se moqua-t-elle. C'était pas celle de Sirius avant ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

– Sirius est parti au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répliqua-t-il sur le ton le plus cinglant qu'il avait en stock.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Bella le méprisait, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il ne serait jamais pris au sérieux par la famille Black. Il n'était que « le petit Reg ». Il la regarda tendre la main pour qu'il lui donne « quoi que ce fut » qu'il lui cachait et il le lui tendit en détournant le regard. Honteux de ne pas être plus fort, de ne pas la remettre à sa place, de ne pas être « Lui ». Sirius avait toujours été celui qui le défendait contre les autres. Il aurait mis Bella dehors et par les cheveux s'il avait fallu. Mais Reg ne pouvait pas en faire de même. Sirius n'avait pas peur d'être puni… il l'était toujours de toute manière, même lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait.

– Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas ouvert.

– Je l'ai trouvé, mentit-il.

– Tu l'as volé oui ! gronda-t-elle. Tu es trop jeune pour être choisi ! À qui l'as-tu pris !

Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il l'avait volé ? Il se rendit compte que son silence en disait long. N'importe qui accusé de vol aurait nié mais il se contentait de rester là, les bras bringuebalant et la bouche ouverte.

– Réponds ! hurla-t-elle une lueur de folie dans le regard mais aussi quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme de l'envie.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Les interrompit la voix douce mais ferme de Narcissa en refermant la porte derrière eux. Les invités vont vous entendre, les réprimanda-t-elle, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le journal. Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux pour s'approcher de sa sœur et surtout de l'objet en question.

– Bellatrix lui confia le journal et Narcissa se contenta d'en caresser la couverture presque religieusement sans l'ouvrir. Elles savaient de toute évidence de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans quelque chose de bien plus grand que lui.

– Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence… lâcha Narcissa en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé Reg ? demanda-t-elle avec une douceur presque maternelle, lui rappelant encore et toujours qu'il était le plus jeune.

– Je l'ai pris à Severus, avoua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Severus ? cracha Bella avec un mépris évident. Snape ? C'est lui que le journal a choisi ? Impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur.

– Le journal ne se trompe jamais Bella. Jedusor est arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Pas encore, répondit Bella.

– Rendez-le-moi… tenta Regulus bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait peu de chance que ses deux cousines accèdent à sa demande.

– Ça ne t'appartient pas ! lui répondit Bella en le poussant sans ménagement tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre le carnet.

Narcissa descendait déjà les marches du grand escalier et Bella s'empressa de la rejoindre de sa démarche sautillante et dansante, plus joyeuse que jamais. Il se précipita à son tour, refusant de se laisser mettre de côté. Il les suivit dans la salle de réception déjà pleine à craquer. Il trottina derrière ses cousines tandis que celles-ci se frayaient un passage jusqu'à Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange et son petit frère Rodolphus. Il failli faire demi-tour… il ne faisait pas partie de leur petite bande. Ils le toléraient parce qu'il était un Black, rien de plus. Il vit le journal passer de main en main sans qu'aucun des protagonistes ne l'ouvrent. Ils étaient tous au courant. Narcissa le désigna du menton et Lucius posa son regard d'un bleu azur sur lui, lui faisant signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit, malgré le regard plus que désapprobateur de Bellatrix.

– Regulus, le salua Lucius d'un ton aimable, son regard aiguisé ne quittant pas le sien. Narcissa m'as dit que tu as « trouvé » ce journal.

– Volé tu veux dire, le corrigea Bella ce qui le fit rougir de honte.

– Bella, la gronda Lucius et celle-ci grommela mais n'insista pas. Tu es certain qu'il appartient à Severus ? lui demanda le président du conseil des élèves d'un ton doucereux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Je l'ai pris dans son sac. Il l'avait depuis la soirée de Marlène, ajouta-t-il, bien que son instinct lui disait de ne pas trop en dire.

– Le 1er septembre, intervint Rabastan comme si cela confirmait quoi que ce soit.

– Où est Jedusor ? s'enquit Rodolphus d'un ton peu amène, ne portant pas la personne dans son cœur et peinant à le cacher.

– Il ne va pas tarder, répondit Rabastan en lançant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Vous comptez m'expliquer, s'impatienta Regulus. Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à un journal vide ? Et c'est qui ce Jedusor dont vous parlez ? Je dois rendre le journal à Severus avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il ne l'a plus !

– Il n'est pas vide, lui expliqua Narcissa.

– Les pages sont blanches pourtant, rétorqua-t-il.

– Tu ne peux pas le lire parce que tu n'as pas été choisi, s'agaça Bellatrix. Snape est le seul qui peut le déchiffrer. Lui ou un ancien propriétaire comme Tom.

– Tom ? demanda Regulus toujours aussi perdu.

– Tom Jedusor, répondit Lucius.

En réalité, Malfoy ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il ne faisait qu'annoncer l'arrivée tant attendue de celui qui semblait être derrière tout ça. Regulus n'y comprenait rien et il n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre quoi que ce soit à cette histoire à dormir debout de journal qui ne peut être lu que par ceux qui ont été choisi. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur ses appréhensions et il se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle de réception. Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise où regarder, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de celui qui était sans aucun doute possible Tom Jedusor.

Regulus ne pouvait détourner son attention de ce dernier et il n'en avait de toute manière aucune envie. La famille Black était célèbre pour bien des choses et leur beauté était l'une d'elles. Il avait toujours cru que Sirius remportait la palme d'or de cette discipline mais si son frère s'était tenu aux côtés de cet homme… nul doute qu'il aurait fait bien pâle figure. L'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne était presque surnaturelle et personne ne semblait immunisé. Même sa mère, qui de coutume n'avait d'yeux que pour Orion, semblait troublée par le séduisant jeune homme lorsque celui-ci la gratifia d'un baise main. Ses cheveux étaient plus noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles, son regard l'était tout autant. Ses longs cils battaient avec la délicatesse d'un vol de papillons sur sa peau d'un blanc luminescent et lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire chaleureux, le monde sembla suspendre son souffle. Alors qu'il pensait ne pouvoir être plus troublé par l'inconnu, la voix de ce dernier lui parvint. Il lui aurait vendu son âme sans hésiter s'il le lui avait demandé.

– Et bien et bien qu'avons-nous là ? s'enquit Tom en couvant d'un regard gourmand le journal que Lucius s'empressa de lui tendre.

– C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! s'empressa de dire Bella refusant de laisser Lucius s'accaparer l'attention de l'envoutant jeune homme.

– Tu l'as pris à Regulus tu veux dire, la corrigea Lucius qui préférait qu'aucun d'eux ne récolte les lauriers plutôt que Bella ne soit mise en avant.

– Regulus ? demanda Tom, son regard se posant pour la première fois sur lui provoquant chez lui un frisson de peur et d'excitation.

– C'est moi… l'informa le garçon en essayant de ne pas bégayer.

– Tu me sembles un peu jeune pour être le nouveau propriétaire, fit remarquer Tom en lançant un regard interrogateur à Lucius.

– Ce n'est pas celui qui a été choisi. Il a « trouvé » le journal, expliqua Lucius et Regulus lui fut reconnaissant de passer sous silence la véritable manière avec laquelle il était entré en possession du journal, ne voulant pas que « Tom » pense qu'il était un voleur.

– C'est Severus qui l'avait, dit-il dans une volonté de participer à cet échange et aussi d'être de nouveau au centre de l'attention du jeune homme.

– Severus ? De quelle famille est-il issu ? s'enquit Tom.

– Aucune, répondit Rabastan. Son père est un alcoolique notoire et sa mère s'est suicidée. La personne choisie n'est-elle pas censée être « spéciale » ?

– Remettrais-tu en doute mes paroles Lestrange ? demanda Tom, sa voix ayant perdu toute douceur et se faisant plus menaçante que jamais, son visage se transformant complètement, au point que Regulus eut un mouvement de recul, convaincu d'avoir vu une lueur rouge vriller les pupilles de l'homme tandis qu'un rictus s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Toute beauté avait quitté ses traits et seule demeurait la cruauté. Le charme était rompu et Regulus regrettait déjà de s'être laissé avoir. Une voix lui chuchota qu'il était probablement déjà trop tard.

– Faites venir ce « Severus » à la prochaine réunion, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps à chercher le journal.

– Il fait partie du conseil des élèves, l'informa Lucius. Je m'en charge.

– Bien, répondit Tom s'apprêtant à rejoindre les « adultes » mais s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers lui. Narcissa, tu te chargeras de son « éducation », lui ordonna l'homme. Bienvenue parmi nous Regulus Black.


	20. 20

**\- Chapitre 20 -**

Marlène était allongée dans son lit, son téléphone à la main, parcourant distraitement son fil d'actualité Instagram en attendant que Lily lui envoie un message pour lui dire à quelle heure elle les rejoignait. Elle tourna la tête vers Dorcas qui, confortablement installée entre les oreillers -bien trop nombreux– avait préféré Tumblr de toutes évidences. Marlène abandonna son téléphone et se glissa contre Dorcas, sa tête sur son épaule.

Marlène ressentait une pointe de culpabilité quant au fait de trouver des points positifs à leur situation. Elle n'aurait pas dû être heureuse que ce foutu journal ait fait son apparition mais pourtant c'était le cas. Bien sûr, ce bonheur était teinté de peur. Celle de tout perdre à la fin mais au moins avait-elle quelque chose à perdre maintenant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète et aussi parfaitement elle-même que depuis que tout son monde avait basculé. Elle était avec ceux qu'elle aimait et ne perdait plus de temps avec les futilités qui autrefois était une priorité. Elle était toujours une cheerleader mais au-delà de la popularité que cela lui apportait, elle aimait danser et se défouler et devenir capitaine ne paraissait plus nécessaire. Si Narcissa la choisissait se serait bien évidemment la cerise sur le gâteau mais si ce n'était pas le cas elle se passerait de la cerise, le gâteau en lui-même restait fort appétissant. Elle ne sortait plus avec Rabastan et le célibat lui convenait parfaitement. Elle aimait cette liberté que lui conférait sa relation avec Sirius. Si elle souhaitait papillonner ailleurs, elle le pouvait. Comme en cet instant...

Retrouver Dorcas était de loin la chose la plus positive qui était ressorti de cette histoire. Elle lui avait manqué et la frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui les avait séparées s'était envolée une fois qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux expliquées. Désormais elle pouvait être là pour celle qui avait été sa première véritable amie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus que cette relation platonique qu'elles entretenaient depuis leur réconciliation. Marlène ne parvenait même pas à s'en vouloir d'éprouver ce genre d'attirance pour Dorcas en sachant que celle-ci était complètement réciproque.

– Du nouveau ? lui demanda la jolie brune en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, sa joue frôlant ainsi son front.

– Elle est avec Amos, répondit-elle en relevant la tête délibérément pour que son nez effleure son menton. Elle va pas tarder.

– Ils ne se quittent plus, fit remarquer Dorcas en souriant, probablement amusée par ses tentatives de rapprochement plus qu'évidentes.

– Ils font semblant pour appâter le coupable, rétorqua Marlène en s'écartant un peu vexée d'être tournée en ridicule.

Dorcas l'empêcha de s'écarter en l'entourant de ses bras éclatant d'un rire qui arracha un sourire à Marlène. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir ayant épuisé cette capacité au cours de la dernière décennie. Elle se blottit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, passant elle aussi ses bras autour de sa taille et glissant une jambe entre les cuisses de celle-ci feignant l'innocence bien que se fut un geste parfaitement délibéré de sa part. Dorcas laissa de nouveau échapper un rire mais Marlène ne s'écarta pas cette fois ci. Elle avait gagné du terrain et ne comptait certainement pas battre en retraite aussi près du but. Elle remonta donc sa jambe le long de celle de Dorcas, pressant sa cuisse là où il le fallait… ou tout du moins elle l'espérait. L'expression de surprise ainsi que le léger hoquet de plaisir que cela tira à la jolie brune lui confirma qu'elle s'y prenait plutôt bien.

– Marlène… murmura Dorcas qui semblait peiner à retrouver ses esprits.

– Je suis pas très douée à ça mais j'apprends vite.

– Pas très douée à quoi ? lui demanda la jeune fille. Tu réussis toujours à la perfection.

– Pas très douée pour séduire quelqu'un, avoua Marlène. D'habitude c'est les autres qui me draguent mais toi tu ne fais rien. Est-ce que je ne suis pas ton « type » ? Sirius a dit…

– Ah Sirius ! la coupa Dorcas en la faisant basculer habilement de manière à la coincer sous elle. C'est donc de là que ça vient. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste ?

– Qu'il ne se passait rien entre vous parce qu'il était pas une fille.

– Il ne serait pas mon genre même si j'aimais les garçons, ajouta Dorcas qui semblait en colère. Est-ce que tu fais ça pour vérifier que ton petit copain n'a pas menti et qu'il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi ? C'est de la jalousie c'est ça ?

– Non ! protesta Marlène en agrippant les pans du t-shirt de son amie qui tentait de s'écarter. C'est pas ça du tout Doe !

– Alors quoi ? lui demanda la brune qui décida d'arrêter de se débattre et de la laisser s'expliquer.

– Premièrement, je ne sors pas avec Sirius. On se… « fréquente » de manière régulière.

– Ça m'a l'air d'être la définition de sortir avec quelqu'un, lui fit remarquer Dorcas en haussant un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

– Sauf qu'il n'y pas d'obligations, pas de contraintes. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut et moi aussi...

– C'est un plan cul alors ? demanda son amie, un peu moins sur la défensive.

– Non… Je… balbutia-t-elle ne sachant pas comment expliquer sa relation avec le garçon.

– Tu l'aimes ?

– Je t'aime, répondit Marlène.

Elle sentit Dorcas se tendre au-dessus d'elle et imiter un poisson rouge à la perfection. Marlène retint de justesse une remarque moqueuse qui aurait sans aucun doute brisé ce moment. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des blagues. Dorcas avait besoin de temps pour assimiler la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher et elle la fermerait aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour ne pas influer sur la réponse de son amie… quelle qu'elle soit.

– Tu m'aimes ? répéta Dorcas après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité.

– Oui, répondit Marlène prudemment, ne voulant pas trop en dire et risquer de tout gâcher.

– Mais tu l'aimes lui aussi, lâcha la brune et Marlène fut presque reconnaissante que ce ne fut pas une question, ne voulant pas admettre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius bien que celui-ci ne fut pas présent. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

– Je suis hétéro flexible… ou peut-être bi, quoi que pansexuelle me définirait plutôt bien aussi mais je suis définitivement polyamoureuse.

– Ok doucement ! l'interrompit Dorcas en souriant ce qui rassura Marlène. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Marlène McKinnon ?

– Comment ça ? demanda Marlène rassurée de la tournure plus légère que prenait la conversation.

– Il y a quelques mois tu étais la parfaite cis white hétéro et maintenant t'es une experte de la communauté LGBT+ ?

– Les gens peuvent changer, répondit simplement la jolie blonde.

– Je vais pas m'en plaindre.

– Ça te va alors ? demanda Marlène en tentant de cacher son appréhension.

Dorcas lui répondit de la plus parfaite manière qui soit. Ses lèvres enfin contre les siennes. Marlène ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir se baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle s'empressa de glisser une main dans les cheveux de Dorcas, l'autre se logeant dans le dos de la jolie brune afin de la presser un peu plus contre elle. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, sa jambe se glissa entre celles de sa partenaire, se pressant avec plus d'assurance entre les cuisses de celle-ci. Elle se délecta de l'entendre étouffer un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Elle apprécia beaucoup moins que son prénom soit prononcé par une autre que Dorcas qui s'écarta brusquement d'elle, lui permettant d'apercevoir dans l'embrasure de sa porte, celle… ou plutôt celles, qui s'étaient permises de les interrompre.

– Emmeline ? Hestia ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle en réajustant son chemisier que Dorcas avait quelque peu malmené.

– Je crois que c'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question tu crois pas ? demanda Emmeline.

– Hestia, commença Dorcas mais la jeune fille leva une main pour lui intimer le silence.

– Pas besoin de t'expliquer. On n'était pas en couple ou quoi. C'est arrivé qu'une fois.

– Attends quoi ? demanda Marlène, son regard allant de Dorcas à Hestia. Vous...

– Et dire que je t'ai défendu, lâcha Emmeline sans tenter de cacher sa déception.

– Défendu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin de me défendre ? demanda Marlène se braquant petit à petit. J'ai rien fait de mal.

– Je te reconnais plus, répondit Emmeline.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime aussi les filles ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis toujours moi. Ça a toujours été là, c'est juste que j'ai arrêté de faire semblant.

– Je me fiche de qui tu te tapes ! s'emporta Emmeline. Ce qui me dérange c'est toutes ces cachoteries ! Tu nous évites ! Tu passes ton temps avec Sirius alors que tu disais le détester ! Sans compter Evans alors que tu sais qu'elle… que je...

– Je suis pas la seule à avoir des secrets, rétorqua Marlène avec froideur.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Emmeline, perdant un peu de son assurance.

– Tu t'en sors avec ta fausse grossesse ? lâcha Marlène.

– T'es vraiment une garce tu le sais ça ?

– Je te retourne le compliment.

Les deux filles se défièrent du regard mais leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Lily qui venait de frapper timidement à la porte, entrouvrant celle-ci sans oser entrer, la tension qui s'échappait de toutes les personnes présentes étant parfaitement palpable.

– Je peux repasser plus tard si...

– Non, contra Marlène fermement. Emmeline et Hestia allaient partir.

– Marlène… intervint Dorcas.

– On reviendra pas, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Emmeline. Bouge de là toi. Dit-elle à Lily en essayant de passer.

– Pas la peine d'être malpolie Vance, lui fit remarquer Lily.

– Tu sais ce qui est malpoli Evans ? se taper le mec de quelqu'un d'autre.

– Elle n'a rien fait du tout ! la défendit Marlène avec virulence.

– Comme si la parole de la personne la plus infidèle de la pièce valait quelque chose, répondit Emmeline.

– J'ai trompé Rabastan parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir ! lui cria Marlène hors d'elle.

Un silence de mort s'installa ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une fois de plus quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre de Marlène.

– Qui est-ce encore ? hurla Marlène.

– Hum mademoiselle, j'ai pensé que comme vos amies étaient là, vous voudriez des cookies… et peut-être du lait.

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir huit ans Dorota ? gronda Marlène ce qui fit se tasser sa pauvre et dévouée employée de maison.

– Attends… Dorota ? Comme dans Gossip Girl ? demanda Lily sans tenter de cacher son incrédulité.

– J'ai le droit d'être fan de la série non ? la défia Marlène agacée de devoir s'expliquer sur ce sujet en plein milieu de leur dispute. Où est-ce que tu vas ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau à la domestique qui tentait de s'éclipser discrètement.

– Et bien… Si mademoiselle Marlène n'as pas besoin de moi je...

– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les cookies et le lait ?

– Je les emporte… vous avez dit… balbutia la pauvre employée complètement déstabilisée.

– Laisse-les, ordonna Marlène en affichant une moue capricieuse. Maintenant qu'ils sont là… autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

– Bien mademoiselle.

Lily fut témoin d'une scène surréaliste où Marlène proposait des cookies à Emmeline et Hestia tandis que ces dernières se saisissait d'un verre de lait. N'étaient-elles pas toutes en train de s'écharper quelques minutes plus tôt ? Dorcas se joignit à elle, semblant parfaitement à l'aise avec le brusque revirement de situation et n'ayant de toute évidence aucune intention de le remettre en question. Emmeline et Marlène continuaient à se disputer mais il était plus que difficile de les prendre au sérieux lorsque celles-ci trempaient leurs cookies dans du lait et souriaient à chaque bouchée. « Dorota » avait-elle trouvé le remède miracle pour obtenir la paix dans le monde ?

– Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des cookies et du lait. Oh d'ailleurs… c'est du lait d'amande mademoiselle Dorcas, ajouta la domestique à l'intention de la végan qui lui lança un sourire reconnaissant.

Lily rejoignit le groupe de filles qui s'était installé en cercle sur le tapis, et attrapa un cookie ainsi que son verre de lait -d'amande– chaud, observant la dynamique de leur groupe hétéroclite. Le naturel doux d'Hestia la rendait peu rancunière et elle semblait déjà avoir pardonné à Dorcas avec qui elle conversait sans animosité. Pour ce qui était d'Emmeline et Marlène, c'était plus complexe mais on voyait distinctement la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elles avaient crevé l'abcès, les choses s'arrangeraient sans aucun doute.

Peut-être devrait-elle en faire de même avec Alice. Marlène n'était pas la seule qui avait négligé ses amis. Lily évitait la journaliste en herbe depuis un moment et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Quand tout serait fini, elle se ferait pardonner mais en attendant elle ne pouvait risquer de l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Si la théorie de Marlène concernant le Maître du Jeu était la bonne, alors Alice pouvait devenir une cible potentielle de par sa relation avec elle.

– Evans ? l'interpella Emmeline, la tirant de ses pensées.

– Hm ?

– Ton portable vibre depuis deux minutes, l'informa la cheerleader.

– Oh désolé, c'est ma mère.

– C'est moi qui suis désolée, répondit sa « rivale ». Je ne suis pas… ce genre de fille. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si...

– Je sais, répondit Lily refusant de la laisser s'embourber alors qu'elle avait parfaitement compris où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

– Il t'aime vraiment tu sais.

– Je suis pas certaine… commença Lily avant d'être interrompue par à peu près tout le monde.

– Oh par pitié ! s'exclama Marlène en levant dramatiquement les mains au ciel.

– Tout le monde le sait ! ajouta Hestia sur un ton tout aussi excédé.

– Depuis l'élémentaire, compléta Dorcas en secouant la tête avant de croquer dans son cookie.

– Et bien… répondit la jolie rousse toujours aussi hésitante.

– Fonce ! intervint une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien : celle d'Alice qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

– Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

– Marlène m'a envoyé un texto, lâcha la jeune fille en attrapant un cookie. C'est ceux de Dolores ?

– Elle s'appelle Dorota, la corrigea Marlène.

– Tu l'appelles Dorota, répondit sa cousine en lui volant son verre de lait. Elle s'appelle Dolores.

– Sors de ma chambre.

– Tout doux Blair Waldorf, plaisanta Alice en lançant un clin d'œil à Lily. Alors c'est quoi le plan d'attaque pour mettre KO ce pitoyable « Maître du Jeu » ?

Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de ces environnements… luxueux. Mulciber et Avery ne l'avaient jamais invité chez eux et encore moins à l'une des réceptions données par leurs familles. Il n'était pas assez bien. Il ne faisait pas partie de leur monde. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne trainait pas avec eux pour ça mais pour tenir Potter et ses sbires loin de lui. Il fut donc plus que surpris lorsque ces derniers l'invitèrent à l'accompagner chez Lucius pour une soirée privée en très petit comité. Il n'avait bien évidement pas refusé. Une soirée avec l'élite mais sans le désavantage de voir Potter, ça ne se refusait pas. De plus il appréciait sincèrement Lucius et ne voulait pas risquer de se mettre le président du conseil des élèves à dos. Il avait donc enfilé l'un des derniers vestiges de la vie passée de son père, lorsque ce dernier était encore un homme décent : un costume trois pièces qu'il avait probablement porté à son mariage et qu'il avait réutilisé pour les réceptions de la société où il avait travaillé.

Severus écarta la Red Deer de son esprit. Ce soir, il ne penserait ni à sa vengeance, ni au journal, et encore moins à Potter et sa famille. Il confia son manteau ainsi que son sac au majordome des Malfoy qui le conduisit dans le grand salon où se pressaient déjà le petit groupe d'élèves sélectionné sur le volet. Il comprit que ses plans allaient être malmenés lorsque son regard se posa sur celui qui était sans nul doute la star de la soirée : Tom Jedusor. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le genre de visage que l'on oublie. Il avait fait des recherches sur ses prédécesseurs afin de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Une manière de s'assurer qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait une fois qu'il aurait lui aussi accompli sa mission.

– Notre invité d'honneur ! s'exclama Tom en ouvrant grand les bras pour l'accueillir, s'avançant de sa démarche gracieuse pour le serrer -avec une familiarité dérangeant- dans ses bras. Severus Snape ! Mesdames et Messieurs, le Maître du Jeu !

L'assistance l'applaudit avec effusion. Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, Corban Yaxley, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, Barty Croupton Junior, Tyler Rockwood, Ethan Rosier, Callum Mulciber, Bartholomew Avery, et bien d'autres dont les noms lui échappaient, tous avaient les yeux sur lui. Il aurait probablement fait demi-tour si une sorte d'énorme armoire à glace ne s'était pas placée dans l'embrasure de la double porte pour lui bloquer la route. Le molosse le menaça de manière peu subtile, frappant son poing contre sa paume sans le lâcher du regard.

– Je pense que notre « invité » a compris Fenrir mais juste au cas où… poste toi devant la porte. Viens avec moi Severus, lui ordonna Tom sur le ton chaleureux d'un hôte de maison.

– Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient tous au courant ? demanda Severus réellement perdu.

– Parce que je le leur ai dit ! répondit Tom sur un ton enjoué. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils me sont loyaux et par conséquent ils ne te trahiront pas. Vois-tu… j'avais besoin d'eux pour te trouver.

– Vous me cherchiez ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà tout !

– Bien sûr et c'est ton tour maintenant n'est-ce pas mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, ajouta le jeune homme en l'entrainant à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Quel genre de service ? demanda Severus sans chercher à dissimuler sa méfiance.

– Oh rien de bien méchant, susurra Tom en claquant des doigts ce qui fit s'approcher un homme qui tenait… le journal ?!

– Comment est-ce que...

– Merci Scabior, ce sera tout, dit Tom en attrapant le carnet.

– Je ne comprends pas...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Tom. Je vais te le rendre. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité après tout mais avant ça… parlons affaires.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Que tu arraches les pages me concernant.

– Pourquoi vous ne le faite pas vous-même ? demanda Severus.

– C'est-ce que je comptais faire mais malheureusement je suis logé à la même enseigne que les autres. Les pages de ce journal sont blanches pour tout le monde à part toi.

– Est-ce que ce n'est pas… interdit ? demanda Severus toujours aussi méfiant. Il est précisé dans le journal que les propriétaires ont l'obligation d'écrire en détail ce qu'ils font.

– Oui mais je ne suis techniquement plus le propriétaire n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi maintenant.

– Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

– Une place parmi nous, répondit Tom en désignant le reste des invités. Tu as surement lu mon histoire. Nous ne sommes pas si différents toi et moi. Tout comme toi, j'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant, à cause d'un père qui ne la méritait pas. Je n'étais pas riche, je n'étais personne et regarde-moi aujourd'hui… ils m'adulent. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux aussi ?

– Une fois que j'aurais réussi, le journal m'offrira ce que vous me proposez.

– Seulement si tu l'as toujours en ta possession le 31 juillet. Or pour le moment… c'est moi qui l'ai.

– C'est une menace ? demanda Severus d'une voix tremblante.

– Seulement si c'est nécessaire. Acceptes-tu mon marché ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que j'arrache ces pages ?

– Je dors mal la nuit en sachant que mes aveux écrits se baladent dans la nature et risquent d'être exposé tous les vingt et un an… surtout quand j'ai l'éternité devant moi.

– Vous… vous avez demandé à être immortel ?

– Comment penses-tu que je puisse avoir l'air aussi jeune ?

– J'accepte, répondit finalement Severus.

– Je savais que nous nous mettrions d'accord.

Tom poussa le journal vers lui et Severus l'ouvrit. Il se figea, relevant les yeux vers Tom sans comprendre à quoi jouait le jeune homme. Les pages du journal étaient complètement blanches.

– Ce n'est pas le vrai, dit-il en le refermant d'un coup sec, tout en se levant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Tom, en attrapant le journal, le feuilletant fébrilement. Tu ne vois rien ?

– Bien sûr que je ne vois rien ! Ce n'est pas le vrai, répéta Severus agacé.

– C'est impossible ! Bellatrix ! Lucius ! hurla Tom.

– Maitre ? demandèrent les deux adolescents après s'être précipité vers lui.

– Le garçon dit qu'il ne voit rien… comment est-ce que vous expliquez cela ? gronda-t-il.

– Regulus a dit le lui avoir pris. Il correspond à la description.

– Pourtant ce n'est pas le véritable journal !

– Regulus ? répéta Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

– Lucius, demande à ton majordome d'apporter les affaires de Monsieur Snape ici présent.

– Bien Maître, répondit le grand blond avant de s'exécuter.

– S'il ne l'a pas pris alors tu l'as encore n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tom.

Regulus se redressa sur son lit lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

– Entrez ! dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

– Monsieur Regulus, je souhaiterais vous présenter mes excuses...

– Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit le garçon surpris de voir son majordome si abattu.

– Je ne parviens pas à accompli la tâche que vous m'avez assignée.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en se levant, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

– J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de le détruire mais rien ne fonctionne ! J'ai essayé de le déchirer, de le bruler et même de le dissoudre dans de l'acide. Rien n'y fait. Il en ressort toujours intact.

Le majordome lui tendit le journal tout en baissant honteusement la tête.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute Monsieur Kreacher. Vous pouvez disposer. Merci d'avoir essayé.

– Je ne vis que pour servir la noble maison des Blacks, répondit le vieux serviteur avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Narcissa lui avait tout expliqué comme le lui avait demandé Jedusor. Le procès de la sorcière, le bucher, le père inconsolable qui avait créé cette abomination pour se venger sur plusieurs générations et la tentative de la mère de contrer la malédiction de son époux. Elle lui avait expliqué les meurtres… Elle n'avait rien laissé de côté, lui détaillant le Jeu et ce qu'il impliquait pour ceux qui se laissaient corrompre. Elle lui avait expliqué comment Jedusor les avaient contacté et recruté. Les promesses qu'il leur avait faites et ce qu'il pouvait leur offrir. Regulus ne voulait pas de cela. Pas au prix de vies innocentes. Il avait donc envoyé Kreattur subtiliser le journal dans les affaires de Jedusor pendant la soirée. Il avait ensuite demandé au vieux serviteur d'aller se procurer une réplique exacte du journal. Remus avait eu tort de penser qu'il n'y avait que deux exemplaires de celui-ci. Ce fut presque trop facile d'en trouver une copie dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dans une de ses boutiques attrape touristes de Salem. Le majordome avait remplacé le vrai journal par le faux dans les affaires de leur invité et celui-ci avait quitté l'hôtel particulier des Blacks sans remarquer le subterfuge. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte de la supercherie ?


	21. 21

**\- Chapitre 20 -**

Lily s'arrêta face à l'avis de recherche qui avait été placardé sur chaque panneau, arbre et mur de la ville. Les affiches étaient partout, même sur les briques de lait. Les chaînes d'informations ne parlaient que de ça et c'était devenu le seul sujet de conversation de toute la ville et probablement du pays. Les titres de journaux semblaient redoubler d'inventivité pour ce qui était des titres. Regulus Black, héritier de la noble maison des Black et fils du sénateur du Massachusetts était porté disparu.

Les théories allaient bon train. Du kidnapping à la fugue en passant par un « coup de pub », rien n'était laissé de côté. Lily peinait quelque peu à comprendre comment un kidnapping pouvait faire la promotion de quoi que ce soit mais elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que le sénateur Orion Black n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans les médias. On oublierait presque ses « petits » écarts de conduite passés. Son épouse et lui affichaient une façade unie. Il la serrait tendrement contre lui tandis qu'elle fondait en larmes. Il n'avait plus rien du coureur de jupon notoire qu'on dépeignait de coutume dans les tabloïds. La jolie rousse ressentait une inquiétude sincère pour Regulus mais ne parvenait pas à éprouver la moindre compassion pour le couple. Elle ne pouvait être certaine de ce qui se passait dans l'hôtel particulier des Blacks, mais les rares confidences de Sirius lui avait glacé le sang. Elle se prenait parfois à lancer des regards inquiets à Regulus lors de leur cours particuliers mais il était bien difficile de déchiffrer l'expression éternellement neutre du cadet de Sirius.

– Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? C'était notre seule piste, lâcha Alice en se rongeant les ongles.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily hésitant à faire remarquer que c'était quelque peu insensible de sa part de parler ainsi de la disparition de l'adolescent mais elle avait elle aussi eu ce genre de pensées et ne pouvait donc pas le reprocher à sa meilleure amie.

– Combien de temps il nous reste avant… ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

– Neuf jours, soupira Lily.

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux filles. Leurs traits étaient marqués par la frustration et leur impuissance. Le fourmillement d'élèves autour d'elles, ainsi que le brouhaha qui les accompagnait, ne faisait que mettre leurs nerfs un peu plus à rude épreuve, bien que Lily douta que cela fut possible. L'ignorance était une bénédiction dont elle était privée aux restes des adolescents insouciants qui arpentaient les couloirs de la Salem High School.

Une voix s'éleva néanmoins au-dessus de la cacophonie environnante : celle de Marlène McKinnon. Cette dernière était plus pimpante que jamais, agitant joyeusement ses pompons et se trémoussant dans sa tenue de cheerleader. Aucun tracas ne semblait capable d'altérer ses traits d'ange.

– Achetez vos places pour le bal !

– Marlène ! s'écria Alice quelque peu scandalisée par ce débordement d'énergie et d'enthousiasme par les temps qui courraient.

– Quoi ? s'enquit la jolie blonde qui ne voyait de toute évidence pas ce que lui reprochait sa cousine.

– Un homme va être exécuté pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis le jour de ton foutu bal ! Comment tu peux être aussi...

Alice agita la main pour designer la cheerleader sans parvenir à trouver de mot à mettre sur son attitude et son apparence. Quelqu'un se fit un plaisir de combler le déficit passager de vocabulaire de la journaliste.

– Sans cœur ? Insensible ? Indifférente ?

– Merci Sirius on a compris, soupira Alice mettant un terme à ce qui s'apprêtait sans nul doute à être une liste interminable de synonymes.

Lily sentit le regard de James sur elle mais elle se fit violence pour se concentrer sur la conversation plutôt que sur lui bien que son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'il fut aussi proche d'elle et pourtant hors de sa portée.

– Non laisse le continuer, répondit Marlène en jouant avec une de ses mèches d'un blond solaire, feignant à la perfection son indifférence.

– Je sais que dans le petit monde des princesses de glaces, c'est des compliments mais si tu pouvais descendre de ta tour d'ivoire cinq minutes, tu verrais qu'ici ça ne l'est pas.

– Marlène McKinnon se mêlant à la populace ? C'est un spectacle que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde ! s'exclama Dorcas en les rejoignant à son tour, posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui lui tendit un tract.

– T'auras l'occasion de le voir le 31 octobre !

– Les bals c'est pas trop mon truc… grimaça Dorcas en attrapant néanmoins le papier.

– Oh non personne ne se défile ! Je vous préviens, je connais vos adresses, vos numéros, et celui de vos parents ! menaça Marlène en plaquant un tract contre le torse de James en le défiant du regard.

– On ne vas pas aller à un bal le jour de l'exécution d'un innocent! S'exclama Alice.

– Qu'on y aille ou pas c'est foutu pour lui… fit remarquer Emmeline qui décida que si Marlène s'accordait une pause dans la distribution de tracts alors elle y avait le droit également.

– Sans Regulus on ne peut rien faire, ajouta Hestia en balançant ses pompons sur Dorcas.

Inconsciemment le groupe se tourna vers la seule personne qui n'était pas encore intervenue : Remus Lupin. Lily connaissait assez le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et encore moins lorsqu'il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à une impasse comme celle-ci. Leur plan parfaitement orchestré était complètement tombé à l'eau. Les garçons avaient prévu de coincer Regulus et de lui faire cracher le morceau sur l'identité du Maître du Jeu. Mais leur seule piste s'était volatilisée et avec elle, l'espoir d'innocenter Hagrid et de le sauver de son funeste sort.

Lily remarqua le regard qu'échangèrent Sirius et James. Il ne présageait rien de bon. Le fait qu'ils soient prêts à tout quand il s'agissait de l'un d'entre eux était parfois inquiétant… Ils allaient finir par vraiment se mettre en danger à ce rythme. Remus sembla penser la même chose, n'ayant pas manqué lui aussi l'échange silencieux entre ses deux amis.

– On va trouver une solution, affirma-t-il avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en disposait vraiment, dans le seul but de distraire de leur plan les insupportables garçons.

– Ou alors Sirius pourrait… commença James.

– Me dénoncer pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, compléta Sirius.

– Et retarder l'échéance puisque ça forcerait le département de justice à rouvrir le dossier, continua James.

– Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ! s'écria Alice.

– J'ai toujours dis que c'était des malades, soupira Emmeline en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Si vous avez une meilleure idée on vous écoute, les défia James en croisant les bras, sachant pertinemment que personne ne disposait d'une alternative satisfaisante.

– C'est ça ou la chaise électrique, ajouta Sirius en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, comme s'il ne parlait pas de la mort de quelqu'un.

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous deux vous… lâcha Alice en pointant du doigt Sirius puis Marlène.

– Me compare pas à elle, protesta le garçon.

– C'est toi qui parle de la mort d'un innocent avec...

– Indifférence ? Désinvolture ? Détachement ? demanda Marlène en souriant assez contente d'avoir aussi vite l'occasion de renvoyer l'ascenseur à l'aîné des Blacks.

– Va te faire foutre McKinnon, lâcha-t-il en riant plutôt bon joueur pour une fois.

– Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en passant un bras sous celui de Dorcas l'entraînant sans plus de cérémonie vers un coin où elles seraient plus tranquilles.

– Attendez moi ! Cria-t-il en trottinant pour rattraper les deux jeunes filles.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer quelque peu envieuse de leur relation. C'est comme si toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient su trouver un équilibre et qu'elle était la seule exception à cette règle. Remus s'excusait déjà pour suivre Sirius qui lui criait de loin de le rejoindre. Un sourire heureux étirait ses lèvres et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée parfaitement charmante. Alice prétexta un rendez-vous avec Frank, les abandonnant à son tour. Même Hestia s'était remise de sa courte histoire avec Dorcas, s'éloignant déjà pour flirter sans retenue avec une élève dont le nom lui échappait. Elle n'osait même pas regarder dans la direction de James et Emmeline dans une vaine tentative d'épargner son cœur -déjà suffisamment malmené par l'idée de leur couple sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'y associer le son et l'image.

– James. Je te quitte, annonça la cheerleader de but en blanc.

– Quoi ?

– Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main comme si elle avait été agacé de devoir fournir une quelconque justification à cela.

– Mais le bébé ? demanda-t-il un peu plus bas, ne souhaitant pas que l'information ne soit happée par des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Oh par pitié on est au 21ème siècle ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour être mère ! À plus ! conclue-t-elle en s'éloignant, le plantant là sans plus de cérémonie.

Lily ressentit une certaine reconnaissance à l'égard d'Emmeline. La cheerleader ne pouvait pas dire la vérité sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment enceinte mais elle pouvait rendre sa liberté à James puisque le gage du Maître du Jeu ne stipulait rien au sujet de rester en couple avec le garçon. Elle observa James qui semblait plus abasourdi que mécontent. Il sembla peu à peu revenir à lui-même, ses iris dorées se plantant dans les siennes. Bon sang, elle brûlait de passer une main dans sa chevelure éternellement en bataille. Elle aurait tout donné pour être de nouveau dans ses bras, son corps pressé contre le sien, pour que ses lèvres dévorent de nouveau les siennes. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi… charnelle. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours moquée de ses couples qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher ou d'être ensemble et soudain elle se transformait en l'une d'entre eux ? Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle se reprenne. Elle était Lily Evans et c'était de Potter dont il s'agissait.

– T'as pas un rendez-vous avec Amos ?

Il était en colère et une part d'elle se délectait de cela. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à être habitée par le monstre de la jalousie. Le reste de sa personne opta néanmoins pour une culpabilité parfaitement injustifiée. Après tout, il était celui qui avait changé d'avis. Certes, il l'avait fait par acquis de conscience, convaincu qu'Emmeline était enceinte mais pas une seule fois il n'avait pris le temps de lui en parler ou même de s'excuser. Elle était restée sur cette échelle à l'écouter promettre à une autre ce qu'il lui avait juré à elle quelques minutes plus tôt. La colère prit le dessus sur le reste et elle le défia à son tour du regard, relevant le menton.

– Tu fais bien de me le rappeler !

– Amusez-vous bien !

– On s'amuse toujours !

– C'est ça ! Répondit-il sur un ton presque sarcastique.

– Crois ce que tu veux ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

– Bien !

– Bien !

– Bien !

– Hm James… on a cours dans cinq minutes bredouilla Peter, les faisant sursauter tous les deux puisqu'ils avaient complètement oublié son existence et n'avaient donc pas remarqué qu'il était encore présent.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, loin de se douter que Peter n'était pas le seul témoin de leur échange. À quelques pas de là, Severus se délectait du spectacle.

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme prévu mais le résultat était tout de même satisfaisant. Lily avait choisi Amos et bien qu'il jalousait ce nouveau rival… il le préférait de loin à Potter. Il avait hésité à l'écarter aussi mais ça aurait été risquer de voir Lily retomber dans les bras de son ennemi. Lily semblait en effet avoir pardonné à Potter de l'avoir utilisé pour faire gagner son équipe. C'était incompréhensible et révoltant. Comment avait-elle pu passer au-dessus de ça ? Il ne la reconnaissait pas ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde l'aime lui ! Emmeline avait même contourné son gage pour lui. Pourquoi le monde le favorisait sans cesse ? Il n'était qu'une brute épaisse. Riche, séduisant, aimé… il avait tout sans le moindre effort. Où était la justice là-dedans ?

Sans compter que loin de les avoir divisé, les gages et la perspective d'un ennemi commun avait unifié le groupe et allié même les personnes les plus improbables en un groupe hétéroclite mais qui fonctionnait à merveille… ou tout du moins pour le moment.

Il fixa son attention sur Peter qui était resté planté là même après le départ de Potter. Ils se pensaient invincibles ensemble, c'était à lui de prouver le contraire. Le timide garçon était le maillon faible du groupe et il serait le rouage qui ferait dérailler la machine. Mais il lui fallait bien plus qu'une petite trahison. Il lui fallait quelque chose que les autres ne pourraient pas pardonner. Quelque chose qui leur montre à quel point leur amitié est bancale. Mais il n'avait plus le journal en sa possession...

Il n'avait pas besoin du journal… Il se fichait pas mal de corrompre l'âme de Peter. Il n'avait jamais été un objectif. Peu importait que le gage soit réel… tant que Peter y croyait et l'exécutait. Toute l'école croyait dur comme fer que ce que le Maître du Jeu promettait devenait réalité. Après tout, que ce soit les récompenses ou les menaces… pas une seule fois il n'avait manqué à la tâche. Les prémices de son plan se dessinaient déjà dans son esprit et il savait déjà qui il utiliserait pour arriver à ses fins.

Il ne parvenait néanmoins pas à éprouver l'excitation des débuts. Sa vengeance était désormais assombrie par le spectre de Tom Jedusor. Son ombre planant au-dessus de sa tête et menaçant de s'abattre sur lui s'il ne trouvait pas le journal. Il fallait qu'il remette la main dessus. Une fois les pages concernant Jedusor arrachées, ce dernier le laisserait en paix...

Mais désirait-il réellement que Jedusor disparaisse de sa vie ? Après tout, ce dernier était puissant. Il était peut-être la seule personne capable de le débarrasser de Potter pour de bon. Peut-être que grâce à lui la roue allait tourner. Avait-il ce pouvoir ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien lui demander. Il n'était pas en position d'exiger que ce soit. Il frissonna à l'idée de sa punition s'il échouait.

Cela n'arriverait pas. Il vengerait sa mère et sauverait Lily. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite et qu'il ne briserait pas. Il avait besoin d'enveloppes… et de cette pimbêche de Mary McDonald.

Sirius s'était arrangé pour ne pas se retrouver seul une seule seconde ces derniers jours. Il avait consciencieusement ignoré les photos de Regulus dont les yeux l'avaient suivi où qu'il aille, comme une accusation silencieuse à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître… Ça avait plus difficile que prévu. Il s'était émancipé et avait été déshérité par ses parents mais Regulus serait toujours son petit frère. Son petit prince. Et sa disparition le plongeait dans une détresse qu'il n'avait plus expérimentée depuis qu'il avait fui le 12 Square Grimmauld.

Une part de lui savait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à son cadet. Il n'avait jamais été superstitieux et n'était pas du genre à prendre au sérieux les personnes qui affirmaient avoir des pressentiments de ce genre mais la certitude de la mort de son petit frère lui tordait les entrailles et il ne pouvait rien faire pour chasser ses morbides pensées de son esprit.

– Sirius, tu n'as presque rien mangé… lui fit remarquer Dorea, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

– Désolé… répondit-il en se concentrant sur son assiette, portant sa fourchette à sa bouche en un mouvement machinal, régulier, et répétitif qui ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage sa tante.

– Si tu veux en parler...

– Je vais bien ! la coupa-t-il sans la regarder et avec un peu trop de virulence pour que cela soit convainquant. Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?

– Bien sûr mon cœur, lui répondit-elle.

Il s'en voulu de la repousser mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. S'il la laissait approcher, il s'effondrerait. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. Plus qu'il ne le méritait. Elle était devenue la mère qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, le traitant comme son propre fils. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier que ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais la disparition de son petit frère l'éloignait des Potter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de l'avoir abandonné derrière lui. S'il n'était pas parti, s'il était resté avec lui… Alors il serait encore là. Soudain la gentillesse et l'hospitalité des Potter l'étouffaient. Il avait été facile de tout oublier à leurs côtés mais la réalité s'était chargé de lui rappeler douloureusement qu'on n'échappe pas indéfiniment à son passé. Le sien l'avait rattrapé et de la plus cruelle des manières, lui arrachant la seule personne qui l'avait aimé.

Il sentit le regard de James dans son dos tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. C'était plus difficile encore à cause de lui. James était son meilleur ami et bien plus que ça. Il était son frère. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours dit et ce qu'il pensait mais soudain ce sentiment était terni par la culpabilité d'avoir remplacé Regulus. Il avait un frère mais il lui avait préféré un autre. Il attrapa son casque et ses clés de moto. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

– Sirius.

Il se tourna. Charlus l'avait suivi. Sirius éprouvait une admiration sans borne pour le père de James et il était la personne envers laquelle il éprouvait le plus de reconnaissance. Dorea était sa tante et James son cousin mais pour Charlus, il n'était personne. Pourtant, il l'avait accueilli chez lui sans hésiter. Il lui avait tout donné… même son nom. Peu de personne étaient au courant qu'il se nommait désormais « Sirius Potter », lui-même ne s'étant pas parfaitement habitué à ça.

– Conduire lorsqu'on est contrarié est une mauvaise idée, lâcha-t-il finalement en tendant la main vers lui pour qu'il lui rende les clés ainsi que le casque.

– On dirait un spot de pub, répondit Sirius en s'exécutant malgré tout, ne désobéissant jamais à Charlus bien que ce dernier ne fasse que rarement preuve d'autorité, laissant généralement Dorea se charger de cette partie qu'il jugeait désagréable.

– Le couvre-feu est à minuit, lui rappela Charlus.

– 23h30, le corrigea Sirius, amusé qu'il ne soit même pas au courant de ça.

– 23h30, répéta Charlus.

Sirius enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, marchant silencieusement, longeant les grandes grilles menant aux propriétés des riches familles de la ville. Inconsciemment ou pas, ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à l'une d'elle. Il l'observa quelques minutes avant de pousser la grille, remontant l'allée, les graviers crissant sous ses pieds. Personne n'y vivait depuis la mort de l'oncle Alphard. Techniquement, elle lui revenait puisque ce dernier lui avait légué la totalité de sa fortune et de ses biens. Il ne pourrait néanmoins en jouir que lorsqu'il aurait vingt et un ans. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir y vivre un jour. Il espérait qu'il quitterait Salem dès la fin du lycée. Peut-être pour faire le tour du monde avant de finalement rejoindre les bancs de la fac. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire de longues études, il n'avait jamais été bien studieux contrairement à Regulus. Il s'arrêta face au lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue derrière la propriété. Les eaux étaient aussi noires que le ciel. Les étoiles semblaient avoir déserté celui-ci.

Les souvenirs les plus heureux -et probablement les seuls– de son enfance prenaient place ici. Si la chance lui souriait, sa mère annulait leurs vacances annuelles dans les Hamptons après une énième infidélité d'Orion et c'était chez l'oncle Alphard qu'ils passaient l'été. Regulus et lui se baignaient toute la journée, jouaient et se battaient dans l'eau, et ne rentraient qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Parfois l'oncle Alphard allumait un feu et ils se gavaient tous les trois de marshmallows et d'histoires de fantômes.

La même ombre venait mettre un terme à leur bonheur, celle de Monsieur Kreacher, envoyé par leur mère pour les ramener dans le froid et sombre hôtel particulier des Blacks. Cette même ombre se dessina soudain à ses côtés et une voix lui souffla qu'elle était encore une fois de mauvaise augure.

– Monsieur Sirius.

– Pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça, je ne fais plus parti de la famille que tu sers, répondit le garçon, refusant de regarder l'intrus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tourna légèrement les yeux vers le vieil homme qui se tenait le dos voûté, son regard ostensiblement fixé sur les eaux sombres du lac. Il le haïssait de toute son âme. Combien de « corrections » lui avait-il infligé sur ordre de Walburga. Et avec tellement de zèle. Il y prenait plaisir. Il l'avait lu dans son regard chaque fois que sa main s'élevait avant de s'abattre sur lui. Il avait souvent rêvé qu'il le tuait. Il rêvait toujours de ça. Son regard glissa sur les mains de l'homme. Elles lui paraissaient si immenses lorsqu'il était petit. Il se figea brusquement, ses pensées meurtrières disparaissant comme neige au soleil en remarquant qu'il serrait entre ses doigts anguleux… le journal ?!

– Qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? s'écria-t-il en arrachant l'objet des mains du vieux majordome.

– Le jeune maître...

– Où est Regulus ? hurla Sirius en attrapant celui qui avait été son bourreau par le col, le secouant sans ménagement.

– Il a pris la barque, bredouilla Monsieur Kreacher, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues émaciées. Il a dit qu'il allait s'en débarrasser. Il n'est pas revenu.

– Non… tu mens. Comment est-ce que tu aurais ce truc alors s'il est parti avec ! hurla-t-il en agitant le journal furieusement. Hein !

– J'ai pris une autre barque pour le rejoindre. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que le journal… Cet instrument du diable...

Sirius fixa le lac avant de foncer vers l'eau. Le serviteur de la famille Black le rattrapa. Ce vieux cinglé possédait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait et bien qu'il se fut débattu avec toute l'énergie que lui conférait le désespoir, il ne parvint pas à se défaire de l'étau des bras de Kreacher.

– Vous ne pouvez pas y aller avec le journal, vous allez finir noyé comme Lui. N'y allez pas.

– Lâche moi ! sanglota Sirius. Reg ! hurla-t-il. Pitié… ajouta-t-il plus bas. Prenez-moi à la place. Prenez-moi.

La suite était plus que floue. Il ne se souvenait pas des sirènes de police ni du trajet jusqu'au poste. Il ne se souvenait pas des questions des policiers et encore moins d'y avoir rien répondu. Il ne se souvenait pas de Walburga hurlant qu'il était coupable, ni de Dorea qui promettait de lui coller un procès pour diffamation si elle ne la fermait pas. Il ne se souvenait ni du bras de James autour de ses épaules, ni de la main de Charlus dans ses cheveux. Il ne se souvenait ni du trajet en voiture, ni d'être monté dans sa chambre. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi et il ne se souvenait pas des cauchemars qui avaient hanté son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose : son petit frère était mort.


	22. 22

**\- Chapitre 22 -**

Sirius aurait voulu qu'il y eut plus de monde, ainsi serait-il peut-être passé inaperçu dans la foule. Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours aimé le surplus d'attention, il se prenait à regretter de ne pas être plus discret. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu faire ses adieux à son petit frère. Il aurait aimé le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit mis en terre mais ça lui avait été refusé. Il devait se contenter d'observer la cérémonie à distance, dissimulé par la haute croix d'une tombe. Il vit les invités jeter un par un de la terre et la pensée que Regulus soit enfermé dans une boite qui elle-même serait profondément enfouie sous terre le révoltait.

Il posa une main contre l'écorce d'un saule pleureur, bien trop faible pour tenir debout seul. Il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis que le corps de son frère avait été retrouvé… Dorea ne l'avait laissé sortir qu'à condition qu'il déjeune. Il s'était exécuté et avait vomi le tout quelques minutes plus tard dans les buissons des McKinnon. La mère de Marlène allait en faire une jaunisse. Il était parvenu à tituber jusqu'au cimetière, se cachant comme un hors la loi. Les Potter avaient été convié. Pas lui. Il reconnut la silhouette de James au loin tandis qu'une vague de jalousie le parcourait. Regulus était son frère à lui ! Pour James, il n'était qu'un cousin éloigné. Pourtant il était plus proche de lui.

Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un second. L'alcool lui faisant oublier sa promesse de ne pas faire d'esclandre… d'observer à distance. Personne ne le connaissait comme lui. Personne ne l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Chaque pas le rapprochait davantage et son cœur semblait plus lourd que jamais à mesure que la distance entre Regulus et lui s'amoindrissait. Les invités qui lui tournaient le dos ne suffisaient pas à le dissimuler à ceux qui lui faisaient face. Un murmure parcouru l'assistance. Son prénom passant de lèvres en lèvres jusqu'à finalement atteindre les oreilles de Walburga qui se retourna brusquement, la fureur et la haine brûlant dans son regard d'acier. Cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle ne lui faisait plus peur. Il n'était plus un enfant qu'elle pouvait terroriser à loisir. Bellatrix fut néanmoins celle qui brisa les rangs pour le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, lui bloquant la route.

– Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! siffla-t-elle.

– C'est mon frère, répondit-il en essayant de la contourner, refusant de la laisser lui faire perdre davantage de temps.

– Ton frère ? Tu n'étais plus son frère. Et ça bien avant qu'il ne meure, ajouta-t-elle le rappelant cruellement à la réalité.

– Bouge de ma route Bella, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

– Sinon quoi ? le défia-t-elle.

Sirius n'avait jamais été violent malgré les études qui démontraient que la plupart des enfants victimes de violences tendaient à reproduire le schéma parental. Il la repoussa sans ménagement, la regardant s'écrouler délibérément et dramatiquement par terre.

Il reprit sa route et cette fois, Walburga fut celle qui s'avança. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. Aveuglée par la colère, sa mère semblait avoir oublié les invités, hurlant de rage et se jetant sur lui. Il ne tenta pas de l'éviter. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur malgré les coups qu'elle lui infligeait. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que son cœur et elle n'était pas capable de l'atteindre. Il l'entendit lui dire qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit mort à la place de Regulus. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne fût jamais né. Elle laissa échapper un rire cruel et irradiant de folie. Elle lui rappela cruellement ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et ce qu'elle lui ferait à l'avenir.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. L'air vint à lui manquer. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais ne tenta pas de se défaire de son emprise. Les flashs des journalistes présents crépitèrent et elle revint à elle-même, son regard allant de lui aux paparazzis. Elle venait de fournir des aveux complets. Publiquement. Le monde venait de découvrir son vrai visage. Le masque de perfection était tombé et seul demeurait le monstre qu'elle était.

– Lâche le Walburga ! lui ordonna Dorea, son ton à la fois prudent et ferme bien que Sirius cru y lire une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Walburga ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher et dans son regard encore empreint de folie on pouvait lire une détermination froide. Une personne qui n'a rien à perdre est de loin la plus dangereuse d'entre toutes. Cette fois elle le tuerait. Il tenta de la repousser mais l'alcool et la fatigue engourdissaient ses membres. Quelqu'un sembla se décider à les séparer. Sirius se pencha en avant, toussant violemment tandis que l'air se frayait de nouveau un chemin vers ses poumons.

– As-tu donc perdu la tête ! lui hurla Orion.

Sirius ne ressentit aucune reconnaissance à son égard. Son père n'était intervenu que pour sauver les apparences… ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Grossière erreur. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur de Walburga. Quelques bribes de leur altercation lui parvinrent mais toute son attention était concentrée sur son petit frère. Il s'accroupit au bord du trou qui avait été creusé pour lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie à cercueil ouvert… L'eau avait fait des dégâts que même le plus habile des employés de pompes funèbres ne pouvait rattraper. Il piocha une poignée de terre et la lança sur le cercueil, avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner. Cela ne lui avait procuré aucune satisfaction. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire au revoir. Il ne pouvait pas faire son deuil. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas vengé. Il trouverait le responsable. Il trouverait le Maître du Jeu et il s'arrangerait pour que lui aussi finisse dix pieds sous terre.

– C'était stupide.

– C'est une psychopathe Em', répondit Marlène en ouvrant son casier.

– Je dis pas qu'elle avait raison. Je dis juste que Sirius n'aurait pas dû débarquer comme ça.

– C'était l'enterrement de son petit frère, contra la jolie blonde en attrapant son livre de chimie, reposant celui d'histoire.

– Quand il est parti de chez lui, il a renoncé à son droit de… commença Hestia avant d'être interrompue.

– Oh par pitié ! s'agaça Marlène en claquant la porte de son casier faisant sursauter ses deux coéquipières. Il détestait ses parents ! Pas Regulus ! Vous avez vu la vidéo ! Elle aurait fini par le tuer, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

– On peut plus rien dire de toutes manières, ronchonna Emmeline en avançant vers leur prochain cours.

– Pour le bal je me disais qu'on pourrait se déguiser en Sirène de Gotham, suggéra Hestia afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère, bien que son changement de sujet ne fut pas très discret. Marlène tu serais Harley, Emmeline tu serais Poison Ivy et moi je serais Cat Woman.

– Depuis quand on est team DC Comics ! protesta Emmeline en fervente fan de Marvel.

– Quelle importance ! répliqua Hestia. C'est un seul et même univers sur papier ! Ça veut pas dire qu'on trahi Marvel. Dis-lui Marley !

– Ça me va, répondit la cheerleader distraitement, n'ayant plus vraiment le cœur à faire la fête.

Les choses se déroulèrent bien trop vite pour que Marlène comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'Emmeline avait dégringolé jusqu'en bas des marches et gisait inconsciente au pied de l'escalier. Hestia et elle s'étaient précipitées vers elle et un petit groupe d'élèves s'était formé autour d'elle.

– Écartez-vous ! leur ordonna Marlène. Elle a besoin de respirer ! Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance ! Allez chercher un professeur !

– Sirius ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as poussé ? s'écria Peter horrifié par la situation.

– Quoi ? lui demanda le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

– Tu l'as poussé ! Je t'ai vu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça !

Marlène fixa l'échange entre les deux garçons. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient derrière elles dans l'escalier. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Sirius dont l'expression n'était que colère. Avait-il poussé Emmeline à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit ? Avait-il entendu leur conversation ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose mais la suite des événements confirma ses doutes. Sirius avait attrapé Peter par le col avant de le relâcher. Peter bascula à son tour en arrière, rejoignant Emmeline en bas des marches. Sirius venait de le pousser. Tout comme il avait poussé Emmeline. Ce dernier semblait abasourdi par son propre geste. Un rire nerveux s'empara de lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur une des marches.

Une part d'elle aurait voulu le rejoindre. Son instinct lui hurlait de se bouger, de faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi. Mais elle en fut incapable. Il venait de pousser sa meilleure amie dans les escaliers parce que celle-ci avait eu le malheur d'exprimer son opinion à son sujet. S'était-elle trompé à son sujet ? Peut-être qu'il était comme Walburga, comme Orion… comme le reste de sa famille. Ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de manipuler la vérité à leur avantage. Les tabloïds, loin de dépeindre Walburga comme une mère violente et alcoolique, avaient décidé de la présenter comme une femme brisée par la perte de son fils. Peut-être qu'elle s'était laissé avoir aussi. Elle ne put pousser davantage sa réflexion, s'écartant pour laisser les ambulanciers hisser Emmeline sur un brancard. Elle les suivit, lançant un dernier regard dans la direction du garçon qui riait toujours nerveusement tandis qu'un policier lui passait les menottes.

– Remus qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demande Lyall Lupin tandis qu'il poussait les portes du département du shérif.

– Je… commença Remus mais son père l'interrompit.

– Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser le voir, soupira Lyall.

Remus ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir à placer son père dans une telle situation. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de demander un traitement de faveur mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius, il était incapable de réfléchir clairement. Lyall aurait pu perdre son emploi s'il le laissait voir le garçon mais une part de lui avait espérer que son père contournerait la règle pour lui. Quelques minutes suffiraient… Il voulait juste éclaircir le malentendu.

Pourquoi Sirius avait-il poussé Emmeline en bas des escaliers alors qu'elle était enceinte ? Enfin pas vraiment. Lily lui avait avoué qu'Emmeline avait dit à James qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui parce qu'elle avait reçu un gage du Maître du Jeu. Mais ça, Sirius ne le savait pas lorsqu'il avait poussé la cheerleader. Il avait besoin que le garçon lui explique ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Marlène était restée vague, expliquant qu'Emmeline avait parlé de l'incident à l'enterrement de Regulus et que d'après elle, Sirius n'aurait pas dû faire une scène. Ce dernier l'avait entendu, l'avait mal pris et l'avait poussé. Remus ne pouvait croire qu'il ne se fusse agit que de ça. Il devait avoir une raison de faire une chose aussi horrible.

Emmeline était encore inconsciente. Les médecins avaient préféré la placer dans un coma artificiel afin qu'elle se rétablisse sans douleur. Presque toutes ses côtes avaient été brisé dans la chute et l'un de ses poumons avait été perforé. Sans compter les nombreuses hémorragies internes. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne se réveille pas maintenant bien que son état soit stable. Peter quant à lui n'avait dégringolé que de quelques marches, se cassant uniquement le petit doigt de sa main droite.

– Est-ce qu'il a parlé ? demanda Remus finalement en s'installant sur l'une des deux chaises faisant face au bureau de son père.

– Je ne peux pas te parler d'une affaire en cours Remus, répondit celui-ci sans détacher son regard de son ordinateur.

– C'est mon ami…

– C'est bien plus que ton ami d'après ce que j'ai compris, le corrigea Lyall faisant s'empourprer les joues de son fils.

– Je… oui.

– Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde Remus.

– Comment ça ? l'interrogea le garçon, ne comprenant pas où son père voulait en venir.

– Ce garçon a failli te mettre dans de beaux draps il y a de cela quelques années si je ne m'abuse. C'est la seconde fois que quelqu'un manque d'être tué par sa faute. Il est peut-être temps de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

– Quoi ! Non ! Sirius n'est pas comme ça !

– On ne pourra pas fermer les yeux cette fois ci.

Une colère sourde s'empara de Remus face à tant d'hypocrisie. Son père était quelqu'un de juste. Il avait rejoint la police pour protéger les citoyens et pour appliquer la justice. Le voir balayer aussi facilement les principes même qui l'avaient poussé à s'enrôler dans les rangs des gardiens de la paix le révoltait.

– On sait tous pourquoi tu as fermé les yeux la première fois ! l'accusa Remus.

– Remus, gronda Lyall en lançant un regard pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

– Tu ne lui aurais pas donné cette chance si tu n'étais pas impliqué ! poursuivit-il incapable de faire preuve de la moindre retenue.

– Je n'aurais pas été impliqué si tu n'avais pas parlé d'une de mes affaires pour faire le fanfaron ! s'emporta Lyall.

Son père lui signifia ensuite qu'il avait du travail et que la discussion était close. Remus repoussa la chaise, les pieds de celle-ci grinçant sur le parquet, s'attirant des regards contrariés des collègues de Lyall avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ralenti néanmoins la cadence en remarquant un objet dans le carton que portait l'un des officiers. Il se trompait peut-être mais une petite voix lui souffla que c'était impossible. Même dans un pochette plastifiée, recouvert d'autres objets comme des clés et un portefeuille et le tout dissimulé par une étiquette portant le nom de « Sirius Black »… il aurait été capable de reconnaître le journal.

Une foule de questions se bouscula dans son esprit. Pourquoi le journal des coupables se trouvait dans les affaires de Sirius ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Les réponses que lui apportaient son esprit ne lui convenaient pas. Les objets qui se trouvaient dans ce carton étaient les affaires des détenus. Ils avaient été confisqué à ceux-ci et ne leur seraient rendu qu'à leur sortie. Sirius avait donc le journal sur lui lorsqu'il avait été arrêté. Est-ce que ça signifiait que Sirius était… le propriétaire du journal ? Sirius était le Maître du Jeu.

– Remus ?

Le garçon releva les yeux de la contemplation intense de la pointe de ses baskets, reconnaissant sans peine le propriétaire de la voix. James se tenait devant lui, ainsi que Charlus, Dorea et un homme qui -aux vues de sa tenue– était avocat. Il attendit que ces derniers se dirigent vers le bureau d'accueil pour parler de sa découverte à James.

– C'est impossible ! proteste James.

– Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi...

– Non ! l'interrompit le quaterback plus catégorique que jamais. Sirius ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Il y a une explication.

– Peter l'a vu James et je sais ce que j'ai vu aussi.

James sembla hésiter un quart de seconde. L'innocence de Sirius signifiait que deux de ses amis étaient des menteurs. Il était incapable d'accepter la culpabilité de Sirius alors c'était d'autant plus compliqué si cela signifiait remettre en question la loyauté de Peter et la sienne.

– Non ! Vous avez dû vous tromper !

– James...

– J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça !

– Tout va bien les garçons ? Leur demanda Dorea en revenant vers eux, rangeant dans son sac son chéquier.

– Oui… répondirent les deux amis avec bien peu de convictions.

– J'ai payé la caution. Tout va bien se passer, les rassura-t-elle convaincue que leurs airs abattus étaient causés par l'inquiétude. Le voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle, les abandonnant pour rejoindre le garçon, l'entourant de ses bras et embrassant tendrement le sommet de sa tête, lui chuchotant quelque chose que Remus n'entendit pas.

Le regard de Sirius était vide et il ne rendit pas son étreinte à Dorea. Il était complètement absent. Il ne ressemblait en rien au garçon qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer. Il avait face à lui un inconnu. James rejoignit ses parents et serra le garçon dans ses bras à son tour. Il était incapable d'en faire de même. James refusait d'y croire mais il était plus facile d'ignorer la réalité lorsqu'on n'y avait pas été confronté. Il observa donc la scène à bonne distance, patiemment. Un officier n'allait pas tarder à apporter les affaires de Sirius et alors… James verrait ce qu'il avait vu : le journal. James n'eut pourtant aucune réaction, son regard ostensiblement rivé sur Sirius, laissant à sa mère le soin de récupérer les affaires de Sirius. Elle enfourna le tout rapidement dans son gigantesque sac à main Louis Vuitton, signant les papiers que lui présentait l'un des adjoints du shérif.

La porte du commissariat grinça, un courant d'air glacé s'infiltra et avec lui les parents d'Emmeline suivi de près par ceux de Peter. Remontées à bloc, les deux familles semblaient prêtes à en découdre. Les choses dégénèrent rapidement. Les deux couples voulaient porter plainte contre Sirius. L'absence de réaction de ce dernier exacerbant leur colère. Il aurait dû s'excuser pour Emmeline et Peter… Remus ne comprenait pas à quoi il jouait. Il entendit Dorea plaider que Sirius n'était pas lui-même, qu'il venait de perdre son petit frère. Le regard de l'aîné des Blacks s'illumina d'une lueur terrifiante à la mention de son petit frère. Ce fut si rapide que Remus douta de ce qu'il avait vu.

Le supérieur de son père finit par intervenir, invitant les Vance et les Pettigrew à le suivre dans son bureau. Les Potter affichaient quant à eux une mine des plus sombres. Si les deux familles décidaient de poursuivre Sirius en justice… il ne suffirait pas de payer une simple caution.

– Je ne peux pas croire que Betty nous fasse ça ! s'exclama Dorea en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

– Ce n'est pas parce Madame Pettigrew travaille pour nous qu'elle n'a pas le droit de porter plainte contre nous Dorea, répondit Charlus qui semblait épuisé par ces interactions avec l'espèce humaine.

– Emmeline semblait pourtant si charmante ! continua-t-elle en les entraînant vers la sortie.

– Si ça avait été James ou Sirius qui avaient été poussé dans un escalier, tu aurais fait mettre en prison chaque marche.

Dorea sembla se souvenir de sa présence en l'apercevant planté près de la porte, les bras bringuebalant. Elle l'invita à venir dîner mais un regard de Lyall le dissuada d'accepter. Son père lui avait clairement fait comprendre un peu plus tôt qu'il n'approuvait pas ses fréquentations et aux vues de ses propres découvertes récentes… il n'était plus aussi certain que la réaction de Lyall soit injustifiée. Il n'osa pas regarder James mais sentit le regard du jeune quaterback sur lui. Il l'avait déçu et c'était une chose qu'il ne supportait que difficilement mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il aimait Sirius de tout son cœur et plus encore mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire impunément. Il les avait trahis et il devait l'accepter. James devait ouvrir les yeux. Il était probablement la seule personne capable de le convaincre de rendre le journal.

Sirius frappa à la porte de la chambre de James. Il avait longtemps hésité à le rejoindre. Il avait toujours dormi avec James. Chaque nuit, il finissait par traverser silencieusement le couloir, dépassant les quelques portes qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre pour se faufiler dans le lit de son cousin. Il détestait la nuit, le noir et la solitude. La présence de James éloignait ses pires cauchemars. Il dormait toujours paisiblement à ses côtés.

– Tu me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai le journal ?

– Tu l'as trouvé c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit James en s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture tout en lui laissant de la place près de lui.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant ? insista le garçon en s'approchant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

– Non. T'avais pas la tête à ça, répondit tout simplement James.

– Et Emmeline ? Et Peter ?

– Je sais que c'est pas toi Sirius. N'y penses plus.

La confiance presque aveugle de James lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait cru que les Potter ne voudraient plus de lui. Mais Dorea, Charlus et James semblaient convaincus de son innocence. Aucun d'eux n'avait ne serait-ce que prit la peine de lui demander s'il avait poussé Emmeline et Peter. Ils ne le pensaient pas capable de cela et leur estime lui procurait plus de bonheur qu'il ne pensait en mériter.

– James ?

– Hm ? répondit son meilleur ami d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

– Merci.

– Je t'aime, répondit tout simplement le garçon.

Dorea, Charlus et James lui répétaient bien souvent ces mots. Pour lui qui ne les avaient jamais entendus ou même expérimenté, ça avait été étrange puis de plus en plus familier. On les lui disait à son anniversaire ou encore à Noël. Parfois avant d'aller dormir ou juste parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle ou encore lorsqu'il était triste. Avec eux ce n'était pas juste des mots lancés en l'air. Aujourd'hui ils lui avaient prouvé qu'ils l'aimaient inconditionnellement.

L'amour qu'il ressentait pour James en cet instant était inégalable. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Même plus que sa propre vie. Si James mourrait, il en mourrait aussi. Il en était convaincu. Il se fichait pas mal que la terre entière le pense coupable. Tant que James était là, il pourrait tout affronter.

– Je t'aime aussi.


	23. 23

**\- Chapitre 23 -**

La tension était palpable dans la pièce où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour faire le point à quelques jours du 31 octobre. Elle se prenait à regretter le temps où elle n'avait à se soucier que d'Alice et Remus. Toutes ses histoires étaient épuisantes. James ne lui adressait plus la parole et lançait des regards noirs à Amos qui semblait aveugle à l'hostilité déclarée du quaterback. Sirius semblait encore plus dépendant de James que par le passé, restant à ses côtés, ne regardant personne et n'adressant la parole à aucun d'eux. Remus parvenait à peine à relever les yeux du bout de ses chaussures, tiraillé entre son amour pour le garçon et la culpabilité de celui-ci. Marlène avait les bras croisés et avait semble-t-il décidé de ne garder que la colère puisque c'était le sentiment le plus simple à gérer pour elle. Hestia était absente, ne quittant le chevet d'Emmeline que pour aller en cours. Dorcas semblait tout aussi perdue qu'Alice mais leur loyauté les obligeait à prendre parti pour Marlène. Peter quant à lui ne cessait de gigoter, préférant probablement se trouver le plus loin possible de Sirius après ce qui s'était passé. À moins d'un miracle, elle ne voyait pas bien comment ils auraient pu tous s'accorder pour travailler à sauver Rubeus Hagrid de son terrible sort.

– Il nous faut un plan d'attaque, commença James.

– Je propose… commença Amos.

– Qui l'a invité lui ? l'interrompit le quaterback.

– Je l'ai invité ! s'insurgea Lily, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles mordorées du garçon, le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit.

– Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Amos qui encore une fois semblait incapable de voir ce qui était sous son nez.

– Oui, répondit James, tandis que Lily répondait simultanément   
« non ».

– On perd du temps ! s'exclama Alice.

– Je comprends juste pas pourquoi il est là ! Est-ce qu'on va mettre au courant toute l'école ?

– Il marque un point… fit remarquer Remus n'aimant pas le fait que tant de personne soient impliquées par sa faute.

– Comme si c'était ça qui le dérangeait. Grandis un peu Potter, soupira Dorcas en passant sa lime à ongles sur son pouce avant de souffler sur celui-ci.

– On va vraiment rien dire concernant sa présence à lui ? intervint Marlène en pointant Sirius du doigt.

– Marlène…

– Quoi c'est vrai ! insista-t-elle. Il s'est pas excusé pour Emmeline, ni pour Peter ! Sans compter ce que Remus a vu !

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration de la cheerleader. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la jolie blonde n'avait pas tort. Sirius était accusé de beaucoup de choses et ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à parler. James espérait-il vraiment qu'ils allaient tout comme lui passer au-dessus de ça ? Elle était certaine d'en être incapable, aussi indulgente soit-elle. Il avait failli tuer Emmeline et plutôt que d'assumer ses actes, il avait tenté de faire taire Peter en lui réservant le même sort. Sans compter le journal qui était en sa possession d'après Remus.

– S'il reste je me casse ! finit par lâcher Marlène en se levant. Je vais pas rester dans la même pièce que le connard qui a balancé ma meilleure amie du haut d'un escalier !

– Et accessoirement son propre meilleur ami, ajouta Alice en grimaçant.

– C'est rien… bégaya Peter. Je sais que Sirius ne va pas bien en ce moment.

– Ce n'a pas l'air d'être rien… commenta Amos.

– Et si tu la fermais Diggory ? répliqua James.

– James ! s'insurgea Lily.

– Si tu me disais ce que t'as contre moi hein Potter ! s'agaça le garçon.

– Tu sors avec la fille de ses rêves, l'informa Dorcas en se levant, ne voyant pas bien l'intérêt de rester si Marlène partait.

– Evans ? La fille de mes rêves ? ricana James. Tu parles d'un cauchemar, je la lui laisse.

La gifle qu'elle lui asséna calma la salle. Marlène, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour quitter la pièce, suspendit son geste et Dorcas oublia un instant ses ongles. Peter manqua de tomber de sa chaise et Remus leva enfin les yeux de ses chaussures. Amos et Alice semblaient peiner à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. James porta la main à sa joue. Sirius, alors qu'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis le début de la « réunion » se leva balançant son sac sur son dos et se dirigeant vers la sortie, passant devant Marlène sans un regard pour celle-ci. James l'imita, attrapant lui aussi son sac. Il s'arrêta néanmoins dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tournant vers eux.

– C'est le majordome des Blacks qui a donné le journal des coupables à Sirius le jour où son corps a été découvert dans le lac. Avec l'enterrement de son petit frère, il avait pas vraiment la tête à ça et n'en a pas parlé. Vous devriez demander à Peter de vous montrer ce qu'il a dans son sac. Vous aurez votre réponse pour Emmeline.

– James, balbutia Peter mais ce dernier avait déjà claqué la porte.

– De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda Alice.

– J'ai rien compris… ajouta Amos.

– Il a dit de regarder dans le sac de Peter, rappela Dorcas en s'approchant du garçon qui recula en serrant ce dernier contre lui.

– Donne nous ton sac Pettigrew, lui ordonna Marlène en claquant sa main sur le mur juste à côté de la tête du timide maraudeur qui sursauta.

– Pourquoi faire ! protesta-t-il.

– Parce que James a dit de regarder dans ton sac ! répliqua Alice.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait faire ce que Potter dit, intervint Amos. Il soutient Black alors que...

– Reste en dehors de ça Diggory, le coupa Dorcas.

– Si tu n'as rien à cacher Pete, intervint Remus avec un peu plus de douceur, alors tu peux nous laisser y jeter un coup d'œil non ?

– Je...

Marlène perdit patience la première lui arrachant le sac des mains tandis que Dorcas se plaçait entre elle et le garçon qui tenta vainement de la contourner pour empêcher la fouille. Lily n'était pas une grande partisane de l'intimidation et une part d'elle aurait voulu intervenir pour empêcher ce qu'elle considérait comme une violation de l'intimité de Peter mais d'un autre côté, la culpabilité la taraudait. Ils avaient tous accusé Sirius sans même lui demander sa version de l'histoire. Si la réponse à leur question se trouvait dans le sac de Peter alors… c'était une nécessité et elle ne s'y opposerait pas.

– Je croyais que t'avais pas eu de gage ! lâcha Marlène en sortant deux enveloppes parfaitement reconnaissables du sac de Peter.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers Peter mais ce dernier semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Marlène décida donc de vérifier par elle-même ouvrant une première enveloppe et parcourant rapidement le carton comportant le gage des yeux avant de fixer de nouveau son regard bleu océan sur le garçon.

– C'est toi qui donnait les tactiques de jeu à nos adversaires ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix… plaida-t-il piteusement.

– Je te trouve un peu dur Marley, intervint Alice. On a tous eu des gages, et j'en connais pas beaucoup qui ont refusé. Ce malade est doué pour le chantage.

– Et le deuxième gage c'est quoi ? demanda Dorcas et poussant Peter sur une chaise, probablement agacée de le voir gesticuler, lui lançant un regard signifiant clairement « tu bouges, t'es mort ».

Marlène se chargea une fois de plus de l'ouvrir. Cette fois ci, néanmoins, elle ne prononça pas un mot, s'avançant jusqu'à Peter et lui administrant une gifle si monumentale qu'elle fit passer celle de Lily pour une promenade de santé. Amos fut le premier à réagir, s'interposant avant que la jeune fille n'aille plus loin. Lily se pencha pour ramasser le carton que Marlène avait laissé tomber, découvrant ce qui avait provoqué la colère de la cheerleader.

– Comment tu as pu faire un truc pareil ! hurla-t-elle.

– Marlène calme toi ! intervint Alice en se plaçant elle aussi entre sa cousine et Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

– Il a poussé Emmeline, répondit Lily sans détacher son regard de la carte.

– Rien ne t'obligeais à accuser Sirius ! lui cria Marlène.

– Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait poussé dans l'escalier, ajouta Dorcas.

– Il ne l'a pas poussé. Ce petit rat a simulé sa chute !

– Peter est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Remus qui ne semblait pas pouvoir croire une chose pareille du doux et inoffensif Peter.

– Oui, admit finalement le garçon en baissant la tête honteusement.

Lily aurait dû être horrifié par l'acte de Peter. Révéler des tactiques de jeux à l'équipe adversaire pour sauver le garage de son père était une chose mais mettre en danger la vie d'une fille qu'il pensait enceinte en était une autre. Sans compter qu'il avait fait accuser Sirius alors que rien de tel n'était stipulé dans le gage. Le problème était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur Peter et les autres. Le problème était que la carte qu'elle avait entre les mains étaient différentes des autres. Au premier regard, les deux enveloppes avaient l'air parfaitement identiques mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

– Quand est-ce que tu as reçu ce gage Peter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Quelques jours, répondit Peter au bord des larmes. La veille de l'enterrement.

– Quelle importance ? demanda Alice en lui lançant un regard intrigué.

– Aucune, je demandais juste ça comme ça, mentit la jeune fille avant d'enfouir les cartes dans son sac. Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à faire !

Les autres étaient bien trop concentrés sur Peter pour relever sa précipitation mais Alice la fixait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas même à elle. Elle se trompait peut-être. Elle ne leur dirait rien tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine. Ils brandissaient déjà fourches et bâtons lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un des leurs, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire à lui. Elle quitta la salle de cours, courant presque jusqu'à sa voiture et démarrant celle-ci à la hâte. Elle regretta un instant la voiture de sport de Dorea Potter, trouvant la sienne bien lente dans son impatience d'arriver à destination. Elle se gara à la hâte devant chez elle, se dirigeant non vers sa maison mais vers celle de Severus. Le père de celui-ci vint l'accueillir. Une forte odeur d'alcool émanait de sa personne mais Lily, bien qu'incommodée par celle-ci ne laissa rien transparaître.

– Bonjour monsieur, je me demandais si Severus était là ?

– Qui ?

– Severus, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, espérant que sa voix traverserait le voile d'incompréhension qui les séparaient en cet instant.

– Il est dans sa chambre, fini-t-il par répondre, retournant s'affaler sur le canapé sans un regard de plus pour elle.

Lily referma la porte d'entrée et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins net une fois devant la porte de la chambre du garçon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit coupable. Il avait été son meilleur ami et malgré leurs désaccords fréquents, elle aimait sincèrement Severus. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et elle appréciait son cynisme et son intelligence. Malgré l'adversité, il avait su rester fort. Elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il ait cédé à la tentation de la facilité.

– Sev ? l'interpella-t-elle en frappant timidement à la porte du garçon.

– Lily ? lui répondit Severus, avant de venir lui ouvrir, s'écartant pour la laisser entrer, semblant à la fois ravi de la voir et fébrile.

– Je te dérange ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant au bord de son lit.

– Non bien sûr que non ! répondit-il précipitamment. Tu ne me déranges jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– Je voulais te voir… mentit-elle, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'accuser.

– Vraiment ? dit-il, semblant se détendre, la rejoignant sur le lit.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne, la serrant doucement, inspirant pour se donner du courage mais chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard elle se ravisait. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Depuis la rentrée, rien n'allait plus dans sa vie. Elle était tombée dans les bras de son pire ennemi, traînait avec des filles qui n'étaient définitivement pas son genre et presque toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait étaient en danger. Elle ne voulait pas… non… elle ne pouvait pas ajouter à cette équation du chaos une autre variable. Severus ne pouvait être la cause de tout cela.

– Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse Lily, finit-il par dire tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

– C'est si évident ? lui demanda-t-elle, un rire nerveux accompagnant sa question.

– Non mais je te connais assez pour m'en rendre compte. Est-ce que c'est Diggory ? Ou Potter ?

– On a découvert que ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait poussé Emmeline. C'était Peter. Le Maître du Jeu lui a donné un gage.

– Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de les fréquenter, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'un profond dédain pour les petites histoires de Potter et sa clique.

– Tu sais bien que je ne les fréquente pas vraiment Sev, répondit-elle. Ils aident Remus. Tous ensemble on a plus de chance d'empêcher ce massacre.

– Je comprends que tu veuilles aider Remus mais les autres… ils ne le méritent pas, déclara-t-il avec un ressentiment qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

– Personne ne mérite de mourir Severus. Potter est un imbécile et les autres ne devraient pas le suivre aveuglément mais ça ne justifie pas un meurtre.

– Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais été sa victime, répondit-il sans la regarder.

– Je l'ai vu faire, dit-elle avec toute la douceur du monde ne voulant pas le braquer, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

– Pourtant il te plaît ! l'accusa-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Je vous ai vu chez Lucius dans cette serre ! Tu allais l'embrasser ! Tu t'es laissé berner ! Je pensais que tu le rejetterais, que tu l'humilierais !

– C'est donc pour ça que tu lui as donné ce gage.

Elle le regarda se figer. Il ne la regardait pas mais son silence était tout aussi retentissant que des aveux. Elle sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines à la manière du poison d'un serpent. Qui était cet inconnu qu'elle avait cru son ami ? Avait-il toujours été aussi cruel ou la haine avait-elle fait son petit bout de chemin jusqu'à le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Pouvait-elle le dissuader ? Pouvait-elle le convaincre d'abandonner ses sombres desseins ?

– Tu n'es pas obligé de… commença-t-elle mais il la coupa.

– Tu n'en sais rien ! hurla-t-il.

– Explique moi alors, dit-elle en lançant un regard vers la porte se demandant si elle pourrait s'échapper si tout ça tournait mal.

– Ma mère est morte à cause de lui !

Lily fut déstabilisée. Severus n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de sa mère avec qui que ce soit auparavant, pas même avec elle. Elle n'avait donc pas la moindre idée des raisons qui poussaient le garçon à accuser Potter du suicide de celle-ci. Les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader chez lui lorsque son père avait été licencié. Il travaillait pour la Red Deer, la société des Potter.

– Ils ne voulaient pas renvoyer ton père Severus mais avec la crise économique, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

– Tu as vu leurs maisons ! Leurs voitures ! Leurs domestiques !

– Ils se sont séparés d'une grande partie de leur patrimoine pour garder le plus d'employés possible ! Mon père...

– Ton père a eu de la chance ! l'interrompit-il une fois de plus.

– James n'a pas tué ta mère, reprit-elle calmement mais fermement. Ton père buvait beaucoup, il la traitait mal. Elle était malheureuse.

– Mon père a commencé à boire après avoir perdu son emploi.

– Il la traitait mal bien avant ça, lui rappela-t-elle le défiant de la contredire alors qu'il arrivait qu'Helen se réfugie chez eux avec lui lorsque son mari allait trop loin.

– Je t'interdis de...

– De quoi ! le coupa-t-elle à son tour. De dire la vérité ?

– Il a failli me tuer ! s'écria-t-il sans avoir besoin de préciser.

– Ce n'était pas lui ! Sirius est celui qui t'a dit d'y aller ! Il t'a sauvé la   
vie !

– Il ne l'a pas fait pour moi ! Il l'a fait pour Black !

– Peu importe pourquoi il l'a fait...

– Je devrais lui être reconnaissant alors ? lui demanda-t-il en ricanant.

– Vous êtes quittes. Ils ne t'ont plus jamais rien fait après ce jour-là n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sont rendus compte que tout était allé trop loin.

– Arrête de le défendre !

– Je veux juste t'aider.

– Tu ne peux pas m'aider !

– Tu dois remettre ce journal aux autorités.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais faire un truc pareil ?

– Parce que je te connais, fini-t-elle par répondre plongeant ses iris émeraudes dans le noir abyssal du regard de Severus. Je te connais, répéta-elle en se levant pour le rejoindre, attrapant ses deux mains.

Elle avait voulu par ce geste lui prouver qu'elle avait toujours confiance en lui, que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours de ses derniers mois, elle était prête à lui pardonner pour peu qu'il prenne la bonne décision. Elle lui offrait un nouveau départ. Severus ne sembla pas interpréter cette proximité de la même manière. Elle eut à peine le temps de reculer. Si elle ne s'était pas écarté, il l'aurait embrassé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son cerveau refusant de concevoir ce qui avait failli se passer, tentant de trouver une explication alternative à ce que venait de faire Severus. Les théories farfelues de Marlène lui revinrent en tête corroborant ce scénario catastrophe qu'elle ne parvenait pas à accepter. Severus était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

– Lily… commença-t-il en tendant la main vers elle, la faisant reculer un peu plus.

– Qu'est-ce que… l'interrompit-elle sans parvenir à formuler ses interrogations, ne pouvant retenir un rire qui trahissait sa nervosité.

– Ça te fait rire ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, Lily y décelant une colère latente.

– Non, répondit-elle incapable de soutenir son regard. Je ne comprends pas, admit-elle finalement.

– Bien sûr que tu as compris ! rétorqua-t-il en donnant rageusement un coup dans le mur près de lui, ce qui la fit sursauter.

– Tu me fais peur ! lui cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, terrifiée par cette facette violente qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

– Je te fais peur ? Moi ? l'interrogea-t-il, laissant échapper un rire nerveux à son tour. Les avances de Potter ne t'ont jamais fait peur pourtant !

– Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta-t-elle, toujours incapable de le regarder. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de lui ?

– Parce que ça a toujours été lui. Depuis toujours.

– C'est ridicule, soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

– Tu crois ?

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'elle évacue ce surplus d'émotions. Son meilleur ami, son confident, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre par jalousie. C'était trop. Bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

– C'est ridicule, répéta-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de posséder.

– Tu peux mentir à la terre entière Lily, même à toi même mais pas à moi. Tu n'as toujours vu que lui. Il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche ou qu'il joue l'un de ses stupides tours pour que tu lui accordes toute ton attention.

– Ce n'était pas positif, protesta-t-elle. Il m'agaçait ! Je le trouvais insupportable.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence. Il ne t'a jamais laissée indifférente.

– C'est...

– Ridicule ? la coupa-t-il. Peut-être. Ça ne rends pas ça moins vrai. Tu ne l'as pas repoussé lui alors qu'il s'est servi de toi.

– Parce que tu le lui as demandé !

– Il n'était pas obligé d'accepter ! Aucun d'eux n'étaient obligés de faire quoi que ce soit ! Ils pouvaient accepter de voir leurs crimes dévoilés ou choisir d'en commettre un autre et être récompensé pour ça.

– Et Remus ? contra-t-elle essayant de lui faire entendre raison bien que cela semblait impossible. Est-ce qu'il mérite ce qui va lui arriver lui aussi ? Tu dois remettre ce journal aux autorités. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le au moins pour moi.

– Pour qui est-ce que tu crois que je fais tout ça ? lâcha-t-il avec une détermination froide.

Il sembla lire dans son regard qu'elle était perdue quant à cette affirmation puisqu'il se fit un devoir de lui apporter les dernières informations concernant cette affaire qui ne semblait avoir de cesse de devenir plus sordide à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

– Si je rends le journal, tu vas mourir.

Les paroles de Severus lui parvenaient comme au travers d'un voile opaque. Elle l'écouta lui expliquer ce que lui promettait le journal mais surtout la contrepartie s'il échouait dans sa tâche. Elle était la personne qu'il aimait et par conséquent, la personne qui mourrait s'il ne réalisait pas son gage à lui.

– Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire que j'accepterais une telle chose ? Je ne veux pas vivre. Pas à ce prix.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Je suis le Maître du Jeu et le propriétaire du journal des coupables. Je te sauverais.

– Quel spectacle attendrissant.

Lily n'aperçut la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase que lorsque Severus se tourna vers celle-ci. Un homme à la haute stature se tenait appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte et affichait un air qui se voulait attendri mais qui n'était finalement qu'ironie et sarcasme bien mal dissimulé.

– Je suppose que c'est la fameuse Lily Evans dont tu m'as tant parlé Severus, dit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce qui semblait ne pouvoir contenir sa perfection que bien difficilement.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une fascination irrépressible envers l'intrus bien que son instinct lui souffla de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

– Tom Jedusor, répondit-il, le sourire aimable qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres ainsi que son ton affable ne parvenaient pas à détourner l'attention de la jeune fille de son regard de prédateur s'apprêtant à attaquer sa proie.

Elle ne pouvait en être certaine et pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait face à elle… un coupable.


	24. 24

**\- Chapitre 24 -**

Remus se força à porter la fourchette à sa bouche et à mâcher les aliments pour ensuite déglutir difficilement. Il n'était pas certain que ses parents étaient dupes mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ils n'avaient fait aucune remarque sur son manque d'appétit ou même son attitude amorphe des derniers jours. Sa mère lui lança tout de même un regard soucieux lorsqu'il demanda à sortir de table. Il ne lui laissa néanmoins pas le temps de protester ou même de répondre, repoussant sa chaise et grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La solitude n'avait aucune vertu curative sur lui, bien au contraire. Elle lui rappelait constamment ce qui avait été et n'était plus. Allongé sur son lit, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là, immobile, à fixer le plafond comme si celui-ci allait lui apporter une quelconque solution. L'idée d'avoir tout gâché le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il se redressa lorsque sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre, passant sa tête par l'embrasure de celle-ci.

– Remus trésor, tu as de la visite ! annonça-t-elle avec un entrain démesuré, comme si elle espérait qu'un peu de compagnie éclaircirait son humeur éternellement taciturne.

– Qui ça ? demanda-t-il, se prenant à espérer que ce serait peut-être « lui ».

– Elle a dit s'appeler Marlène McKinnon, l'informa-t-elle. Tu veux que je la fasse monter ?

– Non, je vais descendre, répondit-il ne pouvant imaginer la cheerleader dans sa chambre, ayant suffisamment de mal à la visualiser dans leur minuscule salon.

– Elle est dans le salon. Tu devrais peut-être… changer de t-shirt, ajouta Hope en lançant un regard réprobateur à celui qu'il portait et qui ne répondait visiblement pas aux critères du code de sa mère, soit en somme, trop de trous et pas assez repassé.

Il attendit que sa mère eut refermé la porte pour se changer. Il avait toujours été d'une pudeur maladive bien que cela se soit sensiblement aggravé après l'incident avec Greyback. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà s'accentua à ce souvenir. Sirius l'avait sauvé ce jour-là et qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Il descendit honteusement les escaliers pour rejoindre Marlène qui se tenait près de la cheminée. Elle avait entre les mains l'une de leurs photos de famille et se tourna à son approche.

– T'étais vraiment mignon, plaisanta-t-elle en agitant le cadre.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? lui demanda-t-il en rougissant quelque peu sous le compliment, lui reprenant la photo des mains.

– J'avais besoin de parler.

– Avec moi ? s'étonna-t-il lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Non merci.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé, l'observant du coin de l'œil, ne voulant en aucun la presser, une part de lui se doutant de ce qui amenait la cheerleader. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Ça lui ressemblait peu, elle était d'un naturel si assuré de coutume.

– Je veux bien quelque chose à boire, fini-t-elle par dire en lui lançant un sourire, à la fois gênée et contrite. Désolé.

– T'excuses pas, répondit-il en secouant la tête tout en se levant. Je t'amène ça.

Il ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers le frigo, une fois dans la cuisine, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail central et fermant les yeux, inspirant profondément. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de conserver une façade un tant soit peu sereine. Le fait que Marlène s'apprêta à lui parler de « lui » n'aidait bien sûr en rien. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir décortiquer le problème épineux pour le moment bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que reporter cette discussion à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

– Remus ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda la jolie blonde qui l'avait rejoint.

– Oui, mentit-il.

– Tu mens encore plus mal que James, le taquina-t-elle en sortant un verre d'un des placards après en avoir ouvert plusieurs, se servant ensuite de l'eau. Je savais même pas que c'était possible de faire pire.

– Désolé.

– T'excuses pas, c'était une question stupide, soupira-t-elle s'appuyant contre l'évier et fixant son verre. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé depuis ?

– Non… Il ne vient plus en cours. Et toi ? Des nouvelles ?

– Non plus. J'ai essayé de lui rendre visite mais Dorea ne m'a même pas laissé passer le pallier. Elle dit qu'il a besoin de faire son deuil.

– Et James ?

– Il ne parle pas de ça. J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet...

– Moi aussi, avoua Remus.

– Un vrai mur, lâcha-t-elle agacée et probablement blessée par le rejet du quaterback.

– Dorea a peut-être raison, suggéra-t-il sur un ton plus qu'incertain.

Il ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard en affirmant ça. Sirius n'était pas celui qui avait besoin de temps. C'était lui qui était terrifié à l'idée de lui faire face. Que lui dirait-il ? Il avait tenté d'y réfléchir et tout sonnait affreusement faux. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il l'avait cru capable du pire. Il l'avait accusé de les avoir trahi alors que finalement, il était celui qui l'avait trahi. Il s'était laissé piégé par le Maître du Jeu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être digne du journal des victimes. Il ne s'était jamais cru capable de briser la malédiction… pourtant, le fait d'avoir été choisi pour cette tâche lui avait donné l'impression d'être à la hauteur de la tâche. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Il aurait dû être meilleur, à l'image de la femme du sorcier capable de compassion et de déceler le bien du mal malgré les tragédies qui s'étaient abattues sur elle.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute Remus.

– Je suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure entrée en matière s'il accepte de me parler un jour.

– Ok on a merdé mais ce que je veux dire c'est que si les rôles avaient été inversé...

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas, la coupa-t-il.

– S'il acceptait de se mettre à notre place une seconde.

– On devrait attendre.

– Je suis pas une spécialiste concernant Sirius, interjeta-t-elle. Mais ce garçon est une véritable diva ! Il veut nous voir lui courir après. Il veut nous voir souffrir, il veut nous blesser. Tout comme on l'a blessé. Il ne se calmera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas purgé notre peine.

– Alors c'est quoi le plan ? demanda-t-il, se doutant qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voudrait.

– Pourquoi tu crois que je suis ici ? grimaça-t-elle. Je suis pas douée pour… la culpabilité. Alors que toi, ajouta-t-elle en le désignant du menton. Un vrai pro de l'auto-flagellation. Regarde-toi, t'es plus que l'ombre de toi même. Comment tu fais ça ?

– Tu veux faire semblant d'être triste ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Je le suis vraiment. C'est juste que je veux que… ça se voit !

Remus n'était pas certain de la viabilité de ce plan mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à proposer ou même à perdre à ce stade. Sirius aimait être le centre de l'attention et nul doute que leur passivité n'arrangerait pas les choses. C'était d'autant plus probable que sa colère ne ferait que croître. Il vit Marlène lui tendre la main.

– On fait équipe ?

– Ok… répondit-il finalement, serrant la main de la cheerleader qui affichait un sourire radieux.

– Tu ne devrais pas sourire autant, lui fit-il remarquer en secouant la tête, amusé.

– Oh pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Et un peu moins d'énergie. Et peut-être que sans le maquillage...

– Je n'en porte pas, répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'ai naturellement un teint radieux.

– Peut-être qu'après quelques nuits blanches...

– Chez toi ou chez moi ?

– Quoi ?

– Je tiendrais pas toute la nuit seule ! Et Emmeline est toujours à l'hôpital !

– Chez toi.

Remus n'avait pas de chambre d'ami et encore moins une escouade de serviteurs prêts à répondre aux moindres désirs de la jeune fille. Il doutait qu'elle soit à son aise dans leur petite maison de banlieue. Sa mère ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il passe la nuit chez Marlène. Elle crut bon de lui rappeler quelques règles. Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue et surtout, pas de garçons. Le dernier point l'aurait probablement fait sourire en temps normal mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il ne pouvait pas sourire, pas tant que Sirius ne lui pardonnerait pas.

– Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Marlène en pointant un doigt vers son visage.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua-t-il.

– Cette expression ! C'est la bonne ! Avec ça, il sera obligé de nous pardonner !

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, pensa-t-il.

Sirius et James étaient dans le salon. Le premier était nonchalamment allongé sur l'un des canapés et le second était assis en tailleur sur le tapis. Le volume de la télévision était assourdissant et Dorea attrapa la télécommande pour baisser celui-ci, en ayant probablement plus qu'assez d'entendre les hurlements des zombies de Resident Evil raisonner dans tout le manoir.

– J'étais en ville aujourd'hui ! les informa-t-elle, se plaçant entre eux et l'écran, tentant d'attirer son attention.

– Ok cool, répondit James en se penchant pour continuer de jouer, malheureusement pour lui, elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

– Les rues étaient pleines d'élèves ! continua-t-elle, satisfaite de voir son fils mettre pause.

– Et ? demanda-t-il impatient de la voir se pousser pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa partie.

– Ils achetaient tous leurs costumes pour le bal d'Halloween ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il ne restera pas grand-chose !

– On compte pas y aller, répondit James.

– Vous avez déjà vos costumes ? lui demanda Dorea bien qu'elle eut parfaitement compris que James ne parlait pas d'aller faire les boutiques.

– On va pas au bal, précisa l'adolescent.

– Comment ça vous n'y allez pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

– Regulus est mort, lâcha James.

– James ! s'étrangla Dorea en lançant un regard à Sirius.

– Tu parles, ricana ce dernier. Si on y va pas c'est parce qu'Evans et toi c'est mort.

– N'importe quoi, répondit James en balançant un coussin sur Sirius pour le faire taire, les joues rouges.

– Elle ne veut pas y aller avec toi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Dorea qui semblait proprement outrée que son fils ait été rejeté.

– Il lui a pas demandé, cafta Sirius en sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé et courant se cacher derrière Dorea, suivit de près par James qui semblait décider à lui faire passer l'envie de révéler sa vie sentimentale à sa mère.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ! insista Dorea en tendant les bras pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Sirius.

– Elle sort avec Amos Diggory, rétorqua James en tournant les talons pour monter dans sa chambre, balançant sa manette de playstation sur le canapé, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de ça avec qui que ce soit.

– Seulement parce qu'il sortait avec Emmeline, se sentit obliger de préciser Sirius.

James s'apprêtait à sortir du salon lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son père qui avait dû les entendre se « disputer ». Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur lui.

– Tu as l'air de fuir, fit-il remarquer à son fils.

– C'est le cas, répondit James sans se laisser déstabiliser.

– Pourquoi ? lui demanda Charlus en haussant un sourcil.

– Maman veut que j'invite une fille au bal, l'informa l'adolescent.

– Tu peux inviter un garçon si tu veux.

– Je ne veux pas inviter de garçon.

– Tu es asexuel ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'éprouver une attirance sexuelle pour ton cavalier ou ta cavalière.

– Je sais !

– Si personne ne te plaît, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Sirius.

– Je peux pas y aller, mon frère est mort, répondit Sirius.

– Sirius ! s'écria Dorea qui semblait hésiter entre être scandalisée par la nonchalance avec laquelle ils abordaient la mort de Regulus et le soulagement de les voir en parler plutôt que de se renfermer.

– Tu comptais y aller avec Regulus ? demanda Charlus en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non bien sûr que non ! répondit Sirius.

– Alors je ne vois pas bien le rapport.

– J'abandonne, soupira Dorea en se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un scotch.

– James ne veut pas aller au bal parce qu'il a trop peur de demander à Lily Evans si elle veut être sa cavalière, expliqua Sirius à Charlus.

– J'ai pas peur ! protesta James.

– Tu lui as demandé ? le questionna son père.

– Non.

– Tu vas lui demander alors ? insista-t-il.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle y va sûrement avec Amos.

– Sûrement ? souligna Charlus. C'est plutôt incertain comme affirmation. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander si elle compte y aller avec cette Andros ?

– Parce qu'il a peur ! se moqua Sirius une fois de plus.

– J'ai pas peur ! rétorqua James en serrant les poings. Retire ça !

– Je retirais ça quand tu lui auras demandé !

– Ok, répondit James.

– Ok ? répéta Sirius incrédule.

– Ok ? s'exclama Dorea.

– Ok, conclut Charlus quittant la pièce, considérant que le problème était réglé.

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois se rendant compte qu'il était tombé dans le piège de son père. Il jura doucement, lançant un regard noir à Sirius et Dorea qui lui répondirent par des sourires innocents. Il sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste, attrapant sa veste et ses clés de voitures. Plus vite il demanderait à Evans si elle allait au bal avec Amos, plus vite il pourrait revenir s'avachir devant son jeu vidéo en paix.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas allé chez elle. Il se souvenait de cette époque pas si lointaine où il y était encore invité avant que tout ne s'effondre une fois son mensonge révélé. Ç'aurait été mentir que d'affirmer que cela ne lui manquait pas. Les parents de la jolie rousse l’avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et bien qu'il ne porta guère Pétunia dans son cœur, il avait apprécié chaque instant dans la chaleureuse maison des Evans. Il n'avait jamais eu cette aisance que Sirius possédait pour se faire apprécier des parents de leurs amis, pourtant les parents de Lily ne l'avaient pas trouvé étrange, ou tout du moins ne lui avait-il pas fait sentir que c'était le cas. Ils l'avaient accepté. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait autant Lily Evans. Elle ne l'avait jamais traité différemment. À ses yeux, il n'était pas un petit génie auquel il fallait s'adapter. Il n'était que James Potter, le garçon qui l'agaçait profondément et la faisait bien souvent sortir de ses gonds.

Il hésita un instant à sonner à la porte. La jeune fille avait-elle raconté à ses parents ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Le détestaient-ils ? Il inspira, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la peur prendre le dessus. Il était là pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Il appuya donc avec assurance sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il entendit madame Evans crier un « j'arrive » et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

– Oh James ! s'exclama Daisy Evans. Quelle surprise ! Harry ! Viens voir qui est là !

– Ah James mon garçon ! le salua Harold en affichant un grand sourire. Je commençais à désespérer de te revoir un jour ! Même si Lily a récupéré sa voiture, tu sais que t'es toujours la bienvenue !

– Où sont mes manières ! s'affola Daisy en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

– Je ne veux pas vous déranger, répondit James sans faire mine d'entrer, la culpabilité le clouant sur place, ne pouvant pas entrer chez « elle » tant qu'ils étaient en froid. Je voulais juste voir Lily. Je voulais lui demander si… elle… enfin… pour le bal, s'emmêla-t-il, ne remarquant pas le regard entendu que s'échangèrent le couple.

– Elle est chez Alice ! l'informa la mère de Lily. Ça fait une petite semaine qu'elle y est. Les Fortescue sont en déplacement pour couvrir les élections et Alice n'aime pas rester toute seule alors Lily lui tient compagnie jusqu'à leur retour.

– Oh… je repasserais alors.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas entrer ? insista Daisy. J'ai fait ces cookies que tu aimes tant !

– J'aimerais vraiment mais Lily est fâchée contre moi et je veux pas entrer chez elle tant qu'elle est en colère, admit-il. Y'a un garçon de l'équipe qui m'a donné un gage, et je devais séduire Lily ! Mais elle me plaisait déjà avant ça ! Promis ! Et ensuite elle l'a découvert ! Mais elle m'a pardonné… je crois. Mais le truc c'est que je suis sorti avec cette fille entre temps mais on a rompu ! Mais maintenant je crois qu'elle préfère Diggory. Lily pas Emmeline. Emmeline c'est la fille avec qui je sortais. Je sais pas si elle voudra aller au bal avec moi ou pas. Evans ! Enfin Lily. Pas Emmeline. Je voulais lui demander, expliqua-t-il reprenant son souffle après sa tirade, n'osant pas les regarder, ayant l'impression d'être sur le banc des accusés, attendant le verdict du jury.

– Je suis certaine qu'elle voudra y aller avec toi ! répondit Daisy sans se départir de son sourire, plus amusé qu'autre chose par ses aveux.

– Bonne chance gamin ! ajouta Harold en brandissant le poing en signe d'encouragement.

– Merci ! répondit James, rassuré de ne pas avoir perdu leur estime et d'avoir leur soutien.

– À bientôt j'espère ! lui cria Daisy alors qu'il s'éloignait.

James se retourna pour lui répondre mais ils avaient déjà refermé la porte. Il continua de reculer de quelque pas en observant la maison, fonçant dans quelqu'un. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à Alice Fortescue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

– Je te retourne la question, rétorqua la jeune fille en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je suis amie avec Lily, tu te souviens. Je pense avoir plus de raisons d'être ici que toi.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ici, insista-t-il en désignant le lieu où il était de la main. Sa mère vient de me dire qu'elle dormait chez toi.

– Quoi ?

– Tes parents ne sont pas là alors elle te tient compagnie, insista James, répétant ce que la mère de Lily lui avait dit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Mon père et ma mère ne sont plus journalistes de terrain depuis un sacré bout de temps. Ils ne sont jamais en déplacement.

– Et Evans alors ? lâcha-t-il ignorant la panique qui s'insinuait doucement mais sûrement dans ses veines.

– Je sais pas moi ! s'exclama Alice dont les nerfs menaçaient aussi de lâcher, ses intonations grimpant d'une octave. Je suis juste venue lui apporter les cours et vérifier si ça allait, elle est absente depuis quelques jours.

– Ses parents ont pas l'air au courant ! Le lycée a pas appelé ?

– Elle a prévenu qu'elle serait absente.

– Elle-même ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

– Avantage de bonne élève ! Les professeurs et l'administration te croient sur parole, expliqua Alice.

– Je suis bon élève, contra-t-il.

– Non.

– Si.

– James. Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– T'as organisé un feu de camps la semaine dernière.

– Et alors ? Le camping c'est convivial.

– Dans le gymnase ? insista-t-elle.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Oh et puis merde laisse tomber c'est pas important ! Lily a disparu !

– Elle a pas pu aller bien loin, rationalisa James. Sa voiture est garée en face, fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt la Fiat Panda de la jolie rousse.

– Devant chez Snape, compléta Alice en fixant la maison de ce dernier.

– Tu crois qu'elle… est chez lui ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à retenir une grimace.

– Depuis une semaine ? Impossible, annonça-t-elle sur un ton catégorique et sans appel. Même Snape ne passe pas autant de temps chez lui.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est pas très prudent de rester dans les parages quand son père a bu. Et il boit à longueur de journée, lui expliqua-t-elle.

– Alors quoi ? Elle a disparu de la surface de la terre ? demanda James, perdant patience à mesure que son inquiétude prenait de l'ampleur.

– Comment tu veux que je le sache ! répondit Alice dont les nerfs menaçaient de lâcher aussi. On doit prévenir ses parents !

– T'es malade ?

– Elle s'est peut-être fait kidnapper !

– Ou alors elle fait juste le mur et tu vas juste la mettre dans la merde avec ses parents.

– Si tu la connaissais un minimum tu saurais que c'est pas son genre !

– On fait tous des trucs stupides quand quelqu'un nous plaît, fit-il remarquer avec une nonchalance feinte, bien qu'Alice ne semblait pas dupe.

– Oh alors d'après toi elle est chez Diggory ?

– Elle est pas chez toi, ni chez Snape.

– Elle est peut-être chez Remus !

– On va vérifier ça, répondit James en sortant son téléphone.

– J'essaye son téléphone à elle, ajouta-t-elle, ayant de toute évidence besoin de s'occuper les mains.

Alice tomba presque immédiatement sur la messagerie bien que le téléphone de Lily ne soit pas éteint puisqu'elle fut gratifiée de quelques sonneries. Cela signifiait que Lily avait délibérément refusé l'appel. James eut plus de chance avec Remus.

– Je te dérange ? demanda le garçon.

– Non bien sûr que non ! répondit précipitamment Remus. T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Sirius va bien ?

– Oui il va bien. J'appelle juste pour savoir si Evans est avec toi. C'est elle que j'entends là ? demanda James ayant clairement entendu une voix de fille en fond.

– Non c'est Marlène, l'informa le garçon.

– Marley ? Qu'est-ce que Marley fait chez toi ?

– C'est moi qui suis chez elle… c'est compliqué. C'est quoi le problème avec Lily ?

– Elle a dit à ses parents qu'elle était chez Alice, expliqua James. Sauf qu'Alice vient d'arriver et qu'elle dit qu'Evans est pas chez elle.

– Alice est chez toi ?

– Non on est devant chez Lily. C'est compliqué.

– Lily vient de m'envoyer un sms ! s'exclama Alice en déverrouillant à la hâte son téléphone. Elle a juste envoyé des points d'interrogation.

– Dis-lui qu'on est devant chez elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

– Alice a essayé d'appeler Evans, elle a pas décroché mais elle a envoyé un sms… enfin juste des points d'interrogation.

– Elle dit qu'elle est pas chez elle.

– Non sérieux ! ironisa James. Demande lui si elle est chez Diggory ?

– Je vais lui demander où elle est. Elle écrit… Elle dit qu'elle est chez Remus.

– Remus est chez Marlène ! s'agaça James. Elle ment pour pas dire qu'elle est chez Diggory.

– Je te dis que Lily ferait pas ça ! s'exclama Alice, suffisamment fort pour que Remus l'entende aussi et confirme ce qu'elle disait.

– Lily mentirait pas à ses parents et ne sécherait pas les cours pendant une semaine pour un garçon James. Je sais que tu l'aimes pas mais je doute qu'Amos lui demande de faire un truc de ce genre...

– Si elle m'utilisait comme couverture auprès de ses parents, elle m'aurait prévenu ! ajouta Alice en baissant les yeux vers son téléphone qui venait de vibrer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

– Elle dit qu'elle est chez… Amos et de pas s'inquiéter, l'informa Alice qui semblait atterrée par le fait qu'elle se soit trompée et que James ait finalement raison. Elle s'excuse de pas avoir prévenu et d'avoir menti. Je comprends pas...

– Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? lâcha James en s'éloignant sans même attendre sa réponse. Je te laisse Remus, on l'a retrouvé. Elle est chez Diggory.

– Je suis désolé James...

– C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, rétorqua le quaterback, sous entendant clairement Sirius, délibérément blessant pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qu'il ressent.

Il raccrocha sans ajouter quoi que ce soit tout en claquant la portière de sa voiture, donnant rageusement un coup dans le volant. Il se sentit humilié. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui, le pire scénario qu'il eut envisagé étant qu'elle ait déjà accepté d'y aller avec Diggory. L'idée qu'elle ait pu passer une semaine chez Diggory le révoltait. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de tout ce temps passé ensemble… seuls. Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre aux provocations de Sirius. Il aurait dû admettre qu'il était terrifié plutôt que d'affirmer le contraire. Il avait eu peur de sa réponse, peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu.

Severus descendit le gargantuesque escaliers en fer de cheval du manoir Jedusor, un verre vide à la main et la mine sombre. Il venait de faire boire de force un mélange de somnifères et de calmants à la fille qu'il séquestrait de force depuis presque une semaine. Rabastan et son frère étaient déjà partis. Lucius et Narcissa également. Les rires de Mulciber, Avery, Travers et Yaxley lui parvenaient de la terrasse. Bella était quant à elle perchée sur la table de la salle à manger, un téléphone – que Severus ne reconnut que trop bien – à la main. Il le lui arracha sans plus de cérémonie.

– Mais ! protesta-t-elle.

– On ne touche pas à ce qui n'est pas à soi ! gronda-t-il.

– Sans moi, sa copine aurait déjà appelé la police, l'informa la jeune femme en souriant comme si l'idée d'une descente de flics la ravissait.

– Qu'est-ce que… demanda Severus, parcourant la conversation entre Alice et Bella qui se faisait passer pour Lily.

– Elle demande pourquoi elle est partie aussi vite la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, poursuivit Bella. Rends-le-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle ensuite en essayant de se saisir du téléphone.

– Non !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit Tom, s'approchant d'eux, plus amusé que contrarié par ce qu'il considérait sûrement comme une simple prise de bec.

– J'allais découvrir où est le journal mais Severus m'as interrompu ! s'exclama Bella tout en s'accrochant au bras de son « Maître ».

– Est-ce que c'est vrai ? l'interrogea leur hôte d'un ton doucereux qui ne dissimulait néanmoins pas la menace tacite.

– Non… je...

– Je croyais qu'on était amis tous les deux Severus, susurra Tom feignant d'être blessé. Tu ne veux pas qu'on retrouve notre journal ?

– Bien sûr que je veux le retrouver ! protesta Severus faiblement, rendant le téléphone à Bella qui poussa un petit cri de joie.

Severus ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle se remit à pianoter sur l'écran tactile du téléphone de Lily. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Tom Jedusor était là. Bella les informa de la progression de sa petite enquête. Elle s'était excusée auprès d'Alice concernant son brusque départ. Alice lui avait alors raconté d'elle-même ce qui s'était passé après que Lily soit partie, entre Peter et les autres.

– Elle dit qu'ils n'ont pas pu lire ce qu'il y a dans le journal ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Ils ont le journal !

– Qui ça ? lui demanda Tom fébrile.

– Je lui ai demandé ! Elle est en train d'écrire ! Elle dit que c'est Marlène McKinnon qui l'a pris !

– Bon travail Bella, la félicita Tom. Va chercher les autres. Il est temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à cette Marlène McKinnon.


	25. 25

**\- Chapitre 25 -**

Marlène remonta la couverture sur son nez, lançant un regard vers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre avant de jeter un œil à Remus qui dormait sur un matelas à la gauche de son lit. C'était lui qui était le plus proche de la porte… il mourrait le premier. Elle aurait peut-être même le temps de s'enfuir.

– Désolé Remus… chuchota-t-elle s'en voulant quand même de l'utiliser comme bouclier même si c'était de manière hypothétique.

– Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna le garçon qui ne dormait finalement pas.

– Tu n'as jamais imaginé que quelqu'un s'introduisait chez toi ? Genre un cambrioleur, un tueur en série ou un mauvais esprit ?

– Quelques fois, pourquoi ? s'enquit le timide garçon.

– Alors t'as sûrement déjà dû faire ce truc de te demander qui mourrait le premier. Si la chambre de tes parents est avant la tienne, y'a des chances que le meurtrier tombe sur eux en premier.

– Oui, répondit Remus d'une voix incertaine, ne voyant probablement pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Et bien là c'est toi qui meurt en premier ! expliqua-t-elle en désignant son matelas et la porte. Désolée.

– Y'a plus de chance que la personne qui s'introduise chez toi se perde dans le dédale des chambres et meurt de faim en premier. Une de tes femmes de ménage retrouverait son corps des années plus tard.

– Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée. Elles le retrouveraient bien avant voyons ! Elles sont très compétentes !

– Personne ne va mourir Marlène, finit par lui dire Remus avec cette douceur qui lui était si propre et pour laquelle elle lui fut reconnaissante.

– Seulement si tout se passe bien… répondit-elle laissant transparaître sa peur un instant.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, souriant grandement comme s'il ne venait pas de leur flanquer la peur de leur vie. Marlène lui balança un de ses oreillers, lui hurlant un « imbécile ».

– Trouillarde, se moqua Sirius. On les a, les informa-t-ils ensuite.

– On arrive, répondit Remus en repoussant les draps, Marlène l'imitant, les deux n'étant définitivement pas habillé pour la nuit puisqu'ils portaient même des chaussures. Sirius… reprit Remus, mais le garçon avait déjà tourné les talons.

– Il y aura d'autres occasions, le consola Marlène en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule, pressant doucement celle-ci avant de suivre les pas de Sirius, Remus l'imitant.

Elle se glissa à sa suite dans l'un des salons de sa maison, restant malgré tout à bonne distance de Mulciber, Avery, Travers et Yaxley que James s'était fait un devoir de saucissonner à l'aide de cordes. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à les bâillonner. Une part d'elle était satisfaite de les voir ainsi, après tout c'est ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire aussi… ou pire. Alice sembla percevoir sa détresse et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en lui chuchotant que « c'était fini » et que « tout s'était bien passé ».

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Dorcas en donnant gratuitement un coup dans les bijoux de famille de Travers qui grogna de douleur.

– Lequel est le moins stupide ? demanda James en donnant aussi un coup entre les jambes de Travers pour voir si c'est aussi amusant que le prédit l'expression ravie de Dorcas.

– Je dirais Avery, répondit Sirius en désignant le garçon tout en poussant James pour pouvoir essayer le nouveau jeu consistant à maltraiter la virilité de Travers.

Remus se pencha pour retirer le bâillon d'Avery, sursautant à cause d'un grognement particulièrement douloureux de Travers qui venait de faire connaissance avec les vertigineux talons hauts de Marlène.

– À moi ! s'exclama Alice.

– Je veux rejouer aussi, annonça Sirius en se plaçant à la suite d'Alice.

– Ok, lâcha James en s'accroupissant à hauteur du visage tuméfié d'Avery. Si tu me dis qui t'envoie, je te promets de pas te faire de mal.

– Je préfère crever ! répondit le garçon, la haine suintant de toute sa personne.

– Je croyais que c'était censé être le plus intelligent, soupira James en se tournant vers Sirius qui trouvait visiblement amusant de faire sursauter Travers en faisant semblant de lui donner des coups mais en s'arrêtant net à chaque fois.

– Essaye Mulciber ! intervint Marlène. C'est le plus stupide, ajouta-t-elle s'attirant un regard noir du garçon qui semblait pas apprécier le statut qu'elle venait de lui attribuer.

– Ne dis rien ! lui hurla Avery et Remus le bâillonna de nouveau tout en s'excusant bien évidemment.

– Alors Mulciber ! lâcha James joyeusement. Même offre. Si tu me dis qui est le cerveau de votre petite organisation, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal.

– C'est Tom Jedusor, lâcha le garçon sans se faire prier après que James ait délicatement fait craquer ses doigts devant son visage.

– Et Evans ?

– Elle est chez lui !

– Sirius, il est pour toi, lâcha James en se relevant.

– Quoi ? Je croyais que vous me feriez rien si je parlais ! protesta Mulciber en gigotant, tentant vainement d'échapper à Sirius, se tortillant à la manière d'un ver de terre.

– Oh non j'ai dit que « je » te ferais rien, lâcha James en riant comme s'il s'était agi d'une très bonne plaisanterie. J'ai jamais dit que Sirius ne te ferait rien.

Marlène ne savait pas qui elle plaignait le plus. Avery qui se retrouvait à subir la colère froide et méthodique de James ou bien Mulciber qui avait écopé du sadisme de Sirius. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle donna un énième coup entre les jambes de Travers. Peut-être que c'était lui le plus mal loti puisqu'il était tombé sur elle. Elle avait vraiment VRAIMENT besoin de se défouler et beaucoup BEAUCOUP de temps.

– Attendez ! Je peux vous en dire plus ! hurla Mulciber.

– Je vois pas quelle information tu peux nous donner de plus, lâcha James, arrêtant néanmoins Sirius dans son geste alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à administrer une sympathique raclée au garçon. Le maître du jeu c'est-ce Pomme Jedusor et Evans est chez lui.

– Tom Jedusor est pas le propriétaire du journal, l'informa Mulciber.

– T'as dit que c'était votre chef ! lui rappela Sirius agacé.

– C'est qui alors ? Demanda James.

– Si je vous le dis, vous me… je veux dire nous, corrigea-t-il en croisant le regard exorbité d'Avery. Vous nous laissez partir sans nous faire de mal.

Crache le morceau, s'impatienta James après avoir hoché la tête pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait ses conditions.

– Severus Snape, lâcha finalement le garçon.

Un silence assourdissant suivit cette révélation. Marlène avait l'impression que Mulciber allait à tout moment exploser de rire et donner un autre nom. Il n'en fit rien. Snape était le Maître du Jeu et le pire était que cela était parfaitement logique, pourtant aucun d'eux n'y avait pensé. Elle avait même été soulagé lorsque le nom de Tom Jedusor était tombé. Elle ne connaissait pas cet élève contrairement à Severus. Dans le premier cas il s'agissait d'une vendetta injustifiée dans le second… beaucoup moins. Severus avait de quoi les haïr et elle ne pouvait plus vraiment parler d'injustice. Ne méritez-t-ils tous un peu ce qui leur arrivait ? Ils avaient bien souvent dépassé les limites avec le garçon et les dernières années à l'ignorer n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des excuses en bonnes et dues formes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à James qui semblait tout aussi atterré qu'elle.

– C'est qui ce Tom alors ? finit par demander Alice sans commenter le fait que Severus Snape voulait leur mort.

– Jedusor, compléta Mulciber avec un mélange d'admiration et de terreur.

– C'est un junior de chez nous ? demanda Sirius en essayant de se souvenir d'un élève qui porterait ce prénom.

– Non. C'est pas un élève, répondit le garçon, lançant un regard vers Avery qui secoua la tête comme pour lui dire de ne pas en dire plus.

– Quel rapport entre lui et le journal ? Demanda James ne parvenant visiblement pas à voir la logique dans toute cette histoire.

– Il aide juste Severus en échange d'un service, répondit Mulciber, délibérément évasif. T'avais dit que tu nous laisserais partir si je te disais qui était le propriétaire du journal.

– Ok, répondit James en lançant un regard à Sirius et les deux garçons affichèrent un même sourire de connivence.

– Oh pitié, on n’a pas le temps ! s'exclama Marlène.

– T'avais dit que tu nous laisserais partir, répéta Mulciber en s'agitant. Sans nous faire de mal, ajouta-t-il.

– On compte pas vous faire de mal… commença James.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? demanda Alice à Marlène.

– Comment tu veux que je le sache, s'agaça Marlène. Je parle pas le Maraudeur.

– Ils vont les laisser partir. Mais sans leurs vêtements, précisa Remus qui semblait parfaitement bilingue puisque James s'accroupissait effectivement pour débarrasser Avery de ses vêtements, Sirius en faisant de même avec Mulciber.

– Ils t'ont corrompu, soupira Marlène en tapotant l'épaule du timide garçon.

– Il était si pur, ajouta Alice en secouant la tête avec un air véritablement navré.

– Une tragédie, compléta Marlène résignée.

– Eh nous mettez pas tout sur le dos ! protesta Sirius en détachant leur quatre prisonniers –nus. Il avait ça en lui ! On a fait qu'exploiter le filon.

Une fois les quatre « prisonniers » relâchés, Alice se tourna vers James afin que celui-ci leur explique la suite de son plan. Le garçon n'était pas du genre à exposer ses intentions à n'importe qui. Ça avait été plus que compliqué de lui faire accepter la présence d'Alice et Marlène savait qu'elle-même n'était pas toujours mise au courant de ce que tramaient les garçons. La méfiance du jeune capitaine n'avait fait que croître avec la   
« trahison » de Peter. Nul n'en parlait et pourtant elle planait inéluctablement dans l'air. Marlène n'était pas certaine que James soit capable de pardonner une chose pareille bien qu'il y soit parvenu pour Sirius. Seul le temps apporterait une réponse à ce problème qui n'était de toute manière pas une priorité pour le moment.

– On va les suivre.

– Pourquoi on n’appelle pas simplement la police ? demanda Alice.

– Parce que ça se retournerait contre Remus, expliqua James sur un ton sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Comment ça ? insista Alice qui n'avait de toute évidence pas remarqué que le garçon était sur les nerfs malgré sa façade d'éternelle insouciance.

– Quoi que fasse le propriétaire du journal, c'est Remus qui sera accusé à sa place. Ce Tom Jedusor l'a compris et se sert de Snape. On y va et on échange le journal contre Evans.

– On va pas lui rendre le journal ! s'exclama Marlène.

– Il doit nous le donner de son plein gré, répliqua James, c'est juste un carnet vierge et il le restera si on trouve pas un moyen de convaincre Servilus.

– Tu devrais peut-être commencer par ne plus l'appeler comme ça, intervint Alice, une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Et comment tu comptes les filer au juste ? Ils sont partis et nous on est encore là !

– On a glissé le collier du chat de Marlène dans leur voiture, expliqua James comme si ça répondait à la question.

– Y'a un émetteur dessus qui nous signale sa position, précisa Marlène à sa cousine tout en sortant son téléphone, le tendant à James pour qu'il utilise l'application.

– Je suis désolé Lily… murmura Severus en lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'elle refusa, détournant la tête. Il faut que tu manges, insista-t-il en poussant le plateau qui avait été préparé par les domestiques de Jedusor.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit Lily sans le regarder, gardant ostensiblement la tête tournée.

– Il te laissera partir dès que Potter lui aura rendu le journal, lui expliqua Jedusor. Il a promis qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal.

– Et pour les autres ? James et les autres ? s'insurgea-t-elle, posant enfin ses pupilles émeraudes sur lui. Il a quartier libre ?

– Pourquoi tu t'en soucis autant ! Ce ne sont pas tes amis !

– Remus est mon ami ! Alice aussi !

– Il n'aurait pas été impliqué s’il ne s’en était pas mêlé ! contra-t-il.

– Alors quoi ? C'est des dommages collatéraux ?

Severus ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour apaiser la colère de son amie. Sa seule consolation était qu'une fois que tout cela serait fini, elle ne se souviendrait pas de tout ça. Remus serait accusé à sa place. Tom lui avait expliqué que même le kidnapping d'aujourd'hui serait mis sur le dos du garçon. Severus aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Remus qui fut le propriétaire de l'autre journal mais c'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer, pour elle et pour lui-même. Il n'était pas si différent de Tom. Lui aussi avait eu une enfance difficile. Sa mère était morte peu de temps après sa naissance. Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat. Il avait essayé de retrouver son père. Ce dernier appartenait à une riche famille de Salem qui avait abandonné sa mère enceinte. Il n'avait pas attendu d'avoir le journal pour la venger. Il avait assassiné la famille entière et mit le crime sur le dos du frère de sa mère qui avait mis celle-ci à la rue en apprenant sa grossesse. Grâce au journal, il était devenu riche et influent, sans compter la jeunesse éternelle. Il pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il veut aussi… même Lily. Elle l'aimerait s'il le souhaitait et dieu seul sait qu'il le voulait.

– Severus, ils sont là, l'informa Narcissa en lançant un regard indifférent à la prisonnière.

– J'arrive, répondit-il en se relevant. Ça sera bientôt fini, lança-t-il à l'intention de Lily mais celle-ci l'ignorait de nouveau.

Il suivit Narcissa dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir Jedusor jusqu'à rejoindre la fine équipe de ce dernier dans le grand salon. Face à lui se trouvaient James et Sirius ainsi que cette pimbêche de Marlène McKinnon. Alice et Remus se tenaient un peu en retrait. L'échange entre les protagonistes semblait plus que difficile aux vues de la tension qui émanait de chacune des personnes présentes. Bellatrix semblait prête à bondir sur les intrus, sans compter Avery, Mulciber, Travers et Yaxley qui bien que de nouveau habillés, semblaient ne pas en avoir fini avec Potter et ses acolytes.

– Ah Severus ! s'exclama Tom qui affichait quant à lui un sourire ravi. Tes « amis » sont là.

Severus lu dans leurs regards qu'ils savaient qu'il était le propriétaire du journal. Leur opinion lui importait peu. Il était habitué à leur regard méprisant, à la lueur de dégoût qui illuminait parfois leurs pupilles lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop d'eux à leur goût. Il n'avait que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, il n'en pensait pas moins d'eux.

– Ce ne sont pas mes amis, lâcha-t-il sur un ton neutre qui sembla exacerber la colère de James mais celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

– Allons allons, ce n'est pas une manière de traiter nos invités, susurra Tom en posant de nouveau son regard de reptile sur les dit « invités ». Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas venus les mains vides si je ne m'abuse ?

– Rendez-nous Lily ! s'exclama Alice en serrant les poings.

– Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord le journal.

Marlène le sorti de son sac et le tendit à James qui s'en saisi. Tom fit signe à Severus de vérifier l'authenticité de journal et celui-ci s'exécuta, s'approchant de son ennemi de toujours tandis que ce dernier ouvrait une page au hasard. Il reconnut l'écriture de Grindelwald et se tourna vers Tom, hochant la tête pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait du véritable journal.

– Rabastan, va donc chercher notre autre invité, ordonna Tom, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

Lestrange se tendit, n'ayant visiblement pas l'habitude d'être traité comme un larbin. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Tom avait réussi à mettre à genoux la classe dominante. C'était ce à quoi il aspirait aussi et bientôt il obtiendrait tout ça à son tour. Son regard ne se détachait pas du journal que Potter tenait toujours entre ses mains. Rabastan revint quelques minutes plus tard, poussant Evans vers ses « amis » sans ménagement. La jeune fille trébucha, affaiblie par ses quelques jours de captivité et de jeûne. Potter lâcha le journal pour la rattraper, et il se pencha pour le ramasser, malheureusement gratifié par la vision du couple entrelacé lorsqu'il se redressa. Il devait être patient. Bientôt il serait celui à qui Lily se raccrocherait. Potter et les autres ne seraient qu'un lointain souvenir.

James ne se rendit compte de l'ampleur de son anxiété qu'une fois qu'il eut Evans dans ses bras. Il la serra, sentant la pression disparaître à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'elle était saine et sauve. Incapable de la relâcher, la sentant s'agripper davantage à lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Cette histoire l'avait profondément secoué et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la sortir d'ici et l'emmener aussi loin que possible de ce Jedusor et de sa bande de fanatiques.

– On peut partir ? demanda Sirius.

– Eh bien… répondit Tom Jedusor avant d'être interrompu par le bruit familier et parfaitement reconnaissable d'un chargeur d'arme l'interrompant, Marlène pointant celle-ci sur leur hôte. C'est si gentiment demandé.

Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut ses rangs mais il leur intima le silence d'un simple regard. James comprit que Severus ne serait pas leur seul problème et certainement pas le plus dangereux.

– Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il à Lily qui secoua doucement la tête, ses jambes la portant effectivement à peine.

– Désolé, murmura-t-elle, sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

– Je suis là pour ça, répondit-il simplement, la soulevant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

– Si ce n'est pas attendrissant, lâcha Bellatrix. Oh mais attendez non c'est répugnant.

– Ton psy fait des miracles Bella, ironisa Sirius. Cette lucidité que tu arrives à avoir sur ta propre personne.

– Je vais te tuer, lâcha la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui mais s'arrêtant lorsque Marlène pointa son arme sur elle.

– Essaye pour voir, lâcha Marlène en affichant un air parfaitement menaçant.

– Tu n'oserais pas, répondit Bellatrix une pointe de doute néanmoins dans la voix.

– Je suis volontaire ! intervint Sirius en levant la main, l'idée de mettre une balle dans la tête de sa cousine ne le rebutant définitivement pas.

– Jouez doucement, intervint Narcissa d'un air ennuyé, feuilletant un livre sans même lever les yeux.

– Famille de tarée, marmonna Mulciber.

– C'est-ce que j'ai toujours dit, ajouta Sirius en reculant derrière, les autres l'imitant restant derrière elle. À plus Cissy.

Narcissa agita la main et le cri de rage de Bellatrix leur parvint au travers du bois de la porte désormais close.

– Depuis quand t'es pour les armes à feu ? demanda Sirius à Marlène en démarrant la voiture.

– Je suis contre mais mes parents sont républicains, lui rappela-t-elle en attachant sa ceinture, jetant un œil à l'arrière. Vous êtes pas trop serrés ?

Ils déposèrent Alice chez elle. Ils aperçurent Frank qui l'attendait. James le vit la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, comprenant parfaitement ce que ressentait le garçon. Inconsciemment il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de Lily qui le lui rendit. Elle aurait pu s'installer à côté de lui… il y avait de la place maintenant qu'Alice était descendue, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se détacher de lui. Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de la situation. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose au sujet de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle, pas dans cet état. Il demanda donc à Marlène de les conduire chez lui. Il laissa Lily descendre la première, sans pour autant complètement la lâcher, gardant sa main dans la sienne. À peine l'eu-t-il rejoint qu'il entendit Marlène verrouiller les portières de la voiture, Sirius criant quelque chose et cognant contre la vitre. Malheureusement pour lui, Marlène avait déjà redémarré, l'emportant avec elle et Remus.

– Je suis désolée, lâcha Lily tandis qu'il la soulevait de nouveau dans ses bras.

– De quoi ? De t'être fait kidnapper ? plaisanta-t-il en poussant la porte d'entrée. C'est pas plutôt aux ravisseurs de s'excuser ?

– De m'incruster comme ça chez toi, précisa-t-elle bien qu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à sa remarque.

– Premièrement, je t'ai invité. Et deuxièmement… y'a pas de deuxièmement.

– Merci d'être venu me chercher, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il gravissait les escaliers, la portant toujours avec aisance. Comment est-ce que vous avez remarqué ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je suis allé chez toi et tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais chez Alice. Sauf qu'Alice était venue te voir aussi alors on a essayé de te joindre et Bellatrix a utilisé ton téléphone et s'est faite passer pour toi. Elle a d'abord dit que t'étais chez Remus sauf que j'avais Remus au téléphone et il a dit qu'il était chez Marlène. Ensuite elle a dit que… suspends sa phrase, la déposant sur son lit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? insista la jeune fille.

– Que t'étais chez Diggory, fini-t-il par avouer baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

– C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de comprendre qu'il y avait cru. Tu sais très bien...

Elle ne poursuivit pas visiblement blessée par le fait qu'il la pense capable de sécher plus d'une semaine de cours, de mentir à ses parents, ainsi qu'à Alice et Remus pour un garçon. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, bien que cela ne soit pas dans ses habitudes et qu'il douta sincèrement qu'elle lui pardonne mais elle le prit de court, reprenant la parole la première, son expression ayant changé du tout au tout comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose qui reléguait tout le reste au second plan.

– Pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ?

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

– Tu as dit que tu allais chez moi, lui rappela-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

– Je… T'étais pas venue depuis une semaine en cours, mentit-il.

– Comme si t'allais assez en cours pour remarquer quand d'autres personnes sont absentes. Marlène avait raison. Tu mens affreusement mal.

– Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proche elle et toi ? demanda-t-il dans une vaine tentative de détourner son attention du sujet épineux sur lequel elle avait décidé de se concentrer.

– N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais chez moi ?

Il ne remarqua qu'elle s'était approchée de lui et qu'il avait reculé tout au long de leur échange que lorsque son dos rencontra le mur derrière lui. Il était coincé, bien que la proximité de la jolie rousse ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

– J'étais dans le coin !

– James !

– Quoi ! protesta-t-il une fois de plus avant de soupirer, ne pouvant décemment pas continuer à contourner le problème indéfiniment. Jesuisvenutedemandersituvoulaisalleraubalavec… moi.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle bien qu'il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un « quoi » d'incompréhension ou d'un « quoi » d'étonnement.

– J'ai dit, reprit-il, se forçant à articuler cette fois ci. Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi.

– Oui.

– Oui quoi ? demanda-t-il, son cerveau visiblement incapable de comprendre bien que se fut parfaitement limpide.

– Oui je veux aller au bal avec toi.

Il aurait probablement continué à répéter « quoi » à l'infini et ce peu importe le nombre de fois où elle aurait répété ou reformulé, si elle ne l'avait pas brusquement réduit au silence. Lily Evans était la personne la plus patiente qu’il n’eut jamais connu mais il avait toujours eu un don pour la mettre hors d'elle. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Pas vraiment tout du moins. Elle s'était saisi de son col, attirant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses pupilles émeraudes vrillant le doré des siennes et alors qu'il pensait recevoir un énième sermon, elle avait comblé le peu d'espace qui demeurait entre eux, capturant ses lèvres comme elle avait capturé son cœur il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Trop abasourdi pour le lui rendre immédiatement, il la sentit reculer. Instinctivement, ses mains se portèrent à sa taille pour la retenir. Il l'attira délicatement contre lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres à son tour. Elle y répondit passionnément, glissant ses bras autour de son cou tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Quoi qu'il eut expérimenté par le passé, l'adrénaline que provoqua leur baiser rendait pâle toute comparaison. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de nouveau pour reprendre son souffle, il réalisa soudain qu'elle avait accepté.

– T'as dit oui.

– Idiot, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant malicieusement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Encore et encore.


	26. 26

**\- Chapitre 26 -**

Sirius détacha sa ceinture pour se pencher entre les deux sièges à l'avant et tenter d'atteindre le bouton pour déverrouiller la portière mais Remus lui bloqua le poignet. Il lança un regard véritablement surpris au garçon qui venait de faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ce dernier lui lança un regard désolé sans pour autant le relâcher, allant jusqu'à bloquer son deuxième poignet lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de déverrouiller les portes. La garce l'avait monté contre lui. Son Moony à lui se retournait contre lui. Il lança un regard noir à Marlène qui le gratifia d'un sourire d'une extrême insolence dans le rétroviseur. Il se répéta plusieurs fois que la violence n'était pas la solution et puis… il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dessus sur la petite peste. Sans compter Remus qui malgré un gabarit peu intimidant, semblait dissimuler une force presque surhumaine entre ses doigts pourtant si fins.

– Je peux pas croire que tu sois de son côté ! l'accusa-t-il, tentant de le ramener à lui en utilisant la culpabilité.

– Je suis pas de son côté, protesta Remus sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur lui.

– Il est de mon côté, confirma Marlène en empruntant un virage serré qui le coucha sur les sièges. Remets ta ceinture.

– T'as failli ruiner mon magnifique visage ! s'écria le garçon, en s'exécutant pourtant.

– Tu serais quand même beau, soupira-t-elle.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en se laissant distraire, lançant un regard à Remus qui hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il était victime d'un kidnapping. Je veux descendre !

– Tu descendras quand on aura discuté ! lui répondit la jolie blonde en se garant au milieu de nul part.

– J'ai rien à dire ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, et croisa les bras comme si son air renfrogné ne suffisait pas à exprimer suffisamment son hostilité. Remus lui bloquait toujours le passage même s'il avait relâché ses poignets. Il ne savait pas comment Marlène avait réussi l'exploit de convaincre Remus de se retourner contre lui. Il était donc bien obligé de se plier à ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment.

– Nous oui, dit-elle avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et qui lui fit relever les yeux qu'il avait pourtant décidé de garder ostensiblement baissés.

– On est désolé Sirius, compléta Remus qui semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude tandis que Marlène hochait la tête.

Il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment. Il aurait dû mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ne lui avaient pas fait confiance. Ils n'avaient pas cru en son innocence. Sans les Potter, il serait peut-être en prison et pour un minimum de douze ans. C’était ce qu'avait dit le shérif pour le pousser aux aveux. Mais il ne parvenait pas à leur en vouloir puisqu'il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait agi différemment. Si autant de preuves avaient été dirigé contre l'un d'eux, il aurait aussi conclu à la culpabilité de la personne. Ils avaient été logiques. Ça ne diminuait pas leur amour pour lui. Ça rendait probablement ça d'autant plus difficile pour eux.

– Je suis pas en colère, soupira-t-il. Pas vraiment.

– Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents avec la même incrédulité.

– Je comprends pourquoi vous avez pensé que j'étais le coupable. C'était monté pour que vous tombiez dans le panneau.

– C'est mes répliques ça, lui fit remarquer Marlène qui se retrouvait à court d'arguments puisqu'il venait de dire mot pour mot ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à lui servir. Si t'étais pas en colère… pourquoi tu nous évitais ?

– Je t'évitais pas Princesse. Toi non plus Moon. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps après...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. C'était encore trop difficile pour lui de parler de Regulus. Les mots faisaient affluer des images et la douleur lui coupait bien souvent le souffle. Les regrets étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de la mort de son petit frère mais les choses s'étaient enchaînées trop rapidement et il avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre sur pieds. Ça n'avait pas été des journées bien constructives. Ils les avaient passé dans sa chambre. Dorea lui faisait monter ses repas lorsqu'il ne descendait pas. On ne lui posait pas de questions. Ils étaient là lorsque ça allait mieux et lui laissait l'espace dont il avait besoin lorsqu'il était de nouveau submergé par ses émotions. On ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait saccagé sa chambre sous l'effet de la colère, ni lorsqu'il avait sérieusement entamé les réserves d'alcool pour noyer sa tristesse.

– Alors tout va bien… entre nous ? demanda Remus dont les joues se teintèrent de rouge lorsqu'il utilisa le terme « nous », retrouvant des couleurs.

– Non, répondit Sirius avec une froideur digne de sa cousine Narcissa. Tu t'aies mis du côté de Marlène, ajouta-t-il, une lueur amusée éclairant son regard. Je te le pardonnerais pas.

Remus s'était légèrement tendu dans un premier temps avant de finalement comprendre que le garçon se payait sa tête. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du timide maraudeur. Marlène s'autorisa un sourire également, bien qu'elle n'admettrait pas qu'elle avait été tout aussi soulagé d'être débarrassé de cette culpabilité lancinante qui n'avait de cesse de la tourmenter.

– On va chez moi, lâcha Marlène, son humeur de nouveau au beau fixe.

Sirius ne tenta même pas de protester. La soirée l'avait épuisé et il voulait juste rentrer, peu importe chez qui. Il avait pourtant tendance à éviter comme la peste la mère de Marlène qui lui vouait une haine et un mépris qui pouvait faire concurrence à Walburga elle-même. Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme avait toujours senti que la haine sous-jacente des deux adolescents cachait en réalité une attirance assez forte et elle avait tout fait pour empêcher que sa petite princesse tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme inférieur. Elle avait d'autres ambitions pour sa fille et elle n'avait pas voulu que quoi que ce soit contrecarre ses projets. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire en imaginant la tête de la vieille pie, demain matin au petit déjeuner.

– Ma mère est à Bali Sirius, soupira Marlène en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait en tête.

– Tu gâches toujours tout mon plaisir, répondit le garçon sans se départir de son sourire, croisant le regard de Remus dans le rétroviseur.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiété. Marlène avait des nerfs en acier mais on ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour Remus. Il savait que le garçon était plutôt anxieux de nature et il avait cette manière particulière de considérer chaque chose qui lui arrivait, que ce soit leur amitié ou même son amour pour lui comme une chose irréelle et potentiellement éphémère. C'était comme s'il se préparait constamment à être abandonné. C'était une manière terriblement pessimiste d'aborder la vie et Sirius peinait à le convaincre qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Il le lui prouverait avec du temps. Un temps qui aurait dû être infini à leur âge mais qui leur était compté.

Lily fixa le plafond un long moment. Ce n'était définitivement pas celui de sa chambre. Il était plus ancien, quoi que plutôt bien entretenu. Elle se redressa, les draps glissant et la dénudant quelque peu. Elle rattrapa ces derniers assez rapidement pour couvrir sa poitrine, un rouge écarlate teintant ses joues. Elle lança anxieusement un regard autour d'elle et fut rassuré d'être seule. C'était étrange de voir le moderne côtoyer l'antique. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint en fleur de lys, lui-même dissimulé par des posters de joueurs de football américains dont les noms lui échappaient. Des coupes étaient posées sur des meubles qui dataient sûrement du temps où l'Amérique était encore sous le joug de la couronne britannique. Le vieux parquet était couvert par un tapis au design plus que contemporain et le lustre de cristal avait perdu la bataille face à des lampes murales led. Elle aperçue ses vêtements près du lit et se pencha pour les saisir, toujours aussi rouge au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Elle s'était souvenue de justesse que s'ils allaient jusqu'au bout, James réalisait son gage et se retrouvait donc sur la liste des personnes qui risquaient de perdre la vie le 31 juillet.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler son t-shirt, la porte de la salle de bain adjacente s'ouvrit et James apparu, une serviette autour de sa taille, son arc en v parfaitement dessiné. Ça allait être plus que compliqué de tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans les iris dorées du garçon qui étaient assombries par un sentiment qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien puisqu'il était le reflet de son propre désir pour lui. Elle abandonna l'idée de se rhabiller lorsqu'il grimpa dans le lit pour la rejoindre. Elle ne put retenir un léger rire lorsqu'il la coinça sous lui. Elle ne se lasserait probablement jamais de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ni la sensation de ses mains caressant sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec qui que ce soit, mais elle ne ressentait aucune appréhension face à cette proximité, certes nouvelle, mais complètement bienvenue. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, mais malheureusement pour elle, un des domestiques frappa à la porte, interrompant la douce ascension de baisers que James parsemait le long de son cou. Elle avait été tenté de le garder contre elle, mais sa pudeur l'en empêcha. Elle le laissa donc se détacher d'elle et se redressa aussi, ramenant pour la seconde fois les draps sur elle, allant jusqu'à cacher sa tête sous ces derniers. Elle entendit le rire de James éclater face à sa gêne. Elle ne ressortit la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, attirée par l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui leur avait été monté.

– Eh ! protesta-t-elle en le voyant se servir sans l'attendre, enfilant rapidement son t-shirt et bondissant hors du lit pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Elle était plutôt contre le train de vie un peu trop luxueux de certains habitants de Salem mais pour ce qui était de la nourriture… elle pourrait s'habituer à un chef étoilé. Elle attrapa une pâtisserie française qu'elle dévora littéralement. Le chocolat chaud était une perfection, et elle goûta à un fruit exotique à la fois amer et sucré. James avait une préférence pour ce qui était au chocolat, l'influence de Remus assez visible à ce stade. Encore une fois, il lui arracha un rire en passant derrière elle, pinçant sa hanche et la faisant se tordre légèrement dans une vaine tentative de se soustraire à son emprise. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant soit une constante. Elle avait toujours considéré avec appréhension l'idée de routine, pourtant elle se prenait à la désirer si celle-ci était semblable à ce réveil à ses côtés.

Ils furent de nouveau interrompus et lorsque Dorea apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Lily se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir imité James qui était parti s'habiller. Ça lui aurait évité de devoir tenir une conversation en culotte avec la mère de son… petit ami ? C'était une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Les choses étaient allées si vite. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de conversation à ce sujet, lui ayant préféré une activité plus physique.

James était étrangement traditionnel pour ce qui touchait aux relations amoureuses. Un peu comme s'il avait appris tout ce qu'il savait dans des bouquins du dix-septième siècle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était fort probable. Elle profita du fait que James venait de ressortir de la salle de bain pour se faufiler dans celle-ci et aller s'habiller en s'excusant auprès de Dorea qui était déjà en train d'essayer d'arranger la tignasse indomptable de son fils. Elle l'entendit protester.

– Maman ! Pas devant elle ! Elle va croire que je suis un gamin.

– Je suis certaine qu'elle t’a choisi pour ton extrême maturité, ironisa Dorea. Vous vous protégez au moins ?

– Maman !

– Oh trésor, tu rougis. C'est normal pour deux personnes de votre âge d'avoir des...

– Maman !

–... envies, et je pense que tu es assez grand pour...

– Maman ! Stop.

–... te lancer là-dedans mais c'est important de savoir dans quoi tu mets les pieds ou autre chose d'ailleurs.

– Maman pitié.

– Même si elle prend la pilule tu dois te protéger ! C'est le préservatif qui empêche la transmission des maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

– Je veux mourir. Je suis sûr qu'elle t’entend.

Et effectivement, Lily entendait tout et hésitait entre le rire et une furieuse envie d'enfoncer sa tête dans un trou à la manière d'une autruche. Elle n'allait certainement pas sortir de cette salle de bain tant que Dorea ne sera pas partie. Elle avait déjà eu cette conversation gênante avec ses parents et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de réitérer l'expérience avec Dorea ou pire… Charlus. Ce dernier ayant rejoint sa femme pour apporter son expertise à James.

– Ta mère et moi...

– Je veux pas savoir.

– Ta conception est une part de ton identité James, expliqua calmement Dorea. C'était à Bali.

– Je veux pas savoir, répéta James.

– Dorea tu t'éloignes du sujet. La localisation importe peu même si on peut considérer qu'un climat de vacances peut attiser le désir sexuel de deux protagonistes. Concentrons-nous néanmoins sur la technique. Les zones érogènes de ta mère sont nombreuses et...

Lily entendit la porte claquer et interrompre -dieu merci– la phrase de Charlus. Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain lorsque le couple quitta la chambre. Elle se tenait le ventre. Ce dernier était un peu douloureux à force de rire. C'était une matinée des plus joyeuses et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé la nuit ici plutôt que chez elle, seule, à ressasser le cauchemar d'avoir été retenue prisonnière au manoir Jedusor. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle rentrerait chez elle. C'était facile de mentir à des étrangers. Beaucoup moins à sa propre famille. Elle avait plutôt une bonne relation avec ses parents qui l'avaient toujours soutenue et même si les choses étaient souvent compliquées entre elles, Pétunia restait sa sœur. Elle attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait mis à charger cette nuit et parcouru rapidement ses messages. Le dernier qu'elle avait reçu avait été envoyé par sa mère qui lui demandait si elle rentrait aujourd'hui de chez Alice. Elle pianota rapidement sur son écran tactile pour répondre. Elle se sentit rassurée par sa propre réponse. Elle allait rentrer chez elle.

Elle lança un regard à l'extérieur, se perdant dans la contemplation du jardin à la française des Potter, trouvant un certain réconfort dans les tracés parfaitement symétriques de celui-ci. Les révélations de Severus l'avaient secoué mais sa décision était prise. Elle réussirait à convaincre Severus de rendre le journal même si ça signifiait qu'elle serait celle qui perdrait la vie.

Sa résolution s'étiola lorsque James apparu de nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle voulait plus de temps avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Il s'était endormi en premier la veille et elle avait eu tout le loisir de le regarder. Il avait les cheveux en bataille comme toujours, et nul doute que le lendemain matin, ils le seraient davantage encore. Une part d'elle rêvait de dompter la tignasse du garçon et l'autre était convaincue que son amour pour lui était directement proportionnel au désordre de celle-ci. Elle connaissait ses traits par cœur. Ses cils scandaleusement longs battaient doucement sur ses joues d'enfants qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement perdu bien que ses mâchoires soient parfaitement dessinées. Elle était bien tentée de le réveiller pour pouvoir se perdre dans ses pupilles au doré inimitable mais elle aimait le voir aussi calme, à l'opposé de son hyperactivité habituelle. Il s'était endormi un sourire aux lèvres après qu'elle l'eut embrassé et elle espérait qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas. James possédait un sourire – un rire – que l'on pouvait définir de communicatif mais ça aurait été bien réducteur. Il était bien souvent d'une neutralité presque hostile, mais lorsqu'il souriait, tout son visage s'éclairait. C'était comme voir l'été renaître après un hiver particulièrement rude en sautant la case printemps. Une chaleur se dégageait de toute sa personne et irradiait tout sur son passage. C'était aussi rare que dévastateur. Elle avait eu tout le loisir d'explorer son corps la veille et elle n'avait jamais autant aimé le sport. Elle se serait probablement endormie la main sur ses tablettes de chocolat si ce n'était pas les battements de son cœur qui la fascinaient le plus. Lorsqu'elle posait sa main sur ce dernier, il s'emballait brusquement.

Elle avait toujours pensé que l'amour inconditionnel était réservé aux membres de sa famille, pourtant elle avait cette intangible certitude que James Potter l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours, tout comme elle l'aimait même si elle ne pourrait tenir sa promesse d'une éternité à ses côtés.

James avait réussi à semer ses parents et leur intarissable litanie de conseils. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre Lily qu'il avait abandonné dans sa fuite, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'avait rien entendu même si une part de lui était assez lucide concernant l'isolation qui laissait à désirer dans le vieux manoir.

Il n'avait pas couché avec Lily. Non pas qu'il n'en n'eut pas envie mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Le foutu gage donné par Severus continuait à leur pourrir la vie. S'il couchait avec elle, il réalisait le défi et se retrouvait automatiquement propulsé sur la liste des condamnés à mort par le Maître du Jeu. Sans compter qu'étrangement… il voulait que ce soit spécial. Avec Emmeline ça s'était fait plutôt naturellement, comme une suite logique mais sans que ce soit vraiment un événement marquant ou un acte qui ait du sens. Mais avec Lily, il voulait que ça le soit et que ça en ait.

Mais c'était compliqué de résister à la jolie rousse. Il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour se détacher d'elle ce matin. Il avait eu le souffle coupé en s'éveillant à ses côtés. Il avait cru à un rêve mais lorsqu'il avait tendu la main vers elle, ses doigts n'avaient rencontré nul mirage. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là à observer son visage d'ange parfaitement détendu. Sa bouche en pétale de rose légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait son souffle auquel il aurait voulu mêler le sien. Ses paupières closes, sous lequel il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'émeraude de ses iris tout en sachant que son imagination ne leur rendait jamais suffisamment justice. Ses cheveux d'un roux sombre dont les reflets enflammés étaient accentués par le blanc des oreillers. Sans compter que les draps s'étaient jugés indigne de la toucher, laissant sa poitrine généreuse et bourgeonnée de rose dénudée. Bon sang, c'était la plus belle vision qu'il eut jamais eue sous les yeux et il espérait avoir le privilège de la voir encore à l'avenir.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre après avoir frappé. Elle était debout près de la fenêtre et une fois de plus il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était là avec lui et c'était un miracle qu'il n'avait pas cru possible. Un rêve d'enfant qu'il avait abandonné par peur de l'échec. Pourtant elle se tenait dans sa chambre, comme elle s'était tenue dans ses bras cette nuit.

– Désolé… lâcha-t-il en rougissant probablement, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il s'excusait pour ses parents sans qu'il ait besoin de préciser quoi que ce soit et donc de ré-aborder le sujet.

– J'ai les mêmes à la maison, répondit-elle tout en s'approchant de lui.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il doutant que qui que ce soit atteigne un tel niveau de malaise avec ses parents.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle vint s'y blottir. Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux encore un peu humides bien qu'elle les eu séchés après sa douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'elle sentait comme lui, ayant probablement utilisé son shampoing. Il glissa délicatement ses doigts sous son t-shirt pour effleurer sa taille et l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Il la sentit se presser davantage contre lui et passer un bras autour de son cou, l'autre venant se poser contre son cœur. Il intima vainement à ce dernier l'ordre de battre un peu moins fort. C'était presque impossible de ralentir les dératés de celui-ci lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages. Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir réellement envie, se sentant plus vivant que jamais à ses côtés.

– Après l'histoire avec Emmeline, c'est plutôt compréhensible qu'ils aient des doutes sur le fait que tu sois au point à ce sujet, le taquina-t-elle bien qu'on pouvait déceler une pointe de jalousie dans son intonation.

James savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment enceinte. Et il était presque certain que Lily savait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte aussi mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer. Emmeline avait décidé de réaliser le gage tout en sachant qu'un mensonge corromprait son âme et l'enverrait droit à la case « mort subite » le 31 juillet. Ce qui signifiait que ce que le Maître du Jeu lui promettait ou ce avec quoi il la menaçait était suffisamment important pour qu'elle risque sa vie. Il était plus que probable que ce soit en rapport avec son frère qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris, était atteint d'une maladie orpheline. Il ne lui en voulait pas même si ça avait sensiblement compliqué les choses avec Lily. Il n'avait pas le temps pour le ressentiment ou la vengeance. Il voulait simplement profiter de chaque instant avec elle au cas où ils échoueraient.

Il se pencha donc vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser plus parlant que n'importe quelle déclaration. Il exprima à travers celui-ci tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer à voix haute. Sa peur de la perdre, de tout gâcher encore une fois, son désir pour elle, l'infinie tendresse qu'il ressentait pour ce qu'elle était, la passion qui l'enflammait systématiquement à son contact, ses doutes concernant leur futur et ses certitudes quant à son amour pour elle. Il la sentit glisser une main dans ses cheveux, entremêler ses doigts dans ses mèches et approfondir sensiblement leur baiser. Elle allait finir par le rendre dingue.

– Je te raccompagne ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle s'écarta.

– Je me raccompagne mais tu peux venir, dit-elle en souriant, l'idée de conduire de nouveau la voiture de Dorea l'enchantant de toute évidence.

– Les clés sont dans l'entrée, l'informa-t-il en la suivant les mains dans les poches. Evans…

– Hm ? demanda-t-elle sans s'arrêter pour autant ce qui lui facilitait les choses en quelque sorte puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos.

– Sors avec moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait ça mais ça avait toujours été sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour se laisser une porte de sortie si la réponse était négative. Et dieu seul sait qu'elle l'avait été. Sirius avait aussi tenu des comptes mais ça c'était une autre histoire, toujours était-il qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé aussi sérieusement qu'aujourd'hui. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement fait sa demande de manière plus spectaculaire mais il avait appris à la connaître et il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par les grands gestes mais plutôt par les petits qui ont du sens. Il était plus sûr de lui que par le passé, se sentant déjà « avec elle » mais il avait besoin d'être certain que tout ça n'était pas une énième mauvaise interprétation de sa part.

Il la vit ralentir et s'arrêter sans pour autant se tourner vers lui, et il douta une seconde de sa réponse. Peut-être avait-il été trop vite ? Peut-être que c'était trop tôt. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre ? Elle interrompit le flot de questions qui envahissait son esprit.

– Oui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, glissant une main sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui de manière à ce que le dos de la jeune fille soit contre son torse. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, souriant en comprenant que la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas retourné était ses joues rouges écarlates. Il déposa un baiser sur l'une d'elle et la relâcha lorsqu'elle lui tapota l'avant-bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant presser le pas avant qu'il ne puisse faire de remarque sur son gène. Il n'en avait de toute manière aucune intention. Qui était-il pour se moquer lorsqu'il était dans le même état, les joues rouges et le cœur battant. Elle avait dit oui. Lily Evans était sa petite amie.


	27. 27

**\- Chapitre 27 -**

_Lily bascula dans le vide._

_Elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Pas même à l'impact. La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa durant sa chute fut l'état de son corps une fois qu'il entrerait en contact avec le sol, quatre étages plus bas. Elle s'était interdit de penser à sa famille ou à ses amis et encore moins à « lui » lorsqu'elle avait décidé de sauter. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la vie après la mort, à la lumière au bout du tunnel ou même à cette histoire de voir défiler sa vie sous ses yeux. Pourtant la dernière était partiellement vraie. Son esprit semblait peu enclin à lui fournir des images de son enfance ou même de son adolescence, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qui l'avait amené à cet instant particulier. Il ne remonta donc que de quelques jours._

– On ne devrait pas être là, râla Alice qui avait décidé qu'elle ne toucherait à rien dans la boutique et qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés pour signifier son mécontentement et son hostilité.

– Je refuse de laisser Severus Snape me gâcher la vie ! rétorqua Marlène qui essayait une tenue d’Harley Quinn et observait son reflet. Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle à Dorcas qui avait opté pour Poison Ivy.

– Ils te vont tous bien ! soupira la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

– Tu ne me regardes même pas s'agaça Marlène en cherchant du regard Emmeline et Hestia qui essayaient respectivement un costume de Super Girl et Wonder Woman un peu plus loin. Lily, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

– Je suis d'accord avec Dorcas pour le coup ! Ils te vont tous tellement bien ! Je peux même pas faire par élimination !

Lily était à la fois admirative et envieuse. Elle-même peinait à trouver le costume idéal. Elle n'espérait pas que tout lui aille comme à Marlène mais ça semblait trop demander qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose dans au moins l'un d'eux. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Dorcas, envisageant sérieusement de dire à James qu'elle ne voulait plus aller au bal.

– Fais comme moi. Prends le premier que t'as essayé, lui conseilla Dorcas, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran, complètement absorbée par son jeu.

– Je peux pas faire ça, je veux…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle n'avait jamais été vaniteuse, ni particulièrement soucieuse de son apparence. Bien évidemment, elle aimait être jolie mais tout était différent depuis qu'elle sortait avec James. Elle adorait voir le regard du garçon s'illuminer lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il ne se lasse, surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas...

– Lily tu rougis, lui fit remarquer Alice, la tirant de ses pensées, et souriant pour la première fois de la matinée. Tu penses à James ! Espèce de petite perverse !

– Alice ! s'exclama Lily en rougissant davantage encore, confirmant de ce fait l'accusation de sa meilleure amie, lançant un regard inquiet vers Emmeline qui se tenait –dieu merci– trop loin pour entendre.

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation. Elles formaient désormais un groupe hétéroclite assez uni malgré leurs centres d'intérêt diamétralement opposés. Lily ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher et bien qu'Emmeline ait rompu avec James, elle savait que la jeune fille avait toujours des sentiments pour le garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que ceux-ci disparaissent du jour au lendemain. Emmeline l'avait aimé longtemps. Sans compter que le garçon et la jolie cheerleader étaient allés plus loin qu'eux et Lily en éprouvait une insécurité irrationnelle. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle ne lui suffise pas. Elle le savait différent de Sirius dont les conquêtes n'étaient plus à compter mais James avait lui aussi son petit palmarès, bien qu'il se montrait plus discret que son cousin et meilleur ami. Il sortait beaucoup et les soirées qu'il fréquentait n'étaient pas vraiment réputées pour leur sobriété et leur chasteté. Même si ces derniers temps, il semblait avoir une nette préférence pour sa chambre… pour son lit, elle sentait dans ses baisers qu'il voulait plus et qu'il devait se contrôler.

– Essaye celle-ci, lui ordonna Marlène en lui tendant une robe blanche aux influences gréco-romaines certaines, fendu jusqu'en haut de la cuisse des deux côtés.

– Je peux pas mettre ça, c'est…

– C'est le but, la coupa Marlène sur un ton sans appel. Le blanc fera ressortir tes cheveux et tes seins méritent ce décolleté plongeant. Je veux même pas parler de tes jambes.

– James a beaucoup trop de chance, soupira Dorcas.

– Je vais peut-être aller à ce bal si c'est-ce que tu portes, ajouta Alice.

Lily savait que ses amies exagéraient pour la mettre en confiance. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce fût vraiment efficace mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se dirigeait néanmoins vers les cabines d'essayage pour enfiler La Robe. Marlène était douée. Elle observa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et elle se trouva… belle. C'était le mot. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La robe la faisait paraitre « aérienne ». Le voile blanc était d'une légèreté incroyable, à la limite de la transparence. Les drapés et les fendues étaient une véritable œuvre d'art, et le décolleté qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril mettait effectivement sa poitrine en valeur. Le dos nu accentuait la cambrure de ses reins et le blanc, les reflets de ses cheveux comme l'avait prédit Marlène.

– Marlène dit qu'elle t’a trouvé la robe parfaite. Sors de là qu'on te voit ! lui ordonna Emmeline.

– Si c'est la pure merveille que Marley nous a promis alors je risque de te la voler, ajouta Hestia en riant.

Lily sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec bien plus d'assurance que lorsqu'elle y était rentrée. Le silence du groupe de fille l'inquiéta. Peut-être qu'elle avait été présomptueuse. Elle comprit néanmoins qu'il s'agissait d'un silence d'unanimité plutôt qu'autre chose. Elles la trouvaient belle aussi. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues pour dissimuler les rougeurs qui n'avaient pas manqué de refaire leur apparition, s'attirant les rires de ses amies qui l'entourèrent et la noyèrent sous un déluge de compliments. Elle espérait qu'elle plairait à James.

Surtout si ça devait être leur dernière soirée ensemble...

Elle avait longtemps réfléchi et surtout espéré, refusant et écartant une idée lancinante qui ne lui laissait aucun répit et qui s'avérera être la seule solution. Elle était terrifiée et pourtant décidée. Rien ne la détournerait de sa décision si ce n'est une solution qui les sauverait tous. Elle avait réussi à se mettre à la place de Severus. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Son amour pour elle lui semblait absurde, inconcevable. Mais elle s'était faite violence. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ses motivations pour parvenir à le faire changer d'avis. La seule solution qui s'était dessiné au terme de sa réflexion était extrême… mais nécessaire. Severus n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. James et les autres étaient incapables de le voir… ou peut-être qu'elle était celle qui ne parvenait pas à être objective. Toujours était-il qu'elle espérait ne pas se tromper cette fois. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à aller jusqu'au bout. Peut-être qu'il y avait une fin heureuse à cette histoire...

Le soir du bal était arrivé plus vite que prévu. Son échéance était encore plus proche que le couvre-feu imposé à Cendrillon. L'exécution de Rubeus Hagrid était prévue pour vingt-deux heure. Le bal commençait à vingt heures. Elle aurait voulu plus de temps avec lui. Avec James. Elle s'était préparée consciencieusement. S'il y avait une infime chance pour que tout prenne fin aujourd'hui, alors elle voulait qu'il conserve un souvenir heureux d'elle.

Elle avait enfilé son costume de déesse grecque ainsi que le diadème composé de fines fleurs dorées que Marlène lui avait conseillé. Sa mère l'avait aidé à se coiffer. Celle-ci avait remonté ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon d'inspiration grecque – à l'image de sa robe – enroulant ses mèches autour de l'élastique de sa couronne. Elle avait hésité à ajouter des accessoires comme des bracelets dorés qui seraient venus enserrer ses bras, un peu en dessous de ses épaules mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée, optant pour la simplicité qui était bien plus à son image.

Elle avait entendu son père lui annoncer l'arrivée de son « cavalier » et dans sa précipitation, elle oublia de lancer un dernier regard à son miroir pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable. Elle eut la réponse en croisant le regard de James qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être cliché. Elle adorait ça. Elle s'était sentie belle dans le magasin et même quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa chambre mais les regards de ses amies ou même de sa mère n'étaient en rien comparables avec ce qu'elle lisait dans les iris dorées de James, assombries par le désir, illuminés d'admiration, brillantes de possessivité et irradiant d'un amour qui n'avait d'égal que le sien. Elle entendit son père lui faire un compliment mais James resta silencieux… il n'avait besoin de dire quoi que soit.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé plutôt beau garçon, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. La plupart des filles lui préféraient Sirius mais elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, bien qu'on pouvait relever une vaine tentative de dompter ceux-ci. Il avait opté pour un costume taillé noir, des plus simples. Il avait néanmoins décidé de se passer de cravate et de nœud papillon. Sa tenue était complétée de minuscules cornes rouges qui pointait à travers ses boucles sombres pour faire de lui le petit démon qu'il était. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et laissa sa mère les prendre en photo. Celle-ci s'agaça que les deux adolescents n'aient pas regardé l'objectif mais Lily ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du garçon et réciproquement.

Il l'entraina vers sa voiture sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à ses parents… Elle aurait voulu les serrer dans ses bras au cas où les choses tourneraient mal avec Severus. L'impatience de James n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait été capable de retenir ses larmes à la perspective même de ne plus jamais revoir sa famille. Avant de monter dans la limousine qu'il avait louée pour la soirée, il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle adorait sentir ses mains enserrer fermement sa taille pour mieux la garder contre lui. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec toute la passion qu'il suscitait chez elle, se pressant contre lui et approfondissant leur baiser. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de devoir renoncer à tout ça dans un futur plus que proche… imminent.

– On va arriver en retard, fini-t-il par dire en souriant, ses lèvres effleurant toujours les siennes comme s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'écarter.

– Depuis quand tu respectes les horaires ? plaisanta-t-elle en glissant une main dans les boucles couleur chocolat du garçon.

– Je prends exemple sur ma petite amie, répondit-il en souriant assez fier de lui.

– Ta petite amie ? l'interrogea-t-elle en tentant de dissimuler un sourire de pure délectation derrière une expression de curiosité feinte. Je ne savais pas que tu étais en couple !

– Mais… commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perdu, ayant toujours autant de mal avec les expressions et le second degré.

– James, lâcha-t-elle en riant sincèrement.

– C'est toi, insista-t-il parfaitement sérieux. Je sors avec toi.

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'incompréhension du garçon. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette perpétuelle opposition entre le petit génie qu'il était dans à peu près tous les domaines et son ignorance de tout ce qui avait rapport aux relations et interactions avec les membres de sa propre espèce. Elle avait mis un certain temps à comprendre comment il fonctionnait et la plupart du temps, elle s'évertuait à ne pas utiliser d'expression ou de métaphore, optant pour un langage plus épuré sans fioritures de quelques sortes que ce soit. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser, exprimant à travers celui-ci sa reconnaissance pour ce constant bonheur qu'il lui offrait. Elle était heureuse.

– Je t'aime James Potter.

Elle avait prononcé ça comme des aveux. Ses joues ne s'étaient pas teinté de rouge et son assurance ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa sincérité. Elle l'aimait et l'avait – à bien y réfléchir – probablement toujours aimé. Elle n'avait jamais été insensible au garçon mais elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à pousser la réflexion de peur de parvenir à cette conclusion qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui la plus parfaite des fins. Tout était toujours décuplé lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, que ce soit la colère, la tristesse ou l'amour. Plus intenses que jamais, ses sentiments pour lui la submergeaient. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus ce garçon insupportable qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds et auquel elle refusait d'attribuer la moindre qualité. Elle était capable de voir le bon comme le mauvais. D'aimer chaque facette de lui, passées, présentes et futures.

James aurait juré que son cœur avait suspendu, l'espace de quelques secondes, ses battements, comme pour marquer à jamais cet instant où tout avait basculé. Plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il avait onze à peine, lorsque Lily Evans avait bouleversé son monde de logique parfaite. Elle était cette variable qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir, cette constante qui régissait tout depuis ce fameux jour où il lui avait demandé pour la première fois de sortir avec lui. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui avait suivi. Des années d'hostilité pour finalement parvenir à cet objectif tant désiré. Elle était sa petite amie et… elle l'aimait. Ses mots résonnèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'elle basculait dans le vide. Il avait couru mais il était trop tard. Lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus du bord, elle n'était plus là. Seul demeurait son corps disloqué par la chute. Il ne parvenait pas à ordonner les événements qui avait conduit à cette situation.

Ça aurait dû être une soirée parfaite. Lorsqu'elle était apparue en haut des escaliers, il avait oublié de respirer. Elle avait toujours été la plus belle à ses yeux mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle était parvenue à surpasser la perfection qu'elle était déjà. Et alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que le sourire irradiant de bonheur de celle qu'il pouvait désormais appeler sa « petite amie », elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il les avait lui-même bien souvent pensé sans jamais osé se déclarer. Ce n'était pas tant la peur du rejet que l'incertitude de ce qui suivrait qui l'avait empêché d'être le premier à confesser ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Une part de lui était convaincu que rien ne serait plus comme avant, une fois qu'il aurait avoué ses sentiments. Il s'était trompé. Rien n'avait changé. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt logique. Ces mots n'étaient que le reflet de ce qui était déjà.

– Je t'aime James Potter.

Il était plutôt doué pour ce qui était de savoir des choses mais c'était une certitude bien différente de ceux à quoi il était habitué. Il savait que Lily Evans l'aimait. Il le savait lorsqu'il croisait son regard par hasard, bien qu'elle fût à l'autre bout d'une pièce noire de monde. Il le savait lorsqu'elle lui offrait ce rire aux accents inimitables. Il le savait même lorsqu'elle irradiait de colère contre lui. Il le savait d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait en douter lorsque ses lèvres retrouvaient finalement les siennes. Tout comme il savait qu'il l'aimait. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il avait répondu à sa déclaration.

– Je t'aime aussi Lil'.

Il ne l'entendrait plus lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà et ses propres mots ne pourraient plus atteindre celle à qui il était destiné. James n'avait jamais été confronté à la mort avant cette nuit-là. Il aurait voulu sauter dans le vide pour réduire cette distance insurmontable entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans elle. Un monde où elle n'existerait pas. Pourtant il était bien là, sans elle et avec pour seule compagnie celle de Severus Snape. James se tourna vers son ennemi de toujours qui, tétanisé, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. Il l'aurait probablement tué s'il s'était écouté mais le Jeu n'était pas terminé. S'il laissait libre cours à sa fureur, Lily se serait sacrifiée pour rien. Les images de leur dernière danse se mêlaient à ses dernières paroles, ici même. Elle avait toujours été brillante. Son costume d'Athéna lui allait à merveille. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit celle qui soit parvenue à trouver une solution pour sauver tout le monde… à une exception près. Son exception à lui. Lily.

La porte donnant accès à la tour de l'horloge de l'école, s'ouvrit à la volée et il vit apparaitre plusieurs policiers. Parmi eux se trouvait le père de Remus. James se fichait pas mal de leurs armes pointées sur lui. Plus rien ne comptait. S'ils tiraient, il pourrait la rejoindre. Il envisageait sérieusement de sauter lorsque tout serait fini. Lorsqu'il se serait assuré que ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait pas été vain.

– Tu vas leur donner le journal maintenant, lâcha-t-il en fixant Snape. Pour elle.

Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué la seule personne qu'il eut jamais vraiment aimée. Elle avait sauté mais c'était comme s'il l'avait lui-même poussé dans le vide… et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Il avait espéré quand lui avouant la véritable raison qui le poussait à suivre les instructions du journal, elle ne se mettrait plus en travers de son chemin. Ça avait été une erreur de jugement terrible de sa part. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait continué à se battre. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle serait celle qui mourrait. Lily n'avait jamais été égoïste. Elle était une bonne personne… et il l'aimait pour ça.

Il aurait cent fois préféré rester chez lui, mais en tant que membre du conseil des élèves, il n'avait pas eu le choix de se rendre à ce foutu bal. Il avait trouvé refuge dans la tour de l'horloge, loin de l'agitation du gymnase plein à craquer dont les vitres vibraient au rythme de musiques aussi entrainantes qu'agaçantes. Elle l'avait bien évidemment retrouvé. Pour discuter. Pour tenter de le convaincre une dernière fois de remettre le journal aux autorités. Aveuglé par la jalousie, il n'avait rien voulut entendre.

– Tu es venue avec lui ! l'accusa-t-il hors de lui.

– Un innocent va mourir ce soir si tu ne fais rien Severus, répondit-elle avec une douceur qu'il ne méritait pas.

– Si t'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire, tu ne serais pas là, à te pavaner au bras de Potter.

– Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Severus, je te connais. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut, affirma-t-elle.

– Si tu retournais danser avec Potter hein ? répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

– J'ai appelé la police, avoua-t-elle.

– C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne vais pas leur donner le journal ! Si je fais ça… tu vas mourir !

– Si tu ne le fais pas, je mourrais aussi, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il remarquant soudain qu'elle était bien trop proche de la rambarde. Lily ?

– Je sais que tu feras ce qui est juste.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il avait entendu le cri de Potter qui avait foncé vers elle, comme s'il avait pu l'arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait sauté. Il l'avait tué. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver. Ces gens qui ne la méritaient pas. Il n'entendit pas les hommes du shérif leur ordonner de mettre leurs mains en évidences. Il n'entendit pas non plus l'ordre de Potter. Seul résonnait les paroles de Lily. Sans elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ses ambitions, ses rêves, rien n'importait. C'était pour elle qu'il voulait réussir. Pour leur offrir à tous les deux, un avenir meilleur, loin de Salem, loin de Potter. Ensemble. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ce futur avec lui. Pas à ce prix. Et il n'en voulait plus. Son choix fut donc des plus aisés. Grâce à elle. Il se tourna vers le père de Remus et lui tendit le journal, respectant ainsi, la dernière volonté de celle qu'il aimerait… à jamais.


	28. Epilogue

**\- Épilogue -**

Lily se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se redressa trop brusquement pour que la pièce ne se mette pas à tanguer dangereusement. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa propre personne à la recherche d'un indice qui lui confirmerait qu'elle était… morte. La seule chose que ses yeux rencontrèrent fut son pyjama aux motifs de biche. Elle examina ses avants bras ainsi que ses jambes après avoir repoussé la couette. Elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure...

– Lily ! hurla Pétunia, ce qui la fit sursauter puisqu'elle s'attendait à être seule.

Elle fut incapable de répondre à sa sœur, tétanisée par la peur et surtout par l'espoir infime qu'Il serait là aussi. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui avait fallu tout le courage du monde pour sauter. Elle avait vu James pousser la porte au moment où elle avait basculé dans le vide. Elle avait vu la détresse du garçon, elle avait lu tout son amour pour elle. Elle avait fait ça pour les sauver tous mais l'idée d'avoir abandonné James la brisait. Elle avait longtemps été aveugle au lien qui les unissait tous les deux mais désormais, elle était plus que certaine qu'il était celui qui lui était destiné. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande romantique et le concept d'âme sœur lui semblait creux, vide de sens. Elle ne pouvait qu'y croire lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à lui. À la fois opposés et complémentaires, ils étaient comme deux faces d'une même pièce et peut-être qu'ils étaient condamnés comme celle-ci à ne jamais se voir, unis mais séparés.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement à la volée, laissant apparaître une Pétunia qui posa sur elle un regard profondément scandalisé. Lily connaissait assez sa sœur pour comprendre que celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait encore au lit. C'était incompréhensible. C'était comme si elle revivait une journée « type ». Elle l'entendit lui hurler que si elles étaient en retard pour sa rentrée en tant que senior, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le cerveau de Lily, tenta d'assimiler les paroles de sa sœur. « Rentrée » ? « En senior ? ». Son paradis était… le premier jour de la rentrée ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce choix des forces supérieures qui étaient à l'œuvre mais elle décida de se prêter au jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment rester au lit et risquer de se mettre à dos la réplique parfaite de Pétunia.

Elle se leva donc et à mesure qu'elle se préparait, son excitation grandissait. S'il s'agissait du premier jour de cours… alors Il serait là ! Elle allait le voir. Elle accorda à son apparence un peu plus de temps malgré les protestations excédées de Pétunia. Celle-ci sembla plus que surprise lorsqu'elle la rejoignit finalement dans l'entrée.

– Il était temps que tu fasses un effort. T'es une junior maintenant.

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de sa sœur aînée. Il avait fallu un effort presque surhumain à Pétunia pour prononcer ce demi – compliment. Elle était plutôt satisfaite que son imaginaire lui ait offert une réalité alternative crédible. Si Pétunia avait été gentille avec elle, elle aurait su qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Dans cette version, elle pouvait presque croire qu'elle était encore en vie. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas morte ? Peut-être qu'elle était dans le coma. James était-il à son chevet ? Son cœur se brisa à l'idée du mal qu'elle avait causé à ses proches. Elle aurait voulu être certaine que ça n'avait pas été vain. Que Severus avait bel et bien rendu le journal. Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer de tout son cœur. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit les clés de sa voiture qui était comme toujours garée dans sa rue. Elle lança un regard vers la maison de son ami d'enfance. Elle ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait voir. Elle démarra et prit la direction de chez Remus malgré les plaintes de Pétunia qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller chercher le garçon qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

– Tu ne disais pas ça quand il s'est mis à traîner avec Sirius, lui rappela Lily avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Pétunia en plissant le nez de dégoût avant d'agiter la main pour la faire taire alors qu'elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour répondre. Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche, réponds pas ! T'es vraiment trop bizarre !

Elle se gara près de Remus qui l'attendait comme toujours. Il grimpa assez silencieusement dans la minuscule voiture, se tassant un peu sous le regard accusateur de Pétunia. Il avait toujours été terrifié par la jeune fille, et Lily lui lança un sourire désolé dans son rétroviseur. Elle s'en voulait de lui infliger la présence de sa sœur même dans cet « ailleurs » mais la journée suivait à la perfection ce qui s'était passé le premier jour de sa vraie rentrée. Pétunia et Vernon avaient rompu pendant l'été et elle avait dû prendre la relève et conduire sa sœur à l'école. Un trajet des plus éprouvants pour Remus qui devait survivre aux remarques acerbes de la cheerleader.

Elle trouva assez facilement une place sur le parking et descendit rapidement de la voiture. Remus tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendit pas, lui lançant rapidement qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle slaloma entre les étudiants qui se pressaient déjà en masse compacte dans les couloirs. Elle agita la main pour saluer Marlène, Emmeline, et le reste des filles de l'équipe mais ces dernières la regardèrent comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé sur le front. Elle s'arrêta net dans sa course en voyant Rabastan passer un bras autour des épaules de la jolie blonde dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire aussi brillant que faux. Elles n'étaient pas amies. Et Marlène sortait encore avec cet imbécile de Rabastan...

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son cerveau pour additionner deux plus deux. Si elle revivait sa rentrée… alors rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était arrivé. James et elle n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Elle entendit son rire clair et enfantin se mêler à celui de Sirius et Peter. Elle était en enfer. Elle aurait pu attribuer l'accélération de sa respiration à sa course mais ça aurait été mentir. Il était celui qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui avant de se raviser. Elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il la regarde comme une inconnue après avoir été tout son monde. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle recula donc. Cela attira le regard du jeune capitaine qui posa sur elle ses pupilles aux reflets dorés inimitables. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il l'aimait. C'était impossible. Pourtant elle le lisait dans son regard, dans sa manière de passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, dans son incrédulité heureuse lorsqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il l'avait toujours aimé de cette façon… elle ne s'en était juste jamais rendu compte.

La sonnerie retentit et alors que tous les élèves se bousculaient pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, refusant de détacher son regard de lui. Il était tout aussi immobile malgré les interpellations de Sirius. Ce dernier s'éloigna, excédé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, les laissant enfin seuls. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, de cette démarche assurée qui l'avait tant agacé par le passé et qui aujourd'hui la ravissait. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle pouvait lire au bord de ses lèvres toutes ses interrogations auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre sans passer pour une folle. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'avait rien à perdre et tout à y gagner.

– Ta voiture est en panne, mentit-elle en se retenant de sourire à l'idée de reproduire cette discussion qui avait tout fait basculer entre eux.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il visiblement perdu par les prémices de cette conversation qui promettait d'être sans queue ni tête. Mais elle fonctionnait ce matin. Comment… commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit.

– Je dois te raccompagner, annonça-t-elle, réprimant toujours l'irrépressible fou rire qui menaçait de poindre le bout de son nez.

– T'es pas obligée, répondit-il, ne remettant aucunement sa parole en doute, toujours aussi naïf. Je peux rentrer avec Sirius, il a toujours deux casques.

– Impossible, contra-t-elle. Il raccompagne Remus.

– Je peux prendre le bus...

– Avec les freshmen et les sophomores ? Et puis ton entraînement finit trop tard, il n'y aura plus de bus à cette heure-là.

– Je peux demander à quelqu'un de l'équipe de me déposer, balbutia-t-il, déstabilisé par son insistance.

– Je suis membre du conseil des élèves, c'est mon boulot, conclu-elle avant de tourner les talons. À ce soir !

Le soir, elle l'attendit. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Elle savait que ce n'était ni l'enfer, ni le paradis. C'était une seconde chance, et elle ne la gâcherait pas. Elle ignora Severus. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour le ressentiment ou la haine. Ce dernier l'ignorait d'ailleurs également, attendant Regulus pour ses cours du soir. Elle fut heureuse de voir que le frère de Sirius était sain et sauf.

– Laquelle est ta voiture ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur sur le parking, regardant autour d'eux.

– Celle-ci, répondit-elle en désignant la Fiat Panda, se doutant de la suite des événements.

– C'est une blague ? lâcha-t-il incrédule.

– C'est ma voiture, dit-elle avec moins de colère que la première fois qu'ils avaient eu cet échange. Si elle ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours marcher.

Elle avait trouvé ses clés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pouvant prévoir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle déchiffra aisément son expression. Il savait pertinemment que sa voiture n'était pas en panne mais il ne voulait pas rater sa chance non plus. Il se saisit donc de ses clés, les balançant sans aucun état d'âme à travers les grilles de la plaque d'égout.

– Je n'ai pas de doubles, dit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

– Je vais devoir te raccompagner.

– Ta voiture est en panne, lui rappela-t-elle pour la forme.

– J'ai menti, avoua-t-il sans même avoir la décence de paraître désolé ou honteux.

– Moi aussi, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle ne s'écarta pas lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lily était en train… d'embrasser James Potter. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises puisqu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black en personne, plus connu dans sa tête sous l'appellation de « premier amour ».

– Evans a dit que je devais te raccompagner, lui annonça-t-il avec une simplicité déroutante et un sourire affolant, tout en lui tendant le casque.

Tout comme la première fois, il n'hésita pas, se saisissant du casque et suivant le garçon jusqu'à sa moto, fonçant par mégarde dans le gardien de l'école à l'imposante stature.

– Pardon Hagrid, s'excusa le garçon.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit aimablement l'homme qui était accompagné de la sœur du Directeur, une jeune femme qui répondait au nom d'Ariana s'il se souvenait bien.

– Une histoire horrible, dit-elle à Hagrid.

– Ce Tom Jedusor est très bien sous les barreaux si tu veux mon avis !

– On dit qu'il partage sa cellule avec Grindelw…

Remus n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation, rattrapant Sirius qui l'attendait patiemment. La journée avait plutôt mal commencé, entre le trajet avec Pétunia et l'altercation entre Dorcas et Rabastan dans le réfectoire, mais lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon de ses rêves, il n'était habité que par une seule certitude : Tout allait bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitres corrigés par @kvlagang


End file.
